Protegiendo el futuro
by Maxi25GAMER
Summary: Despues de los Grandes Juegos Magicos los miembros de Fairy Tail regresan a Magnolia sin sospechar de que un gran mal se avecina para acabar con la vida de Natsu Dragneel. Fanfic NaWen/Wentsu (Natsu x Wendy)
1. Capítulo 1 el acercar de problemas

Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste. Este fanfic es Wentsu o Nawen (Natsu x Wendy) el cual va a tratarse de como el futuro de los magos de Fairy Tail está comprometido debido a un viaje en el tiempo. En este fic Natsu tiene 16 años y Wendy 12; los hechos ocurren después del ataque de los dragones al terminar los juegos mágicos. No digo nada más para no hacer spoiler.

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos

( ): Pensamientos

" ": nombre de la magia

(/): Comentarios del autor

Los ataques serán puestos en español.

* * *

Prologo

Año x814 Reino de Fiore diez años habían pasado de la pelea con Acnologia donde los Gremios de Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale y Sabertooth unieron fuerzas para poder vencer de una vez por todas a este terrible dragón el cual solo trajo destrucción. La paz reino por muchos años en los cuales los gremios que participaron en la contienda contra Acnologia se volvieron muy unidos y solo tenían misiones fáciles a excepción por los gremios oscuros los cuales actuaban de vez en cuando en un intento de descubrir los secretos de la magia oscura, lo cuales siempre terminaban siendo derrotados por los gremios oficiales y arrestados por el consejo.

Todo fue muy pacifico durante muchos años, pero nueve años después un nuevo mal se acercaba el cual estuvo oculto en las sombras por muchos años esperando el momento para atacar. Su cometido no era muy claro pero el consejo se alarmo debido al gran poder que poseían y su forma de actuar la cual no dejaba muchas pistas sobre su cometido.

Seis meses pasaron desde su aparición y por fin hubo avances con la búsqueda de información, primero se descubrió su nombre e cual era Dark Horizon ("Horizonte Oscuro") y se supo que su objetivo era el poder conseguir una magia perdida desde hace varios siglos con el fin de poder replicar el poder de Acnologia para implementarlo en sus miembros aumentando todas sus habilidades, y consiguiendo las destrezas de aquel dragón negro. Cuando la información se hizo verídica el consejo lanzo un aviso a todos los gremios para que estuvieran alerta de este hecho, además con cada avance que lograban se lanzaban misiones de espionaje o de captura para poder conseguir descubrir su ubicación y cantidad de miembros de este gremio oscuro.

Así transcurrieron seis meses más, los avances eran buenos pero no lo suficiente, aun no sabían la cantidad exacta de miembros que poseían y la ubicación de la cabeza de operaciones tampoco estaba clara. Hasta que un día se supo donde se encontrarían exactamente para el comienzo de la parte final de su plan. Ante esto el consejo formo un grupo de magos con los miembros más poderosos de cada gremio.

Todos los integrantes del grupo se dirigieron a unos 150 km de Crocus se podía ver un inmenso bosque el cual al terminar de cruzarlo se encontraron con el gremio oscuro, pero nadie esperaba lo que estaban viendo habían una cantidad de 200 miembros esperando a los miembros de los gremios oficiales los cuales se dieron cuenta tarde que era una trampa. En medio de toda la lucha se destacaba que habían 6 personas las cuales no estaban luchando sino que solo se limitaban a observar, al darse cuenta de esto un mago muy explosivo del gremio de Fairy Tail se largó contra ellos.

"Rugido del dragón de fuego" exclamo Natsu en contra de los miembros que estaban parados sin hacer nada. Los cuales se limitaron a esquivar el ataque con gran facilidad.

Cuando escucharon el estruendo del ataque varios miembros de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth dirigieron su atención al lugar de la explosión, dirigiéndose rápidamente a ayudar a su nakama en la lucha. Entre los que se unieron a Natsu Dragneel estaban Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loxar, Mirajane Strauss, Jura Nekis, Lyon Bastia, Minerva Orland, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney.

Todos los magos mencionados comenzaron a luchar contra los seis magos, los cuales sorprendentemente no tuvieron muchos problemas para hacerles frente a los magos de los gremios oficiales. Mientras la lucha avanzo con el paso de tres días los miembros de ambos bandos estaban agotados. Debido a esto los 6 miembros mencionados anteriormente decidieron usar una técnica donde invocaron una gran estructura en forma de torre hecha de un metal muy negro, el cual al observarlo pareciera que te absorbería en una oscuridad eterna; esta estructura empezó a absorber gran cantidad de la magia de la naturaleza de su alrededor marchitando los árboles y la hierba a su paso, luego se observó un gran destello y una esfera de gran tamaño ("de un radio de unos 30 metros") totalmente oscura se disparó y se dividió atacando a todos los miembros de la alianza.

Muchas personas quedaron en un estado crítico o inconsciente. Ante esto todos los miembros de la alianza se preocuparon, por lo cual decidieron unir sus técnicas para derribar aquella estructura pero esto fue inútil aquella torre era protegida por una gran barrera. Llevado por su frustración Natsu junto con Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Gajeel y Laxus activaron su "Dragón Forcé" y todos lanzaron sus respectivos rugidos, con excepción de Natsu el cual uso su técnica secreta "Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva", el cual uso como catalizador para unir los rugidos de sus compañeros y logrando una máxima eficiencia de sus ataques combinados lo cual logro destruir la torre de color negro.

Los miembros del Gremio Oscuro Dark Horizon se vieron en un gran aprieto, pero lo más los asusto fue Natsu el cual se levando en su modo "Dragón Forcé" combinado con su "Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas", un menos de un segundo se escuchó decir a Natsu – dense por vencidos esta pelea se acabó, no tienen forma de ganar-. Después de lo dicho se escuchó a Natsu gritar "Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas". Los miembros del gremio oscuro fueron mandados a volar por el ataque los cuales quedaron en un estado deplorable.

Los seis miembros más fuertes se vieron y dijeron al unísono –O guardián de la línea del tiempo aquel que cuida los eventos del pasado, presente y futuro te rogamos que tomes parte de nuestra sangre y nos dejes cambiar nuestro destino" después de esto se vio como un círculo mágico apareció en frente de los magos oscuros. Todos los miembros de los gremios oficiales se alertaron ante esto y se pusieron a la defensiva, pero antes de hacer algo uno de los miembros que invoco el circulo grito –Takeshi, Tora salten a este círculo ahora y acaben con Natsu Dragneel - ante lo dicho los dos hombres obedecieron y saltaron; Natsu corrió eh intento alcanzarlos pero era tarde, cuando intento saltar al círculo no pudo cruzar como si una barrera lo detuviera.

Uno de los magos oscuros lo miro y se empezó a reír eufóricamente – JAJAJAJAJAJA- es demasiado tarde no podrás cruzar, este círculo mágico. Ante esto Natsu grito – DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO MALDITO – el hombre sonrió maliciosamente y dijo – Este círculo se conecta a 23 años en el pasado el cual solo puede ser cruzado por las personas que aún no existen en ese tiempo -. Natsu volvió a gritar pidiendo explicaciones – DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO RESPONDE – el mago oscuro dijo – Te lo diré claro para que puedas entenderme, Takeshi y Tora fueron al pasado para matarte y cambiar la historia, debido a que solo tienen 20 años aun no han nacido en el pasado por eso pudieron cruzar, talvez no sean los tan fuerte como nosotros seis pero su fuerza es mayor que la del Laxus de hace 23 años, cualquiera de ellos dos podrá matarte en el pasado –. La cara de Natsu se transformó en una de preocupación no solo porque él podía morir sino porque el futuro estaba en peligro de ser cambiado y con ello paso por su mente la desaparición de sus hijos y el peligro para los demás miembros de la época de hace 23 años.

Natsu no sabía que hacer además los otros miembros de todos los gremios llegaron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo dicho, todos entraron en una crisis de nervios por lo mencionado y no podían pensar claramente, segundos después los magos restantes del gremio oscuro caen inconscientes, pero el circulo mágico seguía activo.

Desde un lugar alejado habían dos personas observando todo lo sucedido desde hace ya varias horas, cuando escucharon lo dicho por los magos oscuros y se apresuraron rápidamente al campo de batalla hasta llegar cerca de los magos, los cuales se alertaron y se pusieron en una pose de batalla, pero la tención duro poco al darse cuenta que aquellas personas eran Sora ("la menor") y Nozomi ("el mayor") los hijos gemelos de Natsu Dragneel y Wendy Marvell ("ambos de 18 años de edad"). Cuando Natsu se percató de su presencia los miro y su cara palmo en el piso, después de recobrar la compostura fue corriendo al lado de sus hijos ("en esta época el rostro de Natsu no cambio mucho era un poco más ancho debido a un pequeño crecimiento en su musculatura, era más alto midiendo 1,85 cm y tenía el rostro de un hombre de unos 27 años aunque tiene 39, el vestía un pantalón negro el cual llegaba hasta sus tobillos a los cuales le seguían unos zapatillas de cuero color rojo oscuro, llevaba una remera blanca con detalles rojos en forma de una cruz parecida a la cola de un dragón la cual cruzaba de izquierda a derecha, y viceversa, encima tenia puesto un chaleco rojo oscuro con detalles en negro en las mangas y cuello, las mangas las tenía dobladas hasta antes de llegar a los codo, en su cuello era rodeado por su característica bufanda") y les dijo – Nozomi, Sora que hacen aquí les dije que es peligroso y que debían quedarse en casa cuidando a sus hermanos menores -. Sus hijos miraron a su padre a los ojos y dijeron al unísono –Déjanos a Hikari ("Hermano del medio, 13 años") y Mizuki ("hermana menor, 7 años") con la tía Lucy. Papa dejamos ir al pasado para detener a los miembros de Dark Horizon -.

Wendy ("la cual a sus 35 años había crecido bastante llegando a medir 1,73 cm, aun así es de contextura delgada y tiene un hermoso rostro, su pecho era tres quintas partes del tamaño de Erza, vestía una remera azul oscuro con destalles blancos en los brazo en forma de línea las cuales cubrían la parte de atrás de los codos hasta la manga, llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean de color crema, y en la cabeza tenia sujeto su pelo por sus característicos broches pero no ataba su pelo en forma de dos coletas solo les ponía unos cuantos mechones y se estiraba el pelo hacia atrás) al escuchar lo dicho por sus hijos corrió en frente de ellos diciéndoles – Que clase de cosas están pidiendo acaso no saben lo fuerte que son esos magos, me niego a que vayan al pasado Nozomi hablo – Mama sabemos que es peligroso pero debes dejarnos ir somos los únicos capases de cruzar por el circulo mágico -.

Natsu al escuchar la determinación de sus hijos sonrió, para posteriormente decir – Esta bien pueden ir pero deben prometerme que volverán a salvo -. Ante esto Nozomi y Sora sonrieron de oreja a oreja por tener el permiso de su padre; en cambio Wendy miro a Natsu con cara de incredulidad por lo dicho, al darse cuenta de ello Natsu se acercó para abrazar a Wendy y le dijo – Sé que estas preocupada, yo también lo estoy pero ellos tiene razón son los únicos que pueden viajar al pasado, y si los dejo ir es porque confió en su fuerza y en su determinación, además no olvides que son nuestros hijos son fuertes, Sora es la Dragón Slayer del fuego y Nozomi del viento nosotros los entrenamos y le enseñamos como deben cuidarse así que por favor ten fe en ellos -. Ante esto Wendy empezó a sollozar por la preocupación que tenía hacia sus hijos, miro a sus hijos y asintió dando a entender que decidió dejarlos ir.

Sora y Nozomi se estaban por ir pero antes de eso su padre y madre los llamo, Natsu se quitó su bufanda y se la entregó a Nozomi diciéndole – Esta bufanda me la dio Igneel siempre llévala puesta te protegerá como lo hiso conmigo -. Wendy miro a Sora y le dio los broches que usaba para atarse el cabello, Sora miro a su madre con una sonrisa a lo que posteriormente se puso los broche pero solo atando parte de su cabello y dejando el resto suelto hacia atrás (se parecía a Wendy en la pelea con Chelia en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos solo que con los broches en lugar de listones). Antes de irse Erza se acercó y les dijo – Tengan cuidado de no ser descubiertos en el pasado o podría cambiar drásticamente nuestro futuro, si los descubren no vayan a mencionar más de lo necesario en especial tu Sora tienes la mala costumbre de tu padre de Hablar de más – Sora asintió ante el regaño mientras su hermano Nozomi rio por lo bajo para no ser escuchado. Después de esto los hermanos saltaron al círculo mágico.

Capitulo Uno: Problemas distantes

Año x791 una semana había pasado desde el regreso de Fairy Tail de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Esa Mañana Era un día soleado en magnolia en el cual se podía disfrutar de la refrescante brisa que inundaba la ciudad, los comerciantes abrían sus tiendas, la gente se dirigía a sus trabajos, se podía decir que todo era normal, y con normal me refiero a que el gremio N° 1 de Fiore estaban en una de sus clásicas peleas la cual empezó por la discusión entre Natsu y Gray por una lucha de quien podía comer más. – Que te pasa Stripper de hielo no puedes comer tan rápido como yo – dijo Natsu burlándose de Gray para hacerlo enojarlo – Cállate cerebro de carbón solo estoy empezando – le respondió.

Después de lo dicho siguieron comiendo a una velocidad voraz digna de un animal salvaje que no había comido en una semana. A la distancia estaba Lucy Heartfilia junto a Wendy y Lisanna Strauss a las cuales se les cayó una gota estilo anime por la competencia de los usuarios de Fuego y Hielo.

Cuando solo quedaba un trozo de carne Natsu y Gray lo agarraron al mismo tiempo, acto seguido los dos se miraron con cara de furia y gritaron al unísono – Suéltalo maldito yo lo agarre primero – después de lo dicho ambos magos comenzaron la clásica pelea en la cual empezaron a arrojarse las sillas en la que estaban sentados, Natsu y Gray esquivaron la silla golpeando a Elfman y a Gajeel, los cuales cabreados decidieron unirse a la pelea.

Elfman se dirigió hacia Natsu gritando – Los hombres no golpean a alguien cuando están distraídos -, Gajeel por su parte fue a golpear a Gray por haberlo golpeado. Ambos magos esquivaron sus ataques haciendo que Gajeel y Elfman se golpearan entre sí, acto seguido los cuatro magos empezaron a arrojarse todo lo que tenían a su alcance desde mesas, sillas hasta incluso magos arrastrando a gran parte del gremio en su pelea.

En la entrada del gremio estaban entrando Erza la cual había ido a comprar un pastel de freza, pero apenas entro al gremio Natsu salió volando en la dirección en la que se encontraba Erza cayendo a un costado de ella llevándose consigo en pastel de freza que tenía en la mano izquierda.

Natsu se levantó de inmediato gritando - Maldita seas Gray ahora mismo me las pagaras -, al intentar dar un paso sintió como una mano agarraba su hombro con fuerza, al darse vuelta observo que era Titania la cual estaba furiosa y era rodeada por un ahora de muerte.

Natsu se dio cuenta que había aplastado el pastel de Erza – E-E-Erza no es m-m-mi culpa Gray me golpeo y salí vo-volando – dijo Natsu intentando excusarse.

Erza lo miro con una mirada de muerte que hiso que Natsu sintiera como un escalofrió recorría su espalda dejándolo sin fuerza para moverse, acto seguido erza miro a todo el gremio que seguía en su contienda a lo cual ella grito – PAREN DE PELEAR EN ESTE INSTANTE – pero nadie le prestó atención a lo cual erza se re-equipo gritando "ARMADURA DEL CIELO" después de esto comenzó a atacar a todos los magos que estaban en la pelea dejando inconsciente a más de la mitad del gremio.

Al ver esto a Lucy, Wendy y Lisanna se les cayó una gota en la cabeza a lo anime y hacían una sonrisa forzada por lo sucedido, mientras tanto Mirajane miraba desde la barra lo sucedido con su característica sonrisa. Después que Erza se calmara pidió ayuda a las chicas presentes para llevar a los chicos a la enfermería.

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO A 150KM DE LA CAPITAL DE CROCUS

Un círculo mágico apareció en medio del bosque del cual salieron Takeshi y Tora los cuales se taparon su cuerpo con una capa la cual tenía una capucha negra azabache para oculta su rostro, después de ubicarse en qué lugar se encontraban se dirigieron rápidamente a Crocus.

Unos minutos más tarde del mismo círculo salieron los hermanos gemelos Nozomi y Sora ("Nozomi era físicamente igual al Natsu de x791 , pero un poco más musculoso; el cabello de Nozomi es azul con algunas puntas de color rosa ("25% de las puntas son rosas") y lo tiene alborotado como el de Natsu pero un poco más largo, sus ojos son rasgados como los de su padre, pero de color chocolate su marca de gremio es azul ; llevaba una remera mangas corta de un color marrón pálido, encima tenía un chaleco sin mangas de color negro con detalles plateados en el cuello, mangas y contorno además del sello del gremio del lado del corazón el cual era de color azul, vestía un pantalón parecido al que usaba Natsu en los juegos mágicos a diferencia que su color era azul, sin olvidar ahora la bufanda la cual fue entregada por Natsu, su marca de Fairy Tail estaba en el brazo izquierdo.

En cambio, Sora era delgada y físicamente como su madre su pelo es una combinación donde el rosa predomina, pero con algunos mechones azul brillante ("25% son azules, pero un 10% llegaba desde la raíz hasta la punta"), su pelo llega hasta tres cuartos de la espalda, la forma de sus ojos son como los de Wendy, pero color verde esmeralda; Sora también tiene la marca del Gremio en el hombro izquierdo, pero de color Carmín. Viste un vestido de una pieza el cual llegaba por encima de la rodilla, el cual era de color azul oscuro y tenía detalles blancos en forma de hondas vertical en los lados de la izquierda y derecha, en su pecho tenía el contorno marcado de color blanco en forma de dobladillos (sus pechos eran un poco más pequeños que los Wendy de 35 años), lucia unas sandalias blancas con adornos en forma de mariposas en la cinta que unía los extremos, en su cuello traía puesto un collar de plata el cual era adornado con una lacrima color carmesí, en la cual parecía que hubiera un fuego y un viento danzando dentro, además llevaba puesto los broches para el pelo que le dio su madre")

– ¿Sora los vez por acá? – Pregunto Nozomi;

\- No los veo, Maldición donde se habrán ido esos malditos YA VAN A VER CUANDO LOS AGARRE LOS VOY A HACER PURE– gritaba Sora.

En esto Nozomi golpea la cabeza de su hermana al estilo karateca para que se callara – Silencio recuerda que debemos pasar desapercibidos – dijo Nozomi.

A esto Sora se da vuelta con un mohín en la cara – Cálmate Nii-san estamos en medio del bosque nadie no podría oír – le decía.

Nozomi solo suspira – Puede que estemos medio del bosque pero recuerda que pueden haber gremios oscuros cerca o gremios oficiales haciendo misiones cerca no debemos arriesgarnos, volviendo al tema tenemos que seguirlos, Sora tu nariz es mejor que la mía intenta localizar su aroma –

Sora comenzó a buscar el aroma de los magos, en menos de 15 segundos lo localizo – Nii-san se dirigen hacia el norte –

Al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigían dijo – Vamos rápido hacia ese lugar esta Crocus debemos detenerlos antes de que lleguen hay – Sora solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la dirección mencionada.

DE VUELTA A FAIRY TAIL

Una hora había pasado desde que Erza les dio una paliza a todos las personas involucradas en la pelea, en especial a Natsu el cual había destruido su pastel de freza.

Todos los magos se estaban despertando de la siesta a los que Titania los había mandado. El último en despertar fue Natsu. – Maldito seas Princesa de hielo me las pagaras -.

Ante esto Gray grito – Que quieres que te vuelva a dar una paliza flamita -.

Ambos estaban por pelear, pero Erza apareció en frente de ellos y con una voz de ultratumba dijo – ¿ACASO PIENSAN VOLVER A PELEAR? –

Los dos magos se abrazaron por el miedo que les causo Titania – No Erza no estábamos por pelear los mejores amigos no pelean – dijo Gray, -Aye – dijo Natsu para reafirmar.

Los miro a ambos – eso es bueno los amigos no tiene que pelear entre ellos, pero como destruyeron mi pastel especial por su estúpida pelea será mejor que me vayan a comprar uno nuevo ahora mismo, por cierto ese pastel cuesta 75.000 Jewels dos magos estaban por protestar pero Erza los fulmino con la mirada a que los dos magos asintieron y se fueron corriendo aun estando abrazados.

Mientras caminaban hacia la tienda Natsu y Gray iban chocado frentes diciendo que la cual era del otro.

En ese momento Makarov estaba entrando al gremio el cual estaba en ruinas, la ver tal destrucción el hombre se puso de color blanco y se podía observar como sus cabellos comenzaban a caerse. Al darse cuenta de la llegada del maestro Mirajane se va al frente a saludarlo – Buenos días maestro, como puede ver todos sigan igual de animados que siempre – dijo mientras mantenía su sonrisa habitual (/Mirajane a veces da miedo siempre sonriendo XD/).

Makarov miro a Mirajane – QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ MIENTRAS NO ESTUVE -, grito. – Nada importante solo las mismas peleas de siempre entre Natsu y Gray la cual termina arrastrando al gremio entero – le contesto. – que les pasa a esos mocosos acaso no pueden permanecer un solo día sin pelear (/no pueden sino no sería el mismo gremio de Fairy Tail/).

El maestro empezó a mirar a todos lados para encontrar a los dos culpables de los destrozos sin poder localizarlos pregunto – ¿Dónde están Natsu y Gray? –. A lo cual Erza se acercó al maestro – Esos dos me fueron a comprar un nuevo pastel para reemplazar el que arruinaron – respondió. – Esta bien cuando lleguen diles que se acerquen a mi oficina de inmediato y si no lo hacen lo lamentaran – dijo Makarov, Erza solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a sentar cerca de las otras chicas.

Media hora después ambos magos regresan con el pastel de freza el cual se lo entregan a Erza para que no los mate, cuando se estaban por ir Erza los llama y les dice que el maestro quiere verlos en su oficina, a lo cual ambos magos asienten con miedo de lo que les pueda suceder.

Al entra a la oficina el maestro los estaba esperando para hablar con ellos, les pide que cierren la puerta y que a continuación se sienten ambos obedecen. – Escúchenme mocosos el gremio recién lo reconstruyen hace una semana y ya lo están destruyendo como si nada importara, escúchenme aun después de ganar los grandes juegos mágicos nuestro presupuesto es apretado así que les pido que traten de contenerse de pelear por estupideces – ambos asienten con la cabeza con miedo de decir alguna palabra que lo hiciera enojar. Makarov los miro y suspiro – Desde ahora ustedes se responsabilizaran pagando por cada daño que causen al gremio, además descontare 40% de las ganancias de sus misiones como un seguro por posibles daños futuros –.

Gray salto en su defensa – Está bien que le descuente dinero al cerebro de flamas pero ¿porque a mí? –, Natsu miro con cara de no entender lo cual hizo que a Makarov se le cayera una gota al estilo anime. – Natsu eso significa que cada misión que hagas me tendrás que dar parte de tus ganancias – a lo cual Natsu estaba por protestar pero antes de que dijera algo o Gray volviera a intervenir el maestro dijo – si no aceptan el acuerdo ambos recibirán "ese" castigo –, ante esto los dos magos tragaron duro y no se atrevieron a decir nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Después de esto ambos magos salieron para dirigirse al tablero de anuncio lo cual llamo la atención de la maga de armaduras Scarlet, y les fue a preguntar qué había sucedido, después de que Gray contara lo que paso Erza miro y eligió una misión de clase A la cual daba una recompensa de 500.000 Jewels, la cual era cerca de la capital de Crocus, después se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Lucy y Wendy para invitarlas a la misión; ambas aceptaron con gusto mientras Lucy pensaba (que bien, podre pagar la renta de este mes). – Erza se paró enfrente del grupo y dijo está decidido mañana partiremos en nuestra primera misión después de los grandes juegos mágicos –. Los de más respondieron – Aye –.

* * *

Continuara

Fin del capítulo uno. Sé que el prólogo es tan largo como el capítulo en sí pero lo escribí de esa forma para tratar de no dejar muchos huecos sobre el futuro. Habrán varias partes donde mencionare el futuro pero solo serán los recuerdos de Sora o Nozomi sobre lo que han vivido o escuchado.

Me despido y el próximo sábado o domingo subiré otro capítulo de esta historia. Por favor dejen Reviews sobre que debo mejorar o que debería cambiar, si les gusto agreguen la historia a favoritos tratare de poner un capitulo por semana, Bueno que todos la pasen bien.


	2. Chapter 2 Enfrentamiento

Hola estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de este fic, este capítulo se concentrara en Nozomi y Sora. Gracias por los Reviews que dejaron.

Me olvide de especificar que el cabello de Nozomi es azul con las puntas de color rosa y lo tiene alborotado como el de Natsu pero un poco más largo, sus ojos son de color chocolate (su marca de gremio es azul), Sora tiene su pelo entre una combinación donde el rosa predomina, pero con algunos mechones azul brillante, su pelo llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda (Sora también tiene la marca del Gremio en el hombro izquierdo pero de color Carmín); la altura de ambos hermanos es de 1,75.

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos

( ): Pensamientos

" ": nombre de la magia

(/): Comentarios del autor

Los ataques serán puestos en español (Lo unico que escribo en japones es la palabra Nakama y Nii-san (es una costumbre que me quedo cuando escribia historias en una hoja))

* * *

Capítulo 2: Enfrentamiento

A 30KM DE CROCUS

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que los hijos de Natsu habían llegado al pasado a través del portal, ambos se dirigían rápidamente hacia donde la nariz de Sora los guiaba.

-Maldita sea ¡¿cómo pueden ser tan rápidos?!- protestaba Sora.

-Cálmate no solucionaras nada enojándote, si tienes tiempo para quejarte corre más rápido- decía Nozomi el cual se dio cuenta que sora se estaba quedando atrás por su frustración.

-Grrhh ("gruñía Sora") aunque me lo digas no puedo calmarme esos malditos están dispuestos a cambiar el transcurso de la historia sin importarles que pueda pasar en el futuro- respondió ella.

Ante lo dicho Nozomi se sorprendió porque su hermana la cual no sabe usar su cabeza, se diera cuenta que el transcurso de la historia podía cambiar drásticamente, ante esto rio por lo bajo. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que los miembros de Dark Horizon estaban adelante –Sora están delante de nosotros, voy a intersectarlos tu flanquéalos por atrás-

Sora asiento, en eso Nozomi uso su magia de Dragón Slayer del cielo para saltar delante de sus oponentes. Los cuales frenaron en seco por darse cuenta de que los han seguido.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Tora de forma desafiante

-Eso no tiene importancia, solo deben saber que yo seré el que detenga esta locura- respondió seriamente mirando a los dos magos que tenía en frente.

En eso Takeshi mira a Tora –Tora adelántate no podemos perder tiempo con el encargo del maestro- le dijo de forma tranquila pero autoritaria.

Tora miro a Takeshi y asintió. El mago rápidamente corrió en la dirección de Nozomi, el cual estaba listo para interceptarlo, en el momento que se encontraron Tora abrió un portal en frente de él y lo cruzo para posteriormente aparecer a 20 metros detrás de Nozomi y seguir su rumbo hacia Crocus.

Ante esto el Dragón Slayer del Cielo estaba por seguirlo pero fue detenido por Takeshi el cual apareció en frente de él y de un golpe dirigió al abdomen lo mando a volar contra un árbol, el cual se partió en dos.

En eso Sora llega rápidamente por detrás del mago oscuro "Puño de hierro del Dragón de fuego", pronuncio golpeando en el rostro de su objetivo haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. –Nii-san ¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Si estoy bien ese golpe no me afecto, solo me agarro desprevenido- le contesto.

-No te hagas el rudo- dijo Sora de forma burlona.

-No te preocupes por mí solo ve por el otro mago, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Nozomi, a lo cual su hermana asintió.

Cuando se preparaba para seguir al otro miembro del gremio oscuro Takeshi hablo –No crean que los dejare pasar- dijo en tono retador. En el momento que termino de hablar empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de magia lo cual alarmo a los hermanos, los cuales por instinto retrocedieron varios metros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué retrocedes?, acaso no dijiste que detendrías esta locura ("decía de forma burlona y con una sonrisa en su rostro")- esto provoco que Sora se enojara, por lo cual procedió a atacar "Rugido del Dragón de Fuego" exclamo, el golpe pareció impactar con su objetivo pero al disiparse el polvo levantado por el ataque se dieron cuenta que el mago había desaparecido.

-DONDE ESTAS MALDITO, SAL PARA QUE PUEDA PATEARTE EL TRASERO- gritaba Sora.

Un momento después Takeshi apareció detrás de ella – ¿me buscabas?- dijo de forma burlona, el cual estaba por golpear a Sora con una patada, pero Nozomi apareció por detrás– No te olvides que yo también estoy acá "Colmillo del Dragón del cielo" - dijo, para después atacar con la palma de su mano derecha, golpeando el pecho del mago, provocando que fuera impulsado y atravesara varios árboles.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo fijamente el lugar donde había impactado el mago para luego sorprenderse que solo tenía un arañazo.

-Son mejores de lo que pensaba, creo que podre divertirme un rato con ustedes- dijo Takeshi, para luego proceder a chocar sus puños los cuales comenzaron a ser rodeados por un aura negra, un segundo después salió corriendo en la dirección de los hermanos los cuales intentaron esquivar el ataque, pero el mago oscuro ya estaba en frente, propinando un fuerte golpe a Sora mandándola a 25 metros de distancia impactando contra una gran roca la cual se partió en dos, su hermano intento golpearlo, pero fue evadido con facilidad por este agachándose y golpeando la mandíbula de Nozomi, siendo impulsado varios metros en el aire, cuando intento recuperar el equilibrio para controlar su caída, Takeshi ya se encontraba atrás de él, para luego patearlo por la espalda provocando que chocara contra el suelo creando un gran cráter.

Nozomi se levantó con dificultad por el golpe, mientras que Sora se acercaba por detrás. Takeshi los miro y sonrió –es impresionante que apenas tengan algunos rasguños después de esos ataque- dijo mientras se preparaba para volver a atacar.

Ante esto Nozomi recito "Arms X Vernier **"** lo cual aumento la velocidad y fuerza de los hermanos, permitiéndoles esquivar fácilmente el ataque del enemigo saltando hacia atrás. Apenas tocaron el suelo Sora se acercó rápidamente con la intención de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Takeshi espero inmóvil a que se acercara y cuando estuvo a 3 metros de distancia rápidamente intento conectar un golpe al rostro, pero este fue evadido, por Sora al agacharse, un segundo después apoyo sus manos en el suelo para tomar impulso -"Garra del Dragón de Fuego"- menciono lo cual provocó que sus pies fueran rodeados por fuego y le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago, lo cual hiso retroceder al mago.

Mientras este retrocedía Nozomi apareció de tras de él recitando -"Alas del Dragón Celestial"- lo cual provoco un gran torbellino que al impactar contra su oponente lo mando a varios metro de altura.

En ese momento sin dejar tiempo para que actuara Nozomi salto impulsándose con su magia del Cielo y le propino una patada al pecho haciéndolo descender violentamente. Abajo Sora acumulaba magia en ambos brazos creando una gran esfera de fuego –Toma esto maldito "Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego"- la esfera impacto contra el mago antes de que tocara el piso provocando una gran explosión la cual devasto una gran cantidad de árboles y creo un gran hueco en el suelo, levantando una gruesa pantalla de humo.

-¿Lo habremos conseguido?- decía Sora.

-No él no ha sufrido mucho daño aun puedo sentir una gran cantidad de magia emanando de el- le respondió.

Antes de que pudieran ver algo se oyó decir –malditos eso me dolió, "ondas destructoras"- en ese momento unas ondas de color negro impactaron contra ambos hermanos los cuales salieron expulsados violentamente, dejando un camino donde los arboles desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido.

-Vamos levántense eso no puede ser todo lo que pueden hacer- dijo Takeshi de forma burlona.

Ambos se levantaron con dificultad y se volvieron a acercar a su enemigo.

-Nii-san parece que él es más fuerte de lo que parece- dijo sora mientras venia caminando, para acercarse a su hermano.

Nozomi se levantó del suelo, para luego sonreír –Tienes razón parece que lo he subestimado-

Ambos hermanos miraron seriamente al mago para luego sonreír –Estoy encendido/a- dijeron los dos al unísono.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON TORA

Tora había llegado a la ciudad después de 30 minutos para encontrar que una parte de ella estaba en ruinas (¿Cuántos días pasaron desde los juegos mágicos?) pensaba.

Luego de caminar un rato se encontró con los ciudadanos del lugar a lo cual se acercó para preguntar por la fecha en la que se encontraba –Disculpe señor podría decirme hace cuanto terminaron los juegos mágicos- ("Aunque pertenece a un gremio oscuro él sabe que debe permanecer con un perfil bajo para que los gremios oficiales no lo vean como una amenaza, lo cual sería un contratiempo")

El señor lo miro extrañado por la pregunta, pero no le dio importancia –Ha pasado ya una semana desde que terminaron- le contesto sin prestarle atención.

Tora se sorprendió (parece que el viaje en el tiempo no salió como fue planeado y terminamos 9 días más más allá de lo calculado), -gracias por la información- respondió, para luego darse la vuelta en dirección de nuevo hacia el bosque (maldición tendré que reagruparme con Takeshi para decirle del imprevisto de la misión).

Después se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la misma dirección por la cual acababa de llegar.

VOLVIENDO CON LOS HERMANOS GEMELOS Y TAKESHI

40 minutos avían pasado luchando, aun con el gran trabajo en equipo de Nozomi y Sora, Takeshi no retrocedía estando a la par de los dos.

-Esto me hace enojar, no es posible que no podamos hacerlo ceder- dijo Sora con frustración en su voz.

-Cálmate si no ponemos atención en sus movimientos podríamos quedar en desventaja- decía Nozomi a su hermana, la cual solo se limitó a mirarlo y después volvió su concentración al miembro de Dark Horizon.

(Estos hermanos son mejores de lo que pensé, me estoy retrasando mucho será mejor que termine con esto rápido) –Han sido buenos oponentes pero esto se termina ahora- dijo con una mirada fría e inexpresiva. El mago oscuro junto las palmas de sus manos y recito "Dios de la muerte aquel que trae desesperación y terror a los vivos dame tu poder para, acabar con la vida de aquellos que me desafían" después de esto empezó a separar las manos, de las cuales una gran cantidad de magia negra comenzó a hacerse visible para tomar la forma de una guadaña ("la cual no tenía un filo liso sino que su hoja estaba formada por una dentadura parecida a un serrucho, cada diente tenía 10 cm de largo, de los cuales se podía observar que tenían un brillo negro; y estaba unida a un empuñadura de color rojo sangre. La guadaña tenía un largo de 2,50cm"). Luego procedió a acercarse para atacar.

La velocidad de Takeshi había aumentado considerablemente Nozomi al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente recito "Ile Vernier" lo cual duplico la velocidad de él y de Sora lo que les permitió esquivar el ataque, al alejarse hacia los costados.

Nozomi se acercó por atrás para intentar acertar un golpe, pero el mago oscuro le propino una patada provocando que se arrodillara por el dolor (maldita sea no solo se hizo más velos su fuerza es mucho mayor que antes).

Mientras Nozomi estaba arrodillado Takeshi se dio la vuelta y agarro la guadaña con ambas manos, a lo cual procedió a levantarla formando una media luna –eres muy fuerte, pero no es posible que me venzas en tu estado actual- le dijo el mago oscuro, para luego hacer descender la guadaña apuntando al cuello del Dragón Slayer del cielo; cuando estaba por llegar a conectar el ataque una línea de fuego se acerca, lo que obliga al mago saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

-Maldita sea como puede ser que no pudiéramos conectar ningún golpe eficaz- decía Sora a su hermano.

-Él no solo tiene una gran cantidad de magia, también posee mucha experiencia en combate. Debemos ser precavidos y crear una abertura, para atacar con nuestros ataques más poderosos- decía Nozomi mientras observaba el terrero pensando en un plan para despistarlo y flanquearlo, pero el lugar estaba tan destruido que no era posible crear una emboscada.

-¿Que sucede Nii-san?- preguntaba, ya que vio que observaba a todos lados.

-Nada solo estaba observando el lugar para planear…- Nozomi dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que el mago se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Al darse cuenta le advirtió a su hermana para que también evadiera el ataque, Takeshi uso su guadaña para intentar cortarlos, pero fallo chocando el ataque contra el suelo creando una gran cantidad de grietas.

Sora y Nozomi al ver esto elevan su poder mágico para ser cubiertos por fuego y viento, un segundo después ambos arremeten contra Takeshi.

El mago oscuro se da la vuelta y se dirige en dirección a los hermanos, comenzando un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En el cual Takeshi bloqueaba o esquivaba los ataques de los hermanos con gran destreza, para luego atacar con su guadaña o intentar golpearlos con sus pies; pero por su parte Nozomi y Sora no se quedaban atrás esquivando todos los ataques, provocando la frustración del mago oscuro.

Estuvieron peleando durante 10 minutos sin poder conectar un golpe hasta que en un momento Nozomi ataca con un puñetazo al abdomen, el cual Takeshi usa la hoja de la guadaña para frenarlo, pero en ese mismo momento por atrás apareció Sora intentando conectar un golpe, el cual fue rechazado por una patada impactando contra el puño de la Dragón Slayer del fuego, produciendo que ambos magos se alejaran por la fuerza del impacto.

El Dragón Slayer del cielo aprovecho esta oportunidad y se acercó quedando en frente del mago propinándole una fuerte patada en la cara lo que lo mando hacia atrás; rápidamente uso su magia para impulsarse y quedar en frente al mago, "Rugido del Dragón Celestial" ataco Nozomi a quemarropa lo cual mando volando al mago oscuro varios metros hacia atrás.

Takeshi mientras era mandado a volar sintió una gran presión mágica detrás de él, lo que provoco que se volteara, sorprendiéndose que Sora estaba esperándolo con todo su cuerpo cubierto en llamas. –Veamos si puedes soportar este ataque "Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego"- dijo arremetiendo con gran velocidad contra el mago y propinándole un fuerte cabezazo, provocando que el mago impactara contra el suelo ("formando un cráter de 50 metros de diámetro").

Ambos hermanos se reagruparon esperando el próximo movimiento de su enemigo. Takeshi se levantó con dificultad y sintiendo su respiración pesada –malditos no crean que han ganado- después de decir esto comenzó a elevar a un más su poder mágico, provocando que Nozomi y Sora retrocedieran subiendo su guardia para prepararse para el siguiente ataque.

Cuando estaba por arremeter en contra de los hermanos, se escuchó una voz –parece que esos magos no son tan débiles como parecen, para que tú tengas que llegar a usar tu guadaña, te lo tuvieron que poner difícil- dijo Tora de forma burlona, apareciendo detrás de Takeshi.

-Cállate maldito esto aún no ha acabado no te atrevas a meterte en esto, yo acabare con ellos dos- le respondió sin voltear para verlo.

Ante esto Sora y Nozomi se alertaron por la llegada del otro miembro, dejándolos en desconcierto por su rápido regreso.

-¿Por qué ha vuelto tan rápido, será que acaso logro su cometido? Pregunto Sora ("con evidente preocupación en su voz") a Nozomi.

-Cálmate Sora si hubieran matado a papa nosotros no existiríamos- le respondió para tranquilizarla.

Takeshi al darse cuenta de que regreso demasiado rápido pregunto – ¿Qué haces aquí? No es posible que mataras tan rápido a Natsu-.

Tora miro a los dos hermanos para luego fijar su mirada en su compañero –Takeshi vámonos deja esta pelea para otro momento- le respondió.

Ante esto Takeshi lo miro -¿De que estas hablando Tora?- pregunto por la repentinas palabras de su compañero.

-Tenemos que irnos y pensar en un plan. Hemos caído 9 días después de lo planeado- le respondió Tora.

-Maldición esto solo complica más nuestro trabajo, está bien nos vamos de aquí, pero primero acabare con esos malditos magos- dijo mientras centraba su vista en los Dragóns Slayers.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto vámonos ahora después podrás obtener la revancha- le dijo de forma autoritaria.

-No me jodas, primero acabare con este combate- respondió Takeshi con furia, para luego caminar hacia los hermanos, pero antes de poder seguir adelante Tora apareció en frente de él –No seas terco- le dijo para luego poner su mano en frente del rostro de Takeshi "Duerme en los brazos de Morfeo" recito, haciendo que Takeshi callera en un profundo sueño, lo cual también hiso desaparecer la guadaña (/Morfeo es el hijo del dios de los sueños (Hipnos) y encargado de llevar el sueño a reyes y emperadores/)

-Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar magos de Fairy Tail- dijo Tora mirando la marca del gremio de ambos hermanos para proceder a cargar a Takeshi, luego abrió un portal el cual al cruzarlo, apareciendo a 60 metros de distancia, adentrándose de nuevo hacia el bosque, para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sora estaba por correr detrás de los magos oscuros, pero fue detenido por Nozomi.

-¿Qué te pasa Nii-san? tenemos que seguirlos rápido- le replico.

-Cálmate ese chico llamado Tora es más fuete que Takeshi el mago contra él que luchamos, no podemos arriesgarnos sin analizar la situación- le respondió mientras miraba el lugar por donde se fueron los magos.

-Pero aun así tenemos que seguirlos no podemos dejar que cumplan su cometido- le replicaba.

-Te dije que te calmaras no lograremos nada si nos apresuramos y somos derrotados por el enemigo. Además la dirección hacia la que se dirigen es la contraria al gremio de Fairy Tail, seguramente se fueron para pensar en su siguiente movimiento, nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo pero nos dirigiremos a Crocus- le respondió.

Ante esto Sora asintió de forma tosca por tener que abandonar la pelea, pero algo la intrigo –Nii-san, como supiste los nombres de aquellas personas, ni siquiera pudimos ver sus rostros debido a que usaban una capucha- le pregunto.

-Eh estado entrenando mis oídos para hacerlos más agudos con la intención de poder escuchar el mínimo cambio en el patrón del viento, debido a eso mi audición también tiene más rango y es más aguda lo que me permitió escuchar sus nombres cuando estaban charlando. Aunque también había escuchado sus nombres antes de que saltaran al portal, solo me olvide de decírtelo- respondió.

-Eso es malo ¿Por qué no me dijiste, sus nombres y tampoco me llevaste a entrenar contigo?- le replicaba Sora con un mohín en su cara.

Ante esto Nozomi solo se limitó a mirar a su hermana para luego suspirar –Sora te dije que estaba entrenando mis oídos pero nunca me hacías caso por pasártela de pelea en pelea en el gremio, además si te hubiera dicho los nombres de los magos no hubiera tenido la mínima relevancia te los hubieras olvidado de todas formas-.

Ante lo dicho por su hermano Sora se encogió de hombros con la cabeza baja sin decir nada. Nozomi apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hermana, lo cual atrajo la atención de esta –No perdamos el tiempo- le dijo.

Sora levanto su cabeza y pregunto –Ne Nii-san ¿qué haremos ahora?

-Por ahora vayamos a la ciudad de Crocus y pensemos en un Plan sobre lo que haremos a partir de ahora- dijo, mientras miraba en la dirección de Crocus.

Sora pensó un segundo -Espera, aun si vamos a Crocus no tenemos dinero para poder pasar la noche, ni hablemos de pasar mucho tiempo, como pagaríamos la comida y el hospedaje- decía preocupada mientras miraba a su hermano esperando que tuviera una idea.

Nozomi suspiro para luego sacar una pulsera de oro de gran calidad, adornado con un rubí en el centro. Ante esto a Sora se le abrieron los ojos por lo que vio –Heeee Nii-san ¡¿Por qué tienes eso?!- pregunto a los gritos.

-Esta es la recompensa por la última misión que hice, la estaba por cambiar por efectivo pero no pude ya que nos dirigimos a ver la pelea entre la Asociación de los Gremios contra Dark Horizon. Vamos a cambiarla en Crocus seguramente nos darán un buen dinero por ella- le respondió.

Sora asintió, para posteriormente dirigirse a Crocus junto con su hermano.

Mientras se dirigían a su destino Nozomi hablo –Sora será mejor que ocultemos nuestras marcar del gremio-.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?- preguntaba extrañada por su sugerencia.

-Nosotros no somos de esta época, debido a la marca de nuestros brazos podríamos crear rumores de que hay miembros de Fairy Tail envueltos en peleas y la destrucción que podríamos causar, le pasarían factura al gremio de este tiempo; o también podrían decir que somos unos imitadores. De cualquier forma eso provocaría que los miembros actuales nos buscaran creyendo que somos enemigos- le respondió mientras sacaba un vendaje de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Está bien pero ¿Que harás con la marca de la chaqueta?, eso no será fácil de ocultar- dijo con intriga.

-No te preocupes por eso esta chaqueta es reversible así que no habrá problema- respondió, mientras vendaba a Sora donde se situaba la marca del gremio, para posteriormente vendar la suya y voltear su chaqueta.

Mientras continuaban su avance Nozomi volvió a hablar –Sora si en algún momento llegas a sentir el aroma de nuestros padres o de otro Dragón Slayer dímelo de inmediato, debemos ocultar mi bufanda y tu deberías ocultar tus broches, si llegan a verlos y sienten su aroma podrían sospechar que algo pasa- dijo seriamente mientras miraba a su hermana. Sora solo se limitó a afirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza (ugh tener que ser tan precavidos no es mi estilo).

 **1 HORA DESPUES**

Nozomi y Sora se encontraban en la entrada de Crocus la cual al cruzarla se dieron cuenta de que un parte de ella estaba en mal estado o mejor dicho en ruinas.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- le pregunto Sora a Nozomi esperando que le dé una respuesta.

Nozomi se limitó a mirarla de reojo para luego decir –Sora tal vez use más mi cerebro pero eso no significa que tenga todas las respuesta- le respondió, la mencionada solo siguió mirando a su hermano por la espera de una respuesta.

Nozomi suspiro –Según lo que pude escuchar estamos 9 días después de los grandes juegos mágicos de hace 23 años, si mi memoria no me falla mama nos contó que este día eclipse fue activado, transportando a los dragones de hace 400 años a esta época- dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

–Entonces si sabias lo que estaba pasando al fin de cuentas- dijo su hermana.

-Pero eso no significa que pueda responder a todas las preguntas que me hagas- explicó, pero se dio cuenta que su hermana no le prestaba más atención y se estaba alejando mientras observaba la ciudad.

-Escucha cuando alguien te habla- Exclamo.

Sora dejo de caminar para darse vuelta y mirar a Nozomi –Perdón me distraje viendo lo diferente que se ve Crocus en esta época- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, -¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-.

-Olvídalo. Busquemos un lugar donde cambiar la pulsera, en este año el valor es diferente según lo que vi en los avisos de hace rato con 70.000 o 100.000 Jewels se puede pagar el precio del alquiler promedio por un mes, tomando como referencia eso si conseguimos por lo menos 400.000 Jewels no las podremos arreglar por un tiempo-

Sora asintió y buscaron por varios lugares de la ciudad hasta que se toparon con una joyería la cual estaba alejada de toda la destrucción que vieron anteriormente. Al entrar un hombre los recibió –Buen día mi nombre es Hotaru en ¿Qué puedo servirles?- pregunto amablemente.

-Buen día me gustaría poder vender esta pulsera- dijo Nozomi mientras la sacaba de su bolsillo derecho.

El hombre al ver la pieza se sorprendió –Esperen un momento déjenme llamar al gerente, el cual está más familiarizado con este tipo de objetos- explicó, para luego ir a la parte de atrás de la tienda. Esto dejo desconcertado a ambos hermanos por la reacción que tuvo el hombre.

Al regresar el gerente se acercó –Buenos días mi nombre es Kazuo. Me permitirías ver esa pulsera- pidió amablemente, Nozomi se la entrego, y el hombre saco una lupa para observarlo más detalladamente.

Al terminar de analizarlo se acercó –Usted trajo una muy buena pieza, estoy dispuesto a pagarles 1.000.000 de Jewels-.

Ante lo dicho a ambos hermanos se le abrieron los ojos como platos, en eso Sora dice –Mejor que sean 1.500.000- dijo de forma hiperactiva.

Al encargado se le cayó una gota al estilo anime por el estado de animo de la chica –Podría llegar a pagar hasta 1.200.000- dio como contra oferta.

Sora estaba por hablar pero Nozomi le tapó la boca –Esta bien aceptamos su oferta-.

-Cállate Sora con ese dinero no tendremos ningún problema financiero por un buen tiempo así que no hagas que se retracte de este trato- le susurró al oído, (Parece que en esta época también los precios por las joyas son diferentes, bueno creo que tuvimos suerte) pensaba, mientras soltaba a su hermana

La mencionada solo asintió.

Después de recibir el dinero se fueron a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, pero por la destrucción de la ciudad, mucho ciudadanos se estaban hospedando en los hoteles temporalmente, provocando que los hermanos no encontraran donde pasar la noche.

Mientras el sol se estaba por ocultar los Dragóns Slayers seguían buscando donde quedarse.

-Maldición es ¿Qué no hay ni siquiera una habitación en toda esta gran ciudad?- replicaba la chica.

-Odio decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo contigo no puede ser que no encontremos ni siquiera una habitación-.

Mientras caminaban Sora sintió el olor de la comida y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde su nariz la guiaba, dejando pensativo a Nozomi por la reacción de su hermana a la cual siguió para no perderla de vista.

Cuando la alcanzo se detuvo, cayéndosele una gota en la cabeza, al verla dentro de un restaurante pidiendo diferentes tipos de carnes.

Nozomi entro dentro del lugar y se acercó a su hermana –Tu nunca cambiaras sin importar donde estemos o en que época-

-Que importa Nii-san, comamos algo hemos estado todo el día buscando un lugar donde quedarnos, tomar un descanso no hará daño- dijo Sora mientras le sonreía.

Nozomi solo se limitó a mirarla –Esta bien comamos pero después volvamos a nuestra búsqueda- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento y pedía pollo asado acompañado con una guarnición de verduras.

Después de comer se estaban por retirar, caminando hacia la salida cuando de repente se escuchó un gran escándalo, al darse vuelta vieron como 3 tipos armados con armas mágicas ("una pistola, una escopeta y un rifle") entraban al local ("uno de los hombres vestía un pantalón marrón con una remera roja, además tenía el pelo negro y corto. Otro vestía un pantalón negro, con una remera corta naranja oscuro, su pelo era gris y estaba atado en una cola de caballo. El tercero llevaba un pantalón blanco, una remera negra con líneas horizontales verdes en la parte baja, su pelo era de color castaño y lo tenía peinado hacia atrás")

El hombre de remera negra disparo con la escopeta en dirección al techo para llamar la atención de las personas, -Todos los que están presentes quédense quietos y entréguennos todo el dinero y las cosas de valor que traigan. Si no lo hacen no volverán a su casa, pero en un ataúd- dijo mientras apuntaba la escopeta en dirección a las personas.

Al escuchar lo dicho todos entraron en pánico, comenzando a sacar el dinero que tenían, algunos también se sacaban pulseras, collares, anillos, entre otros objetos de valor.

Sora se puso en frente de los ladrones –QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO- les gritos, mientras miraba con furia a los ladrones.

-Acaso no escuchaste dije que nos dieran todo lo de valor que tengan- respondió mientras apuntaba con el arma a la chica.

-Es mejor que bajes esa arma si no quieres salir herido- dijo con un tono frio y con la mirada clavada en los ladrones.

-JAJAJAJAJA- se reían los tres hombres.

-No estás en posición de pedir nada jovencita- dijo el ladrón de remera roja, mientras apuntaba con su pistola en dirección a la chica.

Sora encendió sus manos cubriéndolas con fuego dispuesta a atacar a los ladrones; estos se alertaron y comenzaron a apuntar hacia ella, pero antes de que pudieran disparar se escuchó como uno de los hombres choco contra el piso.

Al darse vuelta los ladrones vieron a un joven con el cabello azul y mechones rozas, el cual tenía su puño cubierto con viento y en dirección al piso se podía observar al hombre de remera naranja inconsciente.

-Sora actúa con más cuidado, si te precipitas personas inocentes saldrán heridas- dijo mientras la miraba seriamente.

La mencionada solo miro a otro lado –No tienes que decírmelo eso ya lo sé- le respondió.

-Maldito como te atreves- gritaron los dos ladrones restantes mientras apuntaban con sus armas al chico.

-No deberían descuidar su espalda- dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando los ladrones se percataron por lo dicho al darse vuelta Sora ya estaba al lado de ellos, a los cuales procedió a golpear a con sus brazos ("los cuales eran cubiertos por fuego") dejándolos inconscientes en el piso.

Las personas del restaurante aplaudieron a los jóvenes al ver que ellos los habían protegido de los ladrones, los hermanos solo se limitaron a rascarse la cabeza mientras decían que no tenían que agradecerles.

El dueño del restaurante ("era un hombre de unos 60 años, el cual era un poco más bajo que los hermanos, poseía el pelo de color ámbar y vestía con un conjunto blanco de cocinero") se acercó –Muchas gracias por salvarnos- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-No tiene que preocuparse- contesto Nozomi.

-Acaso hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarlos- pregunto el hombre de forma amable.

-¿No sabe de algún lugar en el cual pasar la noche?- Pregunto Sora al escuchar al hombre.

El hombre se quedó de forma pensativa durante un tiempo, dejando con la intriga a los hermanos por la espera de una respuesta.

Después de varias segundos pensando el hombre los miro –Creo que podría haber un lugar en una posada al 1 km al Norte de aquí- dijo, mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la dirección dicha.

Ambos hermanos hicieron una reverencia por lo comentado por el hombre, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia la posada.

Al llegar al lugar pudieron ver un gran cartel en la entrada con el nombre Posada El Manantial. Al entrar fueron recibidos por una mujer en kimono, la cual hacia una reverencia ("era una mujer de unos 30 años, con el pelo maganta el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, el kimono que traía era blanco, con detalles de flores del loto").

-Buenos días mi nombre es Kazumi, en que puedo servirles- pregunto mientras se levanta de hacer la reverencia

-Buenos días mi nombre es Nozomi y ella es mi hermana Sora, buscamos un lugar para pasar la noche- le contesto de forma educada.

-Llegan a tiempo solo queda una habitación libre el precio es de 5000 Jewels la noche-

-Genial, la tomamos- Contesto Nozomi.

Kazumi los guía hasta su habitación y les menciono que había unas aguas termales en la parte de atrás para que puedan relajarse.

Ambos hermanos después de bañarse y relajarse se estaban por acostar pero Nozomi, se quedó mirando al cielo nocturno.

-¿Qué pasa Nii-san?- pregunto Sora

-Mmmmhhh- fue todo lo que se le escucho decir. (Que estará pasando en el futuro, como podremos detener a los magos Tora y Takeshi, cuál debería ser nuestro próximo movimiento) todas estas interrogantes pasaban por la mente de Nozomi.

Sora siguió intentando llamar su atención en lo cual fallo miserablemente, su hermano no le hacia el mínimo caso hasta que la chica agarro una almohada y se la largo con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándolo en la cabeza y mandando al suelo.

Ante esto el chico salió de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué estás haciendo Sora? ¿Por qué me tiraste una almohada?- pregunto cabreado.

-Te estuve hablando por un buen rato pero no me contestabas- respondió con un tono molesto.

-Eh? ¿En serio? Perdón estaba pensando y no preste atención a mí alrededor-

-¿Sobre qué pensabas?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Nada importante solo sobre cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento- respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Sora agacho la cabeza por no poder ser capaz de detener a los miembros de Dark Horizon. Ante esto su hermano puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana –No te preocupes, esto no ha terminado, todavía tenemos posibilidad de detener su plan, ¡Vamos a mostrarles a esos cabrones que no deben Subestimar la fuerza de un Dragón!- dijo de forma entusiasta para darle ánimo a su hermana.

Ella levanto la cabeza con una gran sonrisa –Tienes razón esto no ha acabado, vamos a tener una revancha en la cual les patearemos el trasero- respondió recuperando su ánimo hiperactivo.

-Te aseguro que lo vamos a lograr, pero ahora es mejor dormir para recuperarnos-

Sora asintió y ambos hermanos se fueron a acostar en sus respectivos futones –Buenas Noches mama, papa, Hikari y Mizuki, nosotros detendremos a Dark Horizon- dijeron al unísono para luego quedarse dormidos.

EN EL BOSQUE AL SUR DE CROCUS

Takeshi se despierta mirando para los lados para encontrar a Tora, al encontrarlo se levantó y se acercó a su compañero –Maldita sea Tora porque me interrumpiste en medio de la pelea- se quejaba con evidente enojo en su voz.

Tora lo miro con frialdad –Cállate te dije que teníamos que irnos y no me hiciste caso por eso te saque a la fuerza, recuerda que tenemos un objetivo por cumplir si no somos precavidos podríamos fallar- respondió.

-De que estas hablando, esos magos no eran ningún retraso, si me ponía serio los hubiera derrotado- dijo con seguridad.

-No estoy tan seguro esos magos son más fuertes de lo que parecen, además pude notar que ellos parecen estar ocultando algunas técnicas más poderosas-.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Takeshi confuso por lo dicho por su compañero.

-Acaso no prestaste atención a sus magias ellos son Dragóns Slayers, además parece que no son conscientes aun de todo su potencial. Si ellos llegan a darse cuenta podrían ponernos en un gran aprieto- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Takeshi se sorprendió por no darse cuenta de ello y se estremeció al escuchar a Tora que se preocupara por la fuerza de un enemigo –Entonces ¿estás diciendo que ellos nos pueden ganar?- pregunto.

-No dije eso, pero si es una posibilidad. Por eso te saque a la fuerza de la pelea, primero tenemos que idear un plan para conocer las técnicas y habilidades de nuestros oponentes, luego nos enfrentaremos a ellos nuevamente- dijo con un tono muy serio mientras fijaba su vista en Takeshi.

-Está bien, si no tenemos alternativa lo haremos a tu modo. Y bien ¿cuál es tu plan?- pregunto.

-Pienso que deberíamos buscar a los gremios oscuros de esta época, usaría mi magia para controlar la mente de algunos de los miembros más fuertes, haciéndolos unos títeres a los cuales podamos sacar provecho. También usaremos tu magia de oráculo para seguir los movimientos de las personas en nuestro control, así evitaremos exponernos- respondió.

-Entonces ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos mañana? Tora-.

-Busquemos el pueblo más cercano que haya, pero que no esté en dirección a Crocus y de ahí nos moveremos al gremio oscuro más cercano-.

Takeshi solo se limitó a afirmar, para luego usar su magia y encontrar la presencia más cercana de algún pueblo. Luego de unos minutos percibió la presencia de varias personas a unos 50 km, lo cual le aviso a Tora para que ambos magos se fueron en la dirección hacia el pueblo.

* * *

Continuara

En este capítulo me concentre en Sora y Nozomi. En el próximo capítulo empezara la misión donde el equipo Natsu se dirige a una ciudad cercana a Crocus, también sobre los movimientos de los hermanos y Dark Horizon.


	3. Chapter 3 Misión

Aquí está el tercer capítulo espero les guste, dejen Reviews de si les gusto el capítulo o que debería mejorar, toda opinión me es importante para mejorar.

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos

( ): Pensamientos

" ": nombre de la magia

(/): Comentarios del autor

* * *

CAPITULO 3: MISIÓN

EN MANGNOLIA

Era de mañana donde se podía apreciar como varias personas se dirigían a la estación del tren, estas personas eran Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu y Wendy, estos últimos acompañados por sus amigos exceeds Happy y Charle.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Lucy, Gray y Natsu, los cuales estaban esperando a sus amigos para poder partir en la misión.

-¿Por qué rayos tardan tanto?- decía un cabreado Natsu.

-Maldita sea Erza dijo que nos viéramos a las 8 de la mañana en la estación y ya son más de las 8:30, cuando llegue se las verá conmigo- agregaba Gray mientras se quitaba la ropa.

En eso una voz se escucha por atrás -¿Quién se las verá contigo?- decía Erza con una voz de ultratumba, llegando con una enorme pila de maletas; y con Wendy caminando a un lado, la cual estaba mirando hacia el suelo con una cara pensativa.

-E-E-Erza, yo no d-dije na-nada- respondió Gray con miedo de lo que le pueda pasar.

-Eso espero, por cierto Gray ponte la ropa- dijo Erza.

-!¿Que?¡, cuando carajos paso- dijo exaltado.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde Erza?- pregunto Natsu enojado.

-Me atore en la puerta al intentar sacar mi equipaje, o acaso tienes algún problema con eso- respondió Titania lanzado una mirada fulminante a Natsu.

-No N-N-Ninguno- dijo sudando frio por el miedo.

Titania camino hasta estar al frente de todos -Escúchenme en esta misión se han agrupado varios ladrones y magos peligrosos los cuales han ocupado un pueblo y lo usan como base, nuestra misión es liberar al pueblo y apresar a todos los implicados, ¡Entendido!- dijo seriamente, mientras explicaba que tenían que hacer.

-!Sii¡- dijeron todos al unísono, con excepción de la pequeña Dragón Slayer, la cual seguía pensativa.

 **Flashback**

Estaba la clásica pelea en el gremio de Fairy Tail donde todos los hombres se golpean entre sí, usando sus puños, magia o arrojando lo que tenían a su alcance.

En un momento de la pelea una mesa sale arrojada en dirección a Wendy la cual estaba sentada con Charle, observando la pelea.

La peli azul se asusta y cierra sus ojos, cubriéndose con sus manos la cabeza esperando recibir el impacto, pero este nunca llego. Al abrir sus ojos vio a Natsu el cual tenía su mano cubierta en fuego y como la mesa quedó hecha pedazos.

-Gracias Natsu-san- dijo Wendy.

-Me alegro que estés bien Wendy- dijo Natsu acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsu se arrimó hasta estar en frente de Wendy, la cual se sonrojo por el repentino acercamiento.

-¿Pa-Pasa algo Natsu-san?- pregunto Wendy aun sonrojada.

-Wendy- dijo el chico mirándola con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Y-Yo tengo que decirte algo, que eh sentido desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo el peli rosa, atrayendo la atención de la chica, la cual se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Q-Q-Qué me quieres decir?- pregunto la chica tartamudeando y sonrojándose aún más.

-Esto ¿Cómo te lo digo?, ("Natsu pauso un momento antes de seguir hablando") Wendy, tú me gustas- dijo Natsu en voz baja mientras aumentaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Wendy se quedó mirando a Natsu intentando procesar lo dicho por el chico para luego sonrojarse violentamente, quedando su rostro del mismo color que el pelo de Erza.

Natsu se comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, con intención de besar a Wendy.

-Es-Es-Espera Natsu-san yo no sé q-q-que decir- dijo Wendy mientras miraba a los ojos del Dragón Slayer de fuego, para luego cerrar sus ojos esperando el beso del chico.

...

Unos segundos después Wendy abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó en su cama, con su rostro como un tomate.

 **Fin Flashback**

(Como pude soñar eso, ¿Acaso será que Natsu-san me gusta?, no puede ser yo lo admiro como un hermano mayor en el que puedo confiar, ¿Pero, ese sueño?) Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Wendy mientras miraba al piso.

Esto llamo la atención de Lucy y de Erza quienes intentaban hablar con ella, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

Natsu se acercó, poniéndose a la altura de Wendy y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica para luego sacudirla. Esto saco de sus pensamiento a la peli azul, para después sonrojarse al darse cuenta que el rostro de Natsu estaba cerca del de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu-san?- pregunto de forma tímida, aun con un evidente sonrojo en su rostro.

Natsu al ver rojo el rostro de Wendy acerco su frente a la de ella -¿Estas bien, no estas enferma?- pregunto Natsu.

Esto provocó que el corazón de Wendy tuviera un pequeño vuelco, provocando aún más su sonrojo, y que saliera humo de su cabeza –E-E-Estoy bien, no t-t-tienes que pre-pre-preocuparte- respondió ella con gran esfuerzo al tener al chico tan cerca.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Natsu mientras se reincorporaba.

Lucy se quedó mirando a Wendy por un tiempo intentando descifrar lo que había visto (¿Qué le pasara a Wendy? más tarde tengo que hablar con ella).

-El tren ya llego- grito Gray llamando la atención de todos. Los cuales caminaron para entrar, excepto por un peli rosa el cual tenía una cara de nausea.

-No quiero entrar- dijo Natsu aun con una cara de nausea.

-Vamos Natsu siempre es lo mismo te quedas mirando al tren diciendo que no vas a entrar para luego terminar haciéndolo- dijo la rubia.

-Aye, siempre terminas entrando, para luego caer inconsciente al marearte- dijo Happy de forma burlona.

-Vamos lanzafuego no tenemos todo el día, si no quieres venir en tren entonces camina- dijo Gray.

-Cállate cubo de hielo nadie pidió tu opinión- le respondió con enojo.

-Acaso quieres pelea- declaro Gray.

-Cuando quieras stripper- dijo Natsu, chocando cabezas con su rival.

-¿Acaso piensan pelear?- dijo Erza con una aura demoniaca.

-No, de ninguna manera, los amigos no pelean- dijeron los dos al unísono, con una sonrisa forzada en sus rostros.

-Eso espero- dijo Titania sin dejar de mirarlos de forma amenazadora, para luego dirigir su atención al peli rosa -Natsu súbete al tren de una vez-.

-Si- respondió con evidente temor en su voz.

Charle miro la escena y solo se dedicó a suspirar -Parece que nunca van a cambiar, cierto Wendy- dijo, pero no recibió respuesta y observo que la chica volvió a mirar al piso de forma pensativa.

-Wendy ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la gata acercándose a su compañera.

-¿Eh?, pasa algo Charle- pregunto la peli azul.

-Nada importante no te preocupes- respondió.

Charle se quedó mirando un rato a Wendy (parece que está desarrollando sentimientos hacia Natsu, debería intervenir o no) se preguntaba la gata así misma.

Unos momentos después cuando todos estaban sentados el tren partió lo que provoco el mareo del Dragón Slayer de fuego, poniendo la misma cara de nauseas que siempre tiene al subir a un transporte.

EN CROCUS

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y se podía observar a Nozomi y Sora los cuales dormían plácidamente.

En ese momento se abre la puerta para ver a Kazumi, la cual se acercó a los gemelos –Nozomi-san, Sora-san despierten ya es de mañana- dijo cortésmente.

Ambos hermanos seguían durmiendo como si nada (/No se nota que son hijos de Natsu XD/).

Kazumi intento despertarlos llamándolos varias veces, pero ambos hermanos seguían durmiendo sin hacerle caso. Ante esto la chica silbo con fuerza, provocando que Nozomi se despertara de manera sobresaltada.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién nos ataca?- dijo tomando una pose de batalla.

Ante esto a Kazumi se le cayó una gota al estilo anime -Son las diez de la mañana, usted me dijo que lo despertara a esta hora- dijo la chica.

-Cierto me había olvidado- dijo mientras dejaba su posición de combate

Kazumi se quedó mirando a la chica la cual seguía durmiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Nozomi se dio cuenta de esto y hablo -No te preocupes por Sora siempre tuvo el sueño pesado, yo la despierto-.

(Pero tú también tienes el sueño pesado) pensaba Kazumi mientras observaba como el chico se acercaba a su hermana.

Nozomi agarro el futon de Sora y lo tiro con fuerza lo que provoco que la chica diera media vuelta en el aire y aterrice de cabeza en el piso -Sora despierta ya es de mañana-.

Sora se levantó aun medio dormida -Desayunó- fue lo único que dijo.

Ante lo visto Kazumi se quedó mirando con una sonrisa forzada y con una gota en su cabeza (Que hermanos más interesantes) -Me retiro si necesitan algo solo avísenme- dijo, para luego marcharse.

Sora se tambaleaba al estar aún medio dormida. Ante esto Nozomi se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al estilo karateca, despertándola en su totalidad.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Sora con exaltación mirando a los costados y agarrando su cabeza por el golpe.

-Nada, es solo que no despertabas- respondió el chico.

Sora se acercó a su hermano y le pregunto -Ne Nii-san ¿Qué vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante?-.

Nozomi se quedó estático mientras pensaba en lo que deberían hacer, un minuto después hablo -Iremos a Magnolia-.

Sora se quedó pensativa por un momento procesando lo dicho por su hermano -¿Eeeeeeehhhhh? Espera acaso no dijiste que teníamos que permanecer ocultos para no causar problemas en este tiempo- dijo con duda en su voz.

-Si eso dije- respondió de forma calmada.

-¿Entonces por qué vamos al gremio?-.

-Dije que iremos a Magnolia, no al gremio. Vamos a ir para estar cerca de nuestros padres así será más fácil para nosotros protegerlos de los ataque de Dark Horizon, pero recuerda que no deben descubrirnos- dijo mientras observaba la ciudad de Crocus por la ventana.

Sora tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Nozomi se dio cuenta de ello y pregunto -¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-

-No entiendes hermano eso significa que podré ver a mamá cuando era más joven que yo- dijo con entusiasmo.

Al chico se le cayó una gota en la cabeza al escuchar a su hermana (Acaso no entiendes, que no nos tienen que descubrir. Ya que mientras no se acerque directamente a mamá no creo que haya problemas).

-Vamos Nii-san es hora de ver a mamá- dijo con exaltación, dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto.

Ante esto Nozomi agarro a su hermana del cuello de su vestido frenándola en seco -Espera un momento no podemos ir así nada más, tenemos que comprar una mochila, otro juego de ropa, entre otras cosas que nos hagan falta para el camino- dijo de forma autoritaria.

-Creo que tienes razón- respondió rascándose la mejilla.

-Escucha ahora desayunemos, luego nos dividiremos e iremos a comprar lo que nos haga falta, lo esencial es una mochila, otro juego de ropa, un poco de alimento, junto con agua para el viaje, también necesitaremos unas bolsas para dormir si nos quedamos en la intemperie a futuro eso es todo, no compres nada más. Nos veremos en tres horas en la entrada de Crocus ¡¿Entendido?!- dijo Nozomi mirando seriamente a su hermana para ver si capto lo que le indicó.

-Si- respondió levantando su mano a la altura de su frente ("como un soldado a un superior")

Unos momentos después ambos hermanos desayunaron, para luego separarse.

 **TRES HORAS DESPUES**

En la entrada de Crocus se podía observar como Nozomi ("el cual traía una mochila verde y enzima tenía una bolsa de dormir negra") esperaba a Sora, la cual llega a los pocos minutos ("con una mochila color crema y una bolsa de dormir celeste") agitando su brazo para que su hermano la localizara.

-¿Compraste todo lo Necesario?- pregunto el chico

-Si- respondió enérgicamente.

Nozomi se puso a buscar en un bolsillo de su mochila, de la cual saco un frasco.

-¿Qué tienes hay Nii-san?- pregunto la chica.

El chico le dio el frasco a su hermana -Este frasco tiene una formula especial el cual oculta el olor de una persona o de un objeto por 48 horas por cada rociada-.

-Guau es impresionante, pero de verdad ¿Funcionara?, nuestro olfato es el de un dragón- preguntaba la chica con intriga.

Nozomi solo se limitó a agarrar su bufanda y acercarla a la nariz de Sora -¿Sientes su olor?- pregunto.

Sora comenzó a olfatear la bufanda -No siento nada, pero ¿Por qué me haces olerlo?- decía confundida, Nozomi comenzó a sonreír.

Ella seguía confundida hasta que se dio cuenta -Espera un momento, hasta ayer se sentía el olor de papa en esa bufanda, eso significa- decía de forma eufórica.

-Sí, eso significa que funciona- dijo mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

-Escúchame esto solo lo usaremos cuando nos topemos con nuestros padres no es para que lo uses todo el tiempo, ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!- dijo de forma seria para que su hermana le hiciera caso.

-Si, no te preocupes tanto no la voy a desperdiciar- respondió.

-Está bien, es hora de irnos la estación de tren está a unos 70 km de aquí si corremos llegaremos en una hora cuarenta minutos aproximadamente, de ahí tomaremos un tren a Magnolia- indico mientras se dirigía afuera de la ciudad, Sora asintió.

Luego ambos hermanos se fueron corriendo.

EN LA ESTACION DE TRENES

En el mismo momento que Sora y Nozomi partieron de Crocus, el tren en el que estaba el equipo Natsu estaba llegando a la Estación.

Cuando el tren se detuvo Natsu salió a toda velocidad (/Casi siendo tan rápido como Minato, de la serie Naruto/) -¡Tierra, hermosa tierra no me volveré a separar de ti!- decía el chico mientras besaba el piso.

La gente del lugar se quedó mirando al chico con una gota en la cabeza, mientras que Lucy miraba a otro lado mientras pensaba (No lo conozco, no lo conozco), Wendy se quedó mirando el acto del chico sin mostrar ninguna emoción aparente (Porque tuve que soñar eso, que significara) seguía pensando la chica (Sera mejor que hable de esto con Charle o con Lucy cuando termine la misión; por ahora hare como si nunca hubiera pasado).

-Ya cállate cerebro de carbón- grito Gray.

-Acaso quieres pelea princesa de hielo- respondió el peli rosa irritado.

-Cuando quieras mechero-

Después de lo dicho los dos comenzaron a golpearse entre sí, hasta que llego Erza y le dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza, mandándolos al suelo. Lo que provoco la risa de los presente en la estación.

-Dejen de hacer escándalo y concentrémonos en la misión- dijo.

-S-Si Erza- respondieron los dos chicos aun en el piso.

Los dos chicos se reincorporaron para luego seguir a la peli roja, junto con el resto del equipo.

-Erza, ¿Adónde tenemos que ir?- preguntaba Natsu mientras caminaba con las manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Según lo que dice el encargo es un pueblo llamada Barnares este se ubica a 15 km al norte de esta estación, tendremos que pasar por un pequeño bosque para encontrar el lugar, nos tardaremos una hora y media en llegar a pie- respondió mientras leía el encargo.

-Excelente por fin podre patear el trasero de alguien- dijo Natsu con sus manos encendidas.

-Je, tan emocionado como siempre, eh lanzafuego- dijo Gray en tono burlón.

-Di lo que quiera exhibicionista, solo lo dices porque no podrás derrotar a tantos como yo- respondió.

-Si claro, como si fuera a perder contra ti- dijo con una vena en la frente.

Después de esto ambos rivales comenzaron a chocar frente mientras caminaban.

Esto provocó un suspiro en Lucy -Ellos no van a cambiar nunca- dijo desganada.

-Aye, ellos son así siempre- dijo Happy.

-A mi parece que se divierten- dijo Wendy.

Esto llamo la atención de Lucy y Charle al darse cuenta que la peli azul salió de su trance.

-Wendy ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto la rubia

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Lucy-san?- dijo la chica.

-Bueno Wendy lo que pasa es que estuviste toda la mañana pensativa y no nos hacías caso cuando te hablábamos- esta vez hablo Charle.

-¿Eh? Esto, lo siento estuve pensando en algo que soñé anoche nada más- le respondió la chica mientras aparecía un pequeño sonrojo al recordar lo que soñó.

-¿Qué soñaste?- preguntaron Lucy y Charle.

-Nada importante, no tienen que preocuparse- respondió moviendo sus brazos en forma de negación.

Lucy y Charle se miraron entre sí, para luego alejarse un poco del grupo.

-Hey Charle, no sabes lo que le esté pasando ah Wendy- pregunto la rubia.

Charle se quedó pensando un rato si debía decirle sobre las sospechas que tenía, para luego decir -No estoy muy segura, pero creo que Wendy siente algo por Natsu-.

Ante esto a Lucy se le abrieron los ojos como plato y estaba a punto de gritar, pero Charle le tapó la boca -No grites, aun no sé si es seguro, además Wendy es muy tímida y se pondría muy nerviosa si cree estar teniendo sentimientos por Natsu, esto la llevaría a tomar malas decisiones y tener el corazón roto si llega a ser así- dijo Charle para calmar a Lucy.

La chica asintió, luego la gata saco su pata de la boca de Lucy.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer ahora?- pregunto la rubia.

-Por ahora lo mejor es ver las reacciones de Wendy y confirmar si ella está sintiendo algo por Natsu después de eso pensaremos como hablar con ella- respondió seriamente.

-Tienes razón por ahora es mejor no sacar conclusiones apresuradas-.

Luego de esto el equipo solo siguió su camino hacia Barnares.

CON NOZOMI Y SORA

Una hora había pasado desde que partieron de Crocus en dirección a la estación de Trenes, estando a solo 20 km de llegar. Durante su trayecto vieron a varios hombres y mujeres reunidas conversando, lo cual llamo la atención de ambos y se dirigieron dónde estaban las personas.

Al acercarse vieron a las personas muy preocupadas.

Sora se acercó a la multitud -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó.

Esto llamo la atención de las personas por lo que voltearon a ver quién les hablaba.

Al darse cuenta de la chica y el chico un hombre se les acerco -¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto con desconfianza en su voz.

-Somos magos que estaban pasando por aquí y nos detuvimos al ver a toda esta gente reunida- contesto Sora.

Nozomi se acercó al hombre y le pregunto -¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todos tienen cara de preocupación?-.

El hombre miro a la multitud por un rato y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a los hermanos -Lo que sucede es que nuestro pueblo fue ocupado por varios ladrones y magos. Ellos están usando el lugar como base para movilizarse a los lugares cercanos, y utilizan a la gente del lugar como esclavos para cumplir con sus caprichos, nos tienen bajo su control y si intentamos escapar nos apresan y golpean hasta dejarnos en grave estado. Nosotros 9 logramos salir por la noche mientras estaban durmiendo, queremos buscar ayuda en la ciudad más cercana- dijo el hombre con tristeza y lagrima en los ojos.

-Pero para eso no debieron mandar una solicitud a algún gremio- pregunto Sora

-Lo hicimos pero nadie ha venido en dos semanas, cada día es un infierno para nuestra gente. Por eso salimos a pedir ayuda- respondió el hombre aun en un estado de tristeza.

Los hermanos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Nosotros iremos a ayudar a su pueblo- dijo Nozomi.

-¿Qué? Esperen eso es muy peligroso, para que solo vayan dos personas- les dijo el hombre.

-No se preocupen nosotros somos muy fuertes- hablo Sora mientras cubría con fuego sus manos.

-Déjennos a nosotros encargarnos de ellos, les prometo que liberaremos a su pueblo. No perdonare a las personas que se aprovechan y utilizan a las demás- dijo Nozomi mientras el viento lo cubría y tenía evidente enojo en la cara.

Ante esto los ciudadanos se mostraron muy felices al ver que alguien los estaba por ayudar.

-Gracias por su ayuda, si hay algo que necesiten díganme- dijo el hombre.

-No se preocupe, solo díganos hacia donde está el pueblo- respondió Nozomi.

-El lugar está a 15 km al norte de la estación de trenes que está más adelante, se encuentra pasando un pequeño bosque, el pueblo se llama Barnares- dijo el hombre.

-Muy bien es hora de patearles el culo a esos malditos- dijo Sora.

-Tienes razón, les enseñaremos a no volver a meterse con la gente y usarlos como herramientas. Ustedes vayan a Crocus y avisen para que manden personas para arrestar a los maleantes- índico Nozomi.

Los hombres y mujeres asintieron agradecidos. Un momento después los hermanos se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

-Sora aumentemos nuestra velocidad al máximo tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible- dijo Nozomi.

Sora asintió. Después ambos hermanos comenzaron a liberar magia en sus pies para aumentar su velocidad. Nozomi recito "Ile Vernier" aumentando mucho más la velocidad de ambos.

EN OTRO LUGAR CON DARK HORIZON

Takeshi y Tora se encontraban lejos al Norte mirando a un gremio oscuro.

-Crees que ellos nos sirvan Tora- preguntaba Takeshi.

-No son de los más fuertes pero hay algunos miembros que si nos servirán, contando a su maestro- respondió.

-Bueno eso es mejor que nada, me fijare la ubicación de los miembros con mi magia. Tora apoya tu mano en mi cabeza así podrás ver lo mismo que yo- dijo Takeshi.

Takeshi junto sus palmas y luego las separo lentamente expandiendo un aura negra que rodeo todo el gremio.

Gracias a esto los dos miembros de Dark Horizon pudieron observar y analizar todos los miembros que estaban en su interior. Luego de pasar varios minutos buscando, los dos chicos sonrieron.

-Él es más fuerte que los demás- dijo Takeshi.

-Si nos podrá ser de utilidad, si lo controlo junto con el maestro del gremio, los demás miembros seguirán las órdenes que queramos- respondió.

-Entonces manos a la obra- dijo Takeshi.

* * *

Continúa en el próximo capítulo.

Este capítulo lo quería subir antes pero a los profesores les dio la gana de tomar evaluaciones todos los días de la semana.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, por favor dejen Reviews de si les gusto, o que debería mejorar, valoro cada comentario que dejen. Me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4 Encuentro

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos

( ): Pensamientos

" ": nombre de la magia

(/): Comentarios del autor

...

Akihito espero leas esto: en primer lugar al escribir las palabras como Nakama las escribo por costumbre, antes escribía historias en un cuaderno a mano y de ahí se me quedo la costumbre. Y en segundo lugar el prólogo lo escribí de esa forma debido a que más adelante voy a escribir otro fic donde se explique cómo fue la pelea contra Acnologia y los sucesos después de la confrontación.

...

* * *

CAPITULO 4: ENCUENTRO

CON NOZOMI Y SORA

Ambos hermanos se dirigían a toda velocidad a la ciudad de Barnares usando su magia para saltar sobre los árboles, para llegar más rápido.

Durante el trayecto Nozomi tenía un rostro el cual reflejaba enojo, por lo que Sora se preocupa por ver así a su hermano.

-Nii-san es raro verte tan enojado, ¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada, solo ("se pauso por un segundo antes de seguir hablando") no me agrada que las personas usen la magia para oprimir a las personas y obligarlas a seguir sus órdenes-

-¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto mientras tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Nozomi miro de reojo a su hermana y noto la preocupación en su mirada, por lo cual agacho la cabeza ("con evidente preocupación") y dijo -Nada importante, no tienes que preocuparte-.

Sora noto esto y volvió a hablar, pero con más seriedad en su voz -Mientes hay algo que te preocupa-. Ante esto Nozomi volvió a mirar a su hermana y pudo observar como Sora tenía una mirada seria, pero la cual también reflejaba preocupación.

Ante esto Nozomi se quedó callado. Sora estaba por volver a reclamar pero Nozomi hablo -Hace algunos meses atrás, fui a una misión la cual consistía en derrotar a unos magos oscuros los cuales ocuparon un pueblo y usaban a las personas como esclavos. Yo agarre la misión sin pedir ayuda a los demás debido a que no era de una alta clasificación de dificultad- ("Nozomi volvió a callarse, mientras tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro").

-¿Paso algo en la misión?- pregunto la chica al notar que su hermano no siguió hablando.

El chico solo se limitó mirar al cielo para luego seguir hablando -Cuando llegue al pueblo inspeccione el lugar antes de atacar para verificar la cantidad de magos que había y las posibles emboscadas que pudiera tender, para no poner en peligro a las personas del lugar. Cuando termine me puse a esperar en lugares específicos y empecé a dejar inconscientes a varios magos, todo iba bien, pero ("volvió a silenciarse por un momento, antes de seguir hablando") durante una de mis emboscadas uno de los magos se me escapo y largo una señal advirtiendo a los demás, un momento después me vi rodeado de magos y los ciudadanos se fueron corriendo en todas las direcciones, por el miedo. Comencé a luchar con los magos que habían llegado, no eran fuertes pero eran muchos, me concentre tanto en la pelea que no me di cuenta que un hombre se había lastimado y no podía huir; para cuando note su presencia uno de los ataques se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el individuo; ante esto corrí y use mi cuerpo como escudo para defender a la persona, pero en ese momento los demás magos también lanzaron sus respectivas magias, intente recibir o rechazar todos los ataque, pero uno de ellos impacto con él y solo pude ver caer su cuerpo; después de eso solo podía sentir ira pero no solo contra los magos, sino contra mí mismo por confiarme e ir solo cuando debí pedir ayuda, continúe luchando sin poder contenerme debido a mi enojo y derrote a los magos restantes, luego me dirigí al hombre pero ya era tarde él había muerto- cuando termino de contar la historia se podía observar como algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Sora miro a su hermano con preocupación (esto debió ser duro para él, nunca había muerto ninguna persona durante las misiones que hemos hecho, debido a que siempre se preocupaba por todos los detalles, para que nada saliera mal) pensaba mientras seguía observando a su hermano el cual tenía la mirada baja.

Nozomi se percató que la ciudad estaba cerca y limpio las lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro.

-Sora ya puedo ver la ciudad, dejemos nuestras cosas ocultas en algún árbol cercano- dijo.

La chica asintió para luego dirigirse junto con su hermano a un árbol más alto que los demás, el cual sería fácil de identificar. Después de dejar sus pertenecías aseguradas se dirigieron a la ciudad, entrando por un costado, al saltar una gran pared.

Al llegar ambos hermanos pudieron notar que la gente se estaba encerrando en sus casas, mientras se podía observar a varios magos y ladrones que se dirigían al edificio que estaba en el centro de la ciudad ("el cual era rectangular midiendo unos 20 metros de altura y 40 metros de largo, era de un color gris, con grandes ventanas a lo largo de la estructura"), mientras que otros hacían guardia en el exterior vigilando los lugares cercanos en un radio de unos 300 metros.

Ante esto Sora hablo –Creo que sería bueno atacar ahora que están reuniéndose en ese edificio, no lo crees Nii-san-.

Nozomi no contesto.

Sora dirigió su mirada a su hermano para observar que tenía una mirada perdida, por lo que le pego en la cabeza para sacarlo de su trance -Reacciona no es momento para que pienses en el pasado- dijo mientras lo miraba de manera seria.

El chico la miro, para luego volver a desviar su mirada -Lo sé no tienes que decírmelo es solo que…- Nozomi no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que volvió a recibir otro golpe de su hermana –Ya basta, no puedes cambiar el pasado deja de pensar en eso; ahora estas personas nos necesitan y si no puedes poner en orden tus pensamientos mejor quédate acá y déjame que me encargue- dijo con enojo en su voz.

Ante esto Nozomi la miro y luego vio a la gente del pueblo (Maldición en que estoy pensando, Sora tiene razón ahora debo concentrarme en lo que es importante). Nozomi se puso de pie y hablo -Vamos Sora aprovechemos esta oportunidad ya que están reunidos, primero dividámonos y acabemos con los ladrones y magos que hacen guardia en el exterior, luego nos dirigiremos al edificio donde se encuentra el resto- dijo con determinación en su voz.

-Por fin despiertas y vuelves a ser el mismo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dos hermanos se dividieron y comenzaron a atacar.

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO CON EL EQUIPO DE NATSU

Natsu y los demás se encontraban cruzando la entrada del pueblo y dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad.

-Qué raro no se ve ninguna persona- dijo Gray.

-Puede ser que se estén ocultando- hablo Erza.

-¿Por qué lo harían?- pregunto Natsu al no entender.

-No lo sé, tal vez los que ocuparon el pueblo pusieron condiciones que debían cumplir los habitantes, y si no lo hacían seguramente los atacarían- contesto Erza.

-Esos malditos ya van a ver cuándo los encuentre- decía Natsu mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

-Cálmate Natsu, si atacas a lo tonto, podrías destruir los edificios y pondrás en peligro a los ciudadanos- hablo Lucy.

-Lucy tiene razón es mejor mantener un perfil bajo mientras buscamos a los responsables de esta opresión- corroboro Erza.

Ante esto Natsu solo refunfuño.

Todos siguieron caminando dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad hasta que en un momento Wendy observo a una persona inconsciente.

-Miren- dijo la pequeña Dragón Slayer, mientras apuntaba con su mano.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la chica, viendo a un chico tirado en el piso, para luego acercarse.

Al observarlo Titania hablo -Esta persona es un mago de los que ocuparon la ciudad-.

Ante esto todos se sorprendieron.

Natsu observo al mago inconsciente y noto que sus ropas tenían marcas de quemaduras y tenía el olor a fuego impregnado -Esta persona fue atacada por un mago de fuego, lo sé al ver sus ropas y por su olor-.

Al decir esto todos se quedaron mirando al cuerpo del joven.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Acaso otro gremio vino a este pueblo- preguntaba Lucy.

-No estoy segura, pero si llega a ser así no fue tomada de forma oficial, seguramente habrán escuchado que este pueblo está en peligro y vinieron a ayudar- contesto Erza.

-Mientras el responsable de dejar inconsciente a este mago este luchando para proteger a la gente de este lugar, que importa- dijo Natsu sin darle mucha importancia.

Los demás solo se limitaron a mirarlo, hasta que Gray hablo -El mechero tiene razón, por ahora apresuremos y ayudemos al que este luchando, para liberar el pueblo-.

En el momento que Gray termino de hablar se escuchó una gran explosión en dirección al centro del pueblo, a unos 250 metros de donde se encontraban.

-Ese debe ser el lugar donde están luchando, apresuremos en ir- dijo Titania.

Los demás solo asintieron, para luego dirigirse al lugar de la explosión.

CON NOZOMI Y SORA

Luego de encargarse de las personas que hacían guardia en el exterior se dirigieron al edificio donde se encontraban los demás.

-Sora dirijámonos a los costados de los edificios y ataquemos al mismo tiempo a través de las ventanas, eso provocara que se dividan para atacarnos y sea más fácil acabar con ellos- dijo Nozomi mientras observaba el edificio.

-Entendido-

Ambos hermanos se posicionaron en cada extremo del edificio pudiendo observar alrededor de unas 60 personas que se encontraban en una especie de reunión, para luego entrar rompiendo las ventanas, y atacar con sus respectivos rugidos, lo que mando a volar a una gran cantidad de magos y ladrones, dejando a varios fuera de combate.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- grito un hombre castaño el cual estaba encima de un escenario.

-Solo somos unos magos que pasaban por aquí- dijo Sora de forma burlona.

-Parece que esos malditos habitantes pudieron conseguir ayuda de un gremio- dijo otro sujeto, de cabello gris.

-¿Qué importa? Solo debemos acabar con ellos- menciono un hombre pelinegro.

-Es mejor que no nos subestimes- dijo Nozomi.

Ambos hermanos cubrieron sus puños y piernas con sus respectivas magias, comenzando a golpear a los magos y ladrones del lugar. Nozomi salto ayudado con su magia de viento y lanzo un rugido al suelo provocando que varias personas salieran volando y chocaran contra la pared o salieran por las ventanas; por otra parte Sora usaba sus puños para dejar fuera de combate a los criminales.

Ambos hermanos estaban acabando fácilmente con los delincuentes, en un momento de la lucha Sora comenzó a concentrar magia para usar su "Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego", pero se detuvo al sentir el olor de unas personas familiares.

Ante esto Sora se acercó a su hermano y hablo en voz baja -Nozomi tenemos que irnos ahora-.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- pregunto Nozomi con confusión en su voz.

-Es que siento el olor de papá, mamá y el resto del equipo- dijo mientras miraba en dirección a las calles.

Ante esto Nozomi se concentró y también pudo sentir el olor de los miembros del equipo.

-Maldición parece que intervenimos en esta época de forma innecesaria, Sora usemos nuestros rugidos contra el suelo y escapemos no debemos dejar que nos descubran- dijo Nozomi.

Sora solo asintió. Un segundo después los dos hermanos saltaron y usaron su rugido contra el suelo creando un gran cráter que levanto una gruesa capa de polvo, la cual aprovecharon para salir por una ventana.

En el mismo momento que la capa de polvo se levantó el equipo Natsu entro por la puerta, solo Natsu pudo observar como la silueta de dos personas salían por una ventana.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntaba una rubia asustada.

-No lo sé no puedo ver nada por el polvo- dijo Gray.

Cuando el polvo se disipo pudieron observar a una gran cantidad de personas inconscientes en el piso y otras 30 de pie, los cuales observaron la llegada de los nuevos magos.

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo para la pelea- hablo Natsu.

-Eso parece, pero no veo a alguien que ataque a estos criminales- hablo Titania.

-Ustedes ¿Acaso son amigos de los otros dos magos?- pregunto un ladrón.

-Amigos de los otros magos- dijo Natsu confundido.

-Deben ser las personas con las que estaban luchando anteriormente- dijo Gray.

-Ah, deben ser las personas salieron cuando entramos, pude ver dos siluetas que atravesaban una ventana- hablo Natsu.

-Pero porque se irían Natsu-san- pregunto Wendy.

-No lo sé- respondió el pelirosa.

Ante la vaga respuesta de Natsu, Erza hablo -Tal vez estaban cansados y decidieron irse al notar nuestra presencia; o puede ser que sean magos buscados, los cuales se arrepienten de sus crímenes y quieren ayudar a los demás-.

Una vez que Erza termino de hablar, Natsu se caminó hasta estar frente a los criminales -Eso no importa, en este momento es mejor encargarnos de estos bandidos- dijo mientras cubría sus puños con fuego.

-Tienes razón- dijo Erza.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, para dirigir su mirada a los magos y ladrones que tenían en frente.

Después de terminar de hablar Los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron su ataque. Erza re-equipo su "Armadura del Cielo" atacando en todas las direcciones, Lucy llamo a Taurus y usaba su látigo para atacar a distancia, Gray utilizo su "Creación de hielo: Lanza" para atacar a los oponentes que tenía en frente, Happy y Charle agarraron a Natsu y a Wendy para elevarlos para que pudieran atacar desde arriba con sus rugidos.

...

Mientras que el equipo Natsu luchaba dentro del edifico Sora y Nozomi se encontraban afuera observando ocultos en un callejón.

-Parece que no teníamos que intervenir en este pueblo- dijo Sora.

-Ni que lo digas, si nos descubren podríamos provocar problemas para el futuro. Pero encontrarnos con ellos ahora, nos facilita el protegerlos- dijo mientras se rociaba encima con el perfume para ocultar su olor, con excepción de su bufanda la cual ya había rociado con anterioridad.

-Tienes razón, ahora solo tenemos que seguirlos desde las sombras- dijo Sora mientras agarra el frasco que le dio su hermanos, para rociarse.

-Si, por ahora es mejor que también ocultemos mi bufanda y tus broches para el pelo; si alguien que las reconoces los ve nos podrían seguir para saber porque las tenemos-.

-Está bien- dijo Sora.

Nozomi agarro su bufanda y la envolvió en su torso, para luego cerrar su chaleco; Sora se sacó los broches y los guardo en un bolsillo de su vestido.

Después de ocultar sus prendas se concentraron en ver la pelea.

...

Con la pelea, después de 40 minutos, todos los magos y ladrones estaban inconscientes, o lo suficientemente heridos para no poder luchar.

-Parece que fueron todos- dijo Erza mientras volvía a su Armadura de Corazón Kreuz.

-Si eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Lucy aliviada de que no tuvo que correr un gran peligro.

-Pero aún tenemos que llevar a estos bandidos y magos para que los arresten- añadió Gray.

-Si pero la ciudad más cercana es Crocus y nos tardaríamos en ir y volver- Hablo Lucy.

-Podríamos mandar a Natsu con Happy para que avisen en la capital y manden un escuadrón para llevarse a los criminales- dijo Titania.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre qué hacer con los criminales, Natsu se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba el cráter que ya estaba cuando entraron y se arrodillo (este ataque es de tipo fuego, pero porque siento que esta magia me es familiar).

Wendy se acercó al notar que el pelirosa estaba observando el cráter, -Pasa algo Natsu-san- pregunto la pequeña.

Natsu al escuchar a Wendy la miro por un segundo para volver a concentrase en el cráter -Nada importante, es que siento que la magia usada en el ataque que provoco este cráter me es familiar-.

Ante lo dicho por el chico Wendy se acercó y pudo notar que también había presencia de magia de viento -Natsu-san parece que en este ataque también se ha usado magia de viento- dijo, llamando la atención del pelirosa.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Sí y también tengo el sentimiento de que conozco esta magia-.

Natsu miro de nuevo el cráter por un rato para luego parase -Olvídalo, esas personas se fueron y no puedo detectar el olor de nadie además de los que estamos aquí- dijo mientras se dirigía con el resto del equipo.

-Está bien- respondió Wendy.

Mientras se dirigían hacia los demás un mago que estaba en el piso levanto su mano, apuntando y lanzando un ataque en dirección a donde se encontraba Wendy,

La peliazul no se dio cuenta de que un ataque se dirigía hacia ella, pero Natsu se percató por lo que se puso en frente del ataque cubriéndose con su brazo para protegerse, para luego lanzar una bola de fuego hacia donde se encontraba el mago.

Ante esta acción por parte de Natsu, Wendy se sonrojo, pero su sonrojo no duro mucho al darse cuenta de que sufrió una herida en la mano y parte del brazo por la que perdía sangre.

-¿Estas bien Wendy?- pregunto Natsu.

-Si estoy bien pero Natsu-san tu brazo- dijo Wendy con evidente preocupación en su voz.

El pelirosa se acercó y puso su mano sana en la cabeza de Wendy -No te preocupes no es nada grave, me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada; además tú me puedes curar- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Wendy asintió para luego proceder a curar el brazo del chico, el cual se sentó en el piso.

Al sentir la explosión creada por el ataque de Natsu, Erza junto con Gray, Lucy y los Exceed se acercaron para saber que ocurrió.

-Natsu ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu brazo?- pregunto Erza.

-Nada importante, solo era un mago intentando un último ataque-.

-Lo siento Natsu-san, si me hubiera dado cuenta del ataque, no estarías herido- dijo Wendy con tristeza.

-Wendy ya te dije que no te preocuparas, además no me paso nada grave, así que no estés triste- dijo intentando animar a la peliazul.

Wendy asintió mientras seguía tratando a Natsu con su magia curativa por unos minutos más hasta que pudo cerrar la herida -Listo, ya pare la hemorragia y cerré la herida-.

-Gracias- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-De Nada, pero no te sobre esfuerces es mejor que termine de sanar por completo-.

-Está bien, no me sobre esforzare- respondió Natsu, para no preocuparla.

Natsu se paró y se dirigió con los demás, para preguntar que harían a continuación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Pregunto el pelirosa.

-Lo mejor es ir a la ciudad de Crocus y pedir que traigan un escuadrón para arrestar a todos estos magos y ladrones- respondió Erza.

-Está bien déjamelo a mí y ah Happy- dijo Natsu.

-Aye sir, déjanoslo a nosotros- agrego Happy.

-Espera Natsu-san tu herida no sano por completo- decía Wendy para que el chico tuviera cuidado.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- respondió.

Todos los integrantes del equipo se dirigieron a la salida del edificio y al llegar afuera se encontraron con los habitantes del pueblo, los cuales rodearon el lugar. En sus rostros se podía observar preocupación y temor.

Un hombre Joven se acercó a los magos -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Erza al notar esto se puso delante del equipo -Nosotros somos magos del gremio de Fairy Tail, vinimos por el encargo de acabar con unos ladrones y magos que ocuparon el lugar- respondió.

Al escuchar esto toda la gente del pueblo comenzó a mirarse entre sí, para volver su atención a los magos –Entonces us-ustedes ven-vencieron- decía el hombre con la voz rota, mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Natsu se acercó con su característica sonrisa y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del hombre -Si ya nos hicimos cargo de esos maleantes-.

Ante lo dicho por Natsu todo el pueblo empezó a silbar y a agradecer a los magos de Fairy Tail por ayudarlos, mientras que lagrimas corrían por sus rostros.

-Muchas gracias- decían algunas personas entre lágrimas de felicidad al ya no tener que seguir las órdenes de las personas que se apoderaron del lugar.

-No tienen que agradecernos- decía los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Bueno mejor me voy a Crocus para traer a la guardia- dijo Natsu preparándose para irse.

Antes de que pudiera seguir su camino un habitante agarro su hombro -No tienes que ir a Crocus- le dijo.

Ante esto los magos se sorprendieron, por lo que Lucy se acercó y pregunto –Esperen porque dicen que no tenemos que ir, acaso no quieren que arresten a estas personas-.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que anoche unas cuantas personas escaparon y se dirigieron a la capital a pedir ayuda- respondió.

-Entiendo, entonces es mejor quedarnos aquí y vigilar a estos bandidos por si acaso- dijo Erza.

A lo que todos los magos asintieron.

Todo el pueblo se veía feliz, mientras festejaban y derramaban lagrimas un hombre de unos 60 años con el color de pelo blanco se acercó a Erza y a los demás -Hola mi nombre es Makoto yo soy el que pidió que mandaran una solicitud a su gremio. Les doy las gracias, no saben cuánto significa para nosotros su llegada, por favor me harían el honor de acompañarme en una cena para celebrar, nuestra libertad de esos bandidos- dijo el hombre.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail aceptaron amablemente la invitación con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver la felicidad en las personas del pueblo.

...

Por otra parte en un tejado se podía observar a los hermanos observando el lugar.

-La gente se ve feliz- dijo Sora.

-Sí, debe ser un alivio para ellos no tener que volver a ser oprimidos- respondió Nozomi.

-Aunque, tengo ganas de ir y matar a ese maldito que ataco a mamá- decía Sora con gran enojo en su voz, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Cálmate no vayas a hacer una estupidez. Además no le paso nada, papá la protegió- dijo Nozomi para calmar a su hermana.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no voy a ir además él ya fue vencido. Aun así no te parece raro- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué me debería parecerme raro?- preguntaba Nozomi.

-Es que mamá y papá no están juntos, ni agarrados de la mano- hablaba mientras miraba en dirección a sus padres con preocupación.

Por lo dicho, Nozomi solo suspiro -Es normal Sora, estamos muchos años en el pasado y nuestros padres aun no eran novios; por ahora solo tenemos que vigilar que sus vidas no corran peligro-.

-Está bien, voy a buscar nuestras cosas- respondió.

-Te espero acá no tardes-.

Sora se dio vuelta y se dirigió a buscar sus pertenencias (espero que Nozomi tenga razón, pero intervenir un poco no causaría daño) pensaba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

 **Cuatro horas más tarde**

Las personas celebraban en las calles que por fin eran libres y se podía escuchar cómo seguían dando las gracias a Fairy Tail por liberarlos; mientras que algunas personas se fueron a hacer guardia en donde se encontraban los magos y ladrones inconscientes, para avisar por si alguno llegaba a despertar.

...

Nozomi se quedó cerca del edificio donde se libró la batalla vigilando que nada malo ocurriera, en cambio Sora estaba en un tejado observando la casa de Makoto en la cual habían entrado Natsu junto con el resto del equipo.

...

Adentro de la casa de Makoto se podía disfrutar de una gran cena donde se apreciaban diferentes tipos de carnes, pastas y verduras.

Natsu y Gray comían a un ritmo inhumano, mientras que al resto del equipo los veía con una gota en la cabeza; con excepción de Happy el cual trataba de comer un pescado junto con Charle pero fue rechazado fríamente.

-Chicos compórtense estamos en casa ajena- decía Lucy con vergüenza en su voz.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes no me molesta en lo absoluto es bueno ver a personas tan energéticas por aquí, hace mucho que no se sentía esta paz por el lugar. Cuando terminen de comer pueden quedarse a dormir si quieren- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, aceptamos su oferta- dijo Erza cortésmente.

-Parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos por buscar un lugar donde dormir- añadió Lucy.

-El único problema es que tendrán que dormir en futones en la misma habitación- dijo Makoto.

Ante lo dicho por el hombre Lucy y Wendy se sonrojaron, estaban a punto de hablar pero Erza fue más rápida -No tiene que preocuparse por algo como eso, no tenemos ningún problema; cierto Lucy- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-Si- respondió la rubia desanimadamente.

-Aye no hay problema, parece que esos dos no tienen problemas con dormir en cualquier lugar- dijo Happy mientras apuntaba a donde se encontraban Natsu y Gray.

Los demás siguieron con la vista a donde apuntaba Happy, para ver a los dos magos-rivales dormidos en la silla; a todos los presentes se les cayó una gota en la cabeza al verlos dormir tan despreocupadamente.

-Creo que lo mejor será preparar los futones y acostar a los dos- decía Lucy con una risa.

-Sí, lo mejor es descansar para reponer energías. En donde tiene los futones señor Makoto- dijo Titania

-Por aquí síganme-

Erza y Lucy siguieron a Makoto el cual le entrego 5 futones grandes y 2 más pequeños para los Exceed.

Luego de Armar los futones acostaron a Gray y Natsu, para después acostarse y quedar profundamente dormidos.

...

Un rato después Nozomi llego al lado de Sora.

-Parece que todo va a estar bien- dijo Nozomi.

-Eso parece, además también me está entrando sueño- hablo Sora

-Es mejor que nosotros también descansemos, durmamos en este tejado ya que está cerca de donde se nuestros padre-

Sora asintió. Luego de terminar de hablar los dos hermanos sacaron su bolsa de dormir para luego acostarse y descansar.

...

 **Tres horas después**

Adentrada la noche se pudo ver a Wendy la cual se levantó para ir al baño.

Al regresar vio a Natsu dormir plácidamente y como si fuera guiada por un impulso se acercó al chico (porque no puedo de dejar de pensar en Natsu, además cada vez que estoy cerca de él mi corazón late más rápido; lo que siento estará conectado con el sueño que tuvo) todas estas interrogantes pasaban por la cabeza de la pequeña Dragón Slayer.

Cuando estuvo en frente del pelirosa se quedó estática viéndolo durante un rato, para luego agacharse y comenzar a acercar sus labios a los de él; cuando estaba a milímetros de distancia de juntar sus labios con los del pelirosa se escuchó una voz por detrás -¿Qué estás haciendo Wendy?-.

Al escuchar la voz Wendy se frenó en seco, para inmediatamente pararse y alejarse de Natsu. Al darse vuelta pudo ver a Charle con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Cha-Cha-Charle- tartamudeo Wendy.

-Wendy ¿Por qué estabas a punto de besar a Natsu?- pregunto con duda y asombro en su voz.

-Este yo… yo-

* * *

 **Continuara**

¡IMPORTANTE!

Voy a escribir un one-shot de Naruto por favor dejen Reviews de que pareja creen que debería escribir, voy a elegir la que más se repita en los Reviews o de la que menos haya visto.

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo espero que hay sido de su agrado, dejen Reviews diciendo que les pareció, eso me ayuda a querer escribir más rápido.


	5. Chapter 5 Se descubre un nuevo sentimien

Aquí traigo el quinto capítulo. Antes de comenzar el capítulo me disculpo por no subirlo la semana pasada, pero en química y física me dieron tanta tarea que las horas del día no me alcanzaban para resolver todos los ejercicios, fueron dos semanas horribles T-T :( , pero ahora estoy libre para seguir con el fic :).

Fairy Tail Pertenece al Troll, Hiro Mashima

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos

( ): Pensamientos

" ": nombre de la magia

(/): Comentarios del autor

* * *

CAPITULO 5: SE DESCUBRE UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO Y LA LLEGADA DE ALGUIEN INESPERADO

EN ALGUN LUGAR ENTRE CROCUS Y LA ESTACION DE TRENES

En medio de la noche se podía observar a un chico pelinegro el cual estaba dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes a un paso tranquilo.

(Rayos no los pude encontrar ¿Qué tan rápidos son esos hermanos?, espero encontrarlos en Magnolia) Pensaba mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Mientras caminaba pudo observar a varios guardias los cuales seguían a 9 personas que estaban al frente guiando el camino. Al ver esa escena el peli-negro se detuvo y los observo por un rato (¿Parece que algo ha pasado?) el chico se quedó mirando un rato para después apartar la vista y seguir su camino, (No tengo tiempo para distraerme, debo llegar rápido a Magnolia y encontrarlos. Además no debo intervenir de forma innecesaria).

EN LA CIUDAD DE BARNARES

En la casa de Makoto se podía observar al equipo Natsu dormir plácidamente, con excepción de una peli-azul la cual se estaba levantando.

 **Wendy POV**

Me desperté en medio de la noche con la necesidad de ir al baño. Me levante en silencio intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás, camine en puntillas de pie dirigiéndome a la puerta (/la cual era de estilo japonés/), la deslice y me propuse a encontrar el baño.

La casa es bastante grande y como no la conocía me demore bastante en encontrarlo. Cuando volví al cuarto pude ver a Natsu-san dormido plácidamente mientras con los brazos pareciera que estaba luchando.

Aun en sus sueños sigue peleando, se ve mono. Pensé.

Me quede viéndolo durante un tiempo hasta que se quedó quieto y con los brazos estirados, sin darme cuenta me comencé a acercar a él; cuando volví en mí ya me encontraba en frente de él. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Natsu ¿Qué me estará pasando? Estas preguntas rondaban por mi mente mientras lo miraba. Comencé a ver su rostro y vi como tenía los labios entreabiertos esto me provoco tener la necesidad de juntar mis labios con los suyos, me arrodille y me comencé a acercar lentamente, faltando pocos milímetros para juntar nuestros labios escucho una vos detrás mío.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Wendy?-

Cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba me frene e inmediatamente me levante para alejarme de Natsu, al darme la vuelta pude ver a Charle la cual tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos y en su cara se reflejaba que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Yo sentí que me volvía de piedra. ¿Cómo le explico lo que estaba haciendo, se va a enojar por lo que intentaba hacer, acaso le dirá a Natsu-san, me gritara? Todas estas preguntas y dudas comenzaron a surgir en mi cabeza; cuando volví en mí, mire a Charle.

-Cha-Cha-Charle- dije con evidente tartamudez.

-Wendy ¿Por qué estabas a punto de besar a Natsu?- pregunto con evidente duda y asombro en su voz.

-Este yo… yo-. No sabía que contestarle a mi amiga ni siquiera yo entendía porque estaba por besar a Natsu.

Al no saber que decir me dirigí a la puerta y comencé a correr, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta que da la calle, la abrí y continúe con mi huida. Corrí lo más rápido que pude avanzando varias cuadras, pero no llegue lejos porque Charle apareció en frente mío.

 **Charle POV**

Me desperté en medio de la noche al sentir sed, me levante y comencé a frotarme los ojos, cuando los abrí y observe al frente, me quede con los ojos abiertos como platos no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, hay estaba Wendy acercándose a Natsu para besarlo, mientras él dormía.

Cuando volví en mi decidí a llamar a Wendy para confirmar que mi vista no me engañaba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Wendy?- dije aun en un estado de shock.

Cuando me escucho se detuvo en seco, se paró y se alejó de Natsu rápidamente sin hacer ruido; se dio la vuelta y me miro con una cara la cual reflejaba asombro y miedo.

-Cha-Cha-Charle- tartamudeaba Wendy al hablar, se podía ver un gran sonrojo en su cara el cual significaba que estaba avergonzada, con eso pude confirmar que mis ojos no me engañaban pero aun así tenía que preguntarle porque estaba por besar a Natsu.

-Wendy ¿Por qué estabas a punto de besar a Natsu?- pregunte aun con duda y asombro a la vez.

-Este yo… yo- Wendy se trababa al hablarme, espere que me respondiera pero en su lugar ella salió corriendo.

Apenas cruzo la puerta rápidamente hice aparecer mis alas y comencé a seguirla.

Cuando la alcance pude observar que abría la puerta que daba hacia la calle, al salir afuera Wendy aumento su velocidad y empezó a huir más rápido; para poder alcanzarla empecé a volar más alto y con toda mi velocidad caí en picada apareciendo enfrente de ella, al verme se detuvo.

 **Normal POV**

En medio de la noche se podía observar que en la calle estaban una peliazul junto con una gata.

-¿Por qué corres Wendy?- pregunto Charle con desconcierto.

Ante la pregunta la chica no sabía que decir, porque ni ella misma entendía porque corría -Y-y-yo no lo sé- respondió, con la mirada baja.

Ante esto Charle se le quedo mirando por un rato, hasta que volvió a hablar -Wendy- dijo con calma en su voz.

-¿Si?- pregunto aun con la cabeza baja.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto con suavidad.

Wendy se quedó quieta por un momento para después afirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar para estar más tranquila?-.

Ella volvió a afirmar solo moviendo la cabeza, para después levantar la vista –Vamos a la colina que está cerca de la entrada- dijo en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Charle la escuchara.

-Está bien-.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron a la colina a un paso lento, durante el trayecto ninguna de las dos dijo nada al no saber qué decir; siguieron caminando hasta cruzar la entrada de la ciudad ("la cual es una puerta de madera de doble hoja echa con grandes troncos los cuales median 20 metros de alto; por el lado de afuera arriba hay un cartel que dice BIENVENIDOS A BARNARES"), para luego dirigirse hacia la derecha en dirección a la colina ("la cual no tenía ningún tipo de árbol o planta"), desde arriba se podía observar el bosque en el cual se podían apreciar los diferentes tipos de plantas y árboles.

Una vez que llegaron Wendy se sentó en la hierba sin decir nada, por lo que Charle se colocó al lado esperando a que dijera algo.

Al pasar un rato y sin que la chica hablara la gata pregunto -¿Wendy por qué no me hablas de lo que ocurrió en la habitación?-.

La mencionada voltio a ver a su amiga y pudo ver que no se reflejaba enojo, ira o que exigiera una respuesta, solo se veía que quería escucharla y comprenderla. Ante esto Wendy habló –No lo sé, no estoy segura, solo era guiada por un impulso-.

-¿Un impulso?- pregunto sin entender lo que le decía.

La peliazul solo asintió.

Charle se le quedo mirando un rato mientras pensaba (Esto es raro nunca vi actuar a Wendy de esa forma, tal vez esté relacionado con la mirada perdida que tenía antes de llegar a la ciudad, será mejor que le pregunte).

-¿Wendy, lo que acaba de ocurrir está relacionado con lo que pensabas antes de llegar a Barnares?- pregunto afectuosamente, para que la chica no se sienta presionada.

Wendy se quedó quieta sin responder mirando a la nada (¿Lo que acaba de pasar puede estar relacionado con lo que soñé? No lo sé, pero ("se voltio para ver a su amiga gatuna") puede que Charle me ayude a salir de esta duda que tengo).

-Chale- dijo a lo bajo y con temblor en su voz.

La gata solo se limitó a mirarla esperando que continuara.

-Yo tengo que contarte algo, antes de hablar sobre lo que paso recién. Además quiero que me ayudes a entender sobre lo que te voy a decir- dijo aun con temblor en su voz, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al recordar lo que soñó.

-Está bien, yo escuchare lo que tengas que decir y te apoyare en todo lo que pueda- respondió con suavidad en su voz

La chica miro con una sonrisa a su amiga al escuchar que ella la escucharía y comprendería; por lo que comenzó a contar lo que soñó.

Charle escucho con mucha atención todo lo que decía su nakama, mientras contaba su sueño la gata quedaba asombrada por lo que decía, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a atar los cabos y entendió que su amiga se había enamorado del Dragón Slayer de fuego pero al ser tan inocente ella creía que lo veía como un hermano mayor al que admiraba.

Después de un rato la peliazul termino de relatar lo que había soñado.

-Eso es lo que soñé pero no entiendo porque lo soñé, ni tampoco sé porque intente besar a Natsu-san- dijo avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas por relatar su sueño.

Charle se quedó mirando a su compañera por un rato pensando cómo explicarle lo que sucedía, después de unos segundos hablo -¿Wendy tu que sientes por Natsu?- pregunto.

-Pues, yo lo admiro mucho porque siempre lucha para proteger a sus amigos aun si tiene que arriesgar su propia vida y lo veo como alguien a quien quiero alcanzar- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza, porque al pensar en el pelirosa su sonrojo aumento.

-No me refiero a eso Wendy, sino que es lo que sientes al estar cerca de Natsu, o al pensar en él; mejor dicho que es lo que tu corazón dice acerca de que es Natsu para ti- dijo la gata con empatía en su voz y mirándola de forma pacífica.

La chica levanto la cabeza y miro a su amiga por un rato intentando entender a que se refería, después de un momento puso su mano derecha cerca de su corazón y dejo que sus sentimientos y emociones hablaran por ella.

-Yo no estoy segura de que es lo que siento por Natsu-san, pero cuando estoy cerca de él me siento cálida, siento que estoy siendo protegida por una llama la cual me envuelve y me resguarda, cada vez que me salva siento como ese calor en mi interior se vuelve más intenso, siempre que lo veo tan decidido no puedo dejar de mirarlo y mi corazón se acelera, constantemente cuando lo veo luchar por proteger a alguien quisiera estar a su lado y ayudarlo, cuando él está feliz no puedo separar mis ojos de aquella sonrisa la cual me hace sonrojar, al verlo deprimido quisiera estar a su lado y consolarlo, aunque no me agrada que pelee en el gremio aun así no puedo dejar de mirarlo; ("la chica miro al cielo nocturno en el cual se podía observar la luna llena y miles de estrellas") te podría hablar todo el día sobre lo que siento por Natsu-san, pero ("Wendy se silenció por un momento, un segundo después dirigió su mirada a Charle y sonrió antes de seguir hablando") si tuviera que decirlo con simples palabras me gusta estar con Natsu-san sin importar lo que hagamos yo soy feliz al estar a su lado- dijo mientras una suave y dulce sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

Charle no podía creer todo lo que le dijo, además tampoco entendía como no se dio cuenta de que Wendy siempre estaba observando a Natsu de esa manera.

La gata confirmo sus sospechas de lo que su nakama sentía por Natsu, (No puedo creer que Wendy se halla enamorado de ese adicto a la pelea, tengo que decirle que son los sentimientos que tiene y después debo explicarle que es casi imposible que estén juntos, debido a que primero que todo se llevan 4 años de diferencia de edad, en segundo lugar si Wendy se confiesa a ese idiota el muy tonto podría romperle el corazón y hacerla sufrir, en tercer lugar Natsu nunca ha mostrado signo de amar a alguien) pensaba, por lo que decidió decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

-Wendy ya sé que significa tu sueño y porque intentaste besar a Natsu- dijo con seguridad en su voz mientras miraba a su amiga a los ojos.

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunto la peliazul sin poder creerlo.

Charle solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Me puedes decir que significa todo lo que me ha pasado y el porqué de mis acciones?- pedía la chica con intriga en su voz mientras miraba fijamente a su compañera esperando que le respondiera.

Charle sonrió al ver la reacción de Wendy -Lo que sientes es amor. Wendy estas enamorada de Natsu- dijo en un tono suave, para que no se exaltara.

La nombrada se quedó inmóvil procesando lo que su nakama le dijo; después de un momento se sonrojo violentamente haciendo parecer que el cabello de Erza fuera de un rojo claro comparado al rostro de Wendy.

-Yo-yo-yo-yo- la chica no podía hablar claramente y solo podía tartamudear trabándose en los yo.

-Cálmate, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa o avergonzarte, es algo normal enamorarse- dijo la gata mientras se acercaba a su amiga y apoyaba su pata en el hombro izquierdo de su compañera.

La chica miro a su amiga a los ojos y hablo –N-n-n-no puedo estar e-e-e-enamorada de Na-Na-Natsu-san él es un nakama al que aprecio o a lo mucho es como un hermano mayor que admiro- dijo aun con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Charle solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza -No Wendy él no es solo un Nakama para ti o un hermano y tu deberías darte cuenta de ello ("Charle se silenció por unos segundos para dirigirle una sonrisa a su compañera en la cual se podía ver serenidad y comprensión"), cálmate y piensa por un momento todo lo que me dijiste hace rato y que fue lo que sentiste mientras me lo contabas- dijo de forma apacible.

Wendy le hiso caso a Charle y se quedó pensando por un momento todo lo que dijo con anterioridad e intento comprender sus propios sentimientos mientras volvía a mirar el cielo nocturno.

Después de unos minutos sin decir nada volvió a dirigir su mirada a su compañera para empezar sonreír con una dulce sonrisa en la cual se podía observar comprensión pero a la vez felicidad era una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado, haciendo que la pequeña gata se sorprendiera ante tal acción.

Wendy empezó a abrazar a su nakama para después comenzar a hablar -Tienes razón Charle, yo estoy enamorada de Natsu-san, pero mi inexperiencia en el amor no me dejo darme cuenta de ello y confundí esos sentimientos con los de admiración y hermandad- Lo dijo de una manera dulce pero a la vez se podía sentir tristeza en su voz.

Al sentir la tristeza en la voz de la muchacha Charle se separó y la miro de frente, para encontrarse que de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

Al verla llorar hablo con un poco de miedo en su voz al no saber que le pasaba -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto.

-Es porque aun entendiendo mis sentimientos, es imposible que Natsu se fije en alguien tan patosa y llorona como yo; mucho menos se enamoraría o tendría algún sentimiento más allá de amistad hacia mí, además él es 4 años mayor que yo- dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, mientras más lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, las cuales se deslizaban por su rostro y caían en el suelo.

Charle no sabía que decir ante lo dicho por su compañera (No puedo creer que ella lo haya entendido por sí sola que sería casi imposible que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos) pensaba.

-Wendy no llores-

La mencionada dirigió su mirada a Charle para ver que en su rostro se reflejaba comprensión –Aunque me digas que no llore, no puedo parar. De solo pensar que no tengo oportunidad con Natsu-san, aun después de entender mis sentimientos las lágrimas comienzan a brotar- dijo mientras seguía sollozando.

A la gata se le partía el corazón al verla así por lo que decidió animarla y hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría (Estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a decir) pensaba mientras suspiraba para sus adentros.

-Cálmate y escúchame con atención- dijo con seriedad en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa Charle?- pregunto un poco intimidada debido al tono de su amiga.

-Es verdad que Natsu y tú se llevan varios años de diferencia, es verdad que eres un poco patosa ("mientras Charle hablaba a Wendy se le formaba una cara llena de angustia y tristeza"), pero Natsu no está en ninguna relación y jamás ha mostrado algún sentimiento de amor por alguien, así que no te rindas tan fácil Wendy si de verdad lo amas vas a tener que luchar por él, tendrás que demostrarle tus buenas cualidades como tu amabilidad y tu determinación para saber cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia ti o hacer que nazca un sentimiento de amor hacia ti de parte de él. Además no estarás sola yo te apoyare y ayudare en todo lo que pueda, así que deja de llorar ("esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro")-.

Wendy miro a su compañera gatuna y se sorprendió por todo lo que dijo, ella esperaba que dijera que no era bueno tener esos sentimientos hacia Natsu o que intentaría que los olvidara, pero en cambio ella la apoyo, no solo eso estaba ofreciendo su ayuda a que confesara sus sentimientos.

Ante esto la peliazul dejo de llorar para después formar una sonrisa -Tienes razón Charle no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente, así que luchare por Natsu-san- dijo con clara determinación en su voz mientras se levantaba del suelo.

(Valla parece que se animó bastante rápido, espero no haber cometido un error en apoyarla) pensaba la gata.

Charle desplego sus alas y se puso al lado de Wendy -Está bien que te hayas decidido, pero ahora es mejor que volvamos y nos pongamos a dormir. Hablaremos sobre qué hacer sobre tus sentimientos cuando lleguemos a Magnolia ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien Charle mejor volvamos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de terminar de hablar el dúo se dirigió de vuelta a la casa de Makoto.

...

En las cercanías de la colina en la que se encontraban Wendy y Charle, se podía observar a una chica pelirosa con unos cuantos mechones azules, la cual escucho con atención toda la conversación.

(Así que esos son los sentimientos que mamá tiene hacia papá. Que bueno que fingí dormirme para para espiar por si pasaba algo interesante) pensaba Sora.

(Si no mal recuerdo papá me conto que él también estaba enamorado de mamá y que su amor era mutuo, pero me dijo que él era tan idiota que no se dio cuenta hasta bastante tiempo después de haberla conocido. Creo que voy a ayudar un poco a que los sentimientos de ambos florezcan y se intensifiquen) pensaba, mientras una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro.

Después de que se alejaran Sora se dirigió detrás de su madre.

...

 **Media hora después.**

Wendy y Charle ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivos futones.

Desde afuera se podía observar como Sora vigilaba esperando que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos para poner su plan en marcha.

Una vez que pudo ver que todos estaban profundamente dormidos, Sora entro en silencio a la casa de Makoto y se dirigió a la habitación en la que dormían los integrantes del equipo.

Una vez que estuvo en frente de la puerta la deslizo suavemente, entró y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su madre.

La miro por un segundo y sonrió al verla dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego la tomo suavemente en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia donde Natsu se encontraba, cuando estuvo al lado del futon de su padre Sora metió suavemente a su madre para no despertar a ninguno de los dos.

Una vez que acomodo a Wendy, Sora se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero antes de irse se dio media vuelta y miro a su madre (Perdón por esto mamá, sé que siempre sufriste de mucha vergüenza pero, esta es la única forma de que los sentimientos de papá salgan a flote más rápido en ver de esperar a que se dé cuenta por si solo) pensaba mientras levantaba su mano derecha y la ponía en frente de su rostro en forma de disculpa.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana los cuales se toparon con la cara de una durmiente peliazul, lo que le provoco molestia por lo que se acurruco debajo del futon para protegerse del sol.

Cuando estaba debajo del futon noto que estaba abrazando algo duro pero cálido, no sabía lo que era pero le agradaba por lo que se aferró un poco más fuerte.

Al aumentar la fuerza del abrazo, pudo sentir que algo se movía y después de un momento la sabana del futon era removida; al sentir esto abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada al frente suyo aun medio dormida intentando ver quién era el que la despertaba; cuando se despertó por completo pudo notar que estaba abrazando a Natsu el cual la observaba con asombro y con un pequeño rubor que apareció en sus mejillas pero este no fue detectado por Wendy debido a la vergüenza que tenía en ese momento.

Ante esto el rostro de Wendy fue adornado por un color carmesí -Na-Na-Natsu-san ¿Qu-qu-qué estás haciendo en mi futon?- pregunto Wendy con tartamudez en su voz por la vergüenza de estar abrazándolo.

-Esto, Wendy tu eres la que está en mi futon- dijo apartando la mirada.

Al darse cuenta de que era verdad, por la vergüenza inconscientemente se aferró más fuerte y oculto su rostro en el pecho del pelirosa.

-We-Wendy- dijo con sorpresa en su voz por su repentina acción.

Al volver en si se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que se separó rápidamente retrocediendo para atrás –Y-y-yo lo siento Na-Natsu-san-.

-No te preocupes Wendy- contesto mientras el pequeño rubor aumentaba en su rostro al ver la reacción de la chica.

Cuando termino de hablar Natsu sintió que dos auras de muerte se encontraban a su espalda, por lo que decidió darse la vuelta.

Al voltearse por completo pudo ver a Erza y Lucy las cuales miraban a muerte al Dragón Slayer de fuego.

-Natsu- grito Erza.

-Si- respondió de forma mecánica por el miedo.

-¿Qué hace Wendy en tu futon?- termino de decir Lucy.

-N-n-no lo sé, cuándo me de-de-desperté ella ya estaba dentro de mi futon- contesto con evidente miedo en su voz mientras sudaba a mares.

-Si claro, y yo nací ayer Natsu- dijo Lucy sarcásticamente.

-Quédate quieto y prepárate para tu muerte- dijo Erza mientras se re-equipaba con su "Armadura del Purgatorio".

-ESPEREN SOY INOCENTE- gritaba Natsu mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

Wendy por su parte estaba totalmente roja y avergonzada por lo sucedido; estaba en estado de shock por haberse despertado abrazando a Natsu, debido a esto no se dio cuenta de que Erza y Lucy habían despertado y estaban persiguiendo al pelirosa. (¿P-p-por qué de-de-desperté en el futon de Na-Na-Natsu-san? ¿N-n-no puede ser acaso me me-metí siendo sonámbula mientras él dormía?) Estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de la peliazul intentando entender porque se despertó al lado del chico.

Cuando Natsu estaba por llegar a deslizar la puerta, Lucy uso su látigo para sujetar el brazo del Dragón Slayer, mientras Erza apareció enfrente de él y le dio un golpe que lo mando al piso; una vez en el suelo ambas mujeres comenzaron a golpear brutalmente a Natsu.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se escuchaban los gritos de dolor.

...

Debido a los gritos de Natsu en el tejado que estaban Sora y Nozomi se despertaron de golpe y asustados al escuchar gritar a su padre.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Sora asustada.

-No lo sé, bajemos a averiguar- respondió Nozomi con preocupación en su voz.

Ambos chicos saltaron hacia la calle y se acercaron a la ventana a ver que estaba pasando.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver a Lucy y Erza que golpeaban brutalmente a Natsu.

Nozomi al ver esto suspiro -Parece que nos preocupamos por nada- dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Sí, eso parece- contesto Sora con una sonrisa forzada. (Maldita sea esto no tenía que acabar así, se suponía que tenía que despertar los sentimientos de papá, acaso nada puede salir como yo quiero ("mientras pensaba, lloraba internamente por el fallo de su plan"). Bueno ya tendré otra oportunidad).

-¿Pero por qué lo estarán golpeando tan temprano?- hablo Nozomi.

Ante lo dicho por su hermano Sora sintió un escalofrió en su espalda -Qui-quien sabe- dijo con un pequeño temblor en su voz, pero para su suerte Nozomi no se dio cuenta.

...

De vuelta con el equipo Natsu, Gray se había despertado por el ruido, busco con la mirada y pudo ver a Natsu, el cual era brutalmente golpeado por las dos mujeres con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor. Ante esto el mago de hielo sintió un gran escalofrió correr por todo su cuerpo (No sé porque lo están golpeando, pero me alegro de no ser yo) pensó.

Charle y Happy también se despertaron, y al ver la escena se les cayó una gota por la cabeza; (Tan temprano y ya están peleando, hmph nunca cambiaran) pensó Charle.

Wendy salió de su estado de shock al escuchar los gritos del pelirosa y pudo ver como a Natsu le daban una paliza por lo que se desesperó –Es-esperen, Na-Na-Natsu-san no hiso nada malo, él no tiene la culpa- dijo, esto atrajo la atención de las 2 mujeres las cuales detuvieron la golpiza que le daban al Dragón Slayer y se voltearon a verla con caras de sorpresa y duda, lo que provoco un sonrojo en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres Wendy?- Pregunto Titania mientras sostenía con su mano derecha al pelirosa.

Wendy hablo sin pensar, ella tampoco sabía porque despertó en la cama de Natsu así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente -Anoche me desperté para ir al baño, seguramente cuando volvía al estar media dormida debí entrar por error al futon de Natsu-san- dijo la chica totalmente avergonzada mientras agachaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos.

Las dos mujeres al ver y escuchar lo que dijo, miraron al golpeado y casi inconsciente Natsu. Un momento después Erza soltó al chico y este cayó al piso. Por su parte a Charle se le abrieron los ojos y su cuerpo se tornó de un blanco más pálido que su pelaje al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga (No sé qué paso pero después le preguntare) pensó la Exceed.

-Les dije que era inocente- dijo Natsu con dificultad debido a la paliza que le dieron.

-Perdón- dijeron Erza y Lucy apartando la mirada.

-Es que cualquiera que viera esa situación la podría malinterpretar- añadió Lucy.

-Olvidémonos de lo que acaba de pasar y preparemos para irnos- dijo Erza desviando el tema.

Todos asintieron incluso Natsu el cual seguía en el piso, él sabía que era mejor no replicar sobre la paliza que le dieron.

-Wendy es mejor que cures a Natsu- dijo Titania, viendo a Natsu, el cual no se levantaba.

La chica asintió, para luego dirigirse al lado del pelirosa, agacharse y empezar a curarlo.

-Gracias Wendy- agradecía el chico.

Esto le provoco un sonrojo por lo que agacho la mirada -No tienes, porque agradecer Natsu-san- dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

Natsu con dificultad levanto su mano y acaricio la cabeza de Wendy –De verdad gracias, siempre me estas curando cuando me lastimo- dijo con una sonrisa, esto provoco que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara y comenzara a salir humo por su cabeza.

Después de que Natsu fuera curado, todos fueron al comedor en donde se encontraron con Makoto sentado ante un gran desayuno ("se podían observar facturas (/es una masa dulce, así le decimos en la Argentina no sé si tienen otro nombre XD/), porciones de diversos tipos de pasteles, waffles, panqueques, cupcakes, tocino, fiambres, diversos tipos de frutas y jugos de frutas, etc.").

Al ver todo esto los miembros del equipo se sorprendieron ante tal recibimiento.

-No creen ¿Qué Esto es un poco exagerado?- decía Lucy con los ojos abiertos.

-No te preocupes esto lo hicieron la gente para agradecerles el avernos ayudado, así que coman sin preocupaciones- dijo Makoto.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Ahora mismo nos sentaremos a comer- dijo Erza.

-De eso no tienes que preocuparte- dijo Lucy mientras apuntaba a la mesa, ahí estaban Natsu y Gray comiendo vorazmente.

Ambos chicos arrasaban con todo a su paso, las chicas y los exceeds solo miraron mientras se les caía una gota al estilo anime.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, se escuchaba que varios hombres llegaban esto llamo la atención de todos por lo que se dirigieron afuera.

Al salir vieron 9 personas con vestimentas similares a las personas de la ciudad, estas eran seguidas por una gran cantidad de guardias y carretas.

-Parece que han llegado- dijo Erza

-¿Han llegado?- pregunto Natsu pasando por un momento de idiotez.

-Quiere decir que llegaron las personas que fueron a buscar a los guardias, ¿Entendiste?- dijo Lucy

-Ahh- dijo Natsu mientras asentía.

Al ver a Makoto un hombre se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

-Makoto ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el hombre con preocupación en su voz.

-Aki hermano que bueno que llegaste, si estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo para calmar a su hermano.

Aki al girar la cabeza pudo ver a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Makoto ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto.

-Ellos son los magos de Fairy Tail, ellos respondieron a la solicitud que enviamos hace tiempo-

-Con que al final respondieron a la solicitud ("mientras los miraba se acordó de los hermanos con los que hablo el día anterior"). ¿Ellos son los únicos que vinieron? ¿No llegaron un par de hermanos?- pregunto.

-¿Hermanos?, no solo ellos vinieron-

-Entonces nos mintieron- dijo Aki con un poco de enojo al escuchar que no vieron a los hermanos que les prometieron ayudarlos.

-¿Hermanos? ("Dijo Natsu para sí mismo, ladeo la cabeza pensando a que se refiere, hasta que recordó las dos siluetas que pudo observar el día anterior"), así que deben ser esas personas que se fueron cuando llegamos- dijo

Makoto y Aki se dieron vuelta y se quedaron observando al pelirosa al escucharlo.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Makoto.

-El día que llegamos vimos a varios cuerpo inconscientes por las calles y de pronto escuchamos una explosión, cuando llegamos pude ver dos siluetas que se alejaban. Gracias a ellos pudimos encontrar el lugar donde se encontraban los magos oscuros y los ladrones- respondió.

-Con que si vinieron. Pero ¿Por qué se fueron cuando ustedes llegaron?- hablo Aki.

-No lo sé. De todas formas seguramente eran fuertes, ellos dos solos se encargaron de casi todos los enemigos, aun si no hubiéramos venidos ellos se habrían encargado de todo- respondió Natsu con una sonrisa.

...

En un tejado estaban los dos hermanos vigilando. Cuando escucharon a su padre decir que eran fuertes aun sin que él los viera, esto les provoco una gran felicidad la cual se reflejaba en su rostro en forma de una sonrisa.

...

Volviendo con el equipo Natsu. Después de terminar de hablar; Erza se dirigió a Makoto el cual le entrego la recompensa.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron hasta que todos los magos y ladrones fueron apresados. Después de esto se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad.

Mientras se alejaban la gente los saludaba y les seguían agradeciendo.

...

Por su parte los hermanos Nozomi y Sora esperaron ocultos en un árbol esperando que se alejaran, para que al seguirlos no se percataran de su presencia.

-Ya se alejaron bastante ¿No deberíamos seguirlos ya?- Pregunto Sora.

-Cálmate, además podemos seguirlos con nuestro olfato vamos a irnos en unos minutos más ¿De acuerdo?- dijo el chico mientras observaba en la dirección por la que se fueron los miembros del equipo.

-Si tú lo dices-

...

De vuelta con el equipo más fuerte. Todo el camino transcurrió normal, Erza y Lucy estaban hablando entre ellas, Charle y Wendy miraban el bosque mientras caminaban, pero algo extraño pasaba lo cual nadie noto, el problema era que Natsu no estaba peleando con Gray, aun después de que este lo molestara.

 **Natsu POV**

La misión fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero aun así no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esas dos siluetas que se alejaban y ¿Por qué su magia me parecía tan familiar?, además Wendy también dijo que había rastros de magia viento.

Al pensar en Wendy a mi mente vino de nuevo la imagen de cuando me desperté y pude verla debajo de mi futon abrasándome.

Al recordar esto sentí un pequeño ardor en mi cara y sin darme cuenta empecé a observar a Wendy. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella ahora? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? ¿Qué es este ardor en mi cara? Estas interrogantes rondaban en mi cabeza y no entendía porque pensaba todo eso, lo cual me frustraba.

Justo en ese momento Wendy se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de que la observaba.

-¿Na-Natsu-san pasa algo?- me pregunto con una voz temblorosa y un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Al verla pensé que se veía linda con ese sonrojo, ¿Me dejara abrazarla? Espera ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso? ¿Sera que acaso? No es imposible, ¿Entonces por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas las cuales no entendía. Al dejarme llevar por mi mente no me di cuenta que no había respondido a la pregunta de Wendy.

Cuando volví en mi note que todos me estaban mirando.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al no entender porque me miraban.

-Te estuvimos hablando un buen rato después de que Wendy te pegunto si pasaba algo, y tú no contestabas- me contesto Lucy mientras me miraba con una cara que analizaba todo lo que hacía.

-¿En serio? No me di cuenta- respondí mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-Además, estuviste un buen tiempo observando a Wendy ¿En qué estás pensando Natsu?- me pregunto Erza con una mirada asesina.

-¿eh?- dije

Al escuchar que estuve mirando a Wendy un buen rato, dirigí mi mirada a donde ella se encontraba. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que me voltee a verla se sonrojo y agacho la mirada, esto me hizo pensar de nuevo que se veía linda con ese sonrojo.

En ese mismo instante sentí que el aura asesina de Erza aumentaba por lo que me di vuelta rápidamente.

-¿En qué estás pensando NATSU?- me hablo con una voz de ultratumba lo cual me hiso sudar.

-N-n-n-no estaba pensando en nada malo. Solo estaba recordando que la magia que sentí en el lugar donde luchamos me parecía familiar y si estaba mirando a Wendy fue porque recordé que ella me dijo que también había rastro de magia de viento- dije lo primero que me vino a la mente con tal de no recibir una golpiza, de nuevo.

En ese momento pude ver que Wendy levanto la vista y hablo –Es cierto esa magia se me hacía familiar-.

Al escuchar hablar a Wendy, Erza dirigió su mirada a ella y luego hablo-¿De verdad?- pregunto mirándome de reojo aun con desconfianza de mi respuesta anterior.

-Es verdad estaba pensando sobre la magia que se usó es como si me fuera familiar, pero a la ves diferente; no sé cómo explicarlo y eso me enoja al no entenderlo- respondí esperando que me creyera.

-Pero Natsu tu nunca entiendes nada- hablo Gray en tono burlón.

-Aye, Natsu no sabe lo que es pensar- añadió Happy.

Al escucharlos me hizo enojar.

-¿Qué dijiste princesa de hielo?- dije mientras chocaba cabeza con él.

-Además de idiota eres sordo acaso- me respondió.

Después de eso nos pusimos a pelear. Hasta que Erza nos detuvo mandándonos al suelo de un golpe.

-Deténganse ahora- nos dijo

-Sí, Erza- respondimos los dos aun en el suelo.

Después de eso, solo nos limitamos a seguir nuestro camino a la estación de trenes. Maldición otra vez tengo que volver a subir a uno pensé.

 **Normal POV**

Al llegar a la estación Erza se dirigió a comprar los tickets para tomar el tren con destino a Magnolia.

Después de un rato de espera Titania volvió.

-El tren sale en 1 hora, tenemos tiempo libre hasta entonces. En esta estación hay un par de tiendas si quieren podemos ir a ver- dijo la pelirroja.

Todos se dirigieron siguiendo a Erza al lugar del que habló.

Cuando llegaron, se separaron; Natsu y Gray se fueron a un restaurante para seguir comiendo, las chicas se pusieron a observar los diferentes tipos de ropas y joyerías que habían en las vidrieras, y Happy seguía a Charle tratando de que le prestara atención.

...

Diez minutos después se podía observar a Nozomi y Sora llegar a la Estación.

-Parecen que no están cerca dijo- el chico.

-Si se encuentran a bastante distancia, en dirección a la derecha- añadió Sora.

-Por ahora vamos a comprar los boletos para el tren- dijo mientras se dirigía a comprar los tickets.

Sora asintió y estaba a punto de seguir a su hermano para comprar los boletos, pero en ese momento se frenó al sentir un aroma familiar (Este olor, no puede ser él) pensó la chica sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda (/Hoy es el día de sentir miedo y escalofríos XD/).

-Al fin te encuentro- dijo el chico.

Sora estaba por darse vuelta, pero antes de hacerlo el chico salto intentando abrazarla -SSOOOOORAAA-SAMAAAA- se escuchó gritar al chico.

Al escuchar esto Sora instintivamente salto a un costado esquivando al chico, el cual choco contra el suelo.

-Im-im-imposible ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto la chica exaltada.

-Qué mala eres Sora-sama. Aun cuando vengo hasta aquí para ayudarte- dijo el chico levantándose del suelo.

Cuando termino de levantarse, empezó a sacudirse el polvo de sus ropas. Nozomi por el ruido se devolvió y cuando vio al chico abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Kaito? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Nozomi sorprendido.

Kaito solo sonrió y dijo –Vine a ayudarles- ("Aspecto: tiene una altura de 173cm, de pelo color negro azabache, el cual en la frente está dividido al medio (/para que se den una idea, parecido al de Nero del juego Devil May Cry/), sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro. Su vestimenta consistía en una remera de color negra, encima llevaba un saco azul oscuro con dos líneas purpuras a lo largo de los brazos pasando por detrás de los codos hasta la manga; un pantalón de jean color crema con dos bolsillos a la altura de la rodilla, además de los bolsillos normales y usaba unas zapatillas de cuero flexible de color marrón. Su marca del gremio es azul claro y se ubica en su pectoral derecho, su edad es de 17 años (/es 10 meses menor que los gemelos Nozomi y Sora/)").

* * *

Continuara

¿Les gusto, lo odiaron? Si quieren la continuación dejen Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6:Explicaciones e Intervenciones

Hola a todos los lectores aquí les traigo el capítulo 6. Espero sea de su agrado. En este capítulo escribí 7200 palabras solo en la historia sin contar los Reviews y lo demás. No sé cómo escribí tanto.

Por cierto la marca del gremio de Kaito es azul claro y se ubica en su pectoral derecho, su edad es de 17 años es 10 meses menor que los gemelos Sora y Nozomi (me olvide de ponerlo, de todas formas ya lo agregué al capítulo anterior).

En este capítulo voy a comenzar a mencionar en algunas partes a Nozomi como el peliazul con mechones rosas y a Sora como la pelirosa con mechones azules (para los que no se acuerdan el pelo de ambos tienen una mezcla de los dos colores de sus padres en el de Nozomi predomina más el azul pero en las puntas y algunos mechones son de color rosa, en cambio en Sora domina el pelo rosa y en entremedio hay algunos mechones azules mesclados).

* * *

Reviews 

Leo323: me da gusto, que te guste como se va desarrollando la historia, espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan agradando. La historia la quiero desarrollar de forma calmada y con detalle, no como en algunas historias que he leído donde todo avanza muy rápido.

Rubyrex Abedul (espero que este seas tú): me dejaste un comentario como Guest (tuve que ponerme a buscar entre los favoritos y seguidores, si alguien tenía un fic donde apareciera el nombre de Sora) donde decía si la personalidad de Sora está basada en la Sora de tu fic y la respuesta es no (en primer lugar porque no lo había leído, en segundo lugar esta historia la tenía pensada desde hace un año pero nunca me animaba a publicarla solo la escribía en un cuaderno), me base en la personalidad de Natsu con unas cambios que le di a partir de mi loca imaginación XD. La parte donde Sora se pone la bufanda y dice Nin, Nin me dio risa, yo pienso poner esa escena desde que comencé a escribir el fic pero con Nozomi el cual tendrá momentos de idiotez o de enojo como los de Natsu al igual que los que tiene Sora, voy a mesclar la personalidad de ambos padres en Nozomi, pero generalmente será calmado y respetuoso.

El chico que acosa a Sora si es el hijo de Gray y Juvia, además aparecerá otro personaje en este capítulo.

Una última cosa cuando estuve leyendo tus fics, note que tienes uno donde hablas sobre el embarazo de Wendy, yo también pienso escribir un fic donde se hable sobre el avance de su relación y del embarazo (estoy teniendo diez mil ideas diferentes sobre esto desde hace tres semanas, a veces en medio del pre-universitario), pero el mío se extenderá hasta la crianza de los niños y como van creciendo, o tal vez lo haga llegar hasta la pelea contra Acnologia aún no decido. También explicare todas las otras relaciones que se formaron. Dentro de unos 2 meses cuando me desocupe un poco confirmare cómo será el fic y los hechos que abarcara. En ese fic explicare el nombre de Sora y Nozomi (estos tienen un significado, debido a ciertos asuntos que se desarrollaran en el próximo fic).

miguelpuentedejesus: comentaste casi en todos los capítulos me alegras el día al leer tu comentario y saber que te agrada la historia.

Genesis: Si pobre Natsu al muy pobre lo golpearon sin creerle lo que decía. Lo dejaron como trapo viejo XD.

También agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic y me apoyan a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece al Troll, Hiro Mashima

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración.

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia.

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: Explicaciones e Intervenciones.  


-¿Kaito? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Nozomi sorprendido.

Kaito solo sonrió y dijo –Vine a ayudarles-

-O mejor dicho vinimos a ayudarles- dijo para corregirse.

-¿Vinimos?- dijeron los gemelos sin entender.

-Sí, vinimos. Acaso no ven a…- estaba hablando mientras se daba vuelta. Cuando termino de girar se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Esto provoco que sudara frio y empezará a mirar en todas direcciones.

Ante la acción del chico a los hermanos se les cayó una gota al estilo anime.

-¿A quién buscas?- pregunto Nozomi.

Al escucharlo Kaito se da vuelta y lo mira.

Desviando los ojos, dijo -Esto, estoy buscando…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió una presencia asesina atrás suyo.

-Me está buscando a mí- dijo una chica ("Aspecto: tiene una altura 165cm; su pelo es de color negro brillante con un corte de pelo medio el cual tiene un estilo despeinado, llegando 5cm debajo de los hombros; el color de sus ojos es marrón, su busto es pequeño. Su vestimenta consiste en una remera blanca sencilla encima lleva un chaleco color negro, el cual a los costados llega hasta 10cm debajo de su cintura; trae puesto un pantalón ancho color crema oscuro llegando 5cm arriba de sus tobillos; y lleva unas sandalias color crema oscuro igual que su pantalón. La marca del gremio es de color negra y está se localiza en la parte superior izquierda de su espalda. Su edad es de 17 años (/es un año y dos meses menor que Sora y Nozomi/)").

Al escuchar la voz que hablo Kaito se volvió de piedra.

En cambio a Nozomi se le abrieron los ojos al no poder creer quien vino a ayudar además de Kaito.

-¡¿Miyu-chan, tú también viniste?!- dijo Nozomi sorprendido al ver a la chica.

Al escuchar que la nombraban, la chica gira su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía la voz hasta encontrase con la mirada de Nozomi en la cual se reflejaba gran sorpresa.

-Sí, yo también vine a ayudar Nozomi-kun- respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Miyu, que bueno verte- dijo Sora mientras agarraba las manos de la mencionada y las agitaba de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte- respondió de forma alegre.

Después de salir de su sorpresa Nozomi comenzó a mirar a las dos inesperadas personas que llegaron.

-Un momento, ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? Nunca les mencionamos que íbamos a seguir a la alianza. Además ¿Miyu, tu no estabas en una misión?- pregunto Nozomi sin salir de su sorpresa al ver la llegada de sus dos compañeros.

-Es verdad ¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Pregunto Sora.

-Ahora mismo les explicare todo lo que paso- respondió la pelinegra.

Mientras estaban hablando Kaito por su parte silenciosamente intentaba alejarse para no sufrir la ira de la chica a la cual dejo atrás.

-Pero antes de hablar de eso permítanme un momento. Kaito ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Miyu mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

El mencionado se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo, para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Pero no llego muy lejos debido a que la chica le arrojo una banca de madera, la cual lo golpeo en la cabeza mandando al piso al pelinegro.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para haberme abandonado e irte tú solo- dijo la chica mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

El mencionado trago duro –Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando nos separamos para buscar información, mientras estaba caminando por la ciudad, cerca de un restaurante escuche hablar a un hombre sobre un chico y una chica los cuales tenían cabellos rosas y azules, por lo que me acerque y pregunte que paso. Me dijeron que unos hermanos pelearon contra unos ladrones y después se habían dirigido a una posada cercana por lo que me dirigí a ese lugar. Al llegar al lugar una chica me atendió y le pregunto sobre Nozomi y Sora-sama ella me dijo que se habían hospedado la noche anterior, y que ahora se dirigían a Magnolia. Al escuchar esto me dirigí a la estación de trenes- contesto el chico temeroso de cómo se podría poner la pelinegra al oír su respuesta.

-Está bien que hayas averiguado toda eso, pero te olvidaste de mí te estuve esperando por horas, así que ahora quédate quieto y recibe tu castigo- dijo la chica para después comenzar a golpear a Kaito con sus puños hasta dejar un cráter en el suelo.

Después de que Kaito recibiera una paliza por parte de Miyu, Nozomi se acercó al chico y lo curo para que se pudiera poner de pie. Unos momentos después los cuatro se sentaron en una banca cercana para poder hablar.

-Y dígannos ¿Cómo fue qué nos encontraron?- pregunto Nozomi.

-Si cuéntennos ¿Cómo nos encontraron? Además de Lucy no recuerdo que les hayamos dicho a alguien que seguimos a la alianza de magos; incluso ni a Lucy le dijimos en donde era la ubicación porque no la sabíamos- agrego Sora.

-¿No sabían la ubicación? Entonces ¿Cómo los encontraron?- pregunto Kaito.

-Fue fácil solo seguimos el olor de nuestros padres- respondió Nozomi.

-Es cierto su olfato es como el de un dragón, me había olvidado- dijo el pelinegro.

-Si, además yo tengo el olfato más agudo que mi Nii-san así que era imposible perderles el rastro- dijo Sora resaltando que tenía mejor olfato que su hermano.

-No esperaba menos de Sora-sama, usted es increíble- dijo el pelinegro intentando acercarse a la chica, pero fue rechazado por una patada de esta.

-No te acerques- dijo la pelirosa con mechones azules.

-Aunque me golpeé Sora-sama, yo no me rendiré- respondió mientras estiraba sus brazos en dirección a la chica.

Al escuchar y ver las acciones del pelinegro hacia Sora, a Nozomi y a Miyu se les cayó una gota al estilo anime (Vaya que es persistente) pensaron los dos mirando a Kaito.

-Volviendo al tema, expliquen ¿Cómo llegaron a la ubicación de la pelea?- Volvió a Preguntar el peliazul con mechones rosas.

-Yo responderé a eso- dijo el pelinegro.

Ambos hermanos prestan atención a lo que va a contar Kaito.

 **Sucesos en el Año 814**

Mientras la pelea entre Dark Horizon y la alianza ocurría; en Magnolia se podía observar como un pelinegro estaba caminando por la ciudad mirando a todos lados.

(¿En dónde estarán esos gemelos? Y justo que estaba seguro de que esta información les iba a agradar a ellos dos) pensaba el chico mientras seguía caminando.

Después de buscar por todo Magnolia yendo desde el Gremio, pasando por la iglesia, atravesando la zona comercial; el chico se dirigió a la entrada de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la entrada pudo divisar que una pelinegra se acercaba a lo lejos.

Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se acercó rápidamente.

-Hey, Miyu- grito el chico agitando el brazo para que lo viera.

-Kaito, ¿Qué pasa? Es raro que me saludes apenas me ves- dijo la chica al ver la reacción que tuvo al verla ("la relación entre estos dos es buena, pero Kaito casi siempre pasa de largo a Miyu al estar intentando acercarse a Sora").

-Lo que pasa es que estoy buscando Nozomi y a Sora-sama desde hace dos días- respondió el chico.

-Con que de eso se trataba. Pero si me vienes a preguntar a mí, te digo ahora mismo que no tengo idea; yo recién ahora acabo de llegar de una misión en las cercanías de Hargeon- respondió.

-Eso lo sé, solo te iba a preguntar si no te habían hablado de si estaban por tomar una misión-.

-No me han dicho nada, pero puede que alguien en el gremio sepa de ellos-.

-No, ya les pregunte a todos y nadie sabe- dijo desanimado el chico.

Miyu se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que se acordó de alguien más.

-¿También le preguntaste a Lucy?- pregunto la chica.

-No le eh preguntado, debido a que no la eh visto en estos dos días-.

-Podría estar en su casa, ve y pregúntale talvez sepa algo-.

-Tienes razón ahora mismo voy-.

Después de hablar Kaito comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Lucy, pero después de avanzar solo unos paso Miyu hablo -Espera Kaito, para ¿Qué quieres hablar con ellos?-.

El chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para después hablar -Lo que pasa es que se dónde es la pelea contra el gremio oscuro Dark Horizon y quiera preguntarles si querían acompañarme al lugar-.

Al escuchar esto la chica se acercó rápidamente quedando al lado del pelinegro.

-Espera un segundo ¿Cómo sabes donde es la pelea? Mi padre nunca me dijo una palabra- pregunto la chica con evidente curiosidad en su voz.

-Lo sé porque estuve espiando una conversación de mi padre con los demás donde le decían sobre la ubicación del enfrentamiento- respondió.

-Si eso es todo, me dirijo a buscar a Lucy-san- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y retomando su andar.

-Espera yo también voy. Ni pienses que me voy a perder esta oportunidad- dijo la chica.

-Está bien, pues andando-.

Los dos pelinegros se dirigieron a la casa de la maga estelar. Una vez que llegaron tocaron la puerta, esperaron unos segundos hasta que les abrieron la puerta; cuando se abrió completamente notaron que no estaba solo Lucy sino que habían dos cabelleras una rosada y una azul, un segundo después reconocieron que eran Hikari ("él tiene el pelo rosa") y Mizuki ("ella tiene el pelo azul") los hermanos menores de los gemelos.

-Miyu-chan, Kaito-chan ¿Qué raro verlos por aquí? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno venía a hacerte una pregunta pero ¿Qué hacen ellos acá?- pregunto el chico.

-Ah sobre eso pasen y les explico-.

Después de que los mencionados entraran se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaran en un sillón; Lucy comenzó a explicarles que Nozomi y Sora vinieron a pedirle que cuidara de sus hermanos menores debido a que querían seguir a la alianza para poder ver la pelea e intervenir si era necesario. Mientras la maga celestial explicaba lo que paso Hikari estaba arrojando pequeñas bolas de fuego a Kaito el cual no le daba mucha importancia a las acciones del chico y se limitaba a apagar el fuego con su magia de agua, en cambio Mizuki jugaba con el pelo de la pelinegra, esta última quería decirle que parara pero al ver la sonrisa de la peliazul al jugar con su cabello opto por callarse.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar Nozomi se levantó.

-Gracias Lucy-san, fue de mucha ayuda. Ahora mismo nos retiramos para no causarle inconvenientes- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba para irse.

-Espera, no me ibas a preguntar algo- dijo Lucy con intriga, al no escuchar la pregunta del pelinegro.

-Te estaba por preguntar si sabias donde estaban Nozomi y Sora-sama, pero ya me respondiste. Gracias por todo-.

-Así que ustedes dos también se van a dirigir a la pelea- dijo la rubia.

-Si-

-Miyu vámonos- dijo el chico para llamar la atención de la mencionada debido a que se puso a jugar con Mizuki.

-Está bien. Tengo que irme Mizuki-chan nos veremos otro día ¿Sí?- hablo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, nos vemos Miyu-nee- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Miyu y Kaito se dirigen a la puerta para luego salir a la calle.

-Nos vemos chicos, tengan cuidado- dice Lucy mientras los saluda con la mano.

-No tiene porque preocuparse Lucy-san- dice la pelinegra mientras imita el saludo de la rubia.

-Es verdad no tiene por qué preocuparse ("agrega Kaito").Por cierto mande un saludo a sus hijos que hace rato que no los veo-.

Lucy solo asiente a lo dicho.

Después de salir los dos pelinegros se preparan y dirigen al lugar de la pelea.

Al transcurrir 20 horas estaban llegando al lugar del encuentro, pasando por un denso bosque.

-Ya estamos por llegar- dice Kaito.

-Al fin, nos tardamos un montón- se quejaba Miyu.

-Nos demoramos mucho porque alguien quiso pasar a comer cuando pasamos por Crocus- habló en tono de regaño el pelinegro.

-Necesitaba comer, apenas llegue de la misión me vine contigo para ver la pelea- se defendía la chica.

-Está bien que tengas hambre lo entiendo, pero te tenías que demorar tanto tiempo; pasamos como 4 horas en el restaurante- le criticaba el chico.

-Ya cállate, además ya llegamos- dijo señalando el fin del bosque.

Cuando salieron del bosque pudieron notar que el lugar era un desastre, habían desde arboles destrozados, hasta varios cráteres de gran tamaño, ni hablar de la desaparición total de vida silvestre el algunas zonas.

-¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?- dijo Kaito sorprendido por la destrucción.

-Parece que ya terminaron de pelear- hablo la pelinegra con total tranquilidad.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Sí, mira por allá- dijo la chica mientras señalaba con su mano a la alianza.

Ambos comenzaron a observar el lugar tratando de localizar si encontraban indicios de los gemelos, pero no los vieron por lo que decidieron buscar a sus padres para preguntarles.

Una vez que los localizaron comenzaron a acercarse, hasta quedar detrás de ellos.

-Hola papá- dijeron Kaito y Miyu al mismo tiempo.

Los mencionados y los demás integrantes de la alianza se dieron vuelta sorprendidos al escuchar hablar a alguien detrás de ellos.

Una vez que se dieron vuelta Gray y Gajeel se sorprendieron de sobremanera al ver a sus hijos en el lugar de la pelea.

-Espera Kaito ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?- preguntaba confundido el mago de hielo.

-Las mismas preguntas van para ti Miyu- dijo el Redfox.

-Yo solo seguí a Kaito hasta aquí- respondió la chica sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabían dónde era la pelea?- pregunto Gajeel, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Kaito.

-Bueno lo que paso es que espié a papá, mientras estaba conversando con los demás sobre la misión en la que tenían que luchar contra Dark Horizon, así escuche la ubicación de la pelea- respondió el chico.

-Con que así llegaron ("hablo Erza mientras se acercaba"). Gray ten más cuidado y vigila mejor tú alrededor no puedes ir así de despreocupado- dijo mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-Sí, Erza- responde agachando la cabeza.

-Una pregunta Erza ¿No han visto a Nozomi y Sora por acá?- pregunto la chica.

Al escuchar su pregunta Erza comienza a contarles todo lo sucedido como fue la pelea con Dark Horizon, el hechizo para viajar en el tiempo que usaron, la llegada de los gemelos y como se dirigieron a través del portal.

-Con que eso sucedió- dijo Miyu mientras consideraba toda la información dicha por Erza ("Miyu heredo la inteligencia de su madre Levy, debido a eso todo lo analiza de forma metódica").

-Entonces nosotros también vamos, ¿Qué dices Miyu?- pregunto Kaito.

-Por supuesto que iremos no vamos a dejarles toda la diversión-.

Ante lo dicho por los dos, sus padres solo asintieron confirmando que tienen su permiso.

-Vayan al pasado y procuren que los gemelos no provoquen ningún daño- dijo Gray en tono burlón dirigiendo su mirada a Natsu.

Al escucharlo Natsu se cabreo -Maldito cubo de hielo, dices eso porque tu hijo nunca ha podido vencer al mío- contesto.

-Cómo te atreves a decir eso mechero- contesto chocando cabezas con Natsu para un momento después empezar a pelear.

-Miyu ve y procura prestar atención a todos los detalles de los enemigos, tu forma de analizar les podrá servir en batalla- dijo Gajeel de forma inexpresiva ("aunque por dentro estaba preocupado, pero no lo demostraba").

-No tienes que preocuparte papá yo me encargare- dijo la chica, para luego imitar la risa de su padre.

En ese momento Erza se acerca para poder hablar con los dos pelinegros.

-Cuando vallan al pasado tengan en cuenta de no interferir en los sucesos de esa época, si pueden no hagan contacto con nosotros en el pasado. Céntrense solo en vencer a los miembros de Dark Horizon- dijo de forma autoritaria.

-Sí- respondieron los dos un poco asustado.

En eso Juvia se acerca a Kaito y lo abraza -Kaito-chan por favor ten cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te pase. Recuerda comer bien, dormir lo suficiente y no desnudarte en público-. Decía mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Mamá me avergüenzas- dijo el chico tratando de zafarse del agarre de su madre, al notar que todos lo miraban y como algunos se reían por lo bajo.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto enojado el pelinegro.

-Kaito tu ropa- hablo Miyu mientras señalaba que estaba en bóxer.

-Maldición ¿Desde cuándo?-

Al poder librarse del abrazo de su madre, Kaito busca y se viste para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba su padre para saludarlo, el cual seguía peleando con Natsu.

-Nos vemos papá- dijo el chico al estar cerca de su padre.

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo Gray se aleja de la pelea para acercarse y hablar con él, al notar esto Natsu se tranquiliza.

-Nos vemos hijo, recuerda todo lo que te hemos enseñado y nunca subestimes a un enemigo sin importar la situación- dijo el mago de Hielo.

-No te preocupes no fallare-

-Por cierto toma esto, llévalo contigo para la buena suerte- Gray se sacó su collar de plata en forma de cruz y se lo dio a su hijo.

-Gracias, papá ("dijo con una sonrisa, para luego ponerse el collar"). Espérame Sora-sama ahora mismo me dirijo a tu lado mi amada- dijo el chico mientras corazones se formaban en sus ojos.

Al escuchar esto Natsu se enojó –Escúchame mini cubo de hielo no te atrevas a acercarte a mi Sora-chan o lo pagaras caro- dijo en tono de padre sobreprotector.

-Ya, ya Natsu cálmate, no tienes porque enojarte- dijo Wendy mientras lo abrazaba por atrás y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El pelirosa se calmó al escuchar a su esposa, un segundo después mira en dirección a Kaito -Escúchame, si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a mi hija yo mismo te mato ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!-.

-Sí, no tiene que preocuparse suegro- respondió el chico.

Al escuchar la palabra suegro Natsu se envolvió en fuego -¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?!- grito furioso.

Kaito al notar las palabras que dijo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al portal mientras escapaba de Natsu el cual le arrojaba bolas de fuego. En el camino agarro a Miyu del cuello de su ropa y la arrastro con él.

-Nos vemos papá. Por cierto dile a mamá que vine para acá y viaje al pasado, me olvide de avisarle- dijo Miyu mientras era arrastrada por Kaito.

Un momento después los dos saltaron al círculo mágico.

-Ya vas a ver cuando vuelvas- le gritaba Natsu.

 **Fin de los Sucesos en el Año 814**

-Después de eso nos dirigimos con dirección a Crocus y de ahí vine a parar aquí- terminaba de contar Kaito.

-Con que eso paso- habló Sora.

-Bueno ya que están aquí tomen esto- Nozomi saco de uno de sus bolsillo un perfume lacrima.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Miyu agarrando el frasco.

-Eso es un perfume especial el cual oculta el olor de la persona por 48 horas. Es mejor que se lo rocíen para que no detecten que los estamos vigilando-.

Los dos pelinegros afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tienen vendados sus brazos en la ubicación de la marca del gremio?- pregunto Miyu con interés al notar las vendas.

-Ocultamos nuestras marcas del gremio, por si llega ocurrir un problema no culpen a Fairy Tail, además nos podrían acusar de impostores al no pertenecer al gremio en esta época. Ustedes tengan cuidado de que no se vea su marca del gremio- respondió el chico.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, sino por cierto mago de hielo- dijo la pelinegra, mientras dirigía su mirada a Kaito.

-Tratare de no desvestirme- se limita a responder.

-Bueno ahora voy a comprar los boletos para el viaje, ya vengo. Por cierto Kaito vístete- dijo el chico, para posteriormente levantarse e ir en dirección a la taquilla.

El mencionado comenzó a buscar su ropa para poder vestirse, al verse solo en ropa interior.

En ese momento Sora siente que el olor del equipo Natsu se acerca por lo que decide volver a intervenir, intentando que la relación entre sus padres progrese. Por lo que piensa en cómo sacarse de encima a los dos pelinegros, a los segundos una idea se cruza por su mente.

-Miyu ¿Por qué no acompañas a mi hermano?- dijo la chica mientras la pinchaba con su codo.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?- preguntó.

-Como que, para que es obvio, es para que puedas pasar más tiempo a su lado últimamente no se han visto mucho, o crees que no me eh dado cuenta de cómo lo miras- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Esto provocó que la mencionada se sonrojara -Yo no lo veo de esa forma Sora-san- dijo avergonzada.

-Solo ve- dijo de forma hiperactiva mientras la empujaba en dirección a Nozomi, la cual choco con la espalda del chico y después cayó al piso.

Al sentir que algo lo colisionó el peliazul con mechones rosas se da la vuelta notando que era Miyu.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el chico.

-Lo siento, me trómpese mientras venia. Solo quería acompañarte a comprar los boletos- respondió con la mirada baja y algo apenada.

-Está bien vamos- dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara del suelo.

Después de esto los dos van a comprar los boletos dirigiéndose en dirección a la taquilla.

Por otra parte Sora seguía con su Plan.

(Bien ya me libre de Miyu, ahora a convencer a Kaito a que me ayude) pensaba mientras se acercaba al chico.

-Kaito, ven conmigo- dijo Sora mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba en dirección al equipo Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa Sora-sama? ("Al ver que la chica lo agarró del brazo, Kaito se ruborizo") ¿Acaso esto es una cita?- pregunto ilusionado el pelinegro.

-¿Cita? ("pregunta sin entender. Hasta que noto que agarraba al chico del brazo"). No esto no es una cita- refuto.

Al escuchar esto el chico se decepciono, pero estaba feliz de que la pelirosa con mechones azules le sujetara del brazo.

-Entonces ¿Para qué me necesita?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Lo que pasa, es que necesito tu ayuda-.

-Sea lo que sea, yo haré todo lo posible por usted Sora-sama- dijo el chico mientras con sus dos manos agarraba la mano de la chica.

-Es bueno escuchar eso-.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesita que haga?-.

-Necesito que me ayudes a que mi padre despierte sus sentimientos hacia mamá-.

-Espere un segundo Sora-sama, interferir no sería bueno podrían haber consecuencias en el futuro- dice el chico recordando lo que le dijo Erza.

-Sé que sería arriesgado, pero por si culpa de Dark Horizon, mis padres no se juntan yo y mis hermanos no existiríamos en el futuro- dice la chica intentando hacer que le ayude.

Al escuchar que Sora no podría existir en la época de la que vinieron el rostro de Kaito se puso blanco del miedo, un momento después el chico reacciona -No quiero eso, no quiero que Sora-sama desaparezca- decía el chico mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de la chica y lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿Me ayudaras a juntar a mis padres?- pregunto Sora segura de la respuesta del chico.

-Por supuesto que la ayudare- decía mientras la veía a los ojos aun estando abrazado a las piernas de las chicas.

-Que bien, ahora párate y sígueme, están cerca- dijo mientras le extendía su mano al chico.

Después de levantarse Sora se encamino en dirección a donde la guiaba su nariz, Kaito la seguía de cerca.

...

Con el equipo Natsu se podía observar a Erza y Lucy observando las vitrinas con diferentes joyas; Happy seguía a Charle intentando darle un pescado; Gray estaba devolviéndose buscando su ropa al darse cuenta de que estaba en bóxer; atrás se podían observar a Natsu el cual tenía su típica sonrisa mientras se sobaba la panza por comer tanto y a Wendy la cual observaba al pelirosa con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo al verlo sonreír.

Mientras caminaban cada uno tomo su camino para aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Erza se fue junto con Lucy hacia más adelante al ver a lo lejos una tienda de ropa muy variada; Charle empezó a aumentar la velocidad de su vuelo intentando alejarse de Happy, pero este la seguía muy de cerca; Gray desapareció de la vista de todos buscando donde dejo su ropa; lo que dejo solos a Natsu y Wendy.

Natsu caminaba adelante y Wendy atrás, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

...

Sora se oculta detrás de unas columnas junto con Kaito, al ver que sus padres estaban solos supo que era su oportunidad de provocar un avance en su relación.

-Kaito vez a la chica peliazul esa es mi mamá, quiero que uses tu magia de hielo a distancia para crear un pequeño borde para que se tropiece y caiga encima de papá-.

-Está bien- respondió para después apuntar con su dedo índice y usar su magia para crear un borde pequeño apenas visible, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que Wendy se tropiece.

...

Wendy camino un par de pasos más para luego tropezarse. -Kya- grito al sentir que chocó con algo.

Cuando levanto la vista noto que había caído encima de Natsu y que su rostro estaba en el pecho del pelirosa. Debido a esto la chica se sonrojo notoriamente.

-L-L-L-Lo siento Natsu-san- dijo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- respondió el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

Mientras se estaba levantando, se volvió a refalar volviendo a caer, debido a esto la peliazul cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe.

Esta vez antes de volver a chocar contra el cuerpo del chico, el pelirosa la sujeto de los hombros deteniendo su caída.

Al sentir un par de manos que la sujetaban de sus hombros impidiendo su caída abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Natsu.

-Wendy ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico preocupado sin notar la cercanía que tenía con la chica.

-S-S-S-Si es-es-estoy bien, no ti-ti-tienes que preocuparte Natsu-san- dijo con gran tartamudez mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

-¿Segura?- pregunta el chico con desconfianza al oírla tartamudear.

-S-S-Si- responde para luego levantarse rápidamente al notar que sigue encime del pelirosa.

-Si tú lo dices- responde Natsu con duda en su voz (¿De verdad estará bien? Espero que nada grave le esté pasando) pensaba el chico sin dejar de mirar a Wendy.

Después de que Wendy se levantara, Natsu también lo hiso y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la parada del tren para esperar a los demás.

...

Detrás de ellos se podía observar a Sora la cual sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-Muy bien hecho- dijo la chica mientras miraba a Kaito.

-Gracias por su cumplido Sora-sama- decía el chico mientras corazones se notaban en sus ojos.

-Muy bien esta vez quiero que crees una superficie de hielo muy fina y que sea bastante resbalosa, pero que al ser pisada por mi padre desaparezca - pidió esta vez ("esto lo dice debido a que el calor corporal de Natsu es mayor que el de una persona común, ósea que quiere un hielo que se derrita fácilmente por el cambio de temperatura").

-Déjemelo a mí- después de decir eso el chico junto sus manos y choco su puño con su palma; al hacer eso creo una capa tan fina de hielo que no era visible para el ojo humano, pero la cual seguía siendo muy resbaladizo.

...

Wendy y Natsu siguieron caminando, sin notar que eran seguidos en secretos por dos personas.

Cuando Wendy toco el piso congelado se resbalo y estaba por caer de cara contra el piso.

En ese mismo momento Natsu acelero el paso y agarro a la peliazul entre sus brazos, al hacer esto parecía que la abrazaba por la espalda.

Al sentir que era sujetada por unos brazos, voltea la cabeza para notar que Natsu la había vuelto a salvar, cuando noto en la posición en la que estaba se sonrojo nuevamente, saliendo humo por su cabeza.

Al notar el sonrojo de la chica Natsu, gira a Wendy para que queden en el mismo sentido, para luego apoyar su frente en la de la chica, verificando que no tenga fiebre.

-Wendy ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?- pregunto el chico con mayor preocupación que antes, mientras sus frentes seguían juntas.

-S-S-S-S-Si- respondió ella alejándose del chico, mientras que sus ojos parecían espirales y se tambaleaba hacia los costados.

-Wendy, sube a mi espalda- dice mientras se agacha para que ella pueda subir.

Al escuchar esto la peliazul observa que Natsu está agachado esperando a que suba lo que le provoca más vergüenza -No-no-no tienes que preocuparte Na-Na-Natsu-san de verdad estoy bien- dice la chica mientras agacha la mirada y juega con sus dedos.

-Aunque me digas eso es mejor estar seguros, no te preocupes y sube- le responde volteando la cabeza para luego sonreír.

-E-E-Esta bi-bien- acepta la chica para luego subirse en la espalda del pelirosa.

Una vez en la espada del chico, Natsu agarra las piernas de Wendy para que no se caiga al levantarse.

Al sentir las manos del chico, la peliazul se avergonzó aún más estando en un estado cerca del desmayo por lo que recostó su cabeza en la espalda del pelirosa.

-Wendy sujétate bien, no quiero que te caigas y te hagas daño-.

-Si- es lo único que pudo responder por la vergüenza.

Obedeciendo a Natsu pasa sus brazos por el cuello del chico y juntan sus manos para un mejor agarre.

Al sentir esto el Dragón Slayer de fuego se sonroja (otra vez ese ardor en mi cara al estar cerca de Wendy ¿Qué significa?) pensaba mientras caminaba en dirección a la parada del tren.

Wendy por su parte no se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Natsu por el cuello, debido a su vergüenza por todo lo sucedido (Qué cálido) pensaba mientras que inconscientemente aumentaba la fuerza del abrazo y cerraba sus ojos para quedarse dormida.

Al sentir que la fuerza del abrazo se intensifico provoco que Natsu se preocupara -¿Wendy, todo está bien?- pregunto pero no recibió respuesta (¿Se habrá dormido? Bueno no importa, por ahora es mejor seguir nuestro camino) pensaba mientras seguía caminando.

...

Sora al ver a su padre cargaba a su madre se emocionó mucho por el funcionamiento de su plan.

-Muy bien hecho Kaito- dijo la chica mientras sonreía de igual manera a como lo hace Natsu; al estar tan feliz inconscientemente abrazo a Kaito.

El chico al sentir el abrazo de Sora estaba sumamente feliz.

-De nada Sora sama- respondió, para un segundo después desmayarse de la felicidad yendo a parar al suelo.

Al ver al chico que se desmayó con una sonrisa boba y corazones en los ojos, a Sora se le cayó una gota al estilo anime mientras se reía nerviosamente.

Cuando el chico salió de su estado de inconciencia provocado por la felicidad, los dos se dirigieron de vuelta con los demás. Sora le dijo que no le contara nada de lo que estaba haciendo a su hermano, Kaito asintió en forma de afirmación.

En el transcurso del camino Kaito intentaba acercarse a Sora pidiendo que lo abrazara de nuevo, pero esta lo rechazaba diciendo que lo de recién solo fue un accidente. Esto siguió hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraban su hermano y Miyu los cuales estaban conversando felizmente.

Sora al ver esto se acercó silenciosamente y por atrás agarro a los dos por el cuello a cada uno con uno de sus brazo -¿Qué están haciendo par de tortolos?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No somos un par de tortolos- grito Miyu, con un pequeño sonrojo al escuchar a su amiga.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunto sora con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por nada- respondió desviando la mirada.

Por la reacción de la pelinegra Sora se comenzó a reír, pero fue detenido por un golpe de Nozomi al estilo karateka provocando que se mordiera la lengua.

-Ya basta Sora-.

-Esso me dolió Nii-sssan- dijo la chica arrastrando la s y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Nozomi sin hacer caso al puchero de su hermana.

-Solo fuimos a dar una vuelta por el lugar- respondió cortante para que no le hiciera más preguntas.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto desconfiado.

-Es verdad, no es cierto Kaito-.

-Sí, es verdad solo fuimos dar una vuelta- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- pregunto Miyu al ver al pelinegro.

-Es porque Sora-sama me abrazo- respondió aumentando su felicidad al recordar el abrazo que le dio la chica.

Al escuchar esto Miyu miro a su nakama con una sonrisa picarona.

-Con que solo fueron a dar una vuelta- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No es lo que crees, solo fue un accidente- hablo Sora sin darle importancia.

-Bueno aclarado eso vayamos a una parada diferente para alejarnos de nuestros padres- hablo Nozomi.

Todos asintieron para después alejarse.

...

En otra parte de la estación se podía ver a Natsu el cual cargaba a Wendy quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Al llegar pudo notar que el resto del equipo ya había llegado a la parada, incluso Gray el cual se había devuelto para buscar su ropa.

-Hola chicos- saludo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Al escucharlo todos se dan vuelta.

-Hola Natsu ("responde Lucy, para después notar a Wendy"), una pregunta ¿Por qué traes a Wendy en tu espalda?- pregunto Lucy con interés.

-Ah lo que pasa es que Wendy se estaba cayendo mucho y cuando se paraba se estaba tambaleando, por lo que le dije que se subiera a mi espalda, mientras la traía parece haberse dormido-.

Al escuchar esto Charle, Erza y Lucy se acercaron rápidamente al lado de ambos.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto preocupada la gata.

-¿No tendrá fiebre?- agrego Lucy.

-¿Se abra enfermado?- añadió Erza

-Parece que está bien, además no tiene fiebre y no sé si estará enferma- respondió Natsu a las preguntas.

-Por ahora es mejor dejarla descansar- sugirió Charle.

Las otras dos mujeres solo asintieron.

En eso llega el tren el cual deben tomarse. El equipo se dirige adentro para poder sentarse, una vez que llegaron Lucy y Erza ayudan a Natsu a bajar a Wendy de su espalda, pero la peliazul se mantenía fuertemente agarrado al chico.

-Sí, que tiene fuerza aun siendo tan pequeña- dice Lucy sorprendida por no poder separarle los brazos.

-Es normal, recuerda que aun siendo pequeña ella es una Dragón Slayer, aun si duerme conserva su fuerza- hablo Natsu.

-Parece que vamos a tener que despertarla- dijo Titania.

-No queda de otra- añade Charle (aun mientras duermes tanto quieres estar con Natsu, Wendy eres muy obstinada) pensaba al ver a la chica a la cual no podían separar del pelirosa.

-Wendy despierta- Charle la llama pero no respondió.

-Wendy despierta- vuelve a llamarla con más fuerzas, pero sigue sin responder.

-WENDY DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ- dice la gata elevando mucho más su voz mientras la sacudía.

Al sentir la sacudida la chica se despierta.

-¿Charle? ¿Qué paso?- pregunta aun medio dormida, mientras con una mano se frotaba el ojo izquierdo.

-Lo que pasa es que necesitamos que bajes de la espalda de Natsu-.

Al percatarse que se encontraba en la espalda de Natsu se acordó de todo lo que paso minutos atrás, lo que provoco que se sonrojara y ocultara su rostro en la espalda del chico.

-¿Estás bien Wendy?- pregunto Erza al ver que ocultaba su cara.

Al escuchar a la pelirroja Wendy saco su rostro de la espalda de Natsu para luego bajarse.

-Si estoy bien Erza-san, solo estaba un poco cansada- respondió la chica.

-¿Estas segura?- añade Lucy.

-Si no tienen porque preocuparse- responde la peliazul con una sonrisa para demostrar de que se encontraba bien.

-Bueno ya que eso está arreglado, mejor sentémonos el tren partirá en cualquier momento- habló Titania.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron.

...

En otro vagón se veía a Sora y Miyu las cuales le pedían a Nozomi que les aplicara "troia" antes de que partiera el tren.

-Por favor Nii-san, aplícanos el hechizo anti mareo antes de que se mueva el tren- pedía Sora en tono suplicante.

-No lo hare, saben que si lo uso muy seguido los efectos disminuyen- contesto un poco irritado debido a la insistencias de las chicas.

-Por favor Nozomi-kun es solo por esta vez- rogaba Miyu.

-Ya les dije que no- dijo esta vez de forma autoritaria.

-Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor- decían ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien aplicare el hechizo, pero si después dura poco durante alguna emergencia no se quejen- dijo Nozomi rindiéndose más por molestia que por insistencia.

Las chicas estaban felices al escuchar que acepto, Nozomi se acercó a las chicas para aplicar "troia". Una vez aplicada la magia Nozomi se sentó.

-Nozomi-kun, ¿No te pondrás el hechizo?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-No lo hare, esperare a una situación que de verdad lo requiera-.

Un momento después el tren partió; esto provoco que Nozomi sintiera un terrible mareo y tapara su boca para no devolver el estómago.

Por su parte las chicas se sentían bien gracias a la magia anti mareo, por lo que comenzaron a charlar entre ellas recordando viejas misiones, Kaito solo observaba a Sora con corazones a su alrededor.

 **Una hora después**

Durante el transcurso del viaje a Sora se le ocurrió otra idea para acercar a sus padres, por lo que decidió ir al vagón en donde se encontraba el equipo Natsu.

-Ya vuelvo voy a tomar un poco de aire atrás- dice la chica como escusa mientras se levantaba.

-Está bien- responde Miyu la cual comienza a mirar el paisaje.

-Yo la acompañare Sora-sama- decía Kaito mientras se levantaba para seguir a la chica.

-No tienes porque seguirme, vuelvo enseguida- dice la chica para luego irse.

Al salir del vagón en donde se encontraba, Sora comienza a caminar siguiendo su nariz para encontrar a sus padres.

A los pocos minutos entra en un vagón en donde se pueden ver a Erza y Lucy sentadas juntas hablando de trivialidades, Gray estaba al lado de Lucy mirando por la ventana; enfrente estaban los dos exceeds del lado de la ventana, al lado estaba Wendy mirando con diversión como Happy intentaba conquistar a Charle, y del lado del pasillo estaba Natsu el cual estaba inconsciente por el mareo.

(Parece que el destino esta de mi lado. Es justo lo que necesitaba) pensó la pelirosa con mechones azules al ver la posición del equipo.

Sora se queda observando un rato hasta que encuentra una oportunidad en la que están todos distraídos en ese momento comienza a caminar, al pasar al lado de su padre suavemente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta empuja a Natsu, esto provoca que su cabeza caiga en el regazo de Wendy.

En el momento que la cabeza de Natsu estaba cayendo Sora sale del vagón por la puerta de atrás, desde ahí utiliza su gran agilidad para volver por el techo del tren hasta donde se encontraban su hermano y sus nakamas.

...

Wendy seguía mirando a Happy y Charle, en un momento sintió que algo se apoyaba en sus piernas, al girar, observa a Natsu el cual tenía apoyada su cabeza en su regazo, al ver esto la chica se sonrojo violentamente.

-Na-Na-Natsu-san, Natsu-san- llamaba la chica, pero el pelirosa no respondía.

Al escuchar que Wendy le hablaba a Natsu todos giran en dirección a la peliazul para ver a su nakama pelirosa, apoyando su cabeza en la falda de Wendy.

-Natsu ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te quieres aprovechar de Wendy?- pregunto Erza de forma autoritaria.

Pero ella tampoco recibió respuesta.

-Natsu, ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Lucy mientras movía al chico.

Igual que las veces anteriores el chico no respondió.

-Parece que el celebro de carbón quedo inconsciente- dijo Gray para después comenzar a reír al ver el estado del mago de fuego.

-Eso parece- dijo Lucy mientras suspiraba.

-Si esta en ese estado no hay nada que se le puede hacer. Wendy levántate y déjame ese lugar así no tendrás que aguantar el peso de Natsu- hablo la pelirroja calmadamente.

Al escuchar que la separarían de Natsu, eso le disgusto y empezó a sentirse celosa al pensar que el mago de fuego estaría en el regazo de Erza.

Al sentir esos sentimientos Wendy decide que no quiere que la separen del chico por lo que decide hablar -No tienes porque preocuparte Erza-san, no es ningún problema- además negaba con las manos el ofrecimiento de Titania de cambiar de lugar.

-¿Estas segura Wendy, no te será una molestia?- pregunta Lucy.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Lucy-san, Natsu-san siempre me está ayudando esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además esto no me es ningún problema- afirma la chica con una sonrisa.

Al ver la sonrisa de la peliazul las chicas deciden no seguir objetando.

Charle por su parte se quedó mirando a su nakama durante un rato (parece que aprovechas cualquier situación para estar cerca de Natsu, la pregunta es, si lo haces de manera consciente o inconsciente) pensaba, para luego dirigir su mirada a Natsu (Espero que no la hagas sufrir Natsu o si no te mostrare el infierno sin necesidad de morir) al terminar de pensar la gata solo suspiro para luego dirigir su mirada a la ventana.

Algo que nadie noto es que los mareos de Natsu empezaron a disminuir al estar en el regazo de la chica.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con tranquilidad. Al llegar a la estación de Magnolia Erza junto con los demás se levantaron para salir.

-Wendy despierta a Natsu quieres- le pide Erza mientras se dirigía a la salida seguida por los demás.

-Yo me encargo dijo la chica con determinación-.

Wendy se quedó mirando al pelirosa por un momento, en el que comenzó a jugar con los mechones rebeldes que sobresalían (Se ve lindo mientras duerme. Espera Wendy tienes que despertar a Natsu-san no jugar con su pelo) pensaba la chica mientras movía su cabeza a los costados para salir de su trance.

-Natsu-san, Natsu-san, Natsu-san- llamaba la chica mientras lo sacudía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico medio dormido aun en la falda de Wendy.

-Natsu-san debe levantarse todos los demás ya salieron del tren-

Al escuchar esto Natsu abre por completo sus ojos y se da cuenta de que está apoyado en el regazo de Wendy.

En ese instante se levanta rápidamente -Lo siento Wendy, parece que me quede dormido sin darme cuenta- se disculpaba el chico, apenado y con una mano en la nuca; mientras en su rostro tenía un pequeño color carmín.

-No te preocupes Natsu-san no es tu culpa- respondió la chica negando con sus brazos.

-Entonces vamos con los demás- dijo Natsu ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

La chica acepto la ayuda del mago de fuego y luego de pararse ambos se dirigieron afuera.

Todo esto fue visto por una gata de color blanco (Esa reacción en Natsu, además un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas, acaso será ¿Qué los sentimientos de ambos son mutuos? Tengo que investigar esto un poco más a fondo) pensaba, para después dirigirse afuera con los demás.

Una vez que todos bajaron comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gremio para poder confirmar que la misión fue cumplida.

Mientras caminaban a lo lejos había un grupo de cuatro personas que los seguían, mientras se fijaban a su alrededor de que no hubiera nada sospechoso.

* * *

Continuara

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews de que les pareció, mientras más Reviews tengo más ganas de seguir escribiendo me dan.


	7. Chapter 7: Rival

Aquí traigo el capítulo 7 de Protegiendo el futuro. Este capítulo lo quería subir el lunes pero la interne se comportó en modo troll y se cortó, recién ahora el miércoles en la noche lo estoy subiendo (o jueves de madrugada depende de cuánto se tarde en cargar).

Si pasamos de los 26 reviews a los 32 o más en este capítulo la próxima subida será un capitulo doble. Sin más que decir contesto los reviews.

* * *

 **Reviews**

Ka Uve: Me alegro de que te parezca buena la historia, el capítulo seis fue más largo que los otros porque estaba inspirado con muchas ideas (tantas que tuve que dividirlo en dos capítulos originalmente el capítulo seis y siete serian uno solo, pero estaba ocupado por lo que lo dividí en dos. Este capítulo es de 5400 palabras en la historia).

Para que los hijos se encuentren con los padres aún falta será por el capítulo once o doce y para Natsu tengo preparado algo especial, ni hablar de la reacción de Gray, pero para eso tendrás que esperar.

Leo323: Me da gusto de que te guste la forma en la que desarrollo la historia y como van apareciendo los sentimientos que cada uno tiene hacia el otro, esto lo quiero desarrollar con calma.

Me gusta tu fic y estoy esperando que lo actualices, espero que sea pronto.

Rubyrex Abedul: no te preocupes a mí también me ha pasado de dejar reviews en anónimo. Me da gusto que me dejes usar algunos de tus chistes en mi fic (algunos chistes o situaciones cómicas seguramente lo hare, cuando los hijos se junten con sus padres, pero tendrán mi toque personal). También me da gusto que te agrade la forma en la que desarrollo los sentimientos de los personajes.

Genesis: deje a Lucy al cuidado de los hijos menores debido a que siempre ha tenido una gran amistad con Natsu, pero también desarrolla un gran cariño hacia los hijos del pelirosa (esto lo explicare en otro fic que escribiré más adelante, pero falta mucho para eso).

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Aunque a veces se pase de Troll

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración.

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia.

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: RIVAL

El equipo Natsu se dirigía con dirección al gremio, en el rostro de Lucy se veía una gran sonrisa ya que Natsu no destruyo todo y tenía el dinero para pagar la renta, se apreciaba a Gray hablando con Erza sobre lo fácil que fue la misión, Happy intentaba hablar con Charle pero esta no le prestaba atención al estar pensando sobre todo lo que sucedió en el tren, por otra parte estaba Wendy la cual no podía parar de pensar en todo lo sucedido solo hace unas horas atrás y Natsu estaba tratando de entender que era lo que le ocurría desde la mañana al estar cerca de Wendy al no poder comprender su sonrojo y su necesidad de estar cerca de la peliazul, Wendy por su parte solo caminaba observando al mago de fuego.

...

Por otra parte Nozomi y los demás seguían de cerca a sus padres a una distancia prudente para no ser descubiertos.

-Parece que no se encuentran por aquí- habló el peliazul con mechones rosas.

-Tienes razón, no detecto el olor de ellos en varios kilómetros- agrego Sora.

-Nozomi-kun, Sora ¿Ustedes lucharon con los miembros de Dark Horizon?- pregunto Miyu con interés.

-Así fue- respondió Sora con indignación en su voz.

-¿Acaso paso algo Sora-sama?- pregunto el pelinegro al escuchar el tono de voz de la chica.

-Nada importante, solo te diré que son muy fuerte- respondió mientras recordaba el encuentro que tuvo contra Takeshi.

Al escuchar la respuesta seca que dio la chica Kaito mira a Nozomi esperando que el responda su duda. El peliazul con mechones rosas entendió la mirada del pelinegro por lo que decidió explicarle lo que paso en la pelea.

-Kaito escúchame claramente, estos miembros del gremio Dark Horizon no son personas que debas subestimar, sus nombres son Takeshi y Tora. Nosotros luchamos contra Takeshi, sus habilidades de combate son muy buenas pero no solo eso su resistencia es increíblemente alta al igual que su velocidad, aun luchando en equipo Sora y yo tuvimos una dura pelea la cual quedó inconclusa-.

Explicaba calmadamente mientras recordaba como fue la pelea, pero fue interrumpido.

-Espera un segundo Nozomi-kun, ¿Sora y tú tuvieron problemas aun peleando juntos? Ellos deben ser muy fuertes ¿Qué clase de Magia usaba? ¿Tenía habilidades con alguna arma? ¿Cómo era su forma de pelear? ¿Tenía alguna debilidad? ¿Alguna costumbre en su forma de luchar?- Miyu bombardeaba de preguntas al chico.

-Cálmate un segundo y déjame terminar de hablar- hablo el chico para interrumpir a la pelinegra y que se calmara.

-Lo siento, me emocione al escuchar que su pelea quedo indefinida- respondió mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Siempre te emocionas y no dejas hablar a los demás- hablo Kaito en tono burlón.

-Cállate y ponte la ropa la gente nos mira, es vergonzoso estar a tu lado- expuso la chica como contragolpe.

-¿Qué? Maldición no otra vez- respondió frustrado el chico buscando su ropa.

Después de encontrar su ropa Kaito y Miyu se ponen a discutir, llamando la atención de las personas del lugar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ("Se reía Sora al verlos discutir") siempre es lo mismo cada vez que salimos, no Nii-san-.

A Nozomi se le cayó una gota por la estupidez de la discusión, para que un segundo después una sonrisa se formara en su rostro -Tienes razón siempre es lo mismo, pero eso lo hace divertido-.

-Volviendo al tema, puedes seguir contando que pasó en el enfrentamiento- pidió Miyu dejando la confrontación de lado, para que el chico retomara la historia.

-Tienes razón es mejor que nos explique como sucedió el combate- alegó Kaito.

Mientras seguían caminando Nozomi les explico detalladamente como fue el combate que tuvieron contra Takeshi, sus habilidades, su forma de pelear, la actitud que tenía en la lucha y como su pelea quedo inconclusa por la intervención de su compañero Tora.

-Vaya que es fuerte ese tal Takeshi- comentaba Kaito sorprendiéndose de que pudo mantener una pelea con los dos gemelos el solo.

-Tienes razón Kaito, sus habilidades en combates deben ser altas para poder luchar contra dos oponentes a tal grado, lo más peligroso me dijiste que era su guadaña la cual aumentaba todas sus habilidades ¿Estoy en lo correcto Nozomi?- Hablaba la chica con intriga mientras analizaba todo lo dicho.

-Sí, al activar la guadaña se vuelve tan rápido que necesito activar "Ile Vernier" para llevarle el paso, también su defensa aumenta considerablemente al usar su guadaña como escudo aun golpeándola con gran fuerza no le pude hacer ni una grieta. Aun así creo que él tiene as bajo la manga el cual nos pondría en aprietos- explicaba mientras apretaba fuertes sus puños.

-¿Un as? ¿Por qué lo crees?- preguntaba su hermana confundida y ladeando la cabeza.

-Recuerdas lo que dijo antes de que Tora se lo llevara y como su poder mágico aumento-

La chica se quedó pensando un rato hasta que se acordó de lo sucedido.

-Es verdad, él dijo que la pelea no se acababa y su poder mágico aumento en gran medida- dijo la chica golpeando su mano en forma de puño con la palma de la otra.

-Y ¿Qué pasa con el otro mago Nozomi-kun? Además ¿Qué apariencia tienen?- pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

-Sobre sus apariencias no lo sé ya que estaban encapuchados, tampoco se mucho sobre Tora debido a que no peleamos contra él, solo sé que tiene la habilidad de abrir portales para transportarse de un punto a otro, además puso a dormir fácilmente a Takeshi-.

-Entonces sus habilidades son un misterio, eso es un problema- dijo la pelinegra

-No importa ahora que estamos los cuatro juntos les patearemos el culo a ambos- dijo Sora de forma hiperactiva.

-Cálmate Sora no hay que subestimarlos, además sentí una extraña presión en la magia de Tora hay que ser precavidos- hablo el hermano.

-Eso no importa ahora estando juntos no podemos perder- decía la pelirosa con mechones azules.

-Nozomi-Kun tiene razón no hay que subestimarlos-

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Nozomi, Sora-sama-

La chica se deprimió graciosamente al no tener el apoyo de nadie, esto causo la risa de los demás.

El grupo siguió caminando a una distancia moderada del equipo Natsu para no ser detectados. Antes de que llegaran al gremio Nozomi hablo.

-Ya estamos por llegar a Fairy Tail, Sora ve con Kaito y ocúltense para no ser detectados. Miyu-chan ven conmigo- dijo el chico.

Los dos chicos asintieron al escucharlo, pero al escuchar que le pido a la pelinegra que se fuera con él se sorprendieron. La pelinegra se sonrojo por lo que escucho.

-Espera ¿Por qué va Miyu contigo?- pregunto Kaito.

-Necesitamos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos y necesito su ayuda para hacer más fácil la búsqueda- dijo el chico (Además es divertidos dejarlos solos, siempre pasa algo) pensaba para sí mismo.

-Conque solo era eso- hablo Miyu en voz baja.

-¿Qué era solo eso?- pregunto Nozomi al escucharla.

-Nada importante- respondió mientras agitaba sus brazos en forma de negación.

(Nii-san eres un genio en las peleas y en analizar las cosas, pero en lo demás eres igual a papá, acaso no te das cuenta) pensaba sora con una gota en la cabeza (/No se nota que son sus hijos, igual de idiotas e inocentes que su padre/).

-Entonces ¿Vamos, Miyu-chan?-

-Si-

-Nos vemos más tarde, Sora no hagas nada innecesario-.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, verdad Kaito-.

-Así es déjanoslo a nosotros-.

Después de que terminaran de hablar los mencionados se separaron.

...

Devuelta con el pelirosa destructivo y sus nakamas. Ellos estaban enfrente de la puerta del gremio.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu.

El pelirosa seguía sumidos en sus pensamientos y no escucho a su nakama. Al no contestarle los demás miran en dirección al chico.

-Eh flamitas pasa algo- pregunto el creador de hielo.

-Natsu te estamos hablando- habló Erza en un tono fuerte para que la escuchara.

-¿Eh? Me hablaban- pregunto al escuchar ah Erza.

-Sí, pero nuevamente seguías en tu mundo- le contesta la rubia.

-Ah lo siento estaba pensando- contesta mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿De nuevo sobre la magia que sentiste?- preguntaba Titania.

-¿Ah? Si, si estaba pensando sobre eso- respondió Natsu un poco nervioso (es mejor que no les diga que estaba pensando en Wendy o Erza me mata. Aunque ni siquiera yo entiendo porque pienso tanto en ella) pensaba para sí mismo para no hablar de más, al mismo tiempo recordó todo lo sucedido en la mañana y en la estación lo que provoco un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

-De nuevo con eso flamita, olvídate de ello tu no sirves para pensar- dijo el creador de hielo en tono burlón.

-¿Qué? Cállate princesa de hielo- dijo mientras chocaba cabezas con su rival, olvidando lo que estaba recordando y desapareciendo su rubor.

-Maldito mechero ¿acaso quieres pelea?-.

-Pensé que era obvio-.

-¿Acaso piensan pelear?- hablo Erza con voz de ultratumba.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron al escucharla –No, Erza los mejores amigos no pelean- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo mientras chocan sus puños de forma amistosa.

Charle estaba mirando a Natsu durante todo el camino de regreso al gremio (Esto es raro, Natsu ha estado actuando extraño todo el día y además él se volvió a ruborizar pero ¿Esta vez porque será?).

-¿Pasa algo Charle?- pregunta Wendy al notar que su amiga observaba en dirección a los demás sin decir nada, ni rechazando a Happy aun cuando estaba intentando darle un pescado.

-No pasa nada Wendy- respondió sin dejar de ver a Natsu.

Después de que los dos chicos se separaron. Todos se acercaron a la entrada.

-Volvimos- grito Natsu mientras abría la puerta de una patada.

-Bienvenidos- dijeron los miembros al unísono.

Al entrar se dirigieron a la barra en donde se encontraba Mirajane.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

-Nos fue bien fue más fácil de lo esperado- respondió Lucy también con una sonrisa.

-Fue demasiado fácil, sobre todo por esos misteriosos hermanos- hablo Natsu.

-¿Hermanos? ¿De qué hablas Natsu?- pregunto la peliblanca.

-Ah, sobre eso al llegar a la ciudad habían varias personas inconscientes los cuales eran ladrones o magos oscuros, al llegar a un edificio donde se podía escuchar una gran pelea entramos pero solo pude notar dos siluetas que se alejaban entre el polvo- respondió el pelirosa.

-Eso es raro- dijo la albina poniendo su dedo índice cerca de su labio.

-Eso es cierto, pero lo más raro fue la magia que sentí-

-¿La magia que sentiste?- pregunto con gran interés.

-Es raro es como una magia que conozco bien, pero a la vez diferente-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No sé, como explicarlo-

-Deja de pensar lanzafuego se te va fundir el celebro- le pincho Gray.

-Aye, Natsu pensar mucho te va a ser daño-

-Cállense los dos, en especial tu Stripper-

-Oblígame-

Mientras discutían Erza se acercó a Mirajane y le pidió pastel de freza.

Unos momentos después Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelear, unos de los ataques de fuego de Natsu le dio a Gajeel el cual en respuesta ataco transformando su mano en un bastón atacando en dirección a Natsu pero este lo esquiva, provocando que el ataque impactara contra una mesa y golpeara a varios miembros masculinos los cuales se unieron a la pelea, al cabo de unos minutos gran parte del gremio estaba en la pelea.

Lucy y Mirajane estaban conversando sin prestar atención a la contienda, Erza por su parte seguía comiendo pastel de fresa la cual iba por su sexta rebanada.

La lucha continúo hasta que Gray congelo el pastel que Titania comía, la cual se enojó desprendiendo un aura de muerte que asusto a todos los hombres, un momento después Erza se había unido a la lucha golpeando a todos a su paso.

...

Afuera en un techo cercano estaban ocultos Sora y Kaito los cuales vigilaban el lugar.

-Parece que se divierten- dice la chica.

-¿Cómo lo sabe Sora-sama?- pregunta el chico al no notar nada.

En ese momento por varias ventanas salen volando sillas, mesas, barriles de cervezas y algunos magos.

-Eso responde tu pregunta-.

-Sí, lo hace- respondió con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

El pelinegro mira a la chica la cual reflejaba emoción en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo Sora-sama?- pregunta al verla tan emocionada y con ilusión en su rostro.

-No es justo yo también quiero divertirme, además quiero ver a los miembros cuando eran más jóvenes- respondió hiperactivamente y agitando sus brazos como niña cuando quiere un dulce.

Al ver esto el chico se sonroja (Ah, Sora-sama se ve tan hermosa cuando actúa infantilmente).

 **En el centro de Magnolia cerca de la zona comercial**

Se encontraban a una chica y un chico caminando observando todo a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde hospedarse.

-¿Ves algo Miyu-chan?- pregunto el chico sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

-No, parece que por aquí no hay ningún lugar en renta-.

-Eso parece, vayamos hacia el sur a ver si encontramos algo-

-Está bien, tal vez tengamos más suerte-

Mientras ambos siguieron buscando durante una hora sin encontrar ningún apartamento o lugar para alquilar.

-Maldición no puede ser tan difícil conseguir algún apartamento por esta zona, Nozomi-kun donde vamos ahora- pregunto la chica entre la duda y el enojo.

-No lo sé, preguntémosle a la gente del lugar tal vez sepan algo- dijo el chico con frustración en su voz.

-Esta bi…- la chica no termino de responder al pasar cerca de una librería la cual llamo mucho su atención.

Al escuchar la respuesta incompleta de su compañera Nozomi comienza a voltear -Miyu-chan ¿Pasa algo?- al terminar de girar pudo ver la chica pegada a una vitrina.

Al acercarse pudo notar que la pelinegra estaba viendo los libros que se encontraban en la tienda -¿Qué libro estás viendo?- pregunta al estar al lado de ella.

-Ah, Nozomi-kun, estaba viendo ese libro de allí- respondió señalando un libro de tapa mitad blanca y celeste.

-¿El que dice: Un dragón sin alas?- pregunta el chico para estar seguro.

-Si ese mismo, aguántame un momento que lo voy a comprar-

-Está bien pero solo ese libro-

-Si lo sé- responde la chica para un segundo después entrar al comercio.

El chico decide entrar con ella para vigilar que no se emocione y termine comprando la mitad de la tienda.

Al estar dentro pudo ver la chica que estaba agarrando una gran cantidad de libros, por lo que decide intervenir ("Por dentro el lugar está conformado por 5 pasillos de 10 metros cada uno con unas estanterías de 4 metros de altura con diferentes tipos de libros; desde magia básica y avanzada, hasta libros de cocina").

-Miyu-chan dijiste que solo ibas a comprar un libro- hablo mientras miraba una torre de libros más alta que la chica.

-Sé que dije eso, pero Nozomi-kun aquí hay muchos libros que nunca eh leído- decía emocionada la chica y con chispas de emoción en los ojos.

-En primer lugar ¿Tienes dinero para pagarlos?- pregunto, al conocer a la chica y su emoción al ver libros nuevos olvidándose del dinero que es necesario para el pago de estos.

-Por supuesto que tengo- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una billetera, la cual al abrirla estaba vacía.

El peliazul con mechones rosa miro a la pelinegra con una cara de y donde está el dinero, ella se quedó en blanco al notar que no tenía nada de efectivo.

-Y, donde está la fortuna- pregunto de forma burlona y sarcástica.

-Sé que tenía dinero- dijo la chica mirando a Nozomi con un rostro que reflejaba que no entendía que pasaba.

-¿No te lo habrás gastado todo en comida?- pregunto como una posibilidad.

-No, aun después de comer me quedaba bastante- dijo con la cabeza baja.

Nozomi se queda mirando la billetera, para un segundo después agarrarla y observarla por abajo.

-Mira- le dijo a la chica para que levantara la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunta deprimida. Al terminar de levantar la cabeza observa que en el fondo de la billetera estaba roto con un gran agujero de un extremo a otro.

-Ahora ya sabes porque no tienes dinero-

-Sí, pero ¿CÓMO OCURRIO ESTO?- grito frustrada.

-No me lo preguntes a mí, como sea parece que no podrás comprar los libros-

La chica solo asintió bajando de nuevo la cabeza y deprimiéndose; para después empezar a arrastras los pies a la salida.

Al ver esto el chico decide ayudarla un poco –Miyu-chan si quieres puedo pagar unos libros- dice el chico tratando de animarla.

La chica al escuchar eso se detuvo en seco para luego acercarse rápidamente al chico quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la chica ilusionada mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-Sí, pero solo cuatro no más. ¿Entendido? Mientras eliges voy a ver si algún libro me llama la atención- dijo el chico, para un momento después comenzar a revisar las estanterías.

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa, para después comenzar a buscar que libros decidiría comprar.

Después de haber ordenado los libros que no compraría, la chica regresaba junto al chico con el libro Un dragón sin alas y tres libros más en mano.

-¿Ya decidiste?- pregunto el chico mirando y agarrando los libros, buscando alguno que le interese.

-Si- respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a pagarlos- respondió el chico dejando el libro que tenía en la mano de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Tú no vas a comprar ninguno?- pregunto la chica al ver que él no había elegido ningún libro.

-Creo que no, no hay ninguno que me llame la atención- respondió decepcionado de no poder encontrar nada de su agrado.

-Déjamelo a mi Nozomi-kun yo voy a buscarte un libro. Sostenme esto- dijo dándole los libros a su compañero.

-No tienes que preocuparte, mejor paguemos lo que elegiste y sigamos buscando algún departamento- dijo Nozomi, pero Miyu ya estaba buscando por los otros pasillos (Escúchame siquiera) pensaba al notar que se fue sin prestarle atención a lo último que hablo.

Al cabo de media hora la chica volvió al lado del peliazul con mechones rosas.

-Nozomi-kun, tienes que comprar y leer este libro- dijo la chica con determinación en su voz, mientras sostenía el libro con sus dos manos mostrando el título.

(Vaya que está segura de su elección) pensó el chico mientras se agachaba un poco para leer el título –El misterio del demonio. Parece interesante- dijo el chico mientras sostenía los libros de la chica con una mano y con la otra agarraba el libro que le trajo su Nakama.

-Sabía que te gustaría, es un libro de misterio y drama- explico la chica para atraer la atención de Nozomi.

-Está bien lo comprare- dijo haciendo feliz a la pelinegra (De todas formas siempre me ha recomendado buenos libros) pensaba mientras lo inspeccionaba.

-Bien, ahora vamos a pagarlos-

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la caja para pagar sus libros.

-Buenas días en ¿Qué puedo ayudarles?- hablo una chica castaña.

-Buenos días, quisiéramos comprar estos cinco libros- respondió Nozomi poniendo los libros encima de una mesa que tenía en frente.

La chica comenzó a mirar los libros y calcular el precio.

-Serian 27.000 Jewels-

-Ok- dijo mientras sacaba su billetera para pagarlos.

La vendedora agarro el dinero y le entrego los libros en una bolsa –Gracias por su compra vuelva pronto- dijo cortésmente.

-Gracias por comprarme estos libros Nozomi-kun- dijo emocionada y alegre mientras sacaba un libro de la bolsa para comenzarlo a leer.

-De nada, pero recuerda que tenemos que buscar un lugar para alquilar. Así que después tendrás tiempo para leer- dijo en tono de regaño mientras le sacaba el libro y lo guardaba.

-Está bien- alegó deprimiéndose chistosamente.

-Que buen novio tienes, hasta te compra libros y se preocupa por ti- dijo la vendedora.

Al escuchar esto la chica se sonroja notoriamente –N-no so-somos no-no…- intentaba explicar que solo eran amigos pero se le trababa la lengua y no podía formular bien las palabras.

-No somos novios solo somos amigos de la infancia- respondió el chico provocando que a Miyu le diera una estocada al escuchar que solo la ve como amiga y lo dijera con tanta facilidad.

-¿De verdad? Lo siento es que al ver que le compraste varios libros y escuchar que están buscando un lugar que alquilar me hiso pensar que eran pareja- se disculpaba la chica avergonzada por su confusión.

-No se preocupe, lo que pasa es que estamos buscando un lugar que alquilar para poder pasar un tiempo en magnolia-.

-Así que están buscando un departamento temporalmente-.

-Sí, además de nosotros dos están mi hermana y un amigo-

-Creo que hay un lugar al este de aquí a unos quince minutos caminando hay un cartel anunciando un departamento en renta, es bastante grande suficiente para ustedes cuatro-.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Sí, deberían apurarse por que el dueño se va de Magnolia esta tarde hacia el puerto de Hargeon por tiempo indefinido-

-Muchas Gracias, ahora mismo nos vamos a fijar- dijo el chico agarrando a la chica de la mano y arrastrándola con él.

 **De vuelta con Fairy Tail**

Se podía observar como estaban inconscientes gran parte del gremio y a Erza en medio del gremio con Gray en una mano y Natsu en la otra, los únicos en pie eran las mujeres las cuales no participaron en la disputa. Happy por su parte se fue a pescar para no quedar en medio de la pelea.

-Parece que ya acabo- dijo Lucy mirando la masacre que dejo Erza a su paso.

-Tienes razón, pero esas peleas hacen divertido al gremio- habló Mirajane.

-Tienes razón si no hubiera peleas no sería Fairy Tail-.

Wendy miraba a Natsu el cual estaba inconsciente por la paliza que le dio Titania, por lo que se paró para ir a curarlo.

Charle que estaba al lado de su Nakama vio como se fijaba en el pelirosa y como después se levantó de su silla (Tengo que hablar con Wendy un momento será mejor que me la lleve lejos del gremio) pensaba para luego dirigirse en dirección a la chica.

-Wendy- llamo la gata.

-¿Qué pasa Charle?- pregunta deteniéndose apenas avanzo unos pasos de su asiento.

-Ven conmigo un momento-

-Podrías esperar un momento que cure a Natsu-san- dijo la chica volviéndose a dirigir hacia el pelirosa.

-Que vengas te digo- dijo Charle mientras agarraba a Wendy de la espalda y salía volando por una ventana la cual estaba rota debido a la pelea.

...

Afuera Sora vio como Charle se alejaba con su madre, por lo que decide seguirlas.

-Kaito, voy a seguir a mi madre, hazme el favor de quedarte y vigilar el gremio- pidió la chica.

-No se preocupe Sora-sama yo vigilare el lugar- respondió el chico rápidamente.

-Gracias, vuelvo en un rato- dice la chica para luego alejarse, siguiendo el rastro de la gata y la peliazul.

Después de unos momentos Sora se encontraba en un parque buscando a su madre, al localizarla se oculta detrás de un árbol.

 **En el Parque**

-¿Charle para qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto la chica con duda.

-Te traje aquí para poder hablar de lo que vamos hacer para saber los sentimientos que tiene Natsu hacia ti- dijo seria la gata.

Al escuchar eso la chica se sonrojo y agacho la mirada ocultando el rostro con su cabello -Charle no creo que debamos actuar tan rápido- dialogó tímidamente.

-Por supuesto que tenemos que actuar lo antes posible, si dejamos que el tiempo pase tu nunca avanzaras en nada y te quedaras estancada por tu timidez- dijo la gata con seguridad mirando a su compañera.

-Pe-pero…- intentaba hablar

-Nada de peros- interrumpió la gata.

-Está bien- dijo rindiéndose.

-Escúchame Wendy lo que debes hacer es acercarte y pregúntale si le gustaría pasear por la ciudad contigo. Y según las reacciones que tenga cuando este contigo podemos deducir si tiene algún sentimiento hacia ti- dijo la gata.

-Espera Charle yo no podría decir eso tan fácilmente- se quejaba la peliazul.

-Entonces pídele ayuda, podrías decirle que necesitas de su ayuda para unas comprar debido a que son pesadas o que son muchas para que tú solas las puedas cargar-.

-Pero aun si digo eso, no sabría que comprar-.

La gata comienza a impacientarse por la inseguridad de la chica, la cual negó lo que le propuso.

-Entonces pídele ayuda en una misión y dile que vayan solo los dos debido a que necesitas la mitad de la recompensa-.

-Pero recién acabamos de llegar de una misión y tengo bastante dinero- dijo la chica.

-Eso no importa, solo dile que usaste la recompensa para comprar ropa nueva y que la gastaste toda- dijo la gata intentando que aceptara.

-Pero Charle…-

-Sin peros te dije, si te limitas a solo observar alguien más podría ir a por Natsu- fundamento la gata en un tono más alto debido a que las dudas de la chica, la estaban sacando de quicio.

Wendy al escuchar que alguien podría ir por Natsu comenzó a imaginarse al Dragón Slayer de fuego con otra mujer lo que le provocó una gran tristeza -No quiero eso, no quiero ver a Natsu-san con otra mujer- decía con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

Al ver a su nakama a punto de llorar Charle se estremece -Cálmate Wendy, solo fue un decir nada más. No tienes porque llorar, ¿Bien?- dijo intentando que se calmara.

La mencionada asintió intentando no soltar lágrimas.

-Escúchame ahora iremos al gremio y nos fijaremos una misión en la que puedan ir los dos. Después de eso idearemos como actuar para saber los sentimientos de Natsu o hacer que empiece a fijarse en ti ¿De acuerdo?- explicaba Charle.

-Sí, hare mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo con determinación en su voz.

-Muy bien por ahora volvamos al gremio-

La chica asintió para dirigirse de regreso junto con su compañera.

...

Detrás de un árbol cercano una pelirosa con mechones azules escucho toda la conversación.

(Así que Charle está ayudando a mamá, no te preocupes Charle yo también ayudare) pensaba para sí misma, para luego dirigirse devuelta con Kaito.

 **En el salón del gremio**

Se podía observar como los hombres del gremio se despertaban.

En un rincón estaba sentada una peliblanca de cabello corto (Muy bien Natsu despertó es hora de empezar mi plan). La chica se levantó del asiento y se dirigió en dirección al pelirosa.

-Hola Natsu- saludo con una sonrisa el cual estaba sentado en el piso.

-¿Ah? Oh, hola Lisanna- dijo el chico con una sonrisa al encontrar quien le hablaba.

-Natsu podemos salir un momento- pide la chica.

-Si no hay problema, pero ¿Para qué?- pregunta el chico confuso por la extraña petición.

-Quería saber si podíamos pasar el tiempo y divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos-.

-Claro que si- responde con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

-Muy bien porque no salimos ahora- habla emocionada (Muy bien ya que voy a estar a solas con Natsu solo debo hacer que despierte sentimientos hacia mí) pensaba la chica mientras le ofrecía su mano al pelirosa para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Está bien- responde aceptando la ayuda y parándose del suelo.

Después de parase los dos se dirigen a la salida, mientras caminaban Lisanna se aferra al brazo del chico.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el pelirosa al sentir el agarre.

-Nada solo me gusta estar así-.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta del gremio, esta se abre mostrando a una peliazul junto con una gata blanca volando a su lado.

(Bien ahora debo elegir una misión para poder estar a solas con Natsu-san) pensaba mientras apretaba sus manos para aumentar su determinación.

Wendy al salir de sus pensamientos y ver a Lisanna aferrada al brazo de Natsu, viendo a los dos sonreír siente una gran presión en su pecho, esto provoca que agache la cabeza.

Después de que el pelirosa y la peliblanca se fueran del gremio Wendy le hablo a Charle.

-Charle, soy una tonta- dijo con gran tristeza y con la voz rota para después salir corriendo en dirección a Fairy Hills, mientras lagrimas salian por sus ojos.

-Wendy, espera- dijo la exceed siguiendo a su amiga.

Todo esto fue visto por una peliblanca detrás de la barra, al ver la reacción de la peliazul le llamo la atención por lo que pensó en indagar en el tema.

...

Afuera se podía observar a Sora la cual llega al lado de Kaito.

-Estoy de regreso- dice la chica apareciendo detrás del pelinegro.

-Oh, Sora-sama ha vuelto rápido-

-Sí, regrese lo más rápido que pude ¿Pasó algo importante mientras no estuve?-.

-No ha pasado nada relevante-

En ese momento se observa que Kaito ve a Wendy la cual estaba por entrar al gremio.

-Sora-sama, Wendy-san está por entrar al gremio- menciona el chico llamando la atención de la pelirosa con mechones azules.

La chica mira a su madre la cual abre la puerta (No te preocupes mamá yo te ayudare a conquistar a papá).

Mientras pensaba pudo notar que su padre salía del gremio mientras Lisanna lo sujetaba del brazo, al ver esto a Sora se le abren los ojos (Pero ¿Qué está pasando?) se preguntaba mientras se comenzó a enojar, esto provoco que su magia empezara a aumentar.

Un momento después pudo notar que su madre salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos con dirección a Fairy Hills. Al ver esto provoco que su enojo aumentara Sora estaba a punto de intervenir, pero fue detenida por un pelinegro.

-Sora-sama cálmese no podemos intervenir tan bruscamente en el pasado- le dice, mientras la agarra de un brazo.

-Suéltame Kaito no te metas- dijo con voz fría, mientras intentaba zafarse del chico.

-No, es demasiado peligroso. Si cambia mucho el curso de la historia nuestro tiempo podría ser afectado drásticamente- explicaba el chico.

Al escucharlo la chica se tranquiliza un poco -Lo sé, pero no puedo ver llorar a mi madre de esa forma- dijo la chica mientras miraba con melancolía en la dirección que se fue su madre y se sentaba en el piso.

-Lo entiendo sé que es doloroso, pero es muy peligroso intervenir de forma directa-.

La chica asintió para después comenzar a levantarse del suelo, mientras se ponía de pie perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de Kaito.

En ese momento llega Nozomi junto con Miyu. Los cuales ven a la chica encima del pelinegro con los brazos a los costados de este y el chico estaba solo en ropa interior debido a su costumbre de desvestirse.

-Parece que Kaito no es el único acosador- dijo Miyu burlonamente.

Al escucharla Sora se para inmediatamente –No es lo que crees solo perdí el equilibrio y me caí encima de Kaito-.

Por su parte Nozomi mira a su hermana con una sonrisa gatuna (Siempre pasa algo interesante con estos dos). La chica al ver la sonrisa de su hermano se queja.

-Ya les dije que no es lo que piensan- vocifero esta vez.

-Entonces porque lo niegas, con tanta demasía- dice la pelinegra siguiendo con su burla hacia su nakama.

-Cállate Miyu- exigió mientras usaba sus nudillos para apretar con fuerza los costados de la cabeza de la chica.

-Está bien, está bien me callo- dice debido al dolor que sentía.

-Dejando las bromas de lado, paso algo importante- pregunto Nozomi.

Al escuchar a su hermano Sora se acuerda de su madre por lo que decide ir a Fairy Hills.

-Me voy a Fairy Hills- dice la chica para después saltar hacia otro tejado, pero fue detenida por su hermano, golpeándose la cabeza al caer.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al ver la reacción de su hermana.

Al escucharlo Sora le explica lo que vio y le dice que necesita ir para vigilar que su madre este bien.

-No, tu iras con Kaito y Miyu tras papá, yo iré a vigilar a mamá- respondió de forma autoritaria.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto con evidente duda.

-Porque si te dejo ir de seguro vas a intentar intervenir- respondió, esto provoco que Sora se sobresaltara.

-Está bien- responde de manera seca.

-Nos vemos en el atardecer en este mismo lugar- dijo el peliazul con mechones rosas.

Después de esto Nozomi se dirige en dirección a Fairy Hills y los demás en dirección hacia Natsu.

* * *

Continuara

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Si les gusto déjenme reviews, agréguenme a favoritos o sigan mi fic, mientras más aumenten más ganas de seguir escribiendo me dan.


	8. Capitulo 8: Planes

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic aquí saluda Maxi25GAMER "Crick, Crick, Crick…" hola ¿Alguien lee este fic? "Crick, Crick, Crick…". Meme de póker face, bueno dejando de lado mis estupideces, aquí estoy de vuelta con el fic, perdón por la demora pero estuve muy ocupado con el pre-universitario y con unas cuantas changas (trabajos transitorios que duran pocos días, así le decimos en la argentina).

Al demorarme tanto me tome un poco de tiempo para hacer este capítulo más largo (9000 palabras el ocho) el que sigue no es tan largo (5500 palabras el nueve); y aquí estoy con un capitulo doble (Estoy feliz que llegara a los 34 Reviews pensé que no llegaría ni a los 30 ("contesto mientras me caen lagrimas estilo anime de la felicidad")) espero que les guste.

P.D.: a algunos les dije por mensaje privado que publicaría el domingo pero justo ese día tuve que ir a votar para las elecciones pasos para elegir presidente y los otros cargos, por eso perdí la mañana. Y en la tarde tuve que salir a hacer compras por eso no tuve tiempo de terminar de escribir el capítulo 9 (el ocho ya lo tenía escrito pero quiera subir los dos al mismo tiempo). Y el lunes al momento que iba a publicar se corta el internet recién ahora miércoles antes de irme al pre-universitario me ha vuelto el internet así que aquí están los dos capítulos espero sean de su agrado.

Ahora contesto los Reviews.

* * *

Reviews (los contesto por orden de llegada del más viejo al más nuevo).

Leo323: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo eso me alegra y más cuando comentan lo que les pareció. Espero con ansias la actualización de tu fic ya que me dejaste con la duda de como se desarrollara la historia. Espero que este capítulo doble te guste como los anteriores.

Ka Uve: Que bueno que te guste el capítulo. Sobre el encuentro entre el pasado y el futuro falta así que vas tener que seguir esperando sobre lo que comentaste de como los descubrirán va por ahí la cosa pero no en su totalidad.

Y si, comienza la rivalidad entre Wendy y Lisanna la cual se extenderá por varios capítulos, además de la intromisión de la albina a quien todos conocemos con sus delirios amorosos (es una metiche, ok no).

Sobre tu posdata tienes razón ese troll Mashima es todo un loquillo, sin más que decir me despido y te dejo con el capítulo doble espero te agrede.

Guest: gracias por comentar y me alegra de que te agrade la historia cada comentario que escriben me alegra y me da fuerzas de seguir escribiendo.

Genesis: Con respecto a Sora es obvio que no le agrede ver a su madre llorar pero ella le cuesta más mantenerse a ralla debido a que heredo la actitud de Natsu de ayudar a todo el que este triste o necesite ayuda, Nozomi también es así pero él sabe hasta dónde intervenir analizando la situación.

AcidESP: me da gusto de que te parezca buena la historia y sobre la continuación aquí esta aunque hace rato tenía ganas de subirla pero tuve muchos contratiempos, sin nada más que decir te mando un saludo y espero que te agrade el capítulo doble.

Guest: Que alegría me da que te encante mi fic y te parezca que está bien estructurado; si estabas buscando un fic Wentsu que leer no te preocupes este no lo abandonare y más adelante cuando termine este comenzare con otro que también será Wentsu y se explicara el nacimiento de los gemelos hasta la lucha contra Acnologia (el próximo fic será muy largo).

MAAC Fan Fiction: perdón por dejarte con la duda pero estuve ocupado con el pre-universitario y otros asuntos, pero ya volví y con el capítulo doble que prometí. Sobre lo de Sora no spoiler mi amigo no spoiler.

Zombie-kun v: me alegra que te guste la historia y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de comentar. Y sobre el capítulo aquí esta aunque con un poco de retraso debido a ciertos sucesos que explique arriba espero que estos capítulos también sean de tu agrado.

* * *

Ya termine de contestar los Reviews así que comencemos con el fic.

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Aunque a veces se pase de Troll

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración.

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia.

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: PLANES

Varias horas habían pasado del mediodía en Magnolia y se podía ver a una joven peliazul correr a toda velocidad en dirección a Fairy Hills con algunas lágrimas bajando por su rostro, mientras era seguida de cerca por una gata blanca.

-Espera Wendy no corras- gritaba su compañera.

La chica no contestaba y seguía corriendo a toda velocidad.

A una distancia prudente estaba un peliazul con mechones rosa siguiéndolas.

 **En el Gremio**

En la barra de Fairy Tail estaba una albina la cual recorría la barra y se dirigía hacia a la salida del gremio, con el fin de seguir a cierta maga peliazul que salió corriendo hace solo unos instantes.

-¿A dónde vas Mira-san?- pregunto la maga estelar al ver a la albina caminar en dirección a la salida.

-Voy a salir a hacer unas compras- respondió la peliblanca con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe?-.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, yo misma puedo hacerlo sola- respondió sin dejar de sonreír para un momento después salir por la puerta del gremio.

Después de salir de Fairy Tail comenzó a caminar en dirección a Fairy Hills ("al ver a la peliazul por la ventana correr en esa dirección") para poder indagar sobre la reacción que tuvo al ver a Lisanna y Natsu juntos, provoco que la albina tuviera sospecha sobre lo que estaba pasando (Parece que no solo Lisanna va detrás de Natsu; tengo que averiguar que sentimientos tiene Wendy) pensaba mientras camina tranquilamente.

 **En Fairy Hills**

Se podía observar entrar a Wendy velozmente por la entrada principal para después subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su cuarto; al entrar salto a la cama y oculto su rostro en la almohada mientras sollozaba.

Unos segundos después entro volando una gata blanca la cual se veía muy preocupada por su compañera.

-Wendy- llamo Chale.

La chica no contesto, en cambio se aferró más a la almohada.

-Wendy escúchame, no tienes que ponerte triste lo que viste puede que lo hallas malinterpretado- hablaba la gata en un tono dulce intentando que su nakama le prestara atención.

-Charle déjame sola- respondió la chica sin dejar de ocultar su rostro.

-Escúchame un segundo, no tienes porque sentirte así solo por ver a Natsu y Lisanna juntos talvez solo estaban saliendo a pasear como compañeros, recuerda que ellos son amigos de la infancia. Además no sabemos si ellos están en una relación o que sentimientos tienen uno por el otro, así que no te vayas a rendir sin haber actuado antes- fundamento la gata con la esperanza de levantar el ánimo de su compañera y que dejara de sollozar.

Al escuchar esto Wendy separa la cabeza del almohadón, sentándose y dirigiendo su vista a Charle -Pero Lisanna-san estaba aferrada al brazo de Natsu-san mientras los dos sonreían alegremente- dijo la chica parando de llorar, pero con los ojos cristalinos.

-Eso no prueba nada Wendy recuerda que hablamos de Natsu, él puede que solo este siendo amable y que no tenga idea de lo que da a pensar al estar tan pegado a Lisanna- contesto la gata.

-Aun si todo eso es verdad Charle, puede que Lisanna-san tenga sentimientos hacia Natsu-san; comparado con ella yo no tengo nada que ofrecer solo soy una niña patosa la cual siempre tiene que ser salvada, siempre necesito la ayuda de alguien más, soy bastante torpe, además como Natsu-san podría fijarse en mi teniendo cerca a personas tan lindas como Lisanna-san o Lucy-san; soy una tonta al pensar que hubiera tenido una oportunidad- dijo con angustia en su voz, para un momento después volver a llorar, acostándose en la cama y ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

La gata miro con tristeza a su nakama al escucharla decir todo eso de ella misma -Wendy, cálmate no debes de pensar de esa forma de ti misma- hablo con tranquilidad y dulzura en sus palabras.

-Déjame sola Charle, por favor déjame sola- dijo con tristeza y sin despegar su rostro de la almohada.

...

Afuera en un árbol se encontraba Nozomi observando todo lo ocurrido y escucho lo dicho por su madre.

(Mamá no tienes porque pensar así de ti misma, papá nunca ha pensado que eres una carga o alguien que necesita ayuda, siempre te ha visto como una persona muy preciada y alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado en los momentos más difíciles. Ahora entiendo porque Sora quería intervenir es doloroso ver a nuestra madre de esta forma; maldición me gustaría hacer algo pero es muy arriesgado) pensaba el chico con tristeza y un poco de enojo al escuchar a su madre que pensara de esa forma de sí misma, y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Mientras el chico miraba con tristeza a su madre pudo detectar el olor de Mirajane, esto provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara en dirección a la maga de Take Over, la cual se dirigía a un paso tranquilo y constante al edificio de Fairy Hills.

(Parece que Mirajane-san se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de mi madre) pensaba mientras no dejaba de observar a la peliblanca, hasta que una idea se cruzó por su mente (Tal vez podría hablar con Mirajane-san y decirle lo ocurrido de esa forma podría ayudar a mamá sin involucrarme de forma tan directa ("pensaba mientras miraba a su madre la cual seguía sollozando y no le prestaba atención a Charle"); espera que estoy pensando no debo intervenir es muy arriesgado ("Se reprochaba mentalmente el chico"); pero que pasa si por culpa de Dark Horizon mis padre no se juntan y cambian la historia. Si debo intervenir para asegurarme que nuestros padre terminen juntos, solo estoy asegurando que la línea del tiempo no cambie) todo este debate mental que tenía el chico ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, en el que decidió intervenir e ir a hablar con Mirajane convenciéndose a si mismo que era para asegurar su existencia, la de su hermano y hermanas.

Cuando la albina estaba por llegar a la entraba principal de rejas de Fairy Hills, el peliazul con mechones rosas rápidamente corrió en dirección a la chica y la agarro alejándose a gran velocidad.

La chica no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico hasta que vio como se alejaba a una increíble velocidad de Fairy Hills; al percatarse de que era cargada por un chico ("No se percató de su presencia debido a que no tenía ninguna mala intención y su poder mágico estaba muy bajo para ocultar su presencia"). Estaba a punto de golpear al muchacho que la llevaba a cuestas, pero en ese instante el chico se detuvo y dejo a la albina apoyarse en el suelo.

Cuando sus pies estuvieron en el piso la peliblanca, salto alejándose del peliazul con mechones rosas y elevando su poder mágico preparándose para una posible pelea. El chico quedo oculto en la sombra de algunos árboles debido a que habían llegado al inicio del bosque.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres?- pregunto con autoridad pero con un poco de nerviosismo al ser cargada con tanta facilidad y que no se diera cuenta hasta un rato después.

-Podrías calmarte por favor, Mirajane-san- dijo en un tono amable al igual como habla su madre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto sin bajar su poder mágico.

-Bueno usted es conocida por todo el reino de Fiore, pero no es por eso que la conozco; mejor dicho la conoceré- dijo el joven con respeto mientras se acercaba a la albina y se alejaba de la sombra del árbol y se hacía presente su rostro.

Mirajane al ver el rostro del chico le pareció familiar pero al ver dos tonalidades diferentes de color de pelo la confundía, esto provoco que bajara un poco su guardia.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar aun con un tono autoritario.

-Lo que quiero es hablar con usted Mirajane-san, necesito pedirle que me ayude con algo muy importante- contesto.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?- pregunto confundida pero más relajada al notar que el peliazul con mechones rosas no parecía tener ninguna mala intención.

-Sí, pero podría ser tan amable de escucharme primero, después de eso le diré en que necesito de su ayuda- habló el Dragón Slayer del cielo, con mucho respeto y amabilidad para que confiara en él.

-Está bien- contesto la chica para un segundo después sentarse en el tronco de un árbol el cual estaba partido.

Después de esto el chico comenzó a relatar todos los sucesos ocurridos con Dark Horizon y lo ocurrido después de eso junto con otros detalles.

 **Con Natsu y Lisanna**

Se podía observar al pelirosa y a su acompañante albina caminar por la ciudad en dirección al bosque ("en sentido opuesto a Nozomi y Mirajane"), cabe mencionar que la mencionada estaba aferrada al brazo del chico sin soltarlo.

-Entonces Natsu que te parece si vamos a pescar al rio a donde antes íbamos con Happy- pregunto la albina.

-Me parece bien hace bastante que no voy por esos lados- contesto el Dragneel con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Hace bastante que no vas por esos lados? ¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que era triste pasar por esos lugares y recordar todo lo que vivimos, y el que no estuvieras más cuando creímos que habías muerto era una sensación que no me agrada sentir- contesto el pelirosa con un poco de tristeza al recordar lo que había sucedido años atrás.

La chica al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco e inconscientemente se aferró un poco más fuerte al brazo del chico, él cual no se percató de esto.

-Pero eso ahora no importa, lo bueno es que estas de vuelta y esta vez no dejare que nada malo te pase- dijo con una sonrisa marca Dragneel.

Esto provocó que la peliblanca sonriera al escuchar esas palabras dándole esperanza de que el pelirosa tuviera sentimientos más allá de la amistad hacia su persona.

Ambos continuaron caminando en dirección al rio conversando sobre lo que paso mientras Lisanna estuvo en Edolas y las vivencias que tuvo está en el otro mundo.

...

Todo esto era visto por tres personas las cuales se ocultaban por los tejados para no ser descubiertos.

-Maldita sea suéltenme debo detener esto- decía una pelirosa la cual intentaba zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros.

-Cálmate Sora te dijimos que no podes interferir es muy peligroso- hablo la pelinegra la cual agarraba uno de sus brazos.

-Sora-sama cálmese, recuerde que es muy arriesgado intervenir, acaso no escucho a su hermano y a Miyu- decía el pelinegro intentando calmar a Sora para que no interviniera, mientras la sujetaba del otro brazo.

-Se lo que dijo mi hermano y Miyu, pero como quieres que me calme mientras Lisanna esta aferrada a mi padre de esa forma; y mi madre esta triste llorando por culpa de eso- argumentaba la pelirosa con mechones azules mientras pataleaba intentando que la soltaran.

Al escuchar esto Miyu soltó el brazo de la chica para un segundo después ponerse en frente de esta y propinarle un fuerte golpe con sus nudillos; esto provoco que Sora se golpeara de cara contra el techo y le saliera un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Momento después de esto la Dragón Slayer de fuego se levanta y encara a su amiga.

-¿Por qué me pegaste Miyu?- pregunto exaltada y un poco enojada.

La mencionada la miro frio provocando que se sobresaltara y que Kaito sintiera miedo por su mirada.

-Ya cállate de una vez, sé que debe ser doloroso para ti ver a tu padre alejado de tu madre y que no puedas hacer nada al respecto, pero recuerda que estos son eventos del pasado cosas que ya ocurrieron, aun después de esto tus padres terminaron juntos no es así; entonces has el favor de callarte y calmarte si Natsu no amara a Wendy ustedes no existirían, aunque aún no estén juntos tú y tus hermanos existen eso es la mayor prueba de que se aman el uno al otro y que eventualmente terminaran juntos ¡¿Entendiste?!- vocifero en un tono no muy alto, en su voz se escuchaba cierto enojo pero con comprensión a su vez.

-Si- respondió con miedo al ver la actitud de su nakama lo cual era raro verla enojarse con alguien de su gremio de esa manera.

(Recordatorio mental no hacer enojar a Miyu o alguna otra mujer) pensaba el chico un poco aterrado por la reacción que acababa de ver por parte de su compañera.

Después de esto los chicos siguieron caminando detrás de Natsu y Lisanna ocultándose entre los árboles y la vegetación para no ser vistos al entrar en el bosque.

Más de una vez Kaito y Miyu tuvieron que detener a Sora de hacer una estupidez al intentar separar a su padre de la albina aun después de lo que le dijo la pelinegra la chica seguía sin poder controlar sus ansias de intervenir.

...

-¿Natsu no sientes como si alguien nos siguiera?- pregunto la albina mirando alrededor de ellos.

-No, no he sentido nada raro además no siento el olor de ninguna otra persona cerca- respondió oliendo el aire verificando que no había nadie siguiéndolos (/para el que no se acuerde Nozomi compro anteriormente un perfume lacrima el cual oculta el olor de la persona o algún objeto por 48 horas/).

-¿Qué raro?- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué es raro?- pregunto el chico sin entender a que se refería.

-Podría jurar que sentía una mirada encima de mí la cual no deja de observar todo lo que hago- respondió con algo de temor.

-Tal vez sea algún animal salvaje, de todas formas no te preocupes si llega a ver algún peligro no es nada que dos magos de Fairy Tail no puedan resolver- contesto enérgicamente.

La peliblanca sonrió al ver que pelirosa al que tanto ama no ha cambiado en nada aun con el pasar de los años –Tienes razón no hay nada porque preocuparse, vamos Natsu ya estamos cerca- dijo alegre la chica mientras agarra al pelirosa de la mano y comenzaba a correr en dirección al rio.

...

Detrás de unos árboles estaban el trio que vigilaba a los dos magos.

-Mmmhhh mhhm mmmhhh mmmhhhmm- intentaba hablar o mejor dicho gritar una pelirosa con mechones azules, pero era detenida y silenciada por sus dos compañeros.

-Ya cállate Sora harás que nos descubran- decía en tono muy bajo pero audible para la maga de fuego.

-Mmmmmhh mmmmmmggh mmmmmmhhg- decía pero no se le entendía nada debido a que tenía la boca tapada, pero daba una mirada que decía que quería intervenir a toda costa.

-Sora recién te dije que te calmaras y te explique muy bien que no hay que intervenir o es que acaso quieres que le diga a Erza-san que intentaste intervenir directamente desobedeciendo lo que te dijo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al escuchar esto la chica comenzó a sudar y se comenzó a imaginar a Erza retándola e impartiéndole un castigo por haberla desobedecido; ella sabía de primera mano que si desobedecía a Erza ya podría ver su funeral. Al imaginar todo esto la chica comenzó a negar indicando que no quería que se enterara.

-¿Entonces te calmaras?- pregunto cambiando su semblante a uno más amable.

La chica asintió con la cabeza. Después de esto la sueltan.

-Maldición como me gustaría intervenir- protestaba la pelirosa con mechones azules.

-Ya, ya cálmese Sora-sama recuerde por lo que vinimos- dijo el chico intentando tranquilizarla.

La chica suspiro al ver que no podía ganar una discusión con Miyu y que Kaito no ayudaría porque él sabe hasta dónde meterse -Está bien ya me calme mejor sigámoslos antes de perderlos-.

Los dos pelinegros asintieron y fueron detrás de los otros dos magos.

 **Con Nozomi y Mirajane**

Había pasado una hora en lo que Nozomi comenzó a explicarle a Mirajane todo los sucesos ocurridos y porque estaba en el pasado.

Se podía observar a la albina con los ojos abiertos y con una mirada de incredulidad al escuchar la historia que le conto Nozomi.

-Wow, espera asimilar todo lo que me acabas de decir es un poco difícil- decía la albina con estupefacción en su rostro y voz.

-Es la verdad Mirajane-san, tiene que creerme- dijo el chico calmadamente mientras miraba a la chica la cual no salía de su asombro.

-Pero todo lo que me estás diciendo de la pelea con el gremio oscuro Dark Horizon, el viaje en el tiempo, el cómo llegaron acá, su misión, todo lo que me dijiste es un poco difícil de creer la única forma de viajar en el tiempo que conozco es por eclipse ¿Tienes alguna prueba qué demuestre que vienes del futuro?- dijo la chica con un tono de desconfianza.

-Buenooo- el chico no sabía que decir para que le creyera, hasta que se acordó de la bufanda que le dio su padre.

-Si tengo la forma de demostrar que vengo del futuro- dijo para un segundo después abrir su chaleco y sacar la bufanda la cual se encontraba envuelta en su torso, dio vuelta su chaleco mostrando el logo de Fairy Tail del lado del corazón y se lo puso junto con su bufanda, después de esto el sonrió mostrando los dientes de igual manera que lo hace su padre.

Mirajane al ver esto pensó que estaba viendo a Natsu pero con un color de pelo diferente y un poco más largo.

-Es-es-espera t-tu no me digas q-qu-que- la chica se había parado estupefacta del tronco donde estaba sentada ("Nozomi aún no le dice quiénes son sus padres y para que necesita su ayuda").

-Así es- dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Im-im-imposible, ¡¿ERES EL HIJO DE NATSU?!- grito lo último, pero debido a que estaban alejados de todos nadie la oyó.

-Es correcto, pero por favor no grite- dijo calmadamente.

-No puede ser, te ves idéntico a él pero con otro tono de cabello además eres muy calmado- decía sin salir de su asombro.

-Bueno todos dicen que me parezco mas a mi madre en cuanto a mi personalidad y forma de ser- dijo el chico apenado rascándose la mejilla al escuchar a la maga de Take Over.

-Entonces ¿Quién es tu madre?- pregunto ya más tranquila.

-Bueno no se sorprenda pero mi madre es Wendy Marvell- dijo el chico quedándose viendo a la peliblanca esperando por su reacción.

-Eeehhhhhhhh, espera Natsu y Wendy- pregunto aún más aturdida que antes.

-Bueno, así son las cosas- el chico se quedó mirando a la albina la cual no podía creer lo que le decía. Al verla así se pone a pensar mientras se rasca la cabeza, en ese momento puede ver en el bolsillo de la chaqueta una hoja, lo cual le recuerda que siempre lleva una fotografía de su familia a donde quiera que valla.

-Bueno si no me cree aun, mire esto- dijo el chico sacando la foto de su chaqueta y mostrándosela a la chica.

Al ver la foto a Mirajane se le abren los ojos por lo que veía; hay en la foto estaban Natsu y Wendy junto con Nozomi y otras tres personas más, todos estaban sonriendo Natsu y Sora con sus características sonrisas mostrando los dientes, Wendy y Nozomi tienen una sonrisa en los labios los cuales demostraban una gran felicidad, por otro lado Hikari se reía y Mizuki ladeaba la cabeza de forma inocente al ver la cámara. ("Natsu al igual que Nozomi y Sora usan la misma ropa que la descrita en el prólogo. En cambio Wendy llevaba puesto un vestido casual de color lila el cual llegaba por encima de las rodillas, el cuello tenia forma de v, detalles en blanco en el contorno de los hombros y el cuello y con un lazo en la cintura. Hikari el cual tiene el pelo rosa, sus ojos son de color oscuro con una tonalidad verde, este estaba en los brazos de Natsu; llevaba puesto un pantalón tipo gabardina de color gris y un buzo de color negro con cierre y la capucha hacia atrás. Mizuki tiene el pelo color azul marino pero con una tonalidad violeta apenas perceptible, sus ojos son color marrón oscuro brillante; traía puesto un vestido blanco, con una cinta alrededor de la cintura la cual tenía un moño rojo al costado derecho y detalles florales en la parte baja del vestido").

-Kyaaaaaaa- grito la albina al salir de su trance.

-Mirajane-san no grite así por favor mis oídos son sensible- dijo el Dragón Slayer tapándose los oídos.

-Perdón, perdón ("se disculpaba la albina rascándose la mejilla apenada"). Es que Natsu y Wendy se ven tan tiernos juntos y además sus hijos menores se ven tan lindos- chillaba la peliblanca.

-Bueno volviendo a lo importante ahora le diré sobre el favor que le quiero pedir- dijo el chico cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

La chica asintió esperando que el chico continuara hablando.

-Mirajane-san por favor ayúdeme a juntar a mis padres- pidió el chico haciendo una reverencia.

La chica sonrió -Con que eso me ibas a pedir. No tienes que preocuparte exactamente estaba por indagar sobre la reacción de Wendy y ayudarla si era necesario, así que déjamelo a mí- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda-.

-No tienes que agradecer ¿Pero solo eso me vas a pedir?-.

-Si eso es todo lo que le quiero pedir, la razón es porque debido a los miembros de Dark Horizon el tiempo puede cambiar drásticamente y eso podría afectar en mi época hasta el punto de que nuestros padre no se junten, por eso le pido que mientras mis amigos y yo nos encargamos del gremio oscuro usted ayude en la relación de nuestros padres- explicaba el chico sus razones con una mirada seria.

-Entiendo, pero solo por eso me pides ayuda- dice la chica con una mirada penetrante intentando ver si no había alguna otra razón.

-Bueno, también lo hago porque no me agrada ver a mi madre llorar. Cuando la vi recién estaba llorando desconsolada y me duele ver eso- dijo el chico con la cara algo agachada explicando su otra razón.

La albina miro con una sonrisa y dejo escapar una pequeña risa -Se nota que eres hijo de Natsu has heredado su costumbre de ayudar a los demás sin importar en que situación estén eres como tu padre, además eres igual de amable que tu madre- hablo la peliblanca.

Al escuchar esto el chico miro a Mirajane –Con que padre y madre, entonces me crees-.

La albina asintió.

-De nuevo gracias por su ayuda. Una última cosa que nadie se entere de esto ya fue un riesgo decirle todo esto- explicó el chico.

-No tienes que preocuparte déjamelo a mí. Por cierto ¿Qué sugieres que haga para unir a Natsu y Wendy?-.

El chico pensó un segundo hasta que una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza -Ya se Mirajane-san podría ir al gremio y fijarse las misiones que hay disponible y busque una donde mis padres puedan ir juntos los dos solos. Si necesita ayuda para elegir entre cuales, podría elegir unas cuantas y mostrármelas.

-Entiendo quieres poner a tus padres en una situación donde los sucesos que ocurran hagan que despierten los sentimientos que tiene cada uno por el otro-.

-Exactamente aunque mi madre ya sabe que sentimientos tiene hacia papá, esto es sobre todo para que mi padre entienda sus sentimientos-.

-Bueno es mejor que me dirija al gremio- dijo la albina mientras se levantaba del tronco para dirigirse en dirección al gremio.

-Entiendo. Si quiere puedo cargarla en mi espalda hasta haya así llegara en menos tiempo- ofreció el chico amablemente mientras volvia a ocultar la bufanda y invertir su chaleco.

La chica acepto la oferta de Nozomi por lo que se subió a su espalda, apenas se acomodó el chico activo "Vernier" y junto a su magia de viento se dirigió rápidamente al gremio.

-Guau eres muy rápido- dijo la peliblanca sorprendida.

-Sí, eso es debido a que siempre me concentre en mejorar mi velocidad como mi prioridad en una pelea- contesto el chico.

-A esta velocidad llegaremos en poco al gremio- hablo la chica.

-Nos tardaremos unos 5 minutos más a lo sumo- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la peliblanca debido a que estaban a una distancia bastante alejada del edificio.

-Una vez, la acerque al gremio la esperare en la plaza que hay en la zona comercial, está bien Mirajane-san-.

-Está bien, además dime solo Mira, ¿Ok?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-OK-.

 **De vuelta con Natsu y Lisanna**

Mientras Nozomi y Mirajane conversaban, en otro lado se encontraban Lisanna y Natsu pescando tranquilamente en el rio.

-Esto me hace acordar los viejos tiempos cuando estábamos con Happy- decía divertida la chica.

-Si no me lo recuerdes casi siempre termina siendo golpeado por algún animal o terminábamos perdiéndonos- decía entre risas.

-Si es verdad. Me acuerdo cuando encontraste el huevo de donde salió Happy ibas diciendo por todas partes que era el huevo de un dragón- decía en tono burlón entre risas.

-Oye no te burles eso es cosa del pasado-.

-No me estoy burlando solo recuerdo las cosas que vivimos y me da gracia- respondió con una sonrisa.

Los dos magos continuaron conversando sobre el pasado entre sonrisas de todas las cosas que vivieron juntos. Después de pasar un tiempo sin tener suerte la pareja de amigos se levanta.

-Natsu vamos al lugar donde resguardamos el huevo del cual nació Happy para ver el atardecer ¿Sí?- dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Está bien, vamos- respondió con su característica sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación debido a que aún faltaban unas horas para que atardeciera.

...

Atrás se podía observar a Sora la cual apretaba fuertes los dientes frustrada de no poder hacer nada para intervenir.

-Maldición quiero parar esto- decía la chica con enojo.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo seria Miyu.

-Vamos no voy a hacer nada malo solo quiero separarlos- dijo con cara suplicante.

-Si claro ("dijo con voz sarcástica"), como hace rato cuando intentaste tirarle una roca de gran tamaño para dejarla inconsciente, o el querer atraer a los animales salvajes para que intervinieran…- decía la chica enumerando las cosas que intento hacer.

-Solo fueron ideas nada más además no era nada muy grave- decía interrumpiendo a su compañera, mientras ponía las manos en frente de ella para que se callara.

-Sora-sama querer causar un incendio es grave- dijo el pelinegro.

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría –Jejeje, pero no lo hice al final acaso eso no cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No lo hiciste porque te detuvimos o si no quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido- dijo seria su compañera mientras la miraba con desapruebo.

-Está bien, está bien ya entendí no voy a hace nada- respondió con una rabieta mientras agitaba sus brazos y pisaba fuerte el suelo.

-Eso espero, bueno mejor sigamos a tu padre- término de decir la chica pelinegra, para que continuaran en su deber de vigilarlos.

 **En la plaza de la zona comercial**

Se encontraba Nozomi sentado en una banca comiendo un helado esperando que llegara Mirajane (que raro que se tarde tanto, ya ha pasado una hora y media ¿Habrá pasado algo?) pensaba el chico mirando el reloj que se encuentra cerca de la entrada de la plaza.

Después de terminar de comer el helado el chico se estaba levantando para ir en dirección al gremio para inspeccionar que nada malo haya ocurrido; justo cuando estaba por saltar al tejado ("mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos") escucha la voz de la albina.

-Nozomi, por aquí- dice la peliblanca mientras agita el brazo para que la localizara.

Al escuchar la voz de la chica el muchacho se da vuelta y se dirige a su lado.

-Hola Mira-san ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, acaso paso algo en el gremio?- pregunto el chico con intriga.

-Bueno en realidad nada importante solo la típica charla del maestro diciendo que no destruyan todo a su paso, solo con la diferencia de que buscaba a Gray y Natsu para que pagaran los destrozos que hicieron debido a que tienen que hacerse responsable de cualquier daño que hagan tanto en el gremio como en el de alguna misión. Pero lo que me demoro fue que tuve que ayudar a atender a varias personas inconscientes que quedaron por la pelea- contesto la chica con naturalidad.

-Con que eso paso, además Gray y papá ahora se tienen que hacer responsables por cualquier daño material que hagan- se dijo para sí mismo.

-Si Gray ya pago lo que debe pero Natsu no se encuentra, así que el maestro está esperando su regreso-.

Al escuchar esto Nozomi se acuerda lo dicho por su hermana, de que su padre se iba con Lisanna, esto le provoco una duda al chico -Una pregunta Mira-san ¿Por qué me ayuda si su hermana está enamorada de mi padre?- pregunto con respeto pero con mucha intriga.

-Bueno si te tuviera que responder a eso ("decía la peliblanca pensativa mientras afirmaba su dedo índice en su mejilla"); básicamente es porque quiero ayudar a Wendy- contesto lo último con una sonrisa.

Esto le provoco al muchacho más dudas de las que respondió -Espere un segundo Mira-san no entiendo, si su hermana está enamorada de mi padre ¿No debería ayudarla a ella?- dijo con más dudas que antes.

-Creo que todos dirían lo mismo, pero yo creo que hay que ayudar a todo el que lo necesite y tratándose de un tema amoroso nadie debería rendirse sin dar pelea Lisanna es alguien que está luchando a su manera con la intención de que Natsu despierte algún sentimiento más allá de la amistad así que ella sabe lo que hace o eso creo. En cambio cuando vi la reacción de Wendy al ver a Natsu y Lisanna juntos eso me provoco muchas dudas sobre lo que ella sentía por eso quería indagar y saber que sentimientos tiene hacia Natsu, y si tenía que ver con el amor quería apoyarla debido a que no me agradaría verla triste, además no tiene porque rendirse tan fácil sin haberlo intentado antes; todos deben tener una oportunidad para amar aun si tiene que crearla uno mismo- contesto la albina con una sonrisa.

El chico se sorprendió por la respuesta de la peliblanca, eso le dio a entender que ella ayudaría a cualquiera que lo necesite aun si tiene que provocar una lucha por el amor de alguien, además comprendió que no es bueno acercar mucho los temas amorosos al lado de Mirajane debido a que pensaba que podría provocar alguna locura o malentendido.

-Además me das dado otra razón para ayudarte, no te preocupes te ayudare a proteger tu futuro-.

-Entiendo. Ahora es mejor que volvamos por lo que vinimos en primer lugar-.

La albina asintió y saco varios trabajos los cuales Nozomi agarro con la mano y empezó a inspeccionar.

(Vaya que trajo varios veamos recuperar un tesoro perdido, ayudar en un pueblo lejano sobre un extraño monstruo, dar asistencia en una mina…) el chico siguió mirando un rato largo leyendo cada trabajo hasta que uno le llamo la atención.

-Esta misión nos será útil- dijo el chico mostrando el trabajo a Mirajane.

La chica lo agarro y comenzó a leerlo (Búsqueda de una flor nombre aquilegia caerulea (/si existe búsquenla por google imágenes para saber como es/) una flor que vive en los climas templados, pero en unas montañas al oeste de Magnolia se encuentra este tipo de flor con una peculiaridad la cual es que puede soportar el clima frio de las montañas sin tener ningún problema, en esta misión se pide un mago de fuego debido a otra peculiaridad que al cortar esta flor del tallo con magia de fuego la flor se cristaliza rápidamente con el frio aumentando su belleza y haciendo que perdure una gran cantidad de tiempo ¡ADVERTENCIA! Se encuentran varios monstruos por la zona ser precavidos) leía mentalmente la chica, la cual se quedó pensando un rato hasta que entendió lo que quería hacer el peliazul con mechones rosas.

-Entiendo quieres que ellos dos vayan juntos a la montaña y si llega a ocurrir algo puede que Natsu comience a despertar sus sentimientos por Wendy o me equivoco- dijo la chica con seguridad en su análisis.

-Parece que lo entendiste fácilmente, eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, al dejarlos solo con los peligros de esa montaña puede que comience a suceder algo más allá de la amistad. Lo mejor es que le des esa misión a mi madre, seguramente tú te podrás encargar de conversarla para que invite a mi padre, además intenta convencer a Charle para que salga con Happy así estarán solos-.

-Está bien será mejor que me apresure ya comienza a atardecer- dice la chica yendo en dirección a Fairy Hills.

-Se lo dejo a usted, es mejor que yo pase desapercibido y oculte mi presencia, estaré vigilando todo a una distancia prudencial- dice el chico para un segundo después saltar a un tejado.

La albina siguió caminando en dirección a Fairy Hills mientras pensaba en como convencer a Wendy.

 **Con Natsu y Lisanna**

Los dos chicos estaban llegando al lugar donde habían resguardado el huevo de donde nació Happy.

-Que bien se siente volver a venir a este lugar- hablo la chica mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a este lugar- dijo el pelirosa mientras recordaba el pasado con una mirada nostálgica.

Al verlo así a Lisanna le salto la duda -¿Pasa algo Natsu?-.

-No solo recordaba el pasado- dijo mientras la miraba y sonreía.

Esto sonrojo a la peliblanca la cual se dio vuelta para ocultar su rubor. Al voltear pudo ver una tumba la cual tenía escrito su nombre.

La chica comenzó a acercarse y pasar su mano por la lápida -Natsu, esto ¿Lo hiciste tú?- pregunto la chica.

Al dirigir su mirada a la peliblanca pudo ver a que se refería –Si lo hice yo, cuando pensábamos que habías muerto hice esta lápida en este lugar debido a que siempre te gusto ver el atardecer desde acá-.

La chica se sintió feliz al darse cuenta que aun siendo un idiota que actúa antes de pensar, el escuchaba lo que ella decía.

El chico se acercó a la tumba y agarro la lápida sacándola de la tierra para un momento después arrojarla al cielo y destruirla con un ataque.

Esto sorprendió a Lisanna -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto sin entender las acciones de su amigo.

-Lo hice porque ya no es necesario, estas viva y eso es lo que importa, no necesitamos una lápida que nos recuerde el sufrimiento que pasamos al perderte-.

-Gracias Natsu- dijo la chica mientras miraba el atardecer.

-De nada pero ¿Por qué?-.

-Por pasar el día conmigo como lo solíamos hacer antes, eso me hace muy feliz- contesto mirándolo con una gran sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

-No tienes porque agradecer, por supuesto que podemos pasar el tiempo juntos cuando quieras ("esto causaba una gran felicidad en la chica"), eres una de mis mejores y primeras amigas me agrada que pasemos juntos el día-.

Al escuchar al chico, esto la devolvió a la realidad de que solo la ve como una amiga y que no pudo hacer ningún avance en todo el día, esto la deprimió un poco agachando la cabeza.

...

Sora se encontraba detrás de unos árboles mirando furiosa la cercanía que tenían pero no hacía nada debido a que Miyu estaba vigilando cada movimiento que hacía.

La pelirosa con mechones azules siguió mirándola con enojo hasta que escucho decir a su padre que solo la veía como amiga y al ver la reacción de la peliblanca le causo gracia por lo que se tapó la boca para no dejar escarpar la risa que tenía.

(Jamás tendrás oportunidad con papá la única que puede ganar su corazón es mi madre) pensaba la chica mientras miraba la escena divertida.

...

Los dos amigos seguían viendo el atardecer hasta que cierta peliblanca hablo

-Es mejor que volvamos Natsu ya va a comenzar a oscurecer-.

El chico solo asintió para comenzar a alejarse siguiendo a la chica.

 **Con Wendy y Charle**

Se podía ver en la habitación a Wendy la cual se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba, ella tenía los ojos rojos debido a su llanto. A su lado estaba su compañera Charle mirándola con tristeza al no ser capaz de animarla.

Todo era silencio hasta que unos minutos después se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Charle desganada.

-Soy yo Mira, puedo pasar- pregunto la albina con suavidad.

-Si pasa- dijo la gata mientras le abría la puerta.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar-.

-No te preocupes, ahora me podrías decir que se te ofrece- pregunto la gata un poco cortante debido a que no estaba con ánimos de recibir a nadie.

La peliblanca noto esto así que decidió ir directo al grano -Necesito hablar con Wendy-.

-Es mejor que no lo hagas ahora está durmiendo, además no creo que este de humor- argumento Charle para que no despertara a su compañera debido a que no la quería volver a verla llorar.

-Lo sé, es por eso mismo que quiero hablar con ella-.

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunto al no entender a que se refería la chica.

-Sé que Wendy está enamorada de Natsu- respondió con una sonrisa y ladeando su cabeza.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Charle pero recordó que Wendy salió corriendo del gremio rápidamente y dedujo que Mirajane lo vio todo -Si lo sabes no crees que es mejor dejarla descansar-.

-No, si descansa no será capaz de luchar por el amor de Natsu así que es mejor despertarla- dijo la albina.

La gata estaba por hablar pero Mirajane ya se encontraba al lado de Wendy mientras la llamaba y movía intentando despertarla.

-Wendy, Wendy despierta- decía la albina con dulzura en su voz.

La chica se despertó y se restregó los ojos para desperezarse.

-¿Mirajane-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto aun medio dormida mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno vine para ayudarte a ganar el corazón de Natsu- respondió sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

La peliazul se quedó procesando lo que dijo la chica para un segundo después sonrojarse.

-N-n-n-no se dé q-qu-que habla Mirajane-san- dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

-No trates de engañarme sé que estas enamorada de Natsu, eso es lo único que explicaría la reacción que tuviste en el gremio horas atrás-.

La peliazul no sabía que decir la habían descubierto apenas un día después de que se entera de sus propios sentimientos -¿Acaso es tan obvio?- pregunto mientras agachaba la mirada.

-No, solo que no puedes engañarme a mí cuando se trata sobre temas del amor-.

A la gata y la peliazul se les cayó una gota por la respuesta de la albina.

-No tienes que preocuparte Mirajane-san de todas forma es imposible que Natsu-san se fije en mi- dijo la chica agachando la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Wendy escúchame ("la mencionada levanto la vista y dirigió su mirada a la albina"). Si de verdad amas a Natsu no tienes que rendirte tan fácilmente el amor es una pelea y como en toda pelea no tienes que darte por vencida aun si tus posibilidades son escazas, siempre tienes que luchar para ganar el afecto de la persona que quieres así que levanta el ánimo y lucha por el amor de Natsu- dijo la albina sin dejar de sonreír.

-Aun si me dices eso como Natsu se podría interesar en alguien como yo quien es torpe, miedosa, siempre necesito la ayuda de los demás…- la chica hubiera continuado hablando pero fue interrumpida.

-Wendy, Natsu nunca ha pensado de esa manera sobre ti o es que acaso lo has escuchado decirte todo eso ("la chica negó con la cabeza"), Natsu es alguien que ve a todo el gremio como su familia sin importarle la forma de ser de la otra persona, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Así que levanta el ánimo de una vez-.

La chica asintió y sonrió para mostrar determinación -Tienes razón Mirajane-san no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente-.

-Ese es el espíritu-.

-Parece que por fin te decides Wendy- dijo Charle sonriendo al ver de vuelta a su nakama.

-Así es Charle, no me voy a rendir aun si tengo que luchar contra Lisanna-san por el amor de Natsu-san- dijo la chica con determinación y apretando sus manos.

-Muy bien y para ayudarte tengo un plan- dijo la peliblanca sacando el trabajo que había elegido Nozomi.

La peliazul agarro el trabajo y lo miro -¿Para qué es esto Mirajane-san?- pregunto sin entender el porque del trabajo.

-Eso es fácil lo que tienes que hacer es ir y buscar a Natsu y decirle que vaya a hacer ese trabajo contigo, para que puedan estar los dos a solas. Además solo dime Mira-.

El rostro de la Dragón Slayer pasó por todos los tonos de rojo -Es-es-espera ir en una misión a solas con Natsu-san, eso sería muy vergonzoso apenas si puedo estar a su lado sin sonrojarme aun estando con la compañía de los demás- dijo la chica apenada.

-Wendy en primer lugar recuerda que ibas a buscar una misión para hacerla a solas con Natsu o no te acuerdas- hablo Charle.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero pensé que vendrías conmigo Charle-.

La gata negó con la cabeza -No Wendy, desde un principio pensé dejarlos a los dos solos, esto es algo por lo que tienes que luchar tu misma con tu propia fuerza-.

-Bueno dejemos esa charla para otro momento y mejor les explico de que trata mi plan- dijo la albina mientras le explicaba en que consistía la misión y le explicaba su plan.

...

Todo esto era visto por un peliazul con mechones rosas.

(Parece que todo salió bien al final, espero que esto ayude en la relación de ambos) pensaba el chico mientras se dirigía en dirección al punto de reunión acordado con su hermana y amigos ya que estaba por acabar el atardecer.

 **Con Sora, Miyu y Kaito**

El trio de magos seguía vigilando a una distancia prudente mientras el atardecer estaba por acabar.

-Ya está por ser hora de reunirnos con Nozomi-kun- habla la pelinegra.

-Sí, pero esto aún no esto aún no acaba Lisanna sigue apegada a mi padre- dice la chica ya más tranquila al ver que en todo el día no ocurrió nada importante entre ellos dos, pero aún expectante de todo lo que ocurre.

-Lo mejor sería ir a reunirnos con Nozomi de una vez no creo que vaya a ocurrir nada importante, además no ha habido rastro de Dark Horizon- alega Kaito.

-Creo que tienes razón, es mejor que volvamos y nos reunámonos- hablo Miyu.

-Vayan adelantándose yo los alcanzo cuando papá y Lisanna se separen- dijo la chica sin dejar de vigilar al dúo de adelante.

-Ni pienses que te voy a dejar sola, Kaito adelántate y avísale a Nozomi-kun que nos demoraremos un poco- dijo en un tono demandante.

El aludido asintió y se comenzó a alejar en dirección al punto de encuentro. Las dos chicas siguieron vigilando sin decir nada.

...

Lisanna y Natsu siguieron caminando por un rato hasta llegar a la casa en que la albina donde convive con su hermano y hermana (/No sé si viven juntos pero yo lo pongo así/).

-Bueno ya llegamos gracias por acompañarme Natsu-.

-No tienes que agradecer, me la pase bien hoy; bueno es mejor que vuelva a mi casa seguramente Happy ya debe haber llegado-.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana Natsu-.

-Nos vemos mañana Lisanna- se despedía el chico con su característica sonrisa.

Después de esto el pelirosa comienza a alejarse, mientras se está yendo la albina se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla (No me rendiré ideare algún plan para ganarme tu corazón) pensaba la chica mientras besaba la mejilla del chico después de esto regresa y entrar rápidamente a la casa.

El chico quedo confundido por la acción de su amiga, pero decide no prestarle mucha atención y vuelve a tomar rumbo a su casa. Mientras iba caminando escucho un gran estruendo y nota como un árbol caía, ante esto se acerca a verificar pero no hay nadie.

...

Sora vigilaba cada acción de la blanquecina detrás de unos arbustos y árboles.

-Se están despidiendo vez nada importante paso, ahora que te parece si nos devolvemos- dijo la pelinegra ya cansada por la forma de actuar que tuvo su nakama todo el día.

-Tienes razón volvamos no tenía porque preocuparme- dice la chica mientras se da vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección al lugar de reunión -Vámonos, ya quiero ir a comer algo- dice la chica mientras se estira.

Mientras las chicas comienzan a caminar Sora se da media vuelta y mira a su padre (Nos vemos mañana papá) justo en ese momento observa como Lisanna se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a Natsu.

Al ver esto Sora frena en seco y se queda estática por un tiempo, cuando volvió a reaccionar dio un fuerte golpe a un árbol el cual estaba a su izquierda, este al recibir el golpe se rompe y cae.

Sora estaba por avanzar en dirección a la casa de la albina, pero en ese momento Miyu reacciona agarrando a su compañera y arrastrándola con todas sus fuerzas, para alejarla del lugar.

-Estás loca Sora acaso ¿Quieres qué nos descubran?- dijo seria la chica mientras arrastraba a la mencionada.

-¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? Si veo que mi padre es besado por otra mujer que no es mi madre- responde como justificación en un tono seco.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir, pero solo fue un beso en la mejilla no tienes porque enojarte tanto. Recuerda que debemos permanecer ocultos-.

La pelirosa con mechones azules da vuelta el rostro –Entiendo no lo volveré hacer, así que puedes bajarme ya me calme-.

La pelinegra se detiene y suelta a su compañera; después de esto las dos se dirigen rápidamente a reunirse con el resto de su equipo.

 **Con Nozomi y Kaito**

Kaito había llegado al lado de Nozomi y le comenzó a explicar que nada relevante había pasado a no ser por su hermana la cual quería separar a Natsu y Lisanna a toda costa.

Después de hablar durante unos 10 minutos llegan las chicas.

-Llegamos- dicen ambas al unísono.

Nozomi se paró y se acercó a su hermana, cuando estuvo enfrente de ella le propino un golpe al estilo karateka provocándole que le saliera un chichón.

-¿Por qué me golpeas apenas llegó?- pregunto al tener tal recibimiento.

-Eso es por querer intervenir de forma abrupta- responde en un tono de regaño (No soy el indicado para decir esto, pero mientras no se entere de mi intervención no pasa nada) pensaba sin dejar de mirar a su hermana con un pequeño enojo fingido.

En eso Sora observa a Kaito con una mirada de desapruebo para un momento para después girar su rostro en dirección opuesta.

Al ver esto el pelinegro siente que le cae encima una tonelada de ladrillos -Sora-sama discúlpeme por favor no se enoje- dice el chico arrodillado mientras un rio de lágrimas bajaba por su rostro.

La chica no le presta atención, y el pelinegro sigue intentando que lo perdone.

Nozomi y Miyu ven la escena con una gota en la cabeza (Estos dos nunca cambian) pensaron ambos.

-Bueno dejando su pelea de pareja de lado, vamos a comer me muero de hambre- dijo Nozomi mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Los mencionados asienten dirigiéndose en busca de un restaurante, un momento después Sora se queje al procesar todo lo que dijo su hermano -Que no somos pareja- exclama.

-¿Acaso parecemos pareja?- pregunta el pelinegro.

-Sí y una bastante unida- dice Nozomi para pinchar a su hermana.

-También sus peleas parecen la de una pareja de novios- agrega Miyu.

El chico se imagina a él mismo junto a sora en una cita, esto provoca que tenga una sonrisa boba en el rostro mientras seguía caminando.

-Que no lo somos maldición y tu Kaito saca esa sonrisa boba de tu rostro-.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando mientras Nozomi y Miyu se reían, por la forma de actuar de sus compañeros.

 **En algún lugar desconocido alejado de toda ciudad**

Dentro de un edificio con una estructura antigua, de unos 50 metros de alto el cual el cual ocupa unos 2000 metros cuadrados de superficie.

-Tora no crees que exageras- pregunta mientras observa enfrente de él.

-No lo creo, esos hermanos son fuertes y tienen un gran potencial si juntamos eso con el resto de magos de Fairy Tail podrían ser unos duros oponentes, si nos confiamos terminaremos siendo derrotados- contesta observando en la misma dirección que Takeshi.

Los dos observan hacia adelante, donde se encontraban unos 60 magos oscuros entre ellos se destacaban 5 magos con un poder mágico muy alto.

-Cuanto nos tardaremos en llegar- pregunta Tora.

-Según mis cálculos tres días o a lo sumo cuatro-.

-Si todo sale según el plan dentro de poco Natsu Dragneel Morirá- dice Tora con un tono frio, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa la cual asustaría a cualquier persona.

Takeshi solo asiente a lo dicho por su compañero.

* * *

Continuara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inmediatamente en el siguiente capítulo (beneficio de capitulo doble).


	9. Capitulo 9: Día en la montaña parte uno

Hola a todos los que leen este fic espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior talvez haya estado un poco lento pero lo hice de esa forma para dar pie a eventos futuros; sin nada más que decir, porque no tengo que contestar Reviews (ya lo hice en el cap. 8) bueno comencemos con el segundo capitulo de esta subida doble sin más que decir aqui el capítulo nueve.

Si no leyeron el ocho este capitulo no lo entenderan mucho, ni tampoco los capitulos a futuros (El capitulos ocho y nueve los subi juntos, una subida doble).

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Aunque a veces se pase de Troll

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración.

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia.

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Día en la Montaña Parte Uno

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana en Magnolia. En una esquina estaba esperando una chica peliazul ("traía puesto su típico vestido verde, pero con el pelo suelto en vez de usar sus característicos broches y en la mano llevaba una canasta de mimbre"), la cual era acompañada por una gata blanca.

-Wendy cálmate, recuerda que Mira dijo que no tenía un horario fijo- dijo la gata mientras observaba a su compañera la cual miraba con suma atención a todos lados en espera de cierto pelirosa.

-Lo sé pero estoy muy nerviosa por saber si va a aceptar ir conmigo de misión- hablo con nerviosismo y jugando con sus dedos.

-No tienes porque preocuparte solo tienes que seguir el plan que ideo Mira- alego la gata.

-Tienes razón Charle si hago lo que Mira-san me dijo seguramente aceptara- dijo la chica para después volver a vigilar en espera de Natsu.

...

Todo esto era visto por 2 hermanos los cuales se ocultaban en un techo cercano.

-Ne Nii-san ¿Por qué les pediste a Miyu y Kaito que se quedaran vigilando el gremio mientras nosotros estamos acá, no sería mejor estar todos juntos?-.

-Acaso no me escuchaste anoche, mientras cenábamos-.

La chica solo se limita a ladear la cabeza sin entender de que le está hablando.

El peliazul con mechones rosas suspira -Sora anoche te dije que nos íbamos a dividir en dos grupos Kaito y Miyu-chan se quedaran vigilando el gremio mientras nosotros seguimos a nuestros padres-.

-Pero ¿Por qué nos dividimos?, acaso hoy pasa algo importante- pregunta aun con más dudas que antes.

-Se nota que no me escuchaste para nada anoche. Lo que sucede es que mamá está esperando encontrarse con papá para poder preguntarle si quiere acompañarla a una misión- contesta mientras observa a su hermana esperando a que procesara lo dicho.

Después de unos segundos a Sora se le abren los ojos -Espera, eso quiere decir-.

El chico asiente.

La pelirosa con mechones azules mira en dirección a su madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que mamá, por fin empieza a luchar por el amor de papá- decía con gran felicidad.

-Así es, por eso nosotros los seguiremos. Mientras Miyu-chan y Kaito se quedan vigilando el gremio por si ocurre algún percance-.

-Ahora comprendo-.

-Eso es bueno. ("El chico levanta la vista y observa quien está llegando") Mira hacia allá- le dijo a su hermana señalando con su dedo.

La chica siguió la dirección señalada por su hermano, para ver a su padre caminar junto con Happy.

...

Wendy miraba atenta el lugar sin perder de vista ningún posible lugar de llegada del Dragón Slayer. Unos momentos después divisa a lo lejos una cabellera rosada.

-Charle hay esta Natsu-san- dice mientras agita su compañera de arriba hacia abajo debido a su nerviosismo.

-Wendy cálmate, me estoy mareando- dice la exceed.

Al escucharla la chica se da cuenta de lo que hace y se detiene liberando a su amiga.

-Lo siento Charle, estoy un poco nerviosa- expresa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia en son de disculpa.

-No te preocupes por eso Wendy, concéntrate en lo importante-.

-Tienes razón-.

Al terminar de hablar la chica seguida por la gata camina en dirección al pelirosa el cual se dirigía tranquilamente en dirección al gremio.

-Natsu-san- llama la peliazul a su compañero mientras agitaba su brazo para que diera con su localización.

Al escuchar que lo llaman el chico comienza a mirar en dirección de donde vino la voz, al ver a la peliazul se acerca rápidamente a su lado.

-Buenos días Wendy- dice el chico mientras agita su mano en modo de saludo.

-Buenos días Natsu-san, buenos días Happy-.

-Buenos días Wendy ("dice levantando su pata a modo de saludo"), buenos días Charle su único amor está aquí- dice lo último mientras se acerca a la gata blanca.

-Yo no veo el amor, solo veo a un gato azul- dice mientras da vuelta su rostro en la otra dirección.

El gato azul se deprime graciosamente mientras líneas azules aparecen en su cabeza y un aura blanca de tristeza lo rodea.

-Charle- habla la peliazul en un tono de regaño el cual fue imperceptible para los demás pero no para su compañera.

La exceed se queda mirando a su nakama durante un rato y se da cuenta de su error (maldición me deje llevar por la costumbre y me olvide del plan) pensaba mientras se reprochaba mentalmente.

-Buenos días Happy- dice la gata en un tono dulce.

Al escucharla el gato levanta la cabeza y mira a Charle la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto alegra a Happy el cual se acerca de nuevo.

-Buenos días Charle ("vuelve a saludar pero aún más enérgico que antes"). Hoy te ves realmente hermosa- expresa sin dejar de mirar la sonrisa que tenía la gata blanca.

-Ya me habías saludado- dice la gata con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ah, es verdad-.

-Bueno no importa, te quería preguntar ¿Sí me acompañarías y pasamos el día juntos?- pregunta sabiendo cual sería la respuesta del gato.

El exceed no creía lo que escuchaba en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa de máxima felicidad -Aye- responde mientras empieza a volar de forma errática y sin sentido debido a la felicidad que le dio escuchar esas palabras.

-Cálmate Happy o si no me retractare- dijo seria.

El exceed a escuchar esto se detuvo en seco -Aye- es lo único que responde mientras agacha la cabeza apenado.

-Wendy, Natsu si me disculpan me voy con Happy ¿Vamos?- dice la gata mientras se eleva un poco (Wendy me debes una grande) pensaba mientras se quería retractar de lo que acababa de decir.

-Aye- vuelve a responder ("Happy solo es capaz de decir eso debido a su estado de felicidad").

Un momento después se podía observar a Happy y Charle alejarse volando.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?- pregunta Natsu confundido mirando a Wendy.

-Quién sabe- responde un poco nerviosa pero con una sonrisa, mientras recuerda la noche anterior.

 **Flashback noche anterior**

Era ya entrada la noche y se podía observar la luna y cientos de estrellas en el cielo.

En el edificio de Fairy Hills más específico en el cuarto de Wendy Marvell. Se encontraban Wendy, Charle y Mirajane hablando.

-Muy bien repasemos lo esencial del plan- dijo Mirajane.

Las aludidas asintieron.

-Primero esperaremos a Natsu-san a que pase cerca de la plaza la cual cruza para llegar al gremio- habla Wendy.

-Después de eso yo me encargare de alejar a Happy para dejar solos a Natsu y Wendy-.

-Entonces cuando este a solas con Natsu-san le pido ayuda para la misión y si quiere ir a buscar a los demás le digo que la recompensa es poca, además de que quiero conseguir el mismo objeto que se pide en el anuncio-

-Correcto y si no acepta recuerda explicarle que hay peligrosos monstruos los cuales son muy fuertes; con eso de seguro aceptara- dice la albina.

La peliazul asiente.

-Muy bien después de eso recuerda que cuando estén en la montaña dependerá de ti el como ganarte su afecto- dice la peliblanca.

-Si no se preocupe por eso Mira-san ya pensare en algo- contesta la chica con gran determinación.

Después de terminar de hablar la albina se levante y se despide de Wendy y Charle.

Una vez que Mirajane se fue, las ocupantes del cuarto se acuestan para dormir. En eso Charle le habla a Wendy.

-Wendy-.

-¿Qué pasa Charle?-

-Aun si no puedes pensar en alguna forma de ganarte su afecto, quiero que prestes atención a su forma de actuar y que me digas que es lo que paso cuando vuelvas de la misión-.

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunta confundida la chica.

-Es para poder saber si Natsu tiene algún sentimiento hacia ti más allá que solo amigos-.

La chica al oír esto se sonroja pensando en que Natsu pudiera tener los mismos sentimientos que ella tiene hacia él –Ch-Charle, no creo que Natsu-san sienta algo por mí, al menos no en un sentido amoroso-.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta indagar en ello. Bueno dejemos eso de lado y vamos a dormir mañana necesitamos despertarnos tempranos para preparar todo-.

La chica asiente. Luego de eso ambas amigas se acuestan a dormir.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, vamos al gremio Wendy- dice el chico comenzando a emprender viaje hacia Fairy Tail.

-Espera Natsu-san- habla la chica para llamar la atención del pelirosa.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy?- pregunta el chico deteniéndose y girando su cabeza.

-Esto, y-yo qu-que-quería preguntarte ¿Si me podrías ayudar en una misión?- pregunta la chica con claro nerviosismo.

-Claro que si Wendy ¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto el chico con su típica hiperactividad.

La chica se emocionó al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de parte del mago de fuego -Si puede partamos ahora mismo Natsu-san- responde la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ok vamos, vayamos a buscar a los demás así nos acompañan- indica mientras comienza a caminar en dirección al gremio.

-Natsu-san, espera- dijo la chica en un casi grito al escucharlo decir que iría por los demás.

-¿Pasa algo Wendy?- pregunta extrañado el pelirosa.

-Es que, sobre la misión la recompensa no es muy alta que digamos y además la quiero hacer porque quiero conseguir también lo que se menciona en el pedido. Así que pensé que podríamos ir solos los dos- argumenta la chica esperando a que aceptara el que fueran solo ellos dos.

-Ah, entiendo entonces vamos- dice el chico con su típica sonrisa, para un segundo después comenzar a caminar en dirección a la entrada de Magnolia, apenas unos pasos después de comenzar a caminar el chico se detiene.

-Etto ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el chico dándose vuelta.

Wendy al ver las reacciones del chico se le cae una gota al estilo anime, para un momento después reírse por lo bajo.

-Natsu-san eres gracioso- dijo la chica.

El mencionado se rascaba la mejilla por el comentario de la chica debido a que no tenía la intención de ser gracioso pero le agradaba verla reír así que no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír.

-Bueno, Wendy ¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir?-.

-Tenemos que ir a las montañas que se encuentran en dirección al oeste de Magnolia-.

-Ok vamos-.

-Natsu-san no ¿Quieres saber sobre que trata la misión?- pregunta la chica al darse cuenta de que no pregunto cuál era el trabajo.

-Es verdad me olvide de preguntar- contesto el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno se trata de buscar unas flores llamadas aquilegia caerulea las cuales presentan la peculiaridad de soportar el frio clima de la montaña- empieza a explicar la misión mientras se dirigen a la entrada de Magnolia.

-Buscar flores, eso no es lo mío- dijo el chico con los ojos entrecerrados en un tono de queja.

-Lo siento si te molesto Natsu-san- dijo la chica deprimiéndose y agachando la cabeza.

Al notar esto el pelirosa se apura eh intenta animarla -No Wendy no es una molestia ni nada por el estilo ayudarte, es solo que no soy bueno con las cosas como las flores o que requieran delicadeza, eso es todo. Además no tienes nada porque disculparte no has hecho nada malo- explicaba el chico con el fin de que no estuviera triste.

-¿De verdad no te molesta estar conmigo?- pregunta la chica aun un poco deprimida.

-Para nada Wendy, siempre puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda-.

La peliazul al escuchar esto se pone feliz y se puede ver reflejada una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- se dice en un tono muy bajo y entre dientes para ella misma.

-¿Dijiste algo Wendy?- pregunta el chico al escuchar unas palabras que no logro reconocer debido a que la chica hablo entre dientes.

-No nada importante-.

-Ok. Por cierto Wendy, porque me pediste ayuda a mí de todas las personas que pudieron haberte ayudado- pregunto con intriga el chico.

-Bueno sobre eso hay dos razones la primera es que es necesario un mago de fuego para poder cortar el tallo de la flor esto provocara que la flor se cristalice con el frio aumentando su belleza y durabilidad-.

El chico la interrumpe en medio de la explicación -Con que por eso era, entonces cuando dijiste que querías conseguir lo que se mencionaba en el trabajo era la flor-.

-Así es. Y la segunda razón es que supuestamente hay monstruos muy fuertes por esa zona y como no soy buena con el frio pensé en pedirte ayuda Natsu-san-.

-Espera dijiste Monstruos fuertes-.

-Sí, según el encargo en la montaña últimamente están apareciendo monstruos muy fuertes y por eso han tenido que recurrir a los gremios para la búsqueda de la flor-.

El chico se emociona pensando en tener una gran pelea -Bien, ya estoy encendido- exclama el chico.

-Natsu-san aún falta para llegar a la montaña-.

-Ah, es verdad-.

Wendy estaba feliz de que el plan haya funcionado e inconscientemente habla -Es agradable estar contigo Natsu-san- dice la chica para sí misma en un tono bajo.

-A mí también me agrada estar contigo Wendy- dice el pelirosa al haber escuchado lo que dijo la peliazul.

Al escuchar esto la chica se sonroja por la vergüenza de que la hayan escuchado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz al escuchar a Natsu decir que le agrada estar con ella.

Después de esa conversación ambos magos se encontraban en la entrada de la ciudad. Así que comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección a la montaña.

...

A una distancia prudente se encontraban los hermanos observando todo lo que había pasado.

-Ah, mamá se ve tan linda- decía Sora en un tono de suspiro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Nozomi al no entender a que se refiere.

-No es obvio Nii-san, mamá se ve linda al luchar por el amor de papá aun siendo más joven que él y teniendo a una rival no se rinde por querer estar al lado de papá- decía de forma soñadora.

El chico no comprendió muy bien pero decidió no volver a hablar debido a que tenía la sensación de que quedaría confundido si seguía preguntando.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato, cuando se podía divisar el comienzo de las montañas nevadas, el peliazul con mechones rosas recordó que debían aumentar la distancia que tenían con sus padres.

-Sora, Escúchame-.

La mencionada se da vuelta y dirige su atención, a su hermano -¿Qué sucede Nii-san?-.

-Una vez que nuestros padres entren en la montaña aumentaremos la distancia que tenemos con ellos, esto lo vamos a hacer debido a que en la montaña no tenemos mucho lugares donde ocultarnos y no sería bueno que nos descubran nuestra presencia- dijo el chico en tono serio para que su hermana le prestara atención y le hiciera caso.

La chica solo asintió.

...

Una hora había transcurrido desde que salieron de la entrada de magnolia y se encontraban en frente de una gran cadena montañosa ("Se podía observar una cadena montañosa bastante extensa en la cual se destacaba una montaña de unos 3 kilómetros de alto, superando al resto por un kilómetro de altura. En el pie de la montaña donde se encontraban los dos magos se podía observar gran cantidad de nieve la cual aumentaba mientras más alto se miraba y en frente de ellos se encontraba un acantilado de unos 200 metros de altura")

-Con que aquí es- dice Natsu mirando la montaña.

-Sí. Según los detalles del encargo la flor se encuentra a unos 1200 metros de altura, entre la montaña más grande y la aledaña a esta se encuentra un camino natural el cual fue creado por la erosión del suelo, además hay un pequeño mapa que indica la ubicación aproximada- explica la chica mirando el trabajo.

-Bueno es mejor que comencemos a subir- dice el chico mientras se dirige enfrente de la montaña dispuesto a trepar por el acantilado que tenía en frente.

La chica se da cuenta de esto así que lo llama -Natsu-san, hay un camino a un kilómetro a la derecha, el cual tendremos que seguir gran parte de nuestro trayecto-.

El mencionado se frena y da media vuelta -Pero sería más rápido subir por acá eso nos ahorraría tiempo- dice como si estuviera hablando de algo obvio.

A la chica se le cae una gota por la cabeza al escucharlo hablar del tema como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -Bueno es verdad, pero yo no soy buena escalando así que no podría seguirte el paso Natsu-san y terminaríamos demorándonos aún más-.

-Oh, bueno creo que no queda de otra- dice el chico caminando en dirección al camino que menciono Wendy.

-Lo siento Natsu-san, solo te causo problemas- dijo la chica apenada.

-Ya te lo dije Wendy no tienes porque disculparte, además nunca me has causado ningún problema-.

Ambos Dragóns Slayers continuaron caminando en busca del camino para subir la montaña, sin percatarse de la presencia de unos hermanos detrás de ellos.

 **En el Gremio**

Eran las diez de la mañana y el gremio estaba en una de sus típicas peleas, pero esta no era tan ruidosa y destructiva como la que acostumbran a ver debido a la falta de un cierto pelirosa.

En la puerta del gremio se observa a Lisanna la cual al entrar comienza a buscar con la vista; al no encontrar lo que buscaba se dirige a la barra donde se encontraba su hermana.

Una vez que llega se sienta en un banquillo al lado de Lucy y sigue buscando con la mirada sin tener suerte; esto fue visto por su hermana y la maga de espíritu estelares.

-¿Pasa algo Lisanna?- pregunta la rubia.

-Ah, estaba buscando a Natsu ¿No lo has visto por aquí hoy Lucy?-.

-No, no lo eh visto en toda la mañana, es raro no verlo por acá a esta hora peleando con Gray-.

-Uhm, que raro donde estará. Tu sabes algo Mira-nee-.

-Ah, sí están buscando a Natsu él no va a venir por un buen rato o talvez no aparezca en todo el día- contesta mientras está limpiando los vasos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntan la peliblanca y la rubia al mismo tiempo.

La albina mayor estaba por contarles de la misión a la que fueron Natsu y Wendy, pero decide primero hacer una pequeña broma.

-Sobre eso, Natsu puede que no venga debido a que está en una cita con Wendy- responde con su característica sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto todo el gremio se frenó en seco, los hombres dejaron de pelear, Cana dejo de tomar sake el cual comenzó a caer en el piso, Erza se quedó a medio comer estática con una porción de pastel de freza en el tenedor que sujetaba con su mano, Gray se quedó a medio desvestir con su camisa colgando por el cuello, Lucy y Lisanna tenían los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que acababa de decir Mirajane.

Todo el gremio fue un silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos hasta que todos gritaron al mismo tiempo -¿¡NATSU Y WENDY QUUUUUUUEEEEEE!?-.

-Dije que Natsu y Wendy están en una cita-.

Muchos estaban anonadados por lo que acababa de decir mira, algunas mujeres chillaban de la emoción otras murmuraban cosas como: no puede ser Natsu con Wendy; imposible Natsu en una cita; nunca pensé en ellos dos juntos y cosas por el estilo. Algunos hombres se reían pensando en Natsu siendo romántico o en una cita.

Pero los más afectados eran el grupo de Natsu.

Lucy seguía anonadada por lo que escucho, en ese momento recordó lo que Charle le dijo durante la misión a la que fueron al pueblo de Barnares (/para el que no se acuerde fue en el capítulo 3 después de que el equipo Natsu bajaran del tren/) -Imposible- fue lo único que dijo mientras comenzaba a pensar en que Wendy estaba enamorada de Natsu.

En eso llega Erza al frente de la barra -Mira, dime donde los puedo encontrar- exigió con voz demandante mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba.

-Ara, ara Erza ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?- pregunto siguiendo con su broma.

-No es obvio, es que acaso Natsu no tiene vergüenza en salir con alguien menor que él. Ya va a ver cuándo lo agarre- vocifero con enojo y liberando un aura peor que antes.

-Erza tiene razón Wendy es cuatro años menor a Natsu. Ya va a ver cuándo lo vea le voy a enseñar sobre la moral- Lucy se pone al lado de Erza también con un aura oscura.

 **En ese momento con Natsu y Wendy**

Ambos magos se encontraban caminando a través de la nieve siguiendo el mapa que venía junto con el encargo ("cabe destacar que estaban ya varios cientos de metros alejados del pie de la montaña siguiendo el camino mencionado anteriormente y aunque hubiera nieve Wendy con esfuerzo lo soporta e intenta no mostrar evidencia de su estado, pero aun así el frio se hacía presente").

En ese momento Natsu sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta de la cabeza, hasta la punta de sus pies; al sentir esto freno en seco y miro en dirección a Magnolia con un gran reflejo de miedo en su rostro.

Al ver esto la peliazul se preocupa.

-¿Pasa algo malo Natsu-san?-.

-Nada solo tengo la sensación de que cuando vuelva al gremio voy a morir de la forma más horrible- dice con evidente miedo en sus palabras, mientras su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

Al escuchar esto aumenta la preocupación de la chica la cual empieza a mirar a Natsu con los ojos cristalinos y evidente preocupación.

Al ver esto el chico sale de su estado y trata de calmar a su compañera.

-Cálmate Wendy no es nada de que preocuparse, solo deben ser imaginaciones mías. Así que no te preocupes y sigamos con la misión-.

La chica asiente, pero sin dejar su preocupación por lo que dijo anteriormente. Los dos magos siguen su camino sin ningún inconveniente hasta ahora.

 **De vuelta en Fairy Tail**

Erza y Lucy tenían un aura amenazadora rodeándolas; sin percatarse que al lado de ellas estaba una peliblanca sentada sin articular palabra ni movimiento alguno, hasta que se para de repente con brusquedad llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde están?- le pregunta a su hermana, mientras mantenía la mirada hacia abajo, con evidente tristeza y un poco de enojo en su voz.

-Etto, yo- la albina mayor no sabía que hacer la broma se le estaba yendo de las manos, así que decide pararla, pero en ese instante su hermana vuelve a hablar.

-Mira-nee dime donde están- dice en un tono más demandante.

Al ver la reacción de Lisanna Lucy se acerca y le pregunta que esta pasando.

-¿Pasa algo Lisanna?- pregunto por su extraña forma de actuar.

-Claro que pasa algo, como quieres que este cuando Natsu anda saliendo en una cita con Wendy- exclama la chica.

En ese momento en una de las mesas de la parte central del gremio un chico de pelo oscuro también se levanta de donde estaba sentado -Maldita seas Natsu-nii, yo debería ser el que este en una cita con Wendy- dijo en un grito con un poco de enojo.

En ese momento todos en el gremio se volvieron a callar y empezaron a mirar a Lisanna y Romeo alternadamente.

Los dos magos se comenzaron a ruborizar notoriamente por darse cuenta de que todos en el gremio los habían oído.

-KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA- se escuchó un chillido por gran parte de las chicas al escuchar lo que dijo Romeo, mientras otras miraban pícaramente a Lisanna.

(Ara, ara esto no me lo espera) pensaba Mirajane un poco nerviosa.

-Esto, chicos- dijo la albina para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

El gremio entero dirigió su mirada a la peliblanca que estaba detrás de la barra.

-Buenoooo, sobre lo que dije de Natsu y Wendy en una cita era una broma- dice la chica un poco nerviosa.

Todos se quedan en blanco, Mirajane les jugo una broma y en grande, además todos habían caído nunca nadie espero que ella jugara esa clase de broma -MIRA- gritaron todos, algunos enojados y otros con un tono de regaño.

La chica solo se limita a reír nerviosamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Por otra parte Lisanna y Romeo al darse cuenta de lo que dijeron y todo por una broma salen corriendo alejándose del gremio.

Erza y Lucy se acercan a la albina una vez más.

-Mira-san con eso no se juega- dice en un tono de queja Lucy mientras se vuelve a sentar.

-Entonces ¿Dónde están Natsu y Wendy?- pregunta Erza la cual ya se había calmado.

-Sobre eso Wendy le pidió ayuda esta mañana a Natsu para una misión, si todo sale bien deberían volver esta tarde- responde la chica mientras sirve algunas bebidas para los hombres que se habían acercado a la barra.

-Comprendo ¿A dónde fueron?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-Se trata sobre una búsqueda en las montañas al oeste Magnolia-.

-No está muy lejos de aquí pero seguramente se tardaran su tiempo en subir la montaña ¿Por qué no nos llevaron con ellos?- Dice Lucy un poco desanimada.

-Bueno sobre eso Wendy tiene sus razones- dijo la albina.

-¿Sus razones?- preguntan Erza y Lucy con intriga.

-Tendrán que esperar a que vuelva para saberlo- responde la chica con una sonrisa y un ademan con su dedo índice en dirección opuesta a su cuerpo.

Esto dejo con la intriga a ambas chicas.

 **Con Natsu y Wendy**

Unas tres horas y media habían pasado desde habían partido de Magnolia, ya habían avanzado gran parte del camino. Los dos magos caminan uno al lado del otro y mientras más avanzaban más descendía la temperatura, esto comenzó a afectar a cierta maga peliazul y para empeorar las cosas varias nubes se estaban haciendo presentes.

Wendy comenzaba a sentir frio y era evidente ya que estaba temblando, mientras se frotaba los brazos intentando disminuir el frio.

-¿Estás bien Wendy?- pregunta el Dragón Slayer de fuego al observar a su acompañante la cual tiritaba bastante.

-E-E-Estoy bien Na-Na-Natsu-san, solo siento un poco de frío- contesta la chica. (Como me pude olvidar de ponerme ropa más abrigada sabiendo que venía a la montaña) se retaba la chica mentalmente.

Natsu seguía observando a Wendy sin creer mucho en sus palabras debido a que no paraba de temblar y se notaba que el aire helado le afecta al ver como en momentos ponía sus manos enfrente de su boca intentando disminuir la entrada de aire frío.

El pelirosa viendo todo eso quiere hacer algo para ayudarla (¿Que es este sentimiento de impotencia? Me preocupa Wendy y quiero ayudarla pero no sé cómo. Esto me molesta) pensaba el chico mientras se ajustaba su bufanda, al hacer esta acción una idea se le cruza por la cabeza.

-Wendy detente un momento- pide el Dragón Slayer mientras se frena.

La nombrada paro su andar y se da vuelta -¿Qué pa-pasa Na-Natsu-san?- pregunta con evidente tartamudez por el frío.

Natsu se pone en frente de Wendy, acto seguido se saca su bufanda y la envuelve en el cuello de la chica.

Esto sorprende a la peliazul provocando que tuviera un gran sonrojo -¿Na-Natsu-san?- habla la chica con tartamudez pero esta vez debido por su timidez.

-Tal vez no sea mucho pero llevaba puesta así no respiraras el aire helado- dice el chico con una sonrisa.

Al ver la sonrisa del chico sumado a la acción que hizo esto le provocó una gran felicidad formando una sonrisa –Gracias Natsu-san- dice la chica mientras se tapaba la boca con la bufanda.

-De nada-.

El dúo siguió caminando hacia su destino y aunque Wendy estaba feliz por lo que había hecho el pelirosa, aún sentía frío y seguía tiritando.

El mago de fuego se percata de esto por lo que se acerca a la chica rodeándola con su brazo y apoya su mano en el hombro de la peliazul para acercarla a su lado, acto seguido utiliza su magia para aumentar su temperatura corporal para irradiar más calor.

Wendy siente que algo se apoya en su hombro al ver que es, se da cuenta de que es una mano, acto seguido gira al otro lado para ver a Natsu el cual estaba bastante cerca de ella, esto le provoca mucha vergüenza por lo que agacha la mirada.

-Na-Natsu-san, porque es-estas ta-tan cerca- pregunta la chica en un tono muy bajo pero audible para el pelirosa.

-Ah, lo siento si te incomode Wendy, es que vi, que seguías temblando por lo que aumente mi temperatura corporal y me acerque para que no sintieras tanto frío. Si te incomode me puedo volver a alejar- explico la razón de la cercanía el chico un poco triste pensando que la chica se había enojado con él.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES! ("exclama la chica en un pequeño grito mientras dirige su mirada al pelirosa, al darse cuenta de esto se sonroja violentamente y le empieza a salir humo por la cabeza"), quiero decir que no me incomoda solo me sorprendí nada más; no me molesta en lo mínimo- dice mientras volvía a tener la mirada hacia abajo y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Que bueno pensé que había hecho algo malo- dice el chico aliviado.

-Nunca has hecho nada malo Natsu-san, siempre me estas protegiendo y ayudando- responde la chica mientras sonríe con mucho dulzura y mira al mago de fuego (Creo que estuvo bien no traer ropa más abrigada) pensaba la chica con una gran felicidad.

El chico al verla sonreír de esa manera le provoca un pequeño sonrojo el cual es reflejado en sus mejillas las cuales tomaban un color carmín.

Los dos magos siguen caminando juntos mientras Wendy se acerca un poco más al Dragón Slayer de fuego. Esta cercanía provoca que a ambos se les aumentara el sonrojo presente en sus rostros, junto con una sonrisa de felicidad la cual se reflejaba en ambos magos; pero ninguno de los dos se percató de la sonrisa y el sonrojo del otro.

...

Atrás a una distancia prudente se encontraban los dos hermanos observando lo que acababa de pasar.

-MMMMMMHHHHH, MMMMHHH MMMHHHH MMHH ("Sora quería decir: KYYYAAAAA, MAMÁ Y PAPÁ SE VEN TAN LINDOS JUNTOS")- Sora por poco grita pero su boca fue tapada por su hermano.

-Cálmate Sora, si gritas no descubrirán- dice el chico en un tono serio y calmado.

La chica intentada decir algo mientras se rasca la cabeza pero no puede debido a que seguía teniendo la boca tapada; por lo que su hermano la libera.

-Perdón, perdón me emocione al ver la forma de actuar de papá- dice la chica apenada.

-Te comprendo pero recuerda que no nos deben descubrir-.

La chica asiente en forma de una reverencia en forma de pedir disculpas y asentir al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes razón, pero dime Nii-san no te parece linda la forma en la que acaba de actuar nuestro padre-.

-En eso tienes razón- El chico mira en la dirección de sus padres con una sonrisa (Nunca me hubiera imaginado que en una simple misión podría actuar de manera tan protectora hacia mamá, pero se nota que aún no entiende sus propios sentimientos).

Los dos hermanos siguen caminando mientras conversan sobre lo que acababan de ver, Sora dice que le gustaría tener una cámara para sacar una foto y tenerla de recuerdo, mientras Nozomi solo se limita a asentir; Sora habla sobre un montón de cosas por el estilo, referido a lo que acababan de ver.

 **En algún lugar entre Crocus y Magnolia**

-¿Falta mucho?-.

-Ya deja de quejarte, haces la misma pregunta cada quince minutos-.

-Pero es que estoy cansado-.

-Aguanta un poco más hasta llegar a algún lugar donde podamos descansar-.

-Pero estoy muy cansado, descansemos ahora-.

-Déjate de quejarte o yo misma me encargo de mandarte a Magnolia pero de un golpe-.

-Ustedes dos dejen de discutir y concéntrense, se están quedando atrás-.

-Perdón-.

-Lo siento-.

* * *

Continuara

Bueno queridos lectores hasta acá llega este capítulo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo doble. Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardar tanto en volver a actualizar, pero últimamente estoy ocupado así que me tardare más en subir los capítulos (entre dos o tres semanas).


	10. Chapter 10: Dia en la montaña parte dos

Un saludo a todos los lectores que leen este humilde fic; eh vuelto si quieren saber que paso y porque no eh actualizado en tanto tiempo lean los siguientes párrafos sino solo salten a la historia o los reviews si alguno quiere saber que respondí. También me disculpo con todos los lectores por tardar tanto en actualizar (Otra cosa para los que no se acuerdan como eran los personajes Nozomi y Sora están especificados en el capítulo 1; Kaito en el capítulo 5; y Miyu en el 6).

Voy a hablar de algo antes de empezar, como sabrán hace cuatro meses que no subo capitulo y primero que todo les digo no, no eh muerto (como se darán cuenta porque eh escrito esto) como varios me han preguntado por mensaje privado, pero mi Windows si lo hiso hace 2 meses y medio me entro en error y no me dejaba hacer nada por una semana intente salvarlo pero no hubo forma por lo que tuve que formatear todo el disco de la PC para poder instalar el Windows no me dejaba otra opción (Con eso me refiero a las dos particiones que tenía) por lo que perdí todo el avance que tenía en el fic además de todas las ideas que tenía para los capítulos futuros fue horrible T-T; después de esto me pase dos semanas descargando todos los programas que tenía en la PC y configurándola a mi gusto, y cuando por fin podía escribir el fic en el preuniversitario temas salvajes que me cuestan un monto aparecen (Como me cuesta química TT), pero eso no importa ahora ya que escribo poco a poco con el tiempo que tenga libre para seguir con el fic (Les aseguro que no voy a abandonar el fic ya que tengo pensado gran parte de la historia de este y una continuación para cuando lo termine).

Que pesado han sido los últimos meses ni siquiera tengo tiempo para ver anime, leer Manga, ni tampoco eh podido leer los fics que me gustan en meses. Llevo 6 meses sin saber que ha sido de Fairy Tail -_- solo uso mi tiempo libre para avanzar de a poco en el fic por eso ya no puedo dar una fecha clara de cada cuanto actualizare. Mis prioridades para hacer las cosas 1- El estudio del preuniversitario, 2- Asuntos personales 3- escribir el fic 4- todo lo demás que se me presente 5- Leer manga, ver anime y leer fic (Aunque hace varios meses que no lo hago)

* * *

Críticas 

Zombie-Kun: me alegro de que te gustaran los capítulos y si esa parte de Mira donde dice que se fueron en una cita me dio ganas de ponerla para que los lectores piensen eso. A lo que iba me disculpo por tardar tanto tiempo y por no responderte los mensajes privados eh estado tan ocupado que ni me eh metido en mi cuenta de Wattpad, ni tampoco de FanFiction, sobre lo que me preguntas si estoy bien, pero con los tiempos justos y sin casi poder avanzar en el fic si leíste arriba entenderás todo lo que me paso. Espero que estés bien y que te vaya bien en lo que hagas sin más que decir te dejo para que leas el fic espero te guste.

AcidESP: que gusto que te agradaran los capítulos y no creo que sean más por mi falta de tiempo, pero te puedo decir que este tiene unas 15400 palabras en la historia. Te mando un saludo y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Ka Uve: me encantan tus reviews cada vez que los leo me dan risa o me entretienen y cada vez conozco a más de tus Ocs, me da gusto que te hayan gustado los capítulos y espero que este también te agrade. Otra cosa me disculpo por no responderte los mensajes privados, pero ni tiempo de entrar a la cuenta de FanFiction y ahora que lo hago los leí así que te respondo aquí; en primer lugar, si estoy bien, en segundo si leíste arriba entenderás mi retraso al actualizar y en tercer lugar me alegro de que me mandaras un mensaje para saber como estoy eso me alegra, me vuelvo a disculpar por no responderte hasta este momento, sin más que decir espero que te agrade el capítulo.

Genesis: Me alegro de que comentes en cada capítulo y además escribas tu opinión de lo que te parece cada capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza (ya expliqué mis razones arriba)

MAAC Fan Fiction: Bueno para saber lo que pasa después tendrás que leer este capítulo. Cada cuanto actualizare no lo sé debido a que estoy muy ocupado (Pero no abandonare el Fic). Y por último me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar.

Evolvelove: Sobre el lemon en este fic no abra lemon, puede que en la continuación de esta historia si haya lemon (Tal vez deje a votación de los lectores si quieren lemon o no en el próximo fic, el cual será la continuación de este cuando lo termine). Otra cosa ¿Qué significa denunciado lince? Hay varias cosas que no sé qué significan aún.

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Aunque a veces se pase de Troll

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración.

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes, reacciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia, sonidos (onomatopeyas. Aunque rara vez pondré una).

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Día en la montaña parte dos

En la montaña se encontraban caminando Natsu y Wendy tranquilamente hacia su destino ("Cada destacar que los dos seguían caminando muy junto y Natsu seguía rodeando a Wendy con su brazo").

Así siguieron por media hora más divisando el camino mencionado en el trabajo, ambos magos siguieron caminando sin separarse ("Este era un sendero de unos 10 metros de ancho el cual rodeaba la montaña más alta y adelante se podía ver como se separaba; el camino estaba cubierto por la nieve tapando varios centímetros a ambos magos. Mientras comenzaba a nevar débilmente").

\- Con que este es el camino entre las montañas - decía Natsu mirando el pasaje el cual se extendía por varios cientos de metros.

\- Así es Natsu-san ahora tenemos que seguirlo hasta poder divisar una zona la cual es más amplia ahí es donde se encuentra la flor - decía mientras miraba el mapa que venía con el trabajo.

\- Bueno, mejor continuemos -.

La chica asintió y ambos magos comenzaron a caminar.

Unos minutos más tarde después de haber comenzado a avanzar, Wendy tiene dificultades de seguir el paso de Natsu debido a que la nieve en el sendero era más profunda que en el resto de la montaña ("Hundiendo 30 centímetros a ambos").

El pelirosa no tenía problema alguno en avanzar, pero a la peliazul le costaba levantar los pies para poder seguirlo.

Natsu al notar esto le habla a la chica - ¿Wendy te encuentras bien? - pregunta preocupado al ver que le cuesta seguirle el paso.

\- Si estoy bien Natsu-san, solo me cuesta caminar un poco - contestaba mientras se esforzaba en levantar los pies para avanzar a través de la nieve.

Al ver esto el pelirosa se adelanta un poco separándose de la peliazul para un momento después agacharse.

Wendy al dejar de sentir la cercanía del mago de fuego nota que el chico aumento la velocidad, esto provoca que sintiera un poco de tristeza y al mismo tiempo se asustó pensando que el pelirosa la considerara una molestia o una carga, pero toda esa preocupación desapareció al ver al chico frenarse y agacharse.

\- Wendy sube yo te llevo - dijo el chico mientras volteaba el rostro observando a su acompañante.

\- Natsu-san no tienes que molestarte puedo caminar por mí misma - dice la chica al observar al chico agachado lo que provoco que recordara lo que sucedió en la estación el día anterior haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

\- No es ninguna molestia, así que no te preocupes y sube -.

La Dragón Slayer se quedó observando un rato al chico el cual noto esto y le sonrió, la chica al notar la sonrisa del mago provoco que su sonrojo aumentara; un segundo después se acercó y se apoyó en la espalda del pelirosa rodeando con sus brazos su cuello para un mejor agarre y puso la canasta cerca de la altura de su hombro para que no le molestara al pelirosa.

El mago de fuego al notar que la chica ya se había acomodado se levantó y uso sus manos para sujetar las piernas de la maga para que no se callera, al acomodarse comenzó a caminar.

Por su parte Wendy se sentía feliz al estar tan cerca de la persona que ama, pero al mismo tiempo se siente un poco desanimada al pensar que es una carga para el chico.

\- Lo siento Natsu-san - dice la chica en un tono bajo.

\- ¿Por qué Te disculpas? - pregunta al escuchar a la chica lo cual lo confunde.

\- Me disculpo porque siempre me estas ayudando, constantemente te causo problemas o te retraso al necesitar tu ayuda o la de alguien más - responde desanimada.

Natsu se enoja al escuchar a la peliazul la cual se considera una carga para los demás, por lo que se frena y se agacha para que la peliazul se baje de su espalda.

La chica al notar que el mago se frenó, para un momento después agacharse un poco y soltaba sus piernas, entendió que quería que se bajara.

Después de que la peliazul se bajó el pelirosa se voltea y la mira con un poco de enojo reflejado en su rostro; la maga al ver esto le provoca un poco de miedo por ser la primera vez que la ve de esa manera.

Natsu se queda mirando fijamente a Wendy para después hablar - No lo vuelvas a decir - dice con un tono entre enojo y regaño, pero al mismo tiempo con angustia en su interior la cual no se refleja en sus palabras.

Al escuchar al mago de fuego se confunde al notar el tono de su voz la cual se sentía más como la de un regaño aun cuando en su rostro se lo ve enojado - ¿Na-Natsu-san? - dijo con un tartamudeo al sentir la mirada del pelirosa.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir que me causas problemas, no lo digas nunca más! - dijo en un tono serio mientras con sus manos sujetaba los hombros de la peliazul.

La chica se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del chico, al ver el rostro de Natsu observo la seriedad que reflejaba, Wendy nunca lo había visto de esa manera provocando que se sorprendiera -Lo siento- dijo agachando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas esta vez? - pregunto aun con tono serio.

\- Por qué parece que te molesto lo que dije - respondió con tristeza y aun con la mirada hacia abajo.

Natsu al escuchar a la chica volver a disculparse y sentir la tristeza en su voz lo hace frustrarse (Maldición porque piensas eso de ti misma, eso me molesta nunca nadie te ha visto como una carga) mientras pensaba se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que decidió hablar - Si me molesto lo que dijiste, estoy bastante molesto y un poco enojado ("al escuchar esto Wendy sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y con su mano derecha apretó su vestido a la altura de tal, mientras que sus ojos amenazaban con comenzar a derramar lágrimas"). Me molesta que dijeras eso de ti misma, nunca te he considerado una carga y nunca me has causado algún problema. Wendy yo te considero una amiga muy preciada e importante para mí - dijo con seriedad, pero ya calmado.

Al terminar de escuchar al pelirosa Wendy dejo de apretar su vestido, el dolor en su pecho había desaparecido y levanto su vista encontrándose con la mirada de Natsu, en ese momento volvió a hablar - Pero es verdad, siempre necesito la ayuda de los demás y los termino retrasando - dice en un tono triste, pero sin dejar de mirar al chico, el cual noto que los ojos de la peliazul se notaban cristalinos.

Natsu al seguir escuchando a Wendy decir que es una carga para otros siente tristeza y frustración al no poder hacer que deje de pensar de esa forma y al notar que estaba a punto de llorar lo hace sentirse peor.

El pelirosa no podía soportar más que ella se viera de esa forma lo que le provocaba angustia y malestar (¿Por qué te ves de esa forma a ti misma? ¿Por qué me siento tan afligido al verla a así? ¿Maldición que puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor?) el chico mientras pensaba apretó sus dientes al sentirse impotente y no poder hacer nada, después de unos momentos soltó los hombros de la peliazul para abrazarla, atrayéndola hacia él.

La chica al notar que estaba siendo abrazada por Natsu se sorprendió para dar paso a un gran sonrojo en su rostro - ¿Na-Natsu-san? -.

\- ¡Wendy te dije que no volvieras a decir eso, tú nunca has sido una carga para mí ni para nadie! -.

\- Pero… - la chica no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que fue interrumpida por el pelirosa.

\- Sin peros. Escúchame Wendy todos en Fairy Tail somos familia y nos cuidamos entre todos, cada uno de nosotros tiene una debilidad o está en un punto en el que no puede hacer las cosas por sí solo, en ese momento es cuando están todos aquellos en los que confías para ayudarte y apoyarte para superar cualquier problema no olvides eso ¿Me escuchaste? ("dijo en tono de reproche a lo cual la chica asintió con la mirada hacia abajo un poco avergonzada por sentir que es regañada. El pelirosa noto que tenía la mirada hacia el suelo así que vuelve a hablar pero en un tono calmado y dulce") Wendy no solo tú eres la que ha necesitado ayuda; yo también he sido salvado muchas veces, como también he ayudado a los demás cuando lo necesitan; no olvides todas las veces que no has ayudado con tu magia de apoyo para aumentar nuestras habilidades, también nos has curado cada vez que estamos heridos para que podamos seguir peleando aun esforzándote más allá de tus limites siempre preocupándote más por los demás que por ti misma, además siempre estas luchando a nuestro lado como lo que sucedió en Edolas si no fuera porque los tres luchamos juntos no hubiéramos vencido a esa imitación de dragón, también la vez que luchamos contra Hades, la pelea que tuviste en los Juegos Mágicos, también derrotaste a Cosmos y no olvides que también le hiciste frente a Zirconis ("Natsu dejo de abrazar a Wendy y la agarro de los hombros separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos") Wendy tú tienes que concentrarte en lo que puedes hacer y confiar en los demás para que te cubran y te ayuden en tus puntos débiles, para mí siempre ha sido así he mejorado porque me concentro en lo que mejor soy y le dejo el resto a los demás; así que tú también céntrate en lo que mejor eres y pelea a tu manera, antes de lo que crees serás muy fuerte bueno más fuerte de lo que ya eres, y no me contradigas porque todo lo que dije es cierto has crecido Wendy me he dado cuenta de eso - Natsu termino de hablar separándose de ella y dedicando una cálida sonrisa pero sin mostrar sus dientes.

La peliazul estaba feliz por todo lo que dijo el pelirosa ella ya sabía que en Fairy Tail todos se apoyan y ayudan entre sí, pero escuchar al chico decirle que ha crecido y que él se diera cuenta de ello la llenaba de felicidad.

Wendy se acercó a Natsu y lo abrazo - Gracias Natsu-san, gracias por animarme - dijo levantando su cabeza y mirando al chico a los ojos con una sonrisa.

El chico se sentía feliz (Que bueno parece que se animó) pensaba - Entonces ¿No volverás a pensar que eres una carga para los demás? -.

\- No ya no lo volveré a hacer, me centrare en mejorar en lo que mejor se me da y dejare esos pensamientos de lado -.

\- Bien, me alegra escuchar eso ("al verla feliz inconscientemente comienza a acariciar la cabeza de la maga") recuerda Wendy siempre que lo necesites estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, así que espero que tú también lo estés cuando lo necesite -.

La chica al sentir que la mano del pelirosa estaba sobre su cabeza y este la está acariciando sintió mucha vergüenza y su rostro se tornó totalmente de color carmín, pero al mismo tiempo le agrada la caricia del mago (Natsu-san me está acariciando ¡WAAAAA! Me da vergüenza, pero no quiero que se detenga) pensaba la chica por lo que no escucho nada de lo que le dijo desde que comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Wendy, Wendy, Wendy ¿Me escuchaste? - pregunto el mago de fuego al notar que la chica no se movía ni tampoco hablaba.

La peliazul salió de su trance al escuchar ser nombrada reiteradamente -Lo siento Natsu-san estaba pensando y no escuche lo que dijiste- decía apenada aun con el rostro rojo.

\- No te preocupes y lo que dije es que siempre que lo necesites estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, así que espero que tú también lo estés cuando lo necesite - volvió a decir sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.

Al escuchar eso Wendy además de tener el rostro rojo comenzó a subirle la temperatura del rostro (¡¿Na-Natsu-san a-a-acaba de decir que siempre estará a mi lado?! ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¡Espera debo contestarle!) - Yo también estaré a tu lado para apoyarte Natsu-san- responde avergonzada y mirando hacia el suelo -.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso -.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunta ilusionada al malentender al chico.

\- Si ("dice mientras asiente") me alegra que te sientas animada y que me apoyes cuando lo necesite, eres una gran amiga por lo que no me agrada verte triste - responde (/Natsu es siempre Natsu/).

La chica volvió a la realidad al escuchar la última parte (Es verdad Natsu-san solo me ve como una amiga, pero no me rendiré en el primer día luchare para ganarme el corazón de Natsu-san) mientras pensaba apretó sus puños para aumentar su determinación.

(Parece que no se volverá a deprimir ("piensa el pelirosa aun acariciando la cabeza de Wendy") creo que ya podemos continuar con la misión. Que pelo tan suave ¿Espera por qué estoy pensando eso? Bueno no importa) al terminar de pensar comienza a hablar - Wendy ¿Continuamos con la misión? -.

\- Sí, pero Natsu-san podrías - dice la chica señalando la mano del mago ("el sonrojo de su rostro ya había desaparecido al haberse calmado").

Natsu al mirar donde señalaba saco rápidamente su mano - Lo siento debí haberte incomodado - decía un poco apenado.

\- Para nada Natsu-san me agrado que me acariciaras - dijo, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo la chica se queda inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos (Que acabo de decir Natsu-san pensara que soy una niña mimada) se reprochaba mentalmente.

\- Que alivio, bueno a mí también me agrado acariciarte tienes un pelo lindo y muy suave - dice con su clásica sonrisa (Espera ¿Por qué dije eso? ("el chico trataba de comprender su acción, pero no llega a ninguna conclusión") agh me duele la cabeza mejor me concentro en la misión) al terminar de pensar miro a su alrededor y noto que la nieve comenzó a caer en una cantidad mayor, acto seguido se agacha y le habla a la chica -Wendy es mejor que continuemos en unas horas habrá una tormenta de nieve-.

La peliazul por su parte se sentía nuevamente muy feliz debido al cumplido que le dijo el chico, aunque él no se diera cuenta de ello (Natsu-san me dijo que tengo un lindo y suave pelo, sé que es un cumplido tonto, pero me hace feliz; espera ¿Natsu-san pensara que soy linda? ¿Le debería preguntar? ¿Pero podre preguntarle?) la chica siguió en su mundo hasta que escucho la voz del pelirosa.

Al escucharlo miro a su alrededor y noto efectivamente que la nieve que caía había aumentado, al percatarse de que el chico estaba agachado se acerca para subirse a su espalda nuevamente.

Una vez acomodados el mago de fuego volvió a caminar por el sendero (Vamos Wendy pregúntaselo, tu puedes) la chica se daba ánimos mentalmente - Natsu-san - le llama la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa Wendy? -.

\- Yo quería preguntarte (Vamos Wendy debes preguntarle) ¿Cómo sabes que se acerca una tormenta? - termino preguntando la chica (Rayos ¿Por qué soy tan tímida?).

\- Ah sobre eso lo puedo oler, siento el olor de la nieve acumulada en las nubes y es mucha cantidad por lo que sé que pronto va a ver una tormenta.

\- Con que eso era - dice la chica mirando al cielo (No era lo que quería saber, pero es bueno saberlo, aunque yo no percibo ese olor).

\- Eres increíble Natsu-san yo no puedo sentir los olores a tanta distancia. Aunque si me concentro puedo sentir los vientos que traen las nubes -.

\- No es nada especial solo he entrenado mi olfato con el fin de encontrar a Igneel -.

\- Con que es por eso, Natsu-san ¿Crees que los encontraremos algún día? -.

\- Tenlo por seguro, sé que algún día nos volveremos a reunir con ellos -.

\- Entonces ¿Los podemos buscar juntos? - pregunta inconscientemente la chica.

\- Por supuesto, la próxima vez que salga a buscarlo podemos ir juntos -.

\- Me parece bien - dice mientras aumenta la fuerza de su agarre.

…

Atrás estaban unos hermanos con una gota en la cabeza.

\- Nee Nii-san papá, es un idiota.

\- Bueno hablamos de papá, mamá nos dijo que antes era lento en los temas amorosos y que también se tardó en entender sus propios sentimientos -.

\- Aunque sea así dijo cosas muy lindas, pero termino cortante diciendo que era una amiga muy importante para él -.

\- No te preocupes es el primer día y no creo que mamá se rinda fácilmente -.

\- No me preocupo, solo es que me pone nerviosa y me estresa, como quisiera saltar y decirles la verdad -.

-No se te ocurra hacer una estupidez como esa - dijo mostrando su mano cubierta con una fina capa de viento.

\- Cálmate Nii-san no lo voy hacer, solo dije que me gustaría intervenir no que lo haría - dijo poniendo sus manos enfrente y haciendo una señal para que se calmara.

\- Eso espero - dice mientras baja su mano.

(Mientras no se entere podré intervenir de manera indirecta) pensaba la chica mientras miraba a sus padres a lo lejos en ese momento una interrogante paso por su cabeza (Un momento como puede ser que escuchemos a papá y a mamá, y ellos no a nosotros) por lo que decide preguntarle a su hermano.

\- Nii-san como puede ser que nuestros padres no nos escuchen, pero nosotros si a ellos, si ellos también tienen buen oído sin mencionar que estamos hablando bastante alto - dice inclinando la cabeza y con los brazos cruzados -.

\- Hasta que te diste cuenta, sobre eso he usado el viento para crear una barrera alrededor de nosotros con la cual puedo cambiar las vibraciones que producimos al hablar para que tenga la misma frecuencia que el viento y no nos escuchen, en cambio dejo pasar la voz de nuestros padres sin modificarlas.

Al terminar de hablar dirigió su mirada a Sora la cual tenía los ojos entrecerrados y tenía su mano sobre su barbilla de forma pensativa - Etto ¿Qué? - dijo mientras comienza a rascarse la cabeza.

Nozomi se calló de espalda y con una gota en su frente (¿Por qué pensé qué entendería?) el chico se levanta y suspira - Escúchame atentamente Sora ("La chica asiente concentrándose a lo que iba a decir su hermano") el sonido viaja a través de ondas, cuando se produce un sonido ya sea por una persona, un objeto o por la misma naturaleza es transmitido por el aire a través de las vibraciones de las moléculas esto crea una presión en el ambiente lo que provoca la formación de dicha onda, dependiendo del sonido son las diferentes ondas que se crearan en el medio y esto es captado por el odio; yo uso mi magia de viento para modificar esas vibraciones a otras diferentes y así puedo lograr cambiar las ondas que llegan al oído de nuestros padres para que no nos escuchen ¿Entendiste? -.

\- Lo entendí, básicamente manipulas las vibraciones para cambiar las ondas de los sonidos, eso suena muy complicado tendrías que estar atento al mínimo cambio en el aire -.

\- En eso tienes razón me tarde aproximadamente 2 años en dominarlo correctamente pero aún ahora tengo que concentrarme bastante por lo que no puedo usar magia ofensiva o de apoyo y mantener la barrera a la vez, por eso no se lo he dicho a nadie a excepción de Miyu-chan que una vez me vio cuando estaba entrenando para dominar esta barrera - dice mientras mira a su hermana la cual pareció entenderlo (Que bueno que al concentrarse pueda entender lo que se le explica).

\- Además eso explica mucho, pero ¿Por qué papá no nos escuchó a Kaito a Miyu y a mí el otro día si no estabas Nii-san? También la vez que te fuiste con Miyu, Kaito y yo hablamos bastante alto -.

\- Bueno me dijeron que papá en esta época solo se concentra cuando está en una pelea, hay alguien en peligro o está en una misión seguramente no estaba prestando atención y lo habrá dejado pasar; sobre lo otro eso seguramente se debe a que estaban peleando en el gremio y no pudieron escuchar lo que hablaban -.

\- Bueno supongo que en eso tienes razón. Aunque ¿Por qué me tapaste la boca anteriormente si puedes cambiar la frecuencia del sonido? -.

\- Eso es debido a que no estaba poniendo mucha magia en la barrera y un cambio tan brusco me toma unos segundos adaptarme si no estoy preparado -.

\- Entiendo -.

(Espero que no haya hecho ninguna tontería mientras seguía a papá y a Lisanna-san ("En eso voltea mirando en dirección a Magnolia") ¿Cómo estarán Kaito y Miyu-chan?).

 **Con Miyu y Kaito**

Ambos amigos estaban sentados en un tejado cercano al gremio vigilando la zona.

\- Que aburrimiento - dice Kaito.

\- No te quejes - dice Miyu mientras lee un libro.

\- Pero no ha pasado nada interesante y no hay nada que hacer -.

\- Bueno en eso tienes razón lo único interesante fue la broma de Mira y lo que dijeron Lisanna-san y Romeo-san -.

\- Miyu yo no tengo los oídos tan desarrollados y sensible como tú yo solo pude ver a Lisanna-san y Romeo-san salir corriendo - dice mientras se acuesta y pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada.

\- Te explique lo que paso ¿No es así? -.

\- Si, pero no es lo mismo, también me dijiste que están en su clásica pelea, aunque no parece tan animada como la otra -.

\- ¿La otra? -.

\- Cuando me quede vigilando con Sora-sama el otro día la pelea se podía ver a la distancia debido a que salían mesas, sillas, barriles de cerveza y hasta miembros del gremio por la ventana - dice mientras se ríe.

\- Bueno eso es debido a que Natsu-san no se encuentra, además mi padre se fue en una misión junto con Laxus-san es por eso que está más tranquilo -.

\- Es verdad las peleas son más divertidas cuando están Natsu-san, Gajeel-san y mi padre - dice sonriendo.

\- siempre es más divertido cuando estamos todos juntos gee hee - dice riéndose como su padre (/No sé como escribir la risa de Gajeel así que lo pongo de esta manera/).

El chico suspira mirando el cielo - Sora-sama regrese pronto quiero estar a su lado - dice de forma soñadora.

\- Ni que te fueras a morir por estar un tiempo lejos de ella -.

\- Pero quiero estar con Sora-sama ("dice sentándose y dirigiendo su mirada a Miyu") por cierto ¿Qué estás leyendo? - pregunta al notar que estuvo leyendo un libro en todo el tiempo que estuvieron conversando.

\- ¿Esto? Es un libro titulado "Un Dragón sin Alas" lo conseguí el otro día cuando estuve con Nozomi-kun buscando un lugar donde quedarnos - dice mostrando la tapa del libro.

\- Tú siempre compras libros sin importar en que situación estemos -.

\- No le hago daño a nadie, además este libro y otros tres más me los compro Nozomi-kun, yo perdí mi dinero - dice lo último con la cabeza agachada.

Kaito mira a Miyu con una sonrisa y con los ojos como un gato.

La pelinegra al notarlo le incomoda la mirada del chico - ¿Por qué me miras así? -.

\- Miyu ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? deberías tomar la iniciativa -.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

\- Oh vamos me obligaras a decirlo, me refiero a que deberías confesarte Nozomi -.

La chica pego un pequeño sobresalto por lo dicho por Kaito - ¿N-No s-sé a qué te refieres? - dice desviando la mirada.

\- Miyu yo sé que él te guuussstttaaaa - dice enrollando la lengua como Happy.

La pelinegra comenzó a enrojecerse y agacho la cabeza - N-No sé de que hablas -.

\- No tienes porque intentar ocultarlo Sora-sama ya me lo dijo -.

\- Maldita seas Sora - dice la chica cubierta por un aura roja de enojo mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza (/Sora si sabe que a Miyu le gusta Nozomi y Miyu sabe que Sora lo sabe, pero a Sora le gusta molestarla haciéndose la que no lo sabe. Esta aclaración es para los que se acuerdan del capítulo 6/)

\- En realidad yo ya tenía mis sospechas y lo confirme cuando presiones un poco a Sora-sama -.

La chica lo miro con una cara que refleja que no le creía por completo - Con presionar te refieres a que la invitaste a comer, le hiciste algunas preguntas y ella respondió sin medir sus palabras mientras comía -.

\- Así es, pero no soy el único que se dio cuenta ya algunos tienen sus sospechas -.

\- ¿De verdad? -.

El chico asiente a la pregunta.

\- ¿Tanto se nota que me gusta? -.

\- A medias los que pasamos más tiempo cerca de ti sospechamos por la forma de actuar cuando estas con él o que lo buscar bastante seguido para estar cerca de él es lo que nos hiso sospechar, aunque solo yo además de Sora-sama sabemos que te gusta, los demás solo sospechan -.

\- Por favor no se lo digas a nadie y menos a Nozomi-kun - decía la chica con cara suplicante.

\- No te preocupes no pensaba decírselo a nadie, pero es mejor que hagas un movimiento y pronto, tú no eres la única a la que le gusta Nozomi -.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? -.

\- Miyu hay algunas chicas de otros gremios y ciudades a las que le gusta Nozomi debido a su forma amable y protectora de ser con todos por igual, así que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad en la que no tienes rivales -.

\- Me lo pensare - dice desviando la mirada en dirección contrario el gremio, al hacer esto pudo observar a Happy y Charle volar juntos.

\- Si sigues así te quedaras estancada -.

\- Mira Kaito son Charle y Happy - dice señalando con su mano en la dirección donde se encuentran.

\- No me cambies el tema intentando distraerme -.

\- No lo hago, de verdad son Charle y Happy - dice aun señalando con su mano.

Kaito siguió la dirección a donde apuntaba la chica y pudo ver a Happy volando junto con Charle - De verdad son ellos pero que raro es verlos juntos hasta ayer Charle ni le prestaba atención a Happy -.

\- Sí, eso es raro tal vez sea un cambio provocado por nuestra llegada, pero es un cambio bastante brusco - dice pensativa.

\- Tal vez Sora-sama intervino de alguna forma - dice en tono de broma, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó rápidamente la boca con su mano y giro lentamente mirando en dirección a Miyu.

La chica al escuchar esto gira su cabeza en dirección a Kaito - ¿Qué dijiste? - dice con una sonrisa la cual incomodo al pelinegro.

\- Nada, nada de nada - dice el chico muy nervioso.

\- Kaito, tú no sabes mentir y sabes que me enojo cuando me mienten - dice mientras se tronaba sus nudillos.

El pelinegro empieza a retroceder lentamente (maldición hable de más si Sora-sama se entera se enojará, es mejor que escape) pensaba dándose un cuarto de vuelta y empezando a correr, pero en ese instante paso en frente de él un bastón de hierro impidiéndole el paso.

\- ¿A dónde vas Kaito? -.

\- A ningún lado - contesta aterrado.

\- Bueno, es mejor que me cuentes que paso -.

El chico no sabía que hacer, pero tampoco pensaba hablar; Miyu se dio cuenta de eso por lo que decide incentivarlo para que el chico hable.

\- Kaito si no hablas puede que Erza-san se entere quien es el culpable de estropear sus pasteles de fresas -.

\- El pelinegro empezó a sudar frio al escuchar eso (Miyu extorsionar a una persona es bajo, rayos lo siento Sora-sama, pero si muero no podré estar a su lado) pensaba mientras lloraba internamente - Está bien Sora-sama ha estado interviniendo indirectamente sin ser detectada, para juntar a sus padres -.

\- Esa idiota sabe que no debemos intervenir y tú ¿Por qué no la detuviste? -.

\- Esto, yo, perdón ("Dice agachando la cabeza"), pero no la han descubierto así que no es tan grave - dice levantando la cabeza.

\- Bueno es verdad, pero más me sorprende que no la hayan descubierto - dice sorprendida

\- Bueno dejando eso de lado… - el chico no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Cómo que dejando eso de lado? – dijo mirando de costado al pelinegro con ojos acusadores.

\- Miyu no podemos hacer nada Sora-sama no está; y lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que ¿Por qué no vamos a espiar lo que pasa entre Happy y Charle? O acaso no te da curiosidad -.

\- Si me da curiosidad, pero debemos vigilar el gremio -.

\- Vamos Miyu no ha pasado nada interesante, además con tus sentidos más desarrollados podrías escuchar fácilmente si pasa algo - decía con cara suplicante.

La chica se quedó pensando un momento debatiendo si ir o no, hasta que se decidió - Está bien vamos a ver que pasa, a mí también me da curiosidad -.

\- Genial, vamos a seguirlos ("Dice el chico mirando en dirección en donde vio anteriormente a los exceeds, pero ya no estaban") ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están? -.

\- Se fueron por allá en dirección al centro de Magnolia puedo sentir su olor en esa dirección sígueme. Ah, pero antes Kaito, vístete-.

Al escuchar esto el chico empezó a buscar sus ropas para vestirse. Al estar listos los dos pelinegros van en dirección al centro de Magnolia.

Ambos estaban caminando por las calles hasta que visualizaron a los exceeds.

\- Hay están me pregunto que pasara entre ellos - dice Kaito.

\- Mantengamos la distancia y no llamemos la atención, así que trata de no desvestirte - el pelinegro solo se limita a asentir.

 **Con Charle y Happy**

Se podía ver a ambos exceeds volando por las calles por el centro de Magnolia. Mientras Happy estaba feliz de estar junto a charle, ella refunfuñaba internamente.

(Hemos estado volando todo el tiempo y solo me ha intentado invitar a comer pescado, acaso no pasa otra cosa por su cabeza) pensaba Charle ya cansada de que en toda la mañana Happy le haya intentado convencer de comer pescado junto a él.

(Me siento feliz de que Charle me haya dicho que pasáramos el día juntos, pero me ha rechazado el comer pescado todas las veces que le eh ofrecido, tal vez deba ofrecerle otra cosa) pensaba Happy sobre que podría hacer. Estuvo así por un rato hasta que una idea se pasó por su cabeza.

\- Charle sígueme te quiero mostrar un lugar - dice el gato azul.

\- ¿No intentaras llevarme a otro restaurante a comer pescado? - preguntaba ya cansada de que lo llevara a diferentes lugares solo para comer pescado.

\- No es nada de eso, te quiero mostrar un lugar-.

Charle lo mira con duda para un momento después aceptar - Está bien, pero será mejor que no me engañes - dijo seriamente.

\- No te estoy engañando, sígueme y lo veras - dicho esto el gato comenzó a volar en dirección al bosque.

\- Acto seguido Charle comenzó a seguir ha Happy (Más le vale que no me valla a mostrar nada estúpido o sino me largo) pensaba.

…

Atrás estaban Kaito y Miyu observando lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Miyu de que hablaban? - pregunta curioso él chico.

\- Happy intenta mostrarle algún lugar a Charle, mientras ella le advertía de que no le engañe llevándola a algún lugar a comer pescado -.

\- Happy de verdad que es adicto al pescado igual que en nuestra época - dice entre una pequeña risa.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero lo que es sorprendente es lo maduro que son Natsu y Happy en el futuro, y más cuando la situación lo requiere; comparado con ahora ellos son infantiles y explosivos - dice la pelinegra.

\- Bueno nosotros venimos de más de dos décadas del futuro es seguro que hubo algo que provoco el cambio en ellos - dice Kaito.

\- Me pregunto que habrán vivido, nos cuentan muchas historias del pasado, pero siempre parece que nos ocultaran algo -.

\- Tendrán sus razones y debemos respetar eso -.

\- Dices algo con mucho sentido Kaito me sorprendes -.

\- No molestes o Nozomi se podría enterar de algo interesante - dijo en tono de medio chantaje y burla.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirle - dice en tono amenazante.

\- Quien sabe tal vez mi mente tenga un desliz y se me olvide -.

La chica refunfuñaba al no poder hacerlo callar por lo que solo decide dejar de prestarle atención y centra su mirada en los exceeds - Dejemos esta estúpida conversación y concentrémonos en Charle y Happy -.

\- Lo que tú digas - dice con una sonrisa y tono burlón.

Los dos pelinegros se concentraron en seguir a los dos exceeds.

…

Charle seguía de cerca a Happy el cual se dirigía en dirección al bosque.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto curiosa la gata.

\- Ya lo veras, pero para llegar debemos cruzar el bosque -.

\- Más te vale no llevarme a ningún lugar peligroso o de mal gusto - dijo seria Charle.

\- No pienso hacerlo, espera que lleguemos espero que te sorprendas es un lugar muy lindo - dice muy seguro de sí mismo.

Y así siguieron volando los dos exceeds durante un buen rato pasando unos 35 minutos llegando a una parte profunda del bosque donde la luz era más débil debido a la gran cantidad de árboles.

\- ¿Falta mucho? - pregunta Charle.

\- No, está solo un poco más adelante -.

\- ¿No nos habremos perdido? -.

\- No te preocupes conozco bien este lugar no hay forma de que nos perdamos confía en mí -.

\- Esta bien - dice un poco desconfiada (Aunque es difícil confiar en ti si solo piensas y hablas en pescado todo el día) piensa a la vez.

\- Mientras hablábamos llegamos, mira adelante debemos cruzar este último tramo -.

Los dos gatos continuaron hasta salir del bosque llegando a una llanura de unos 600 metros de diámetro la cual se ubicaba en medio del bosque ("El lugar era cubierto en un 40% por diferentes flores distribuidos por el lugar de manera aleatoria, era una vista muy linda en la cual se podía observar Margaritas, Petunias, Lilium (/conocidos comúnmente como lirios/), Dondiegos, entre otras más; y de fondo se podía observar el resto del bosque lo cual hacia resaltaba el aspecto de la planicie").

\- Que hermoso lugar - dijo Charle al quedar sorprendida al ver la llanura.

\- Si es un lugar muy lindo lo encontramos Natsu y yo cuando investigábamos el bosque, venimos debes en cuando para descansar -.

\- ¿Entonces aquí es donde están cuando no están en el gremio? - pregunto sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

\- No solo venimos si estamos cerca en realidad vamos a otro terreno el cual se encuentra en el bosque del este, es mucho más difícil acceder y además tiene un lago, pero ese es nuestro lugar secreto y nunca hemos visto a otra persona en esa parte del bosque, en este lugar a veces también se pueden ver otras personas, las cuales igualmente vienen a relajarse -.

\- Tengo que reconocer que me has traído a un lugar muy lindo no me lo esperaba de ti - dice en un tono que reflejaba asombro debido a la acción del gato de haberle mostrado el lugar.

\- Charle que te parece si descansamos en la base de ese árbol debes estar cansada de haber volado todo este tiempo - dice señalando a un árbol el cual esta adentrado en la planicie siendo uno de los pocos que había dentro de esta.

\- Me parece bien - responde y se va volando junto a Happy a la base del árbol.

Los dos exceeds se quedaron bajo la sombra del árbol observando el paisaje, después de unos minutos Charle se quedó dormida.

(Parece que se cansó de estar volando todo el día ¿Me pregunto cómo podría hacer para que me preste mayor atención? Todas las veces que le invito a comer me rechaza) pensaba Happy mirando en dirección al cielo intentando usar la cabeza para tener una idea de que podría hacer hasta que una idea paso por su mente (Espera ¿Sera por qué la invito a comer pescado qué me rechaza? Tal vez deba intentar otra cosa, pero ¿Qué? ("el gato estuvo pensativo durante unos minutos hasta que se acordó de algo") es verdad en una de las novelas de Lucy había una escena parecida a esta, si hago lo que hacían en ese acontecimiento posiblemente mejore la apariencia que tiene Charle de mí. Muy bien es mejor que vaya a la ciudad lo más rápido que pueda antes de que despierte) después de terminar de pensar el gato azul se alejó velozmente en dirección a la ciudad.

 **Una hora y media más tarde**

En la base del árbol se encontraba una gata blanca la cual se estaba despertando, se comenzó a restregar los ojos para desperezarse, una vez completamente despabilada pudo notar que Happy no se encontraba.

\- ¡Happy! ¡¿Happy dónde estás?! - gritaba la gata mientras volaba por la llanura buscando algún rastro del exceed.

Al cabo de 10 minutos de volar alrededor de todo el lugar y no encontrar rastro de él, se volvió a sentar debajo del árbol (Ese estúpido gato adicto al pescado se ha ido y me ha dejado sola acá ya va a ver la próxima vez que lo vea) pensaba bastante enojada.

Mientras Charle estaba sumida en sus pensamientos Happy se acercaba volando con una bolsa y una frazada (/o manta como quieran llamarle/) en sus patas. Al llegar a la planicie pudo notar que Charle se había despertado por lo que se acerca a ella.

\- Charle ("El exceed grita para llamar la atención de la gata, la nombrada al escuchar ser llamada dirige su mirada en dirección a la voz, viendo a Happy llegar") he vuelto - dice apoyándose en el suelo.

\- Se puede saber a dónde te fuiste dejándome aquí abandonada - dice con un poco de enojo desviando su mirada del gato azul.

\- Charle yo no te abandone, ni nunca te abandonaría; me fui a la ciudad para comprar algo para comer pensé que tendrías hambre al despertar por estar volando todo el día, además traje una frazada para que te sintieras más cómoda al sentarte - dice explicando su ausencia.

La exceeds mira a Happy y pudo observar que con el traía una bolsa y una frazada en sus patas - Hmph seguramente trajiste pescado y ya te he dicho que no voy a comerlo -.

\- No Charle no traje pescado - respondió.

La gata lo miro sorprendida (Espera ¿No trajo pescado? eso es imposible) pensaba incrédula - Entonces ¿Qué trajiste? - pregunto sin salir de la sorpresa por lo que dijo el gato.

\- Primero extendamos la frazada para sentarnos -.

Happy dejo la bolsa aun lado y estirar la frazada en el suelo. Después de acomodarla ambos exceeds se sentaron sobre ella, en eso Happy abre la bolsa y de esta saca diferentes tipos de sándwiches ("Se podían ver que traía un sándwich mixto de jamón y queso con el pan tostado; sándwich vegetal con lechuga, tomate, queso y huevo; sándwich de pastrami (/el pastrami es un producto elaborado con carne roja sometido a proceso de salmuera/) y un sándwich mediterráneo (/este **sándwich** combina pollo, champiñones, queso y una salsa, pero no me acuerdo de que estaba hecha la salsa/)") y también traía dos botellas con jugos naturales ("Uno de manzana y el otro de naranja").

-Traje unos sándwiches para comer como no sabía cuál te gustaría traje cuatros diferentes, además traje jugos naturales de naranja y otro de manzana hecho totalmente con frutas ya que es más sano. Como estábamos en esta llanura pensé que se parecería un lugar donde se haría un picnic así que pensé en traer algo liviano y que combinara con el ambiente - dijo mientras mostraba lo que había traído.

La gata estaba sorprendida por lo que le escucho decir a Happy y porque lo que había traído no era pescado (Espera el gato pensó en todo eso por sí mismo y además lo quería hacer combinar con el ambiente ¿Qué está pasando aquí?) pensaba - ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Happy? - dice estupefacta.

\- Soy yo, Happy -.

\- Es imposible que Happy piense en alguna comida que no sea pescado -.

\- No pienso solo en comer pescado ("el exceed se calló por un momento pensando lo que dijo para después seguir hablando") bueno si pienso en querer comer todo el tiempo pescado, pero eso no significa que no pueda pensar en otras comidas u otros temas no relacionados con la comida -.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia usaron sobre ti? - decía aun incrédula.

\- No usaron ninguna magia, como me rechazaste todas las veces que intente que comiéramos pescado y como no se tus gustos decidí traer algunos sándwiches, creí que tal vez alguno te gustaría - argumentaba el gato.

(Espera ¿Hizo todo esto pensando en mí?) pensaba mirando todo lo que había traído (Se ha esforzado, trajo diferentes tipos de sándwiches, también trajo jugos y además pensó en traer una frazada en donde sentarnos) mientras pensaba pudo notar que quedaba algo en la bolsa - Happy ¿Qué es lo que queda en la bolsa? -.

\- Ha eso es lo que traje como postre -.

\- No ¿crees que trajiste mucho? No tengo tanta hambre "groooww" ("mientras hablaba el estómago de la gata sonó") no podré comer tanto – lo último lo dijo casi en un murmullo (/lo que está entre comillas es el sonido del estómago con hambre de manera fuerte, no sé si está bien/).

\- ¿Quieres? - dijo Happy acercándole los sándwiches.

\- Gracias - dijo en voz baja.

\- De nada -.

(¡¿Por qué justo ahora me tiene que sonar el estómago y de esa manera tan fuerte?! ¿No pudo a ver sido menos vergonzoso?) pensaba mientras comía el sándwich vegetal.

Mientras comían solo se quedaron mirando la llanura, después que terminaron de comer Happy le ofreció un jugo a charle la cual decidió tomar el de manzana.

Media hora después de que terminaron de comer Happy saco de la bolsa lo que trajo como postre.

\- Charle ¿Qué te parece si comemos el postre? - pregunto mostrando la caja que había en la bolsa.

\- Me parece bien -.

En eso Happy apoyo la caja sobre la manta y la abrió mostrando dos rebanadas de pastel - Este es un pastel con manzana y naranja cubierto con una capa exterior de vainilla, toma - dijo mientas le daba una rebanada junto con un tenedor que había traído.

Charle toma el pastel y con el tenedor corta una porción y se lo lleva a la boca al degustarlo puede sentir que tenía un increíble sabor - Que pastel tan bueno es dulce, pero no empalaga al paladar, tiene los sabores bien definidos y la masa es suave al comerla, pero resistente para mantener todo en su lugar - dijo sorprendida por el buen sabor.

\- Sí, es un buen pastel - dijo mientras comía (Aunque no entendí nada de lo que dijiste).

\- No hables con la boca llena es de mala educación - regaño la gata.

Happy estaba por responder, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que tenía la boca llena por lo que primero trago lo que comía - perdón no volverá a ocurrir - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

\- Eso espero, de todas formas, no puedo creer lo bueno que esta -.

\- Bueno conozco una buena repostería - dijo (Eso es debido a que acompaño a Natsu a comprar pasteles de fresas cada vez que destruía los de Erza gracias a eso conozco ese lugar).

Después de hablar ambos exceeds continuaron comiendo el pastel y pasaron el día relajándose en la pequeña llanura.

…

Atrás en el bosque estaban ambos pelinegros sorprendidos por todo lo que hizo Happy.

\- ¿Espera ese es Happy? Si hasta ayer no mostraba la mínima pisca de poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea pescado y ahora acaba de hacer todo eso - decía sorprendida Miyu.

\- Etto ¿Nuestra llegada afectó tanto a esta época? No puedo creer que cambio tan radical hubo en su comportamiento - añadió Kaito.

\- Bueno fue interesante verlo, pero aun no me lo puedo creer -.

\- Concuerdo con lo que dices Miyu, pero lo bueno es que lo que ocurre es para bien y no para mal -.

\- Si este fue el cambio de Happy por nuestra llegada me pregunto como será el de Natsu ¿Tú que piensas Kaito? -.

El chico se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y puso su mano en su barbilla - No puedo ni imaginármelo, sé que en el futuro son mucho más maduros que ahora pero un cambio tan radical en solo un día, me sorprende y mucho -.

\- Pienso lo mismo que tú, pero aún no se si mis ojos me engañan. Por ahora solo vigilemos a ver que pasa -.

\- Si -.

 **Con Natsu y Wendy**

Seis Horas habían pasado desde que se encontraron en cercanía de la plaza de Magnolia ("Serían las 14:30 horas"). Después de caminar un buen rato siguiendo el sendero creado por la erosión Wendy pudo divisar las flores que aparecían en la imagen del trabajo.

-Natsu-san ese es el lugar - dice la chica.

\- Al fin llegamos nos tardamos un buen rato, pero lo encontramos - dice Natsu acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban las flores ("Era una zona de unos 150 metros de diámetro que se adentraba hacia dentro de la montaña y se encontraban muchas de estas flores las cuales eran de color azul y blanco, o amarilla y rosas (/Las flores **aquilegia caerulea** son usualmente bicolor con pétalos de diferente color de los sépalos/) este lugar estaba en un terreno un poco más elevado que el camino").

\- Bueno tuviste que caminar por la nieve que estaba bastante profunda y además tuviste que cargarme - dice la peliazul.

\- Eso no fue ningún inconveniente eres liviana por lo que no me retrasaste para nada -.

Al acercarse noto que la nieve no era tan profunda y que la tierra estaba más elevada que en el resto del lugar - La nieve no es tan profunda en esta zona - dice mientras se agacha dejando que Wendy se pudiera bajar.

\- Tal vez sea por las flores tal vez absorban la nieve del suelo para poder crecer -.

\- ¿Eso es posible? -.

\- No estoy muy segura, pero tal vez es debido a la cristalización que sufren cuando son cortabas por magia de fuego seguramente la energía que necesita para eso sea tanto de la nieve como de la magia de fuego -.

\- No entiendo muy bien -.

A la chica se le cae una gota en la nuca - No te preocupes por eso Natsu-san no es necesario que pienses mucho en eso -.

\- Bueno dejando eso de lado es mejor que comencemos a recoger las flores - dijo para después ponerse en cuclillas al lado de las flores.

\- Si - contesto caminando al lado del mago de fuego.

Natsu encendió su dedo índice de la mano derecha y corto el tallo de la flor con este, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la flor; al cortarla la flor comenzó a ser cubierta por una cristalización desde el tallo, hasta los pétalos al ocurrir esto la flor pareció ser cubierta por un cristal el cual resaltaba los colores de los colores, aumentaba su firmeza y al verla con la luz del sol ("aunque era poca la luz debido a que las nubes cubrían gran parte del cielo") tenía un brillo que cautivaría a cualquier persona.

\- Guau que bonita se ve - dice Wendy agachándose y mirando a la flor cristalizada.

\- Si, es muy bonita, toma ("dijo entregándole la flor") es mejor que la guardes y nos apresuremos si no queremos que nos agarre la tormenta - dijo el chico.

La chica asintió y guardo la flor en la canasta; durante un rato Natsu estuvo cortando flores y pasándoselas a Wendy.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos la peliazul noto que la canasta estaba llena por lo que le pidió al pelirosa que parara de cortar flores - Natsu-san ya puedes dejar de cortar flores tenemos suficientes y ya hemos llenado la canasta -.

El mago de fuego al escucharla se frenó - Entonces ya hemos terminado - dice parándose.

\- Así es, ya podemos volver -.

Cuando se terminó de levantar el pelirosa se estiro y se dio cuenta de que en la mano izquierda tiene una flor, estaba por dársela a la chica para que la guardara, pero al verla noto que esta era diferente al resto y tenía los colores rosa y azul por lo que decide guardarla como recuerdo de la misión.

\- Ya hay muchas nubes - dice el pelirosa.

\- Así es espero que no quedemos atrapados en el medio de la tormenta -.

\- Si no queremos que eso pase mejor apurémonos -.

\- Si -.

\- Bueno Wendy sube y partamos -.

La chica se vuelve a subir a la espalda del pelirosa; una vez que se acomodó Natsu comienza a caminar en dirección a Magnolia.

Una vez salió de la zona donde estaban las flores el chico se volvió a hundir en la nieve, aun así, él seguía caminando sin ningún problema.

(Es increíble aún con tanta nieve y llevándome en su espalda Natsu-san sigue caminando sin ninguna dificultad, es más parece que está caminando aún más rápido que antes) piensa la chica al mirar el lugar y notar que lo pasan más rápido que cuando vinieron.

\- Natsu-san ¿Estas caminando más rápido? -.

\- Sí, es mejor apresurar el paso por si acaso -.

\- Eres increíble Natsu-san aun con tanta nieve y cargándome no tienes problemas para caminar ¿Acaso entrenaste en la nieve? - pregunta intrigada.

\- No, nunca he entrenado en la nieve, pero llevo muchos años peleando en el gremio en las típicas peleas de todos los días, además he pasado mucho tiempo practicando mis técnicas y también en las misiones eh peleado con gente fuerte, debido a esto con el paso de los años mi cuerpo se ha vuelto más fuerte; pero a decir verdad al principio yo también tuve problemas con la nieve cuando era un niño -.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunta curiosa.

El pelirosa asiente para afirmas - Sí, pero no tuve muchos problemas usando un simple truco -.

\- ¿Y cómo hiciste para no tener problemas para caminar? -.

\- Use mi magia de fuego -.

\- ¿Tu magia de fuego? -.

\- Sí, lo que hice fue aumentar la temperatura en mis piernas para que al caminar por la nieve se derritiera, aunque al principio cuando usaba mi magia cubría mis piernas y pies con fuego en lugar de solo aumentar la temperatura y al derretirse la nieve que estaba en mis pies me acabe hundiendo hasta estar cubierto al nivel del pecho; después de practicar por un tiempo pude aumentar la temperatura de mis piernas derritiendo la nieve que solo tenía en frente pero sin afectar la que estaba debajo de mis pies; lo único molesto era que cuando había mucha nieve se me mojaban los pies. Ahora no lo necesito debido a que eh mejorado mi fuerza y mi magia - explico el chico.

Wendy escucho atentamente todo lo que dijo Natsu, cuando el termino de hablar decidió intentar usar su magia de manera similar a lo que dijo Natsu.

\- Natsu-san me podrías bajar por favor - pide la peliazul amablemente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No me digas que otra vez te sientes como una carga - dijo con voz interrogante y preocupado en su interior de que se volviera a deprimir.

\- No es eso, quiero que me bajes para intentar usar mi magia para intentar apartar la nieve -.

\- Ah, con que es eso ("Dice el chico aliviado"), pero ¿No crees que sería mejor en otro momento? La tormenta puede caer en cualquier momento - dice Natsu razonando (/Si, Natsu esta razonando/).

\- Por favor, déjame intentarlo - dice decidida.

\- Esta bien, pero espera que salgamos del sendero a una parte más ancha, y solo serán unos minutos -.

Así Natsu siguió caminando hasta salir del sendero y alejándose un poco de este - Wendy que te parece si lo intentas aquí -.

La peliazul asiente; Natsu detuvo su andar y dejo que Wendy se bajara, una vez abajo el pelirosa camina unos cuantos pasos y se da media vuelta quedando enfrentado a la chica.

\- Wendy te voy a dar unos consejos para que no te pase lo mismo que me paso a mí ("La Dragón Slayer del cielo asiente"). Primero de todo, tu magia solo debes concentrar en tus piernas no en tus pies o si no te puede que te hundas como me paso a mí; Segundo como tu magia es el viento intenta apartar la nieve a un lado; y tercero no uses mucha magia la nieve es muy liviana y si usas mucha magia también está la posibilidad de que te hundas, también si estas cerca de un acantilado o de la pared de una montaña podrías provocar que te enterraras por la nieve aledaña ¿Entendiste? -.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. Ahora mismo lo voy a intentar -.

\- Espera un segundo, dame primero la canasta por si acaso -.

La peliazul le entrega la canasta, una vez que Natsu la agarro se alejó unos metros.

\- Bien allá voy -.

Wendy comenzó a concentrar su magia en sus piernas, un momento después empezó a rodear sus piernas con magia, pero esta era muy débil y apenas movía un poco la nieve a su alrededor (Bien he logrado poner mi magia solo en mis piernas, aunque apenas muevo un poco la nieve, además estoy volviendo a sentir mucho frío, intentare usar un poco más de magia) pensaba mientras aumentaba su magia, al hacer esto no pudo medir bien la cantidad de poder que uso y la nieve comenzó a girar para después ser lanzada en todas direcciones.

Al ver alrededor la peliazul pudo notar que toda la nieve de su alrededor en un radio de 5 metros desapareció dejándola 30 centímetros más abajo y además pudo ver que el pelirosa quedo totalmente cubierto de nieve en la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

\- Natsu-san lo siento, lo siento mucho - decía la chica mientras hacia una reverencia.

El chico abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, para después comenzar a reírse - Jajajaja te dije que usaras poca magia - decía mientras se sacudía la nieve del cuerpo y su cabeza.

\- Perdón -.

\- No tienes porque disculparte, no estoy enojado -.

\- ¿De verdad? -.

\- De verdad, no lo hiciste a propósito, además no podría enojarme contigo por un simple error, es más me pareció gracioso, ya sé que se siente ser un muñeco de nieve - dice riéndose y sonriendo al mirar a Wendy lo cual calma a la chica.

\- Bien voy a intentarlo otra vez -.

\- Espera un segundo Wendy antes de ser cubierto por la nieve pude notar que al cubres ambas piernas con viento el cual haces girar a tu alrededor eso provocara que atraigas la nieve de los costados hacia delante lo que te dificultara más apartarla, lo mejor sería que uses tu magia por separado en cada pierna y lo hagas en direcciones opuestas, además solo debes apartar la nieve hacia un costado no debes hacerla girar porque la volverás a atraer hacia adelante; primero inténtalo en el lugar que estas ya que no tienes nieve a tu alrededor ¿Ok? -.

\- Sí, ahora mismo lo intentare -.

Después de escuchar la recomendación e Natsu, Wendy lo puso en práctica, al principio le costó cubrir cada pierna por separado, pero después de diez minutos lo pudo lograr.

\- Bien Wendy ya puedes cubrir con viento cada pierna por separado y en direcciones opuestas, ahora intenta caminar por la nieve -.

La chica asiente y comienza a caminar por la nieve la cual se aparta a su paso - Que bien ahora no me cuesta caminar -.

\- Aunque sea así si pasas mucho tiempo de esa forma agotaras tu magia a lo largo del día y estarás cansada al final de tal -.

\- Entiendo si paso muchas horas con esto, aunque ocupe poca magia con el paso del tiempo uno se terminara agotando -.

\- Exacto lo entendiste a la primera por ahora dejémoslo aquí y volvamos; la nieve está cayendo más fuerte si no nos apuramos quedaremos atrapados en medio de una tormenta -.

\- Ok, volvamos -.

Wendy se volvió a subir a la espalda de Natsu el cual comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad.

\- Natsu-san enseñas muy bien, pero me sorprendes que lo pudieras explicar con tanta facilidad y de una manera que fuera fácil de entender, nunca pensé que supieras tanto, siempre actúas sin pensar yo creí que eras un poco… - Wendy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se calla.

\- ¿Idiota? - termina de decir el pelirosa.

\- No, yo no iba a decir eso, iba a decir despreocupado y un poco infantil ("la chica se tapa la boca por lo dicho") Etto yo…- la chica no puede terminar de hablar porque es interrumpida por Natsu.

\- No te preocupes Wendy yo sé que soy un idiota, mi cabeza solo sirve para las peleas y la magia por eso pude explicarte con tanta facilidad para el resto de las cosas soy un idiota -.

\- Yo no creo eso, es verdad que eres despreocupados y no piensas ante de actuar, pero siempre estas para ayudar a los demás y no te gusta poner en peligro a las personas aun cuando eres destructivo siempre estás pensando en el bienestar de los demás, yo creo que ere muy amable y fuerte -.

(Lo que me acaba de decir Wendy me hiso sentir muy feliz. Espera ¿Por qué me hace sentir feliz? ¿Sera por qué es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así? No lo entiendo, pero Wendy eres increíble siempre piensas primero en los demás que en ti misma sin importar en la situación que estés aun por las cosas más insignificantes siempre estas hay para ayudar; tú eres la persona más amable que eh conocido) - Wendy gracias -.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? -.

\- Por lo que dijiste, me hiso sentir muy bien que me dijeras cosas tan lindas -.

\- Esto yo no dije nada lindo yo… - la peliazul no terminar de hablar debido a que Natsu salto hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -.

\- Nos atacaron, mira adelante -.

Adelante se podía apreciar un radio de 10 metros donde no había nieve y algunas grietas en el suelo. En eso Wendy se baja de la espalda de Natsu y se prepara para luchar elevando su poder mágico.

\- ¿De dónde nos abran atacado? - pregunta la chica.

\- El ataque vino de las 3 en punto, pero no visualizo a nadie - dice el chico.

\- ¿Qué raro a donde abra ido? - dice intrigada.

En eso ambos magos saltan hacia los costados para esquivar un ataque que venía de detrás de ellos al pasar cerca de ellos se escuchó un fuerte chirrido y al impactar creo una fuerte onda expansiva.

\- ¿Wendy estas bien? - pregunta el chico al aterrizar en el suelo.

\- Sí, no me paso nada - responde estando a unos 10 metros del chico.

\- Esto es raro no puedo ver a nadie -.

En eso Natsu vuelve a saltar en dirección a la derecha para esquivar el ataque.

\- Natsu-san ¿Estas bien? -.

\- Si no es nada de qué preocuparse -.

\- Maldita sea quien nos esté atacando que muestre la cara - gritaba en tono de protesta el mago.

En ese momento aparecen varias criaturas las cuales se acercaban a ellos ("Cada una media unos 3 metros de alto, estaban paradas en 4 patas de las cuales sobresalían garras de unos 30 centímetros de largo; su cabeza era como la de un lobo, pero de su boca sobresalían unos largos colmillos de unos 20 centímetros y de su frente salían dos cuernos de 50 centímetros estos estaban inclinados hacia atrás y hacia abajo; tenía un pelaje abundante y de color rojo oscuro").

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – dice Wendy al ver a las extrañas criaturas.

\- No lo sé nunca las había visto antes y son varias adelante hay cinco, pero pueden haber más ocultas por el lugar – responde el pelirosa viendo atentamente a los que le habían atacado.

Sin previo aviso la misteriosa criatura abrió rápidamente su hocico y de ella salió una fuerte ráfaga de unos 4 metros de diámetro semejante a un ataque de viento, pero este provocaba un fuerte chirrido. De nuevo Natsu tuvo que esquivar el ataque en ese momento al saltar, una criatura que había a su lado también ataca e impacta al mago en el aire haciendo que salga despedido hacia atrás unos 15 metros.

\- Natsu-san ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la chica preocupada.

\- Si no es nada grave - responde mientras se pone de pie. Al levantarse se sintió algo aturdido (¿Qué rayos? me siento aturdido, pero no me duele el cuerpo) mientras pensaba se comenzó a tambalear.

La peliazul a notar esto se acerca al mago de fuego - Natsu-san ¿Qué ocurre? -.

\- Nada grave solo me siento un poco aturdido ("Al levantar la vista puede ver que las raras criaturas se preparan para atacar una vez más"). ¡Cuidado Wendy! -.

La chica se da vuelta y ve que estaban por atacarlos por lo que ataca también "Rugido del Dragón Celestial" el rugido impacto con el ataque del enemigo el cual era más fuerte que los anteriores, al chocar entre si los ataque provoco que la nieve saliera arrojada en todas direcciones, provocando que no dejara ver a los magos, cuando la nieve se despejo las criaturas ya no estaban.

\- Pero ¿Qué? ¿Dónde se metieron esas cosas? - gritó Natsu.

\- Esto es raro - dijo Wendy.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto confundido.

\- Esas criaturas desaparecen y aparecen muy rápido no tiene sentido, además no puedo escuchar sus movimientos es como si solo desaparecieran -.

\- Es verdad ahora que lo mencionas tampoco puedo sentir su olor, es más siquiera ¿Tienen algún olor qué sentir? - dijo el pelirosa con duda.

En ese momento de la nada otro ataque se dirige a los magos, al escuchar un chirrido que se acerca por la izquierda saltan hacia adelante para esquivarlo. En ese momento varias ráfagas de ataques empiezan a llegar en dirección a los magos por lo que ambos salen corriendo tan rápido como pueden para esquivar los ataques. Los ataques seguían llegando uno tras otro y estos impactaban muy cerca de los magos los cuales no paraban de correr.

\- Rayos no paran de atacarnos y lo peor es que no sabemos de dónde nos atacan. Wendy puedes ver algo -.

\- No puedo la nieve está cayendo más fuerte lo que me deja ver solo algunos metros delante de mí -.

\- Esto es molesto Wendy saltemos y ataquemos en dirección de donde provienen los ataques -.

La peliazul asiente por lo que ambos magos saltan y se dan media vuelta "Rugido del Dragón de Fuego" / "Rugido del Dragón del Cielo" ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo combinando sus rugidos esto provoco que toda la nieve detrás de ellos en un radio de 6 metros de ancho y 70 metros de largo desapareciera.

Al caer al suelo observan que no hay nada en donde atacaron.

\- Esto está empezando a molestarme. Donde están malditos salgan para que pueda patearles el trasero - grita el pelirosa perdiendo la paciencia.

En eso otro ataque se dirige hacia ellos desde detrás de los magos el cual impacta haciendo retroceder ambos.

\- Esto es irritante como nos pueden atacar de esa manera sin siquiera poder escuchar sus movimientos - dice mientras se para tambaleándose.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Me siento aturdida - dice Wendy también tambaleándose al pararse.

\- Yo también me siento así no lo entiendo muy bien, pero sus ataques no nos hacen mucho daño solo nos impide movernos correctamente -.

\- Nunca había sentido algo como esto -.

En eso las criaturas vuelven a aparecen a unos 20 metros delante de ellos.

\- Con que vuelven a aparecer ahora mismo me encargare de ustedes - dice intentando levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía como quería.

En ese momento las criaturas vuelven a atacar, el ataque vuelve a impactar de nuevo con los magos y los arroja de nuevo hacia atrás.

\- Maldición, esto me está empezando a cabrear ("dice aún más aturdido que antes"). También siento que me empiezo a marear - dice agarrándose el estómago.

(Empezando a marear ¿Acaso será?) Wendy mira a Natsu y nota que tiene síntomas similares a cuando se sube a un transporte - Natsu-san acércate un poco -.

Al escuchar a la peliazul el mago de fuego con un poco de dificultad se acerca a ella - ¿Qué sucede Wendy? -.

\- Déjame intentar algo - en eso Wendy se acerca a Natsu y extiende sus manos "Troia" dice aplicando el hechizo sobre el mago en ese instante el chico deja de sentirse mareado y tampoco se siente aturdido.

\- Pero ¿Qué? Ya no me siento mareado, ni aturdido ¿Qué hiciste Wendy? - pregunta intrigado el mago.

La chica se levanta y aplica "Troia" sobre ella misma antes de responder - Nada diferente solo te aplique el hechizo anti mareo -.

\- ¿El hechizo anti mareo? ¿Cómo puede funcionar eso? - pregunta confundido.

\- Bueno cuando dijiste que te estabas empezando a marear pensé que sus ataques afectan nuestro sentido del equilibrio, de igual manera como el hechizo contrarresta el mareo al afectar el equilibrio del cuerpo, pensé que serviría también en esta situación -.

\- Es increíble como puedes usar tu magia para cada situación en la que estamos en apuros. Entonces es nuestro turno de atacar -.

\- Si, pero antes "O Viento veloz que trazas a través de los Cielos, Vernier" – una vez aplicado el hechizo ambos magos salen a gran velocidad en dirección a las bestias.

Mientras iban corriendo las criaturas empiezan a atacar, pero los magos esquivan todos los ataques con facilidad. Una vez cerca Natsu se dispone a atacar con su mano envuelta en fuego, al hacerlo atraviesa a la criatura, Wendy también atacó con su puño y está también atravesó a la bestia.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - dice Natsu incrédulo.

\- ¿Nosotros los atravesamos? - dice sorprendida.

En ese momento delante de ellos otra criatura aparece en frente de ellos y ataca al hacerlo ambos magos salen despedidos hacia atrás.

Esta vez ambos Dragón Slayer se levantaron sin ningún problema.

\- Parece que troia funciona muy bien esta vez no me afecto en nada su ataque -.

\- Si a mí tampoco me afecto, pero ¿Cómo vamos a acabarlos? Si nuestros ataques atraviesan a esas bestias -.

\- No lo sé, aunque nunca escuche de alguna bestia o algo como eso -.

\- Esto es raro no podemos escuchar cuando se mueven, tampoco podemos sentir su olor es como si fueran ilusiones - dice Wendy.

\- ¿Ilusiones? - dice algo intrigado (Si eso es verdad significa que debe haber un mago que las esté haciendo) pensaba mientras no dejaba de ver a las bestias - Wendy cúbreme intentare percibir algún olor - el cual empezó a olfatear el aire.

(¿Algún olor?) pensó mirando al chico el cual estaba concentrándose en olfatear y en ese momento comprendió - Entiendo - en eso Wendy se pone en frente del mago.

Mientras Natsu olfateaba el aire Wendy contrarresto Los ataques de las criaturas con su "Rugido del Dragón del Cielo". Unos segundos después Natsu se detiene de olfatear (Maldito así que si había un mago por aquí) pensó el chico con enojo.

\- Wendy sígueme - dice el mago poniéndose a correr hacia al frente.

La chica lo sigue de cerca. Ambos magos corren hacia las bestias esquivando sus ataques una vez en frente Natsu salta por encima de ellas, seguido por Wendy que hiso lo mismo. Ambos magos siguieron corriendo varios metros.

\- Wendy ataquemos en frente de nosotros -.

La chica asiente por lo que ambos magos atacan "Rugido del Dragón de Fuego" / "Rugido del Dragón Del Cielo" una vez más sus ataques se combinan arrasando con todo a su paso; en ese momento a lo lejos se ve una silueta moverse.

\- Ni creas que te vas a escapar "Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego" -.

El ataque de Natsu impacta contra la silueta la cual sale volando unos 20 metros hacia atrás.

Un momento después de atrás se visualiza a un hombre el cual se acerca a los magos - Increíble eres el primero que me descubre - dice con una actitud arrogante ("El hombre es de una contextura delgada, tiene unos 31 años, mide unos 180 centímetros, ojos de color ocre, pelo plateado el cual tenía un corte corto alborotado y con flequillo largo hacia la izquierda el cual tapa parte de su ojo izquierdo, su rostro es en forma de diamante. Viste un conjunto de ropas de color blancas no muy gruesas compuestas por una campera, unos pantalones de polar y unas botas que le cubrían 10 centímetros sobre los tobillos).

\- Así que tú eres el que nos atacaba - dice el pelirosa.

\- Exactamente -.

\- Entonces las criaturas de atrás si son… - habla Wendy, pero es interrumpida por el hombre

\- Así es son ilusiones y si te preguntas como podían atacarlos fácil yo atacaba desde atrás haciendo coincidir mi ataque con el abrir de la boca de las ilusiones -.

\- Vaya que eres ingenioso – dice Natsu.

\- Si lo soy ("dice hablando de forma arrogante") aunque me sorprende que supieras donde estaba - dice un poco intrigado.

\- Tus trucos no funcionaran contra la nariz de un Dragón Slayer, tal vez pudiste esconder tu cuerpo, pero no tu olor -.

\- Con que así fue, bueno dejando eso de lado mi nombre es Hitoshi y como mi nombre lo dice soy una persona benevolente, si me dan todo lo de valor que tengan los dejare ir - dijo en un tono de superioridad (/Hitoshi significa alguien benevolente o igualdad/).

\- Con que solo eres un mero ladrón - dice Natsu.

\- No lo soy, solo es que necesito del dinero para cierto asunto -.

\- Ni creas que te voy a dar dinero, lo que te voy a dar será una paliza - dice el chico arremetiendo contra el mago.

Cuando está a unos pocos metros Natsu salta con su mano envuelta en fuego, en ese momento Hitoshi pone su mano en frente "Onda Sónica" en ese momento de su mano sale un ataque con un fuerte ruido el cual se dividía y atacaba en una amplia zona, este ataque ondeaba de arriaba hacia abajo (/se podía ver como las lecturas de los equipos de medición del sonido/) al impactar Natsu sale despedido hacia atrás.

\- Natsu-san - dice Wendy al ver pasar al chico al lado de ella.

\- No te desconcentres niña - dice el mago apareciendo en frente de la peliazul "Onda Sónica".

Wendy reacciona rápido y se cubre con sus brazos, al recibir el ataque ella también sale arrojada hacia atrás quedando cerca de Natsu.

\- Wendy ¿Estás bien? - pregunta el pelirosa preocupado ya parado.

\- Si estoy bien no tengo ninguna herida grave solo un pequeño rasguño en el brazo - dice parándose y mostrando un arañazo de 2 centímetros en su brazo derecho.

(Esto es raro no son afectados por mi magia de sonido) piensa mirando absorto en dirección a los Dragóns Slayers.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos miras así? - pregunta Natsu irritado al ver que Hitoshi los mira de manera meticulosa.

\- Nada solo estoy sorprendido de que no fueron afectados por mi ataque -.

\- Eso se lo debo a Wendy su magia es asombrosa y muy útil, para diferentes situaciones -.

\- Entiendo así que ella está contrarrestando mi magia - dice mirando a la chica.

\- Si, pero del que debes preocupar es de mí - dice saltando al ataque una vez más.

\- Y tú no deberías saltar a una pelea sin pensar - dice levantando su mano "Onda Sónica".

El ataque se expandió en un rango mayor que el anterior cubriendo todo el frente del mago. En ese momento Wendy reacciona "Ile Vernier" recita aumentando la velocidad de Natsu y de ella; Natsu reacciona y esquiva el ataque del mago rodeando a este, Wendy también comienza a correr esquivando el ataque y rodeando al hombre en la otra dirección.

(Rayos son rápidos) piensa mirando de un costado a otro vigilando las acciones de los magos.

Natsu salta en el aire y ataca "Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego" Hitoshi retrocede y se ayuda impulsándose con el sonido para esquivar el ataque, Wendy que estaba abajo ataca "Alas del Dragón del Cielo" el peliplateado apenas toca el suelo salta a la derecha esquivando el ataque por apenas unos centímetros.

\- Eso estuvo cerca - dijo mirando el ataque que le paso tan cerca.

\- No te olvides de mí - dice Natsu corriendo de frente "Codo del Dragón de Fuego".

Hitoshi se cubre antes de que llegue el ataque y usa el sonido para crear una fuerza contraria de donde venía el ataque, aun así, al impactar sale volando hacia atrás en dirección a un acantilado con el cual se impacta.

(Valla poder este chico me parece conocido. Es verdad hace siete años había un mago al que llamaban Salamander el cual era un Dragón Slayer, esto será difícil) piensa el mago mientras suspira - Ya me acuerdo tu eres Natsu Dragneel alias Salamander, eras muy famoso hace 7 años y haces alusión a lo que decían de ti -.

\- Así que aún hay gente que me conoce por ese alias, pero eso no me importa de todas formas te pateare el trasero - dice volviendo a arremeter contra el peliplateado.

(Este chico es fuerte tendré que ponerme serio o sino seré dañado de gravedad. Agh que molesto quisiera no tener que pelear, pero estoy seguro que no me dejara escapar) pensaba el mago mirando al chico correr hacia él.

Mientras Natsu se acerca Hitoshi aumenta su poder mágico haciendo vibrar las partículas que están a su alrededor y levanta du mano derecha.

(Qué es esta presencia esto se siente diferente al ataque de recién) piensa Wendy al sentir vibrar el aire.

\- No deberías atacar de frente de esa manera - dice Hitoshi.

\- Yo peleo como me da la gana -.

El peliplateado apunta en dirección a Natsu "Impulso Sonido" el ataque se veía como una ráfaga directa de color blanco ("Debido a la nieve") de unos 8 metros de diámetro, este ataque era mucho más rápido que el anterior.

\- Natsu-san esquívalo - grita Wendy a sentir la diferencia de presión en el aire que provocaba por el ataque.

\- ¿Eh? Mierda - el pelirosa reacciona, se intenta mover a la izquierda, pero el ataque era demasiado rápido y Natsu estaba tan cerca que es alcanzado por la técnica.

Natsu presiona con sus pies el suelo para no ser arrastrado por la fuerza del ataque, aun así, es movido hacia atrás unos 3 metros antes de frenarse.

(Este ataque es diferente es más poderoso que el anterior. Espera no me puedo mover, mi cabeza, me siento desorientado, mi cuerpo se debilita) piensa mientras se arrodilla y apoya sus manos en el suelo.

\- Natsu-san - grita preocupada Wendy la cual comienza a correr rodeando a Hitoshi por el lado derecho del mago.

(Me olvide de la chiquilla, me ataca por un lugar que me es dificultoso contrarrestar ya que uso mi mano derecha para atacar. Lo pensó bien, pero puedo atacar aun en este ángulo con mi otra mano) piensa mientras ve a la chica acercándose, rápidamente el peliplateado pasa su brazo izquierdo sobre el derecho "Impulso sónico"; el mago calcula donde va a estar la peliazul al momento del ataque por lo que lo dirige un poco más adelante donde iba a estar Wendy.

La chica al sentir la diferente presión del aire reacciona rápido por lo que salta para atrás antes de que llegue el ataque esquivándolo, al volver a tocar el suelo usa su magia de viento para impulsarse hacia el mago al estar a 3 metros ataca "Rugido del Dragón del Cielo" el peliplateado recibe el ataque sin poder defenderse haciéndolo retroceder 25 metros hacia atrás quedando contra el suelo.

(Vaya ataque, su magia también es fuerte, aunque no tanto como la del pelirosa, pero su rugido al mover el viento desestabiliza un poco mi magia de sonido, si fuera más fuerte sería un gran problema) piensa mientras se pone de pie.

Wendy se acerca a Natsu el cual comienza a reincorporarse.

\- Natsu-san ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta poniéndose al lado del pelirosa.

\- Eso creo - dice parándose con dificultad.

\- Déjame curarte - dice aplicando su magia curativa mientras la aplicaba noto que no tenía daño interno (¿Qué es esto no hay daño interno? Su cuerpo solo está siendo afectado por la magia del sonido desestabilizando su organismo).

\- ¿Qué sucede Wendy? ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunta al ver la cara de desconcierto de Natsu.

\- No, no es nada malo solo es... - la chica no puede terminar de hablar ya que es interrumpida.

\- Son muy fuertes los eh subestimado. El ataque del chico y tu rugido me han dañado bastante - dice apareciendo a 20 metros de los magos al verlo tenía varios rasguños en el rostro, en los brazos tenía las mangas desgarradas hasta los codos mostrando algunos moretones ("provocados por el anterior ataque de Natsu").

\- Parece que no lo venceremos tan fácilmente - dice Natsu.

\- Aun así, vamos a ganar ¿Verdad? Natsu-san -.

\- Sí, además ya estoy encendido - dice Natsu con una sonrisa.

Tanto Natsu como Wendy cubren sus manos y brazos con su elemento, seguido van a atacar rodeando a Hitoshi por ambos lados.

(Parece que ahora atacaran con combate cuerpo a cuerpo es mejor que me prepare) Hitoshi comienza a cubrir sus manos con sonido el cual vibra en una frecuencia tal que provoca un chirrido más fuerte que el anterior, el resto de su cuerpo era rodeado por un sonido diferente que provocaba un ruido de mucho menor frecuencia (/El sonido que rodeaba su cuerpo es defensivo provocando un rechazo de los ataques al hacer vibrar las moléculas en dirección contraria a su cuerpo/).

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Viene de sus manos? - habla Natsu.

\- Eso parece - habla preocupada.

\- ¿Que sucede? -.

\- El aire a su alrededor vibra de una manera extraña es mejor no ser golpeado por ellas no sé lo que podría pasar -.

\- Entiendo, me cuidare en no ser alcanzado -.

Al acercarse los Dragóns Slayers, Hitoshi se dirige en dirección a Natsu intentando golpearlo en el área del abdomen, el chico reacciona moviéndose a la derecha al esquivar el golpe se posiciona al costado y dirige una patada alta, el peliplateado lo esquiva agachándose, hace un barrido con su pierna izquierda Natsu salta para esquivarlo al estar en el aire Hitoshi se apresura y se dirige a atacarlo.

Cuando el peliplateado está por conectar el golpe Wendy aparece saltando desde detrás de Natsu "Garra del Dragón del Cielo" el ataque se dirige al rostro de Hitoshi en ese momento reacciona y se cubre con su brazo derecho al recibir la patada retrocede 5 metros, en ese momento Natsu al tocar el suelo se impulsa hacia el mago "Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego" al impactar golpeándolo en el tórax haciendo que se arrodille; Natsu estaba por golpearlo de nuevo, en ese momento Hitoshi se impulsa con los pies a la izquierda deslizándose por la nieve, al impactar con el suelo la nieve se derrite al entrar en contacto con el puño encendido de Natsu dejando ver grietas y el hundimiento de la tierra en 2 metro de diámetro.

(Vaya que fuerza, si no fuera por la protección que me da mi magia de sonido estaría perdido) mientras pensaba Wendy se acerca para darle un puñetazo, Hitoshi al verla rueda en el suelo y se impulsa con sus pies saltando hacia atrás esquivando el ataque que, al tocar la nieve, esta sale volando en todas direcciones.

(Vaya esta chica también es fuerte, aunque no tiene tanta fuerza como el pelirosa es rápida y su magia descontrola la mía al hacer vibrar el aire con sus ataques) pensó al mirar a los magos los cuales se pusieron uno al lado del otro.

En eso los dos magos arremeten contra peliplateado, al encontrarse comienza un intercambio de golpes entre ellos esquivando los golpes o desviándolos.

...

En un acantilado cercano desde arriba están los dos Hermanos vigilando la pelea.

\- Vaya ese mago es fuerte y habilidoso - dice Sora sorprendida.

\- Si su forma de pelear es muy buena, él no es un ladrón o no lo era - dice mirando atentamente la pelea.

\- Tiene mucha experiencia en las peleas se nota por su forma de arreglárselas para pelear a ese nivel contra papá y mamá -.

\- No solo eso sus reacciones son rápidas y su forma de pensar en la pelea demuestra que él ha peleado durante mucho tiempo y en diferentes combates contra más de un enemigo a la vez - dice mientras se sujeta la barbilla.

\- ¿Crees que debemos intervenir? - pregunta Sora dudosa.

\- No, lo mejor será seguir mirando, de todas formas, no creo que vayan a tener problemas -.

\- Eso ya lo sé -.

\- Entonces para ¿Qué preguntas? -.

\- Es que me enoja bastante que arruinara el momento en que estaban solos papá y mamá - dice con un leve enojo en su voz y con llamas de ira cubriéndola.

(Vaya se está conteniendo bastante bien. Estaba seguro que intentaría salir corriendo para intervenir) pensaba Nozomi mirando a su hermana contenerse mientras ella apretaba sus manos - Vamos cálmate no es como si no fueran a tener más oportunidades en el futuro -.

\- Tienes razón, Nii-san - responde calmándose.

\- Aunque hay algo raro - piensa en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué hay de raro? - pregunta curiosa.

\- Ese mago no ha dañado con heridas graves a nuestros padres aun cuando sus ataques son tan fuertes, es más es raro que solo tengan algunos rasguños - contesta sin darse cuenta, mientras mira la pelea, pensativo.

\- ¿En serio crees eso? -.

\- ¿Eh? Ah no te preocupes solo estaba pensando en voz alta - dice notando que estaba pensando en voz alta.

\- Si tú lo dices - dice volviendo a prestar atención a la pelea.

(Esa persona llamada Hitoshi ¿Por qué no ataca en lugares donde haría más daño? También órganos vitales ¿Qué raro? Si tengo oportunidad quiero saber que pasa).

\- La tormenta ya está muy fuerte - habla Sora.

\- Tienes razón ya es difícil ver la pelea, apenas son visibles como siluetas - responde Nozomi.

...

20 minutos han pasado desde que comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Los magos están a 40 metros de distancia entre sí y la tormenta de nieve ya era muy fuerte dificultando la visión de los tres magos.

\- Vaya este tipo es duro y pelea muy bien. No va a ser tan fácil - habla Natsu.

\- Tiene mucha experiencia en combate no ha dejado ninguna abertura en sus ataques - habló Wendy.

\- Eso es debido a que eh peleado en muchos combates por eso tengo experiencia en pelear contra varios oponentes a la vez - habla Hitoshi.

\- Espera ¿Nos puedes escuchar? - dice Natsu sorprendido.

\- Así es. Gracias a mi magia de sonido también tengo una adición mejorada -.

\- Pues escucha esto, esta pelea fue divertida, pero se acabará ahora -.

\- ¿No estas fanfarroneando mucho? -.

\- Eso lo veremos ahora - dice saliendo corriendo de frente.

(Otra vez atacando de frente).

Ah 10 metros de Hitoshi Natsu se detiene "Rugido del Dragón de fuego" el ataque va directo a Hitoshi el cual lo esquiva moviéndose a la derecha el ataque impacta contra el risco que esta detrás.

(Ese rugido es más fuerte que el anterior debo tener cuidado) pensaba para un segundo después saltar hacia adelante esquivando otro rugido, pero este era de la Dragón Slayer del Cielo.

Mientras esta en el aire Hitoshi se voltea "Onda Sónica" el ataque impacta contra Wendy haciéndola retroceder unos 10 metros hacia atrás cayendo al suelo en eso Natsu aparece corriendo hacia el mago.

Cuando el peliplateado toco el suelo arremetió en dirección a Natsu, mientras iban corriendo los magos vuelven a cubrir sus manos con sus respectivos elementos al encontrarse chocan puños provocando una ráfaga que despejo la nieve a su alrededor.

\- Eres muy fuerte Salamander-san -.

\- Tu también, aunque yo lo soy más - en eso Natsu aumenta su magia "Codo del Dragón de Fuego".

Hitoshi comienza a ser arrastrado por la fuerza del ataque, antes de ser vencido en fuerza el peliplateado gira su cuerpo quedando del lado izquierdo de Natsu e intenta conectar con un codazo en eso Natsu se defiende con su brazo.

\- Buen intento, pero no funcionara - habló el pelirosa.

\- No creas que no te puedo atacar desde esta posición - dice con confianza el mago, en ese momento se escucha un fuerte chirrido "Impulso sónico Inverso".

El ataque salió por el codo del peliplateado golpeando el brazo de Natsu haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba -.

\- Tal vez no tenga mucha variedad de ataques, pero puedo atacar por cualquier parte de cualquiera de mis extremidades - dice mientras vuelve a arremeter contra el chico.

En ese momento Natsu también ataca "Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego" el ataque de Natsu impacta en el abdomen de Hitoshi este por la fuerza del golpe se arrodilla y aprovecha ese momento para afirmarse en el suelo con las manos y dar una patada hacia el lado izquierdo, Natsu se vuelve a protegerse con su brazo intersectando el golpe "Onda Sónica" el peliplateado vuelve a atacar a quemarropa el brazo izquierdo de Natsu.

En ese momento aparece Wendy "Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo" Hitoshi el cual estaba apoyándose con sus manos no puede defenderse y recibiendo el ataque directamente en el abdomen, saliendo impulsado 5 metros hacia atrás.

(Maldición estoy recibiendo mucho daño y la coordinación entre ellos es muy buena no me dejan tiempo para reaccionar) piensa Hitoshi parándose con dificultad y agarrándose el abdomen (Me han golpeado varias veces en el mismo lugar y ya me está comenzando a afectar, debo encontrar una forma de abandonar la pelea).

\- Natsu-san te encuentras bien - pregunta preocupada la chica.

\- Creo que sí ¿Wendy tu estas bien? -.

\- Si, solo estoy un poco agotada sus ataques me han empezado a afectar, aunque no tengo ninguna herida notoria apenas unos rasguños -.

En eso Natsu al intentar mover su brazo izquierdo este no reacciona bien costándolo mover.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - dice extrañado mirando su brazo.

\- ¿Sucede algo Natsu-san? -.

\- Mi brazo izquierdo no lo puedo mover correctamente -.

\- ¿Qué raro? No se notan heridas en el. Déjame intentar curarte -.

\- No creo que tengamos tiempo para eso - habla el pelirosa señalando al frente.

Entre la tormenta se ve la silueta de Hitoshi acercarse - Vaya magos son ustedes no me lo están poniendo fácil - dice con la voz algo agitada.

\- Wendy aléjate un poco - dice Natsu.

\- ¿Por qué me pides eso? - pregunta extrañada.

\- Voy a acabar con esto - dice elevando su poder mágico en gran medida.

Al sentir esto Wendy se aleja unos pasos al costado de Natsu en eso el pelirosa activa el "Modo del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas".

Hitoshi al sentir el gran aumento de poder se paraliza (¿Qué es este aumento tan repentino de poder?) piensa viendo como al frente de él, Natsu además de ser cubierto por llamas es rodeado por rayos que lo rodean.

Natsu se prepara y ataca "Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas", Hitoshi al ver el ataque salta a la derecha para esquivar, pero su brazo izquierdo es alcanzado por el ataque, el ataque siguió su camino chocando contra el acantilado.

(Vaya que ataqué mi brazo está paralizado aun con mi protección de sonido recibí mucho daño esto no es bueno deberé usar eso no me queda otra) piensa mientras se para comenzando a extender sus brazos y piernas - Son muy fuertes no me queda otra que poner todo en este último ataque -.

El poder de Hitoshi también comienza a elevarse en gran medida "Ciclón Sónico" al activar este ataque un ciclón de 20 metros de diámetro comienza a formarse alrededor de los dos Dragón Slayers y en cuestión de segundos son atrapados dentro de este, el ataque comienza a provocar un chirrido cambiando las frecuencias de sonido de manera extrema.

\- ¿Qué es esta técnica? - dice Natsu tapándose los oídos, al mirar arriba noto que la técnica se elevaba unos 40 metros de alto.

\- No puedo moverme mi cuerpo se comienza a entumecer - dice Wendy arrodillándose en el suelo.

Mientras más tiempo pasaban adentro más les costaba reaccionar al cuerpo de los magos.

(Bien parece que está funcionando ("En ese momento el peliplateado sintió moverse un poco la tierra y que las vibraciones en el aire comenzaron a aumentar detrás de él"). ¿Qué está pasando?) en esto Hitoshi voltea la cabeza y al ver atrás noto que una avalancha se dirigía hacia ellos esto provoco que se desconcentrara bajando la intensidad del ataque.

Al momento que se debilito el ataque Natsu y Wendy lo notaron.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se quedó sin magia? - habla Natsu.

\- No lo sé, pero esta es nuestra oportunidad - dice Wendy.

\- Tienes razón déjamelo a mí – en eso el pelirosa salta en el aire "Llama Brillante del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas".

Al impactar el ataque la técnica de Hitoshi se disipa destruyendo el ciclón y continuando en dirección al mago del Sonido. El peliplateado al sentir el aumento de poder dentro del ciclón reacciona y se prepara al ver la técnica corre hacia la izquierda y salta esquivando el ataque.

\- Paremos de pelear tenemos que salir de aquí - grita Hitoshi.

\- ¿Qué te pasa acaso te acobardas? - dice Natsu.

\- No es eso, lo que pasa es esa avalancha - grita señalando detrás de él ("Atrás se podía ver una gran avalancha que engullía todo a su paso").

Natsu al ver eso se queda con cara de Póker Face y Wendy queda sorprendida.

\- Corran - grita Hitoshi.

El grito del mago del sonido vuelve en si a los Dragón Slayers.

\- Vámonos Wendy - dice ofreciendo de su mano.

\- Si - dice la peliazul sujetando la mano de Natsu y comenzando a correr.

A los pocos pasos el suelo donde estaban se agrieta y se desmorona provocando que ambos Dragón Slayer cayeran.

(Que carajos, no me digas que estaban parados cerca de un risco los últimos ataques debieron haber aflojado la tierra) Piensa Hitoshi al mirar como caen los magos.

En cuestión de segundos la nieve ya estaba por enterrar al hombre (No puedo escapar voy a tener que protegerme con mi magia no me queda de otra) piensa mientras comienza a rodear su cuerpo con su magia de sonido "Repulsión de Sonido" esto provoca que sea rodeado por una capa de sonido más poderosa a su alrededor, acto seguido es enterrado por la avalancha.

Por otro parte Natsu y Wendy están cayendo al lado del risco en el que estaban.

\- Wendy - dice Natsu extendiendo su mano e intentando sujetar a la chica

\- Natsu-san - habla estirando también su mano.

* * *

Continuara

En el próximo capítulo y la última parte de día en la montaña.

Si son tan amable díganme que les pareció la pelea, como la especifique y si necesito mejorar algo. Otra cosa el próximo capítulo lo estuve escribiendo en paralelo con este y está terminado en un 85% así que espero poder subirlo la semana que viene aunque no es nada seguro, pero no me voy a tardar tanto como esta vez.


	11. Chapter 11: Dia en la montaña parte tres

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Esta vez no me demore tanto en actualizar. Espero que dejen reviews eso me alegra bastante.

Antes de empezar les diré que este capítulo es bastante largo de unas 24.000 palabras, eso es debido a que en una parte se concentra en Nozomi para que sepan más de él y su forma de ser, debido a eso es que es tan largo el capítulo (Más adelante hare lo mismo con Sora y tal vez también con Miyu y Kaito; esos también serán largos) el resto de capítulos serán entre 7.000 y 9.000 palabras generalmente.

Bueno los dejo con el capítulo espero sea de su agrado y me disculpo con las personas que no les agrade leer capítulos tan largos.

* * *

Críticas 

Ka Uve: Me alegro de leer tu comentario y de conocer a otros de tus Ocs. Sobre la pelea espero ir mejorando con el tiempo, para especificar mejor las próximas, además la pelea del capítulo anterior no era una de las principales así que no quería hacerla tan épica; las que mejor quiero dejar son las que van a ser contra Dark Horizon (los cuales pronto van a volver a aparecer) pero aún me falta mejorar. Sin más que decir me despido y te deseo felices fiestas.

MAAC Fan Fiction: Hola Maac lamento haberte echo esperar tanto, pero no te preocupes nunca más me volveré a tardar tanto. Otra cosa, este fic no tendrá lemon, pero el próximo que escribiré que será la continuación de este si tendrá lemon o tal vez lo dejare a votación si lo quieren con a sin lemon. Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, te deseo unas felices fiestas.

E.N.D: Me da mucho gusto de que te haya gustado el fic y más el que comentes. Sobre la pelea espero seguir mejorando, aunque no quería hacerla muy épica a esta, a las que mejor quiero hacer son las peleas contra Dark Horizon espero que esas me salgan mejor. Si tenía que dejar suspenso. Bueno eso es todo te mando un saludo y te deseo felices fiestas.

Genesis: Me alegro de que comentes y de que te haya gustado el fic; también espero seguir sorprendiéndote a futuro. Te deseo unas felices fiestas y te dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Aunque a veces se pase de Troll

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración.

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes, reacciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia, sonidos (onomatopeyas).

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Día en la montaña parte tres

 **Con Nozomi y Sora**

\- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! - grita Sora para ponerse a correr en dirección a sus padres.

En ese momento es sujetada por Nozomi - Cálmate Sora no vayas corriendo de esa forma puedes quedar atrapada en la avalancha, a esta altura no nos alcanzara la nieve -.

\- Eso lo sé, solo tengo que derretir la nieve con un ataque y listo -.

\- No lo hagas idiota, si te excedes puedes que también el ataque alcance a nuestros padres y mamá puede salir afectada -.

\- Maldición ¿Qué podemos hacer? - decía Sora con enojo y frustración.

\- En primer lugar, cálmate segundo papá y mamá están bien si no fuera así nosotros seriamos afectados no te olvides que todo lo que afecte este tiempo nos afectara a nosotros también -.

\- Es verdad, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme - dice mirando con gran intranquilidad.

\- Yo también lo estoy, pero conocemos la fuerza de nuestros padres por eso sé que van a estar bien -.

Sora se queda un rato pensativa y mira a su hermano para asentir - Tienes razón Nii-san, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Nos quedaremos un rato acá y vigilemos a ver que sucede -.

\- Esta bien -.

…

En ese mismo momento con el otro par de Dragóns Slayers.

\- Wendy - dice Natsu extendiendo su mano e intentando sujetar a la chica

\- Natsu-san - habla estirando también su mano.

Mientras Natsu y Wendy caían del acantilado se pudieron agarrar las manos.

\- Sujétate fuerte Wendy - dice atrayéndola hacia él.

(Mierda mi brazo izquierdo me cuesta moverlo, pero esto no me detendrá) Natsu que estaba cerca de la pared utiliza su brazo izquierdo golpeando la pared y atravesándola para frenarse, en ese momento por la fuerza de la caída la fuerza provoca que Wendy se suelte y que su brazo izquierdo sufriera varias heridas. Natsu reacciona rápido y la vuelve a agarrar, pero en eso la chica se golpea la cabeza contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

\- Wendy ¿Estas bien? ("La chica no respondió lo que preocupo a Natsu"). ¡Wendy, Wendy, Wendy respóndeme! - la llamo reiteradas veces, pero no hubo respuesta de parte de la peliazul (Se abra quedado inconsciente esto no es bueno este frio podría afectarle debo bajar, a ver que puedo hacer) piensa mirando el acantilado.

Un momento después de observar el escarpado el pelirosa se suelta, mientras cae comienza a frenar la caída pegándose a la pared y usando sus pies. Al final donde terminaba la inclinación del acantilado y ya no puede frenar la caída, Natsu utiliza su "Rugido del Dragón del Fuego" para poder disminuir la velocidad al llegar al suelo cae de pie donde la nieve se había derretido por el ataque.

(Esto no es bueno hay mucha nieve debe haber al menos un metro de altura es mejor que salga de aquí y busque un refugio) piensa mirando a Wendy a la cual sujeta con su brazo derecho y la atrae hacia el para que no pierda calor.

Al salir de la zona donde se había derretido la nieve Natsu pudo notar que la canasta con flores se encontraba cerca.

(Qué bien la canasta) piensa mientras se dirige a agarrarla al verla noto que faltaban varias flores (Parece que se perdieron durante la caída, lo bueno es que quedan bastantes) acto seguido el chico sujeta la canasta con su boca debido a que había perdido la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo.

(¿Hacia dónde debo ir? ("Piensa mirando el lugar") Creo que iré hacia abajo si no puedo encontrar refugio es mejor que salga lo más rápido posible de la montaña. Esta tormenta apenas me deja ver espero que no empeore) en eso se pone a caminar.

Unos segundos de haber comenzado a caminar otra avalancha se acerca por lo que Natsu sale corriendo a toda velocidad. Mientras corría diviso una cueva a la derecha, con rapidez corrió hacia ella y salto quedando dentro; una vez dentro el pelirosa corrió unos metros más para alejarse de la nieve que entraba ("La entrada de la cueva era un circulo irregular de unos 3 metros de alto y 5 de ancho. Por dentro era una estructura circular se ensanchaba pareciendo un ovalo llegando a tener 6 metros de altura y 8 de ancho, la cueva tenía una profundidad de unos 25 metros de largo y al llegar a ese punto la cueva se dividía en dos caminos los cuales se hacían tan estrechos que no podría pasar ninguna persona").

…

En la parte de arriba con los hermanos.

\- Sora parece que entraron a una cueva eso es lo que pude escuchar siguiendo sus pasos y por el eco del ultimo ruido - dice concentrándose.

\- Puede ser su olor también se adentró como si se metieran a un hueco, posiblemente se metieron en una cueva para esperar que pasara la tormenta -.

\- Eso es bueno. Sora nosotros iremos por Hitoshi -.

\- Espera ¿No vamos a vigilar a nuestros padres? -.

\- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor es seguir a Hitoshi y agarrarlo -.

\- No lo sé dejar a nuestros padres solos - dice dudosa.

\- No tienes que preocuparte ellos estarán bien, además será rápido -.

Sora se queda pensativa unos segundos para después aceptar - Está bien, vamos -.

\- Bien. Él se está yendo es mejor apurarnos antes de que se aleje y recuerda contenerte recuerda que esta no es nuestra época - dice el chico mirando atrás de él (De esta manera me asegurare de que Sora no interfiera abruptamente. Además ese mago me crea incertidumbre no lo entiendo, pero no se ve como alguien de mal corazón tengo que saber que pasa).

La chica asiente y ambos van detrás del mago del sonido.

…

(Que suerte de encontrar este lugar. Parece que Wendy no despertara por un tiempo) piensa mirando a la chica.

(Maldición esto es mi culpa si no fuera tan explosivo y destructivo, todo esto paso por atacar el suelo donde estábamos parados) piensa con algo de frustración y enojo hacia sí mismo.

Natsu se pone a observar los alrededores de la cueva analizando el lugar (Parece que no hay más opción que esperar en este lugar a que Wendy despierte, después de que lo haga volveremos a Magnolia. Este frío sería malo si Wendy pierde mucho calor) piensa el chico para después sentarse y poner a la chica en sus piernas, usa el brazo sano encendiendo su mano y aumenta su temperatura para que la chica no sufra de hipotermia.

 **Con Nozomi y Sora (20 minutos más tarde)**

Los dos hermanos seguían a una distancia prudente, al mago que usa el sonido. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de sus padres apuraron el paso acercándose a Hitoshi en ese momento Nozomi aumenta su poder mágico levanta sus manos y recita "Protección divina de los cielos" al hacerlo crea una barrera cubriendo todo en un perímetro de 400 metros.

\- No sabía que tenías que recitar para crear la barrera - dice Sora mirando a su hermano.

\- Solo si es una barrera defensiva contra la magia o ataque fisico, si es para modificar el sonido no es necesario -.

Hitoshi mientras estaba caminando sintió como en ese momento una barrera rodeo la zona - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo sorprendido.

\- Lo que pasa somos nosotros - dijo Nozomi.

En ese momento el mago se dio vuelta y pudo observar a dos personas a unos 30 metros - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto demandante.

\- Nuestros nombres no importan solo debes saber que somos los que te vencerán - dijo Sora.

\- Interesante ¿Creen que me pueden vencer? -.

\- No lo creemos lo sabemos - dijo el peliazul con mechones rosas.

\- Con que tu creaste esa barrera, pero sabes eso es inútil conmigo "Onda Sónica" - dijo para luego atacar la barrera con un ataque de sonido concentrado, pero al impactar la barrera rechazo el ataque; - Pero ¿Qué? -.

\- Sabes el sonido de tu ataque al viajar mueve las partículas que hay en el aire, solo debo contrarrestar tu ataque con la frecuencia correcta, el viento se puede utilizar de muchas maneras, además tú no eres el único que puede modificar el sonido - dijo Nozomi.

\- Serás maldito -.

\- No te olvides de que yo también estoy aquí - dijo sora apareciendo en frente de Hitoshi y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago lo cual le saco el aire y lo obligo a arrodillares por el dolor.

(¡Que golpe ella es tan delgada y su puño es más pequeño que el mago de fuego con el que pelee recién, pero su fuerza es mucho mayor) "cof, cof" el mago del sonido tosía por el dolor y la falta de aire (Maldición yo no puedo perder aquí) pensaba mientras se levantaba con dificultad - ¡Maldición, ahora verán! -.

\- Ríndete no podrás ganar - dijo Sora.

\- No creas que has ganado - en eso el mago salta hacia atrás "Impulso sónico" disparando un ataque directo hacia la chica.

En ese momento la pelirosa con mechones azules cubrió sus manos con fuego, roto sus manos en sentido horario creando un circulo de fuego ("De unos 5 metros de diámetros") a modo de escudo; al impactar los ataques el fuego se dispersó y mostro que la chica no se encontraba.

\- ¿¡Donde se fue?! - exclamo al no verla empezando a ver de izquierda a derecha.

\- Me buscabas - dijo Sora detrás del mago.

(¿Detrás mío? ¡¿Pero cuándo se puso ahí?!) pensó mientras se daba media vuelta - Toma esto "Onda Sónica" - dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha para atacar.

En ese momento Sora se adelantó un par de pasos y se agacho quedando fuera del rango del ataque, Hitoshi estaba bajando su brazo para intentar acertar, pero la chica uso su brazo izquierdo para mover la mano del mago provocando que el ataque impactara con la barrera.

(Rayos esta chica es rápida debo alejarme) pensó para luego saltar hacia atrás, en ese momento Sora aprovecho y lo agarro con el brazo izquierdo - No te escaparas -.

(Maldita sea me tiene).

\- Ahora es mi turno "Puño de Hierro del Dragón de fuego" - el golpe impacto en la cara del mago y por la fuerza de este salió volando varios metros en dirección a Nozomi.

(Ese golpe fue muy peligroso si no hubiera creado una presión contraria con el sonido para disminuir su fuerza seguramente hubiera quedado inconsciente, me dirijo al chico de allá rayos no puedo detenerme).

\- Rayos, me olvide que Nii-san no puedes luchar cuando creas una barrera - dijo la chica.

(Que suerte si puedo usar la velocidad con la que estoy yendo en mi beneficio podre acertar un buen golpe) pensó para un momento después acomodarse para intentar golpearlo con su puño derecho.

Cuando el peliplateado se estaba acercando a Nozomi, el chico se agacha poco antes de que llegue y esquiva el golpe; cuando Hitoshi paso por encima del Dragón Slayer del cielo este le propino un fuerte golpe con su codo en la parte del pecho, provocando un gran dolor.

(¡Que golpe! Pero la chica no dijo ¿Qué no podía luchar mientras mantenía la barrera?) El golpe detuvo al mago del sonido, en ese instante Hitoshi uso su mano izquierda usando como apoyo el brazo derecho de Nozomi para girar y golpearlo con su pie derecho, en eso el peliazul con mechones rosas se protege con su brazo izquierdo y lo rota en sentido anti horario provocando que el mago gire en esta dirección, aprovecha para saltar y propinarle un rodillazo a la mandíbula mandándolo hacia atrás, y cayendo al suelo.

\- Espera Nii-san ¿Acaso no me dijiste que no podías pelear cuando mantenías una barrera? - pregunto la chica con desconcierto.

\- Te dije que no podía usar magia de ataque o de apoyo yo nunca dije que no pudiera luchar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin magia - respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Increíble, esos golpes de recién tuvieron gran poder - dijo levantándose con dificultad.

\- Eso no es relevante, lo que me sorprende es que puedas ponerte de pie después de recibir el ataque de Sora y los golpes que te acabo de dar, tienes un gran control del sonido lo usaste para crear una capa de protección para disminuir la fuerza de los ataques ¿Verdad? - dijo Nozomi.

\- Impresionante te diste cuenta fácilmente, te tengo que felicitar -.

\- No me subestimes, pude sentir cada fluctuación que hubo en el aire, como también pude escucharlas -.

\- Asombroso no esperaba que fueras capaz de percibirlo a tal grado y menos escucharlo, pero eso es debido a que ambos son Dragón Slayers ¿Correcto? -.

\- Tienes razón, y aunque lo sepas eso no cambia nada -.

\- En eso te equivocas, tanto como los oídos de los Dragón Slayers pueden ser un beneficio en la pelea, también pueden ser una debilidad - dijo preparándose para atacar.

\- Ya ríndete no puedes ganarnos - hablo Sora al lado de su hermano.

\- ¡Cállate aun no pierdo! ("Dijo con enojo en su rostro") ¡Tomen esto "Ciclón Sónico" es imposible que no sean afectados por esto! -.

El ataque cubrió a ambos hermanos dentro del ciclón el cual empezó a emitir diferentes tipos de ondas de sonido (Estoy usando una gran cantidad de magia este ataque debería frenar sus movimientos y darles algunos pequeños daños, suficiente como para escapar). Cuando el ciclón desapareció se encontraban los dos hermanos parados en el mismo lugar sin ningún rasguño.

\- Imposible como no fueron afectados - dijo en estado de shock.

\- Te lo dije tú no eres el único que puede modificar el sonido, para contrarrestar tu ataque solo tuve que crear una barrera interna - dijo un poco cansado.

\- Espera me estás diciendo ¿Qué creaste otra barrera para protegerte del ataque? ¿Y además las mantuviste las dos al mismo tiempo? - dijo anonadado (Pero que es este chico el nivel de concentración y de control del aire deben ser extremadamente precisos para influir en el sonido a tal grado, solo es un mago de viento, pero su manejo es increíblemente alto, no puedo ganar tengo que huir) pensó mientras su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

\- Nii-san ¿Estás bien? Te vez un poco cansado - pregunto preocupada Sora al ver a su hermano agitado.

\- Si estoy bien, solo me tuve que concentrar mucho para no ser afectados por su ataque, él cambio las ondas de sonido constantemente, solo me canse mentalmente no es nada grave. Sora el ya no da más tiene miedo y está temblando golpéalo ahora que esta con la defensa baja un buen golpe y quedara inconsciente, solo no te vayas a exceder -.

\- No te preocupes yo me encargo -.

Después de terminar de hablar la chica cargo a gran velocidad en contra del mago del sonido el cual no se percató de que ella iba en su dirección.

\- No deberías distraerte en una pelea - dijo ya a pocos metros del mago.

Hitoshi al escucharla pudo observar que Sora estaba a pocos metros (¿Cuándo fue que se acercó tanto? Ya no me quedan fuerzas tengo que esquivarla) el mago se estaba por mover hacia el costado izquierdo, pero en ese instante la chica salto impulsándose con sus llamas al recubrir sus pies y al estar cerda le dio un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de la cabeza, por la fuerza del impacto salió volando y cayó a 25 metros de distancia.

\- Esto se acabó - dijo la chica cayendo de pie.

\- Bueno es mejor que lo llevemos a la guardia de Magnolia ellos sabrán que hacer con él - dijo mirando al cuerpo inconsciente de Hitoshi.

\- Ok es mejor que nos apuremos - dice la chica.

En eso Nozomi se acerca y carga con el mago del sonido.

\- ¿Lo llevaras tú? Debes estar cansado de haber mantenido una barrera todo el día -.

\- Si no te preocupes no es tan agotador, solo que me canso mentalmente el tener que variar tanto la barrera de manera tan brusca con el último ataque -.

\- Esta bien si tú lo dices entonces ¿Nos vamos? -.

\- Si, vámonos - dijo para un momento después hacer desaparecer la barrera de viento.

\- Bien ¿Para dónde vamos? - pregunto la chica.

El chico se concentró durante unos segundos para después dirigir la mirada a Sora - Por allá se encuentran nuestros camino - Dijo señalando a la derecha

\- Muy bien entonces vámonos - dijo de forma hiperactiva y empezando a correr en esa dirección.

Después de esto ambos hermanos con gran velocidad se dirigieron de vuelta a Magnolia.

 **Media Hora después**

Ambos hermanos se encontraban al pie de la montaña.

\- Sora yo voy a llevar a Hitoshi a la guardia, es mejor que esperes aquí por si llegan a bajar nuestros padres - dice el chico.

\- Ok te esperare -.

\- No vayas a hacer nada para intervenir - dice serio para un segundo después salir corriendo en dirección a Magnolia.

\- No te preocupes y no te vayas a demorar mucho - dice saludando con su mano (Bueno y ahora ¿Qué hago? Tal vez debería subir; es mejor que no lo haga si Nii-san vuelve y no me ve se enojara. Creo que dormiré un rato ("En eso se pone a ver a su alrededor hasta encontrar un lugar decente donde descansar") Ese parece un buen lugar) piensa mirando hacia el pie de la montaña donde una parte del pie de la montaña sobresalía unos 4 metros hacia afuera.

Al acercarse pudo observar que el lugar además de la parte que sobresalía adentro había una pequeña cueva natural de unos 10 metros de profundidad la cual podía servir como refugio natural (Que suerte acá podré descansar sin preocuparme aun si papá y mamá bajan no me verán) pensó.

Acto seguido se adentró y reviso que fuera segura, una vez que se secciono que no hubiera peligro, se fue a buscar algunas ramas que podía sacar de unos árboles cercanos volvió a la cueva armo una cama improvisada con las ramas y se recostó usando sus manos como almohada.

(Espero que Nii-san no se tarde mucho. Me pregunto cómo avanzara la relación de mamá y papá en la cueva, ojalá sean novios pronto) chillaba internamente.

Mientras pensaba lo que podía pasar en la cueva y la posible confesión de sus padres la chica se quedó dormida.

...

Nozomi corría a gran velocidad en dirección a Magnolia y cuando llego a mitad de camino entre la montaña y la ciudad se detuvo.

Acto seguido bajo al hombre de su espalda poniéndolo en el suelo para comenzar a curarlo. Después de unos pocos minutos el hombre comienza a despertarse.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - dice mientras se levanta.

\- Estas entre Magnolia y las montañas - responde Nozomi.

Al escucharlo se sobresalta por lo que se aleja con velocidad del chico - El Dragón Slayer - dice impresionado.

\- No te muevas me vas a dificultar el curarte - dice acercándose al mago.

\- ¿Curarme? - dice desconcertado, al mirarse nota que la mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado.

\- Ahora quédate quieto y déjame terminar de curarte - dice mientras termina de curarlo.

\- ¿Por qué me curas? - pregunta confundido.

\- Porque estas herido -.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, yo los ataque -.

\- Ninguno de tus ataques fue mortal además no estaban dirigido a algún órgano vital, tampoco sentí alguna intención asesina; tu nunca tuviste la intención de matarnos solo querías dejarnos desorientado para irte y vi como te sentiste mal cuando los otros magos se cayeron por el acantilado - explico sus razones.

\- Espera ¿Tu viste mi pelea anterior con los otros Dragón Slayer? - dijo sorprendido.

El chico asiente - Así es y no vi alguna mala intención en tus ataques es más puedo decir que te dolía hacerlo. Ahora te pregunto porque lo hacías y se sinceró - dijo con la mirada seria y alejándose un poco al ya haber terminado de curarlo.

Hitoshi miro al mago a los ojos y pudo ver su seriedad, pero también podía sentir amabilidad y preocupación de su parte - Está bien primero de todo mi nombre es Hitoshi -.

\- Lo se lo escuche cuando se lo dijiste a los otros magos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Nozomi -.

\- Bien Nozomi-san yo soy un mago del sonido como te abras dado cuenta y puedo hacer algunas pocas ilusiones, antes pertenecía a un gremio llamado: Snake Fang (/Significa: Colmillo de Serpiente/). Yo tengo una esposa y una hija; hace un tiempo mi hija se enfermó de una extraña enfermedad y la medicina que necesito comprarle es muy cara y son varias dosis durante varios meses ya que el tratamiento es experimental, debido a lo raro de la enfermedad no tiene una cura definitiva. En ese tiempo estuve haciendo muchas misiones sin descanso mientras mi esposa cuidaba a nuestra hija; hace dos meses y medio hubo una gran pérdida desapareciendo algunas armas y objetos del gremio las cuales eran consideradas reliquias, un mago me culpo del robo y dijo que lo hice por la necesidad de comprar la medicina, todos le creyeron y me demandaban un dinero que no tenía debido a eso me expulsaron a mi esposa y a mí del gremio ya no tenía forma de comprar la medicina. No sabía que hacer y los trabajos comunes no me ofrecían suficiente dinero, el tiempo me jugaba en contra y el resto creo que ya sabes que paso - explico el mago con gran angustia en su voz y también enojo.

\- Tuviste que comenzar a robar para pagar la medicina -.

\- Así es y descubrí este lugar donde varias personas suben estas montañas viajando para ahorrar tiempo hacia la ciudad que está pasando la cadena montañosa ya que es más rápido que rodearla - dice con la cabeza agachada.

\- Entonces usabas tu magia de sonido para afectar el órgano del equilibrio siguiendo el conducto auditivo y un momento después aturdías al celebro para dejar a la persona inconsciente ¿Estoy en lo correcto? - dijo con confianza.

\- Estas en lo correcto, aunque no funciono con ustedes, ni con los otros magos - dijo dirigiendo su mirada al chico.

\- Eso es porque somos Dragón Slayers y tenemos mejor resistencia, también nuestra audición es diferente - dice ladeando su brazo derecho.

\- Con que así es, mi audición es también mejor gracias a mí magia. Bueno continuando después de dejar inconsciente a las personas los dejaba en algún lugar seguro, generalmente en una cueva cercana y les robaba el dinero, esperaba a que se estuvieran despertando y en ese momento me marchaba - dice con amargura en su voz.

\- Tu no querías hacerlo y sé que me dices la verdad -.

\- ¿Me crees? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- Si mientras hablabas no note ninguna anomalía en tu cuerpo, no cambio tu respiración, ni cambio tu ritmo cardiaco además tu sistema nervioso no sufrió ninguna alteración anormal. Si te preguntas como lo se puedo escuchar hasta el mínimo cambio en el aire además estuve monitoreando tu cuerpo insertando un poco de magia en ti como si fuera una curación así pude saber que no hubo anormalidades en el -.

\- Acaso eres un detector de mentiras - dijo impresionado y anonadado.

\- Tú no eres el primero en decirme eso, sin más que decir dime donde está tu casa -.

\- Para ¿Qué quieres saberlo? -.

\- Eso no es obvio, voy a curar a tu hija - dice el chico con confianza.

\- Espera puedes hacer eso - dice levantando la voz y agarrando el chaleco de Nozomi.

\- Así es yo soy el Dragón Slayer del Cielo y mi magia curativa puede curar heridas, envenenamientos, anomalías en el cuerpo, mareos y desde hace un tiempo enfermedades, entre otras cosas -.

\- Desde hace un tiempo, significa que no lo haces desde hace mucho -.

\- Así es, al principio no podía, pero después de entrenar lo suficiente puedo hacerlo. No te preocupes estoy seguro de que podré curar a tu hija, confía en mí - dice apoyando su mano sobre el hombre del peliplateado y con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Al ver esto Hitoshi decide aceptar su ayuda - Está bien, yo vivo en una ciudad a dos horas de Magnolia en tren -.

\- A dos horas ("Dice pensativo"). ¿En qué dirección se encuentra? - pregunta mirando a Hitoshi.

\- Se encuentra en esa dirección hacia el oeste ¿Por qué me preguntas? - habla intrigado.

\- Es fácil para ir corriendo hasta allí - dice con naturalidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El mago queda anonadado y con cara de póker face - Espera acaba de decir ¿Qué quieres ir corriendo hasta allí? - dice creyendo que estaba bromeando.

\- Así es - responde con total confianza y una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes ("De la misma manera que Natsu").

\- Pero nos tardaremos mucho de esa manera - dice intentando razonar con el chico.

\- No te preocupes por eso ("En ese momento Nozomi levanto sus brazos") "Ile vernier". Ahora sube a mi espalda yo te llevo -.

El mago se quedó estático por un momento mirando al chico, el cual giro su cabeza y sonrió con confianza al mirar dudar al mago del sonido, el mago al mirar esto se decide y sube a la espalda de Nozomi.

\- Sujétate bien será un viaje algo turbulento - apenas termino de hablar concentro magia de viento en sus pies la cual giraba a los lados de los tobillos en forma circular como si fuera un pequeño tornado, pero plano; al pisar con su pie izquierdo avanzo a gran velocidad.

\- Increíble nunca había visto a un mago tan veloz - dice estupefacto mirando como pasaban por el paisaje a una velocidad que nunca antes ha visto.

\- Eso es por mi magia de apoyo con ella duplique mi velocidad y uso el viento a la altura de mis tobillos para impulsarme eh ir más rápido - explica.

\- Increíble eres más rápido que un tren -.

\- Eso es porque siempre me he concentrado en mi velocidad como prioridad, así también de esa forma no tengo que tomar un tren cuando voy a una misión solo -.

\- Rayos, eres de temer -.

El chico deja escapar una pequeña risa.

 **Cuarenta minutos más tarde**

Nozomi seguía corriendo a gran velocidad siguiendo las instrucciones de Hitoshi.

\- Hay es ciudad donde vivo - dice señalando con su mano derecha una ciudad a un kilómetro de distancia.

\- Muy bien vamos haya - dice corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la localidad.

Una vez en la entrada Nozomi mira los alrededores del lugar ("La ciudad era tres veces más pequeña que Magnolia, estando bien cuidada; se podían apreciar casas altas y con pintorescos colores y una plaza con una hermosa fuente que se podía ver desde la entrada a la ciudad").

\- Es un lindo lugar ("Dice mirando alrededor"). Niberhem que raro nombre - habla el Dragón Slayer mirando un cartel que había en la entrada.

\- Si te preguntas por eso la ciudad tiene como nombre el apellido del fundador de la ciudad -.

\- Ahh, con que es así. Bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿Dónde está tu casa? -.

\- Está a quince minutos de aquí sígueme. Y una cosa más mi esposa no sabe que robo así que no le digas nada, por favor no se lo digas - dice con angustia en su voz.

El chico asiente en respuesta, acto seguido se van caminando.

Mientras se ponían en marcha a mitad de camino a Hitoshi se le abrieron los ojos y se podía percibir un rastro de enojo en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta el peliazul con mechones rosas preocupado al ver la reacción del hombre, al seguir su mirada observo a tres hombres jóvenes charlando entre ellos y uno de ellos estaba apoyado contra el edificio que estaba a su lado.

\- Nada desviemonos por aquí - Dice dando vuelta a la izquierda y yendo por otra calle a paso veloz.

Nozomi le sigue el paso y a 50 metros le habla - Espera ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo - dice agarrando el hombro del peliplateado.

\- Viste a ese hombre de pelo castaño que estaba apoyado contra la pared del edificio gris ("Pregunta mirando a Nozomi, el cual asiente") él es el que me inculpo del robo, seguramente fue el quien se robó los objetos -.

(Con qué así son las cosas ("pensaba olfateando el aire") bien ya memoricé su olor creo que después le are una pequeña visita) pensaba mientras miraba al enojado Hitoshi - Cálmate ahora preocupémonos por llegar a tu casa -.

\- Tienes razón, sigamos -.

A los pocos minutos se encontraban en la casa del mago del sonido ("La casa era de dos pisos de alto, pintada de color borgoña, en frente de la casa tenía dos ventanas de doble puerta con el marco blanco y abajo solo una del lado derecho, al lado izquierdo se encontraba la puerta de entrada donde encima del marco había tallada en madera unas hermosas flores las cuales tenían mucho detalle")

\- Así que esta es tu casa - dice mirando la edificación.

\- Sí, bueno es mejor que entremos - dice sacando una llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

Después de abrir la puerta entran a la casa ("Por dentro tenía pocos muebles, las paredes son de color crema; la casa estaba limpia, pero se veía vacía al tener tan pocas cosas, a la derecha estaba la cocina donde se veían un par de ollas y sartenes, a la izquierda el comedor solo se observaba una mesa y tres sillas al lado había un mueble con los cubierto y platos solo justo para tres, al costado izquierdo antes del comedor están las escaleras que dan al segundo piso, enfrente estaba la sala de estar con solo unas sillas").

(Hay pocas cosas seguramente abran tenido que vender los muebles y otras cosas para comprar la medicina) pensaba mirando el lugar que estaba bastante vacío a comparación de lo grande que era la casa.

\- Bueno esta es mi casa. Seguramente debes estar pensando que vendimos nuestros muebles y otras cosas para comprar la medicina y si es así tienes razón – dice Hitoshi.

Nozomi asiente a lo dicho (Lo ha tenido difícil).

\- Bueno eso ahora no importa. Ven sígueme al segundo piso -.

El chico obedece y lo sigue al segundo piso. Al subir las escaleras pasaron por varias habitaciones ("La primera se encontraba vacía, la segunda tenía una cama de dos plazas y una mesita de luz con una lámpara encima, pasaron por el baño que estaba paralelo a la pieza de recién y al lado estaba la habitación de la niña; al entrar a esta se podía ver mejor que el resto de la casa había una cama con un acolchado coloreado, se podían ver repisas con peluches y unas pocas muñecas, en frente de la cama había un mueble con varios cajones y al lado un ropero, también habían bonitos cuadros en las paredes con las pinturas del mar y la playa, otros del océano donde se apreciaban el dibujo de barcos y algunas ballenas").

\- Hola cariño ya volví - dice entrando a la habitación.

\- Hitoshi, amor ya estás aquí ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Llegaste temprano paso algo? - dice preocupada levantándose de una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de la niña y dándole un abrazo a su esposo y revisando que no esté herido ("La esposa era una mujer de unos 31 años de contextura normal, mide unos 168 centímetros de altura, su cabello es de tipo ondulado de color índigo el cual le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, sus ojos son de color ámbar, tiene un rostro redondeado. Viste un vestido lila con mangas cortas y unas líneas onduladas de color turquesa en la parte de inferior, el vestido le llega hasta la altura de las rodillas").

\- Cálmate estoy bien no pasó nada grave, aunque eso no es lo importante. Nozomi pasa por favor -.

En ese momento el chico entra a la habitación - Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Nozomi - saluda haciendo una reverencia (Este lugar está más decorado y tiene más cantidad de cosas, seguramente querían hacer sentir cómoda a su hija) pensó mirando el cuarto de reojo.

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruka - saluda también con una reverencia, pero viendo extrañado al chico.

\- Etto ¿Quién es él? Hitoshi - pregunta extrañada mirando al peliplateado.

\- Bueno como escuchaste su nombre es Nozomi y él es alguien que me ofreció su ayuda para curar a nuestra hija -.

La mujer queda paralizada y da rápidamente vuelta su rostro en dirección al chico - ¿Tú vas a ayudarnos? - pregunta con algo de duda.

\- Así es vine con Hitoshi-san para curar a su hija - dice con confianza.

La mujer lo examina de pies a cabezas - Eres muy joven, además no veo ningún utensilio médico o algo por el estilo, dime exactamente ¿Cómo lo harás? - habla desconfiada.

\- Sobre eso para este caso no creo necesitarlos, además no tiene que preocuparse por eso. Yo soy un Dragón Slayer del Cielo y me especializo en magia curativa -.

\- ¡Dragón Slayer del Cielo! - dice sorprendida.

\- Así es, si fuera tan amable me podría dejar examinar a su hija -.

\- Ven acércate ella es mi hija su nombre es Naomi tiene cinco años, hace cinco semana que está en un estado comatoso y le están administrando todo lo necesario por una vía intravenosa – dije Hitoshi mostrando a la niña que estaba recostada en la cama y se notaba que tenía dificultades para respirar ("Era de unos 107 centímetros de altura de contextura normal, pero se veía delgada debido a la enfermedad, su pelo es de color plateado como el de su padre este era lacio y llegaba hasta un tercio de la espalda, los ojos son de color ámbar como los de su madre y su rostro tiene una forma de diamante. Viste un pijama largo de color amarillo").

\- Espera ¿Confías en el así de fácil? ("dice exaltada la mujer"). Detente no te acerques - le dice a Nozomi.

El chico obedece y se queda quieto.

\- Haruka por favor deja que la cure - dice el peliplateado en un tono dulce.

\- Pero y si la pone en peligro - dice preocupada.

\- Mi amor él me ofreció su ayuda y vino hasta aquí, deja que intente curarla. Debes saber que solo busco lo mejor para nuestra hija -.

\- Lo sé, es solo que hemos hecho tanto y apenas ha hechos pocos avances aun con la medicina experimental - dice afligida y con los ojos cristalinos.

En eso Nozomi mira a la mujer y nota que tiene algunos moretones en las piernas - Una pregunta Haruka-san ¿Qué le paso en las piernas? -.

\- Ah sobre esto me caí en la mañana por las escaleras, no he dormido mucho últimamente y me desoriente por el cansancio - dice mirándose las piernas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada grave? - preguntaba exaltado y preocupado su esposo.

\- Estoy bien solo duele un poco -.

\- Señorita sería tan amable de sentarse, por favor - pide Nozomi amablemente.

\- ¿Para qué? -.

\- Para poder curarla más fácilmente, sería tan amable de confiar en mí -.

La mujer se queda viéndolo unos segundos, al no sentir ninguna mala intención proveniente del chico acede - Está bien - responde para luego sentarse.

Una vez que la mujer se sentó, Nozomi se acercó y se agacho procediendo a curar sus piernas. Después de 5 minutos todos los moretones habían desaparecido.

\- Increíble ya no me duele y todos los moretones desaparecieron, es como si nunca hubieran estado ("Decía asombrada. La mujer se queda mirando al chico un rato hasta que decide hablar"). Nozomi-san por favor intenta curar a mi hija - dice en un tono de súplica.

\- Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Ahora serían tan amables de permitirme pasar - dice pidiendo permiso.

La mujer se levantó de la silla y la corrió a un lado dándole el paso a Nozomi, el cual se acercó a la niña y la empezó a examinar.

(Su temperatura es muy alta, ha perdido muchos líquidos, su cuerpo esta desnutrido, los músculos se sienten flácidos, su piel está muy seca ¿Qué tan grave estará internamente?) pensó el chico para un momento después empezar a aplicar su magia curativa.

Estuvo unos 10 minutos aplicando su magia levemente (Su interior esta grave esto es malo lo que la ataca no es una bacteria como creía, es un virus; lo bueno es que no ha pasado a ser algo letal aun, seguramente la medicina experimental ha disminuido los efectos de la enfermedad, pero no han podido frenarla ni curarla, de todas maneras esto es malo si sigue así esta chica podría morir; sus glóbulos rojos están bajos y los blancos no son lo suficientes para contrarrestar el virus sin contar que no están preparados para algo de tal grado. El 30% del sistema gástrico (/Es el sistema digestivo/) está afectado, su sistema endocrino (/Es el de glándulas/) tampoco funciona bien, la cantidad de sangre en el sistema circulatorio esta baja; aunque aún no ha atacado al sistema respiratoria ni al corazón o el celebro. Creo que puedo hacer algo espero funcione) pensaba mientras comenzaba aumentar el poder mágico de la curación lo que sorprende a los padres de la niña por tal aumento de poder mágico rodeándolo en un aura verde, esto deja anonadados a ambos padres al sentir tal magia.

\- Pasa algo Nozomi-san - pregunta preocupada la mujer.

El chico no responde como si no la hubiera escuchado.

La mujer estaba por hablar de nuevo, pero Hitoshi la detiene - Es mejor que no lo interrumpamos se está concentrando mucho, mira su rostro - dice serio.

La mujer al mirar el rostro del chico y ver su seriedad decide quedarse callada.

 **Treinta y cinco minutos después**

A continuación de estar concentrándose un largo rato Nozomi se detuvo, acto seguido se sienta en la silla que estaba al lado.

La mujer se acerca al chico al verlo sentarse - ¿Qué paso? ¿Pudiste curarla? - pregunta preocupada.

\- Mírenlo ustedes mismos - dice señalando a la niña.

En ese momento Naomi comenzaba a despertar - ¿Ma..má eres tú? - dice entrecortado.

La mujer al escuchar hablar a su hija se acerca a gran velocidad a la cama y se arrodilla al lado abrazando a su hija - Sí, soy yo mi amor, soy mamá - dice con lágrimas saliendo.

Acto seguido el padre también se acerca y abraza a su esposa e hija - Naomi al fin despiertas - dice con la voz quebrada y también con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Esto, tengan cuidado la vía aun esta puesta; tráiganme algodón y un poco de cinta adhesiva médica, si tienen también alcohol - pide el chico, al cual se lo veía bastante cansado.

\- Yo lo traigo - dice Hitoshi, buscando en los cajones de un mueble.

Después de encontrar lo que le pidió el chico se los entrego. La mujer se movió a un lado, acto seguido Nozomi se acercó, saco la vía, desinfecto el lugar con algodón y puso un poco sujetándolo con la cinta adhesiva.

\- Listo ya debería estar mejor, eh erradicado el virus en un 98% el restante lo podrá hacer el propio sistema inmune ya que se acostumbrará a combatirlo en poco tiempo, ya que use mi magia para ayudarlo a luchar, en poco creara una la inmunidad y terminara de mejorar con el tiempo -.

\- Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias - dicen la mujer y el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

\- No tienen porque agradecer yo solo quería ayudar, y ¿Cómo te sientes Naomi-chan? - pregunta mirando a la niña.

\- Yo me siento bien, pero ¿Quién es usted? - pregunta curiosa mientras se sienta en la cama.

\- Él es el hombre que te curo mi niña. Gracias a, él estas mejor - dice la madre acercándose y sentándose al lado.

\- Muchas gracias Onii-chan -.

\- De nada -.

\- ¿Te duele algo o te sientes débil aún? - pregunto su madre.

\- No ya me duele nada, tampoco me cuesta respirar me siento mucho mejor -.

\- Que bueno -.

\- Mami - dice la pequeña.

\- Sí, que sucede Naomi - mirando a su hija con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Tengo hambre -.

\- Ahora mismo te preparo algo de comer - dice la mujer con una sonrisa.

Cuando estaba por bajar Nozomi la detiene - Espere Haruka-san será mejor que no le de comer aún -.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - pregunta confundida.

\- Ella no ha comido en 5 semanas y durante ese tiempo el estómago se ha encogido, además la producción de la sangre también ha sido afectada por la falta de alimentos. Si le da de comer alimentos muy rápidos eso podría ser perjudicial para el cuerpo, lo mejor es que coma poco por ahora, será una dieta balanceada y muy liviana - dice seriamente.

\- Comprendo. Pero vaya que sabes mucho - dice impresionada.

\- Eso es debido a que también estudio medicina desde que tengo diez años -.

\- ¡¿Desde los diez?! ¡increíble! debes saber mucho - dice impresionada la mujer.

\- Jejeje bueno siempre me ha gustado por eso es que la comencé a estudiar desde pequeño, para ser honesto ya se todo lo que hay que saber en el campo médico y tengo un título para ejércelo y siempre estoy al tanto de los nuevos descubrimientos e investigaciones -.

Tanto el hombre, cómo la mujer quedó sorprendida por lo que les dijo - ¿Acaso eres un genio? - dijeron ambos al unísono.

\- Muchos me lo dicen, pero solo en medicina porque me agrada -.

\- Entiendo, pero no tenemos mucho solo un poco de carne roja, arroz y pan - dice la mujer.

\- Ya veo. ¿Hay algún mercado cerca donde pueda comprar? -.

\- Si lo hay, aunque no tenemos dinero para hacer compras ahora - responde el peliplateado.

\- No se preocupe por eso solo lléveme hasta el lugar -.

\- Espera no me digas que tú lo vas a pagar, eso no es necesario ya has hecho mucho por nosotros - dice la mujer.

\- No se preocupe por eso, además yo también tengo hambre así que comprare para que comamos juntos ¿Le parece bien? - dice mirando a Haruka.

\- Tu no aceptaras un no como respuesta ¿Verdad? - dice el peliplateado mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

\- Parece que vas entendiendo -.

\- Ven sígueme -.

\- Espera ¿No quieres descansar un poco? Te ves cansado – pregunta preocupada la mujer.

\- No se preocupe por eso en poco tiempo me sentiré mejor, solo es un poco de cansancio mental; me tuve que concentrar mucho eso es todo. Por cierto, Hitoshi-san no sientes calor con esas ropas -.

\- Si un poco aguanta y me cambio -.

Hitoshi se va a su cuarto y vuelve al poco tiempo ya cambiado ("Ahora vestía un conjunto corto llevaba una remera blanca simple, unos pantalones color verde oliva con cuatro bolsillos delanteros y unas sandalias color ocre")

Después de decir esto Hitoshi y Nozomi se van a comprar.

 **Una hora y cuarto más tarde**

\- Ya volvimos - dicen Nozomi y Hitoshi entrando a la casa.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta - dice Haruka bajando del segundo piso.

\- Gracias - dice Hitoshi mirando a su esposa.

Al bajar pudo observar a ambos hombres con varias bolsas bastantes grandes en las manos – No creen ¿Qué compraron mucho? - dice mirando a los hombres que cada uno tenía unas dos bolsas en cada brazo.

\- Nozomi se puso a comprar, intente decirle que parara, pero no me hiso caso -.

\- Les dije que no se preocuparan por eso, además todo lo que compre estaba en oferta así que no gaste mucho. Ahora dejemos las bolsas en la cocina para ponerme a cocinar - dice el chico entrando a la cocina.

\- Espera ¿También vas a cocinar? Deja que yo lo haga – dice la mujer.

\- No se preocupe y déjeme hacerlo. Es verdad tome esto, son un poco más de cubiertos y utensilios -.

La mujer agarra la bolsa y al abrirla noto que habían, platos, cubiertos, tapers y varios utensilios de cocina.

\- ¿Para qué es esto? - pregunta extrañada.

\- Son para usted es mejor siempre tener algunos extras -.

Haruka mira a Nozomi a la cara y le habla - ¿Por qué lo haces? -.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas tanto? No lo entiendo -.

\- No hay nada que entender solo los ayudo porque quiero nada más - responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Solo por eso? - dice confundida.

\- Si solo por eso, creo que ha sido la vida que eh llevado, mis padres siempre ayudan a todo el que lo necesita y me han dicho que debo ayudar también a quien lo necesita creo que eso me formo en la persona que soy ahora -.

\- Pareces admirar mucho a tus padres -.

\- Sí, los admiro mucho y un día de estos seré tan fuerte como ellos lo son, no yo los voy a superar – dice con una sonrisa y determinación.

\- Tienes un gran espíritu y la decisión de mejorar estoy segura que lo harás ¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar? -.

\- Esta bien -.

(Bien es hora de cocinar) pensó lavándose las manos y poniéndose un delantal para comenzar a cocinar.

 **Cuarenta minutos después**

La comida estaba lista y Nozomi empezó a llevarla a la mesa - Bajen la comida ya está -.

Al rato estaban bajando los tres desde arriba. Cuando llegaron abajo vieron una gran cantidad de comida (Cuanta comida) pensaron Haruka y Hitoshi ("En la mesa se podía observar enrollado de ternera rellena, bife, lomo de cerdo al ajo, pollo hervido sin piel en una menor medida, se observaba gran variedad de verduras hervidas, y fideos en una olla")

\- No crees que es mucha comida - dice Haruka.

\- A es que también voy a guardar un poco en unos tapers para llevarle a mi hermana -.

\- Ah a tu hermana, aun así, es mucha. Espera tienes una hermana ¿Qué edad tiene? – dice Haruka curiosa y sorprendida.

\- Si tengo una hermana tenemos la misma edad ya que somos mellizos ambos tenemos 18 años -.

\- Onii-chan tienes una hermana que increíble ¿Cómo es ella? - pregunta curiosa la niña.

\- Ella mide lo mismo que yo, pero su pelo es invertido al mío ella tiene el pelo rosa con mechones azules, es delgada y tiene lo que cualquiera consideraría un hermoso rostro -.

\- ¿Tan linda es? - pregunta Hitoshi.

\- Bueno a mi hermana más de 15 hombres se le han declarado en el último año -.

(Más de 15 increíble) piensan Hitoshi y Haruka.

\- Bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos a comer -.

Todos asienten a lo dicho. Al terminar de comer Nozomi guardo en dos tapers comida para llevarle a su hermana y el resto lo guardo para que Haruka, Hitoshi y Naomi comieran en la noche.

\- Eso estuvo muy bueno - dice Hitoshi.

\- Na, eso no es nada si vieras a mi hermana ella cocina mucho mejor que yo y hace cosas mucho más elaboradas -.

\- Que bueno que vinieras nos has ayudado tanto no se como pagártelo - dice Haruka.

\- No hay nada que pagar yo los ayudes porque así lo quería, por cierto, tome esto aquí anote la dieta que debe seguir Naomi-chan por las próximas dos semanas y en que proporción debe aumentar la cantidad que come - dice entregándole una hoja a la mujer.

\- Gracias - dice recibiendo la hoja y hojeándola.

En ese momento se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta. En eso Hitoshi sale a ver quién es.

\- ¿Quién es? - dice abriendo la puerta.

\- Hola ha pasado tiempo Hitoshi - dice el hombre con una sonrisa.

\- Kenta ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta con enojo ("El hombre mide 185 centímetros, tiene 36 años, es de una contextura corpulenta y musculosa, su rostro tiene forma cuadrada, tiene el pelo color castaño oscuro, ojos color cian. Viste una remera gris corta lisa, pantalones largos de color negro con bolsillos sobre la rodilla y lleva unas zapatillas de color plateado")

\- Oh vamos a pasado tanto tiempo y así es como me recibes - dice en un tono burlón.

\- No quiero escuchar eso de ti -.

\- Acaso ¿No somos amigos? -.

\- Si claro amigos ("Dice en un tono sarcástico"). No quiero escuchar eso de la persona que me inculpo de algo que no hice -.

\- Oh vamos no dejes que eso nos afecte - dice con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No me hables así, yo soy el que salió afectado maldito - dice con gran enojo y con una mirada de odio reflejada en su rostro.

En ese momento Naomi se acerca a la puerta - Papi ¿Quién es él? - dice desde detrás de su padre.

\- Naomi ¿Qué haces aquí? - dice exaltado.

\- Hola Naomi-chan. Parece que estas mejor - dice Kenta saludando a la niña.

\- Ah, hola Kenta-san. Si ya me siento mucho mejor - responde con una sonrisa.

\- Que bueno -.

\- Naomi ve al comedor acá necesitamos hablar en privado - dice su padre.

La niña asiente y se va al comedor.

\- Vamos que te pasa no le voy a hacer nada -.

\- Cállate, no quiero que te acerques a mi familia así que es mejor que te vayas -.

\- Quien te crees para actuar de esa manera ¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo? - dice enojado.

\- Es mejor que te vayas - dice en tono de amenaza y mirándolo desafiantemente.

\- Ni creas que te dejare pasar esto - dice elevando su voz.

\- Ya, ya cálmense los dos. No es bueno pelear así que tranquilicémonos - dice Nozomi llegando de la cocina.

\- Tu eres el chico que estaba con Hitoshi hace algunas horas. Supongo que tú fuiste el que curo a la niña - dice con una mirada de indiferencia.

\- Así es -.

\- Entonces eres un buen médico. Nadie hasta ahora ha sido capaz de hacer nada más que retrasar los síntomas -.

\- Parece que sabes mucho sobre el tema -.

\- Solo hice mis investigaciones - dice indiferente.

\- Con que es así -.

\- Ya basta, vete de aquí y no vuelvas - dice Hitoshi exaltado.

\- No te creas mucho - dice chocando cabezas con Hitoshi.

\- Cálmense por favor la violencia solo perjudicara a los dos - dice tranquilo.

\- Tu no te metas o veras de lo que soy capaz. Un médico no es rival para mí - dice arrogante.

\- No te creas tanto - dijo Nozomi serio.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo en voz alta y con enojo, girando su cabeza en dirección al chico, pero al girar ya no estaba (Donde se fue) piensa sorprendido.

\- Me buscabas - dice de detrás de Kenta y con su mano en el cuello del hombre, la cual estaba cubierta por viento y en forma de cuchilla.

\- ¿Cuándo fue qué tú? - dice sorprendido.

\- Nunca subestimes a nadie y yo no soy un simple médico. Así que ahora es mejor que te vayas por las buenas o dejare de ser amable - dice en un tono serio y frío ("Como si no tuviera emociones").

Kenta, sudó frío - Esta bien ya me voy - dice indiferente y apartando la mano del chico de su cuello.

Acto seguido se retira del lugar, cuando se da la vuelta a la derecha en la intercesión de las calles al perderse de la vista de Nozomi y Hitoshi; el hombre se frena (Maldita sea que fue esa sensación ¿Yo estoy temblando? ("Piensa mirando su mano la cual estaba temblando sin poder detenerla"). Maldito ahora veraz) piensa caminando en dirección a su gremio.

\- Se fue - dice Nozomi.

\- Gracias si no hubieras estado aquí no seguramente me hubiera metido en problemas con el gremio más tarde -.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Bueno ahora es mejor que vayamos detrás de Kenta -.

\- Espera ¿Por qué lo haremos? - pregunta confundido.

\- Acaso no es obvio. Vamos a demostrar tu inocencia -.

\- Mi inocencia ("Dice con la cabeza agachada y tristeza"). Yo no la merezco, es verdad que no robe nada del gremio, pero termine haciéndolo con el de otras personas yo... - Hitoshi no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que fue interrumpido.

\- Ya basta, tú fuiste inculpado injustamente y lo que hiciste fue porque no sabías que hacer, pero aun así nunca mataste a nadie ni tampoco dañaste a nadie de forma grave o permanente ¿No es así? - dice serio.

\- Es verdad, pero aun así no merezco que seas tan amable conmigo - dice en tono triste.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho? -.

\- Por supuesto que lo hago, todas las noches no puedo dormir tranquilo sin que eso me persiga - dice agachando la cabeza.

\- Entonces está bien. Ahora probemos tu inocencia y después de eso busca la forma de redimirte, entonces estoy seguro que podrás volver a dormir en paz durante la noche. Así que levanta tu cabeza - dice apoyando su mano en el hombro de Hitoshi.

El hombre levanta la cabeza y mira a Nozomi, en el rostro de chico se podía ver tranquilidad y emanaba una gran confianza.

\- Esta bien, vamos - dice decidido.

\- Muy bien ese es el espíritu. Es mejor avisarle a su esposa que nos iremos unos momentos y búscame algún tipo de capucha para ocultar mi rostro -.

\- Esta bien ("En eso entra a la casa y se dirige al comedor"). Amor me iré un rato -.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -.

\- Nozomi-san me pidió ayuda -.

\- Esta bien. Ayúdalo en lo que necesite es lo menos que podemos hacer por él con todo lo que nos ha ayudado - dice mirando a su hija jugar con unas muñecas y girando su vista hacia la cocina donde había comida preparada para la noche.

(Me gustaría decir que le voy a ayudar, pero el será el que me vuelva a ayudar) piensa mirando a su esposa la cual tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro - Bueno es mejor que me apure Nozomi-san está esperando afuera - acto seguido se despide con un beso de su esposa y va a buscar lo que le pido el chico.

Una vez fuera Hitoshi se une a Nozomi - Perdón por la demora -.

\- No te preocupes, tengo el aroma de Kenta-san no lo voy a perder no importa a que parte de la ciudad vaya - dice con confianza.

\- Vaya olfato - dice sorprendido.

\- No es para tanto, mi hermana tiene mucho mejor olfato que el mío ella puede rastrear a varias decenas de kilómetros sin problemas ni esfuerzo; en cambio yo necesito concentrarme para hacerlo y solo puedo seguir el olor en un radio de 11 kilómetros, pero me tardo en un poco más en percibir el aroma de las personas -.

(¿Qué clase de magos son los Dragóns Slayers?) pensaba sorprendido.

\- Bueno es mejor que avancemos Kenta-san se fue hacia el noreste de la ciudad -.

\- Esa dirección es donde está el gremio - dice Hitoshi.

\- Ya veo - dice empezando a caminar en la misma dirección que se fue el castaño.

 **En el gremio (Quince minutos más tarde).**

Se encontraban Nozomi y Hitoshi enfrente del gremio ("Era un edificio de un solo piso, de unas dimensiones de 14 metros de altura, 25 de ancho a los costados y 32 de ancho a lo largo; estaba echo de madera, en la entrada habían dos grandes columnas que sostenían un cartel con el nombre del gremio sobre esto había un tallado en madera con serpientes con la boca abierta y con varias líneas atravesando las serpientes, tenía el techo de color caqui, se observan varias ventanas a los costados del edificio las del frente tenían un diseño tribal en la parte del marco").

\- Con qué este es el gremio - dice mirando la entrada.

\- Si -.

\- Esta bien detallada las decoraciones -.

\- Si al maestro le gusta tallar él las ha hecho -.

\- Increíble. Tiene talento -.

\- Bueno y ¿Qué haremos? - pregunta intrigado.

\- Pues entraremos y le obligare a decir la verdad -.

\- ¿Eh? Entraras por la puerta y le dirás que diga la verdad ¿Cierto? -.

El chico asiente (/Momento de Nozomi comportándose un poco como Natsu/)

\- Sin ofender, pero acaso estás loco - dice exaltado.

\- No grites estoy a tu lado. Y no, no estoy loco lo mejor es hacer que confiese enfrente de todo el gremio - dice explicando su motivo.

\- Si haces eso puede que todo el gremio te ataque - dice intentando que no lo haga.

\- Si eso pasa solo los quitare del camino - dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Es un gremio entero con unos 40 magos generalmente adentro sin contar a los qué están de misión y casi siempre hay 2 magos clase S. No debes subestimarlos aún si eres un Dragón Slayer -.

\- Y tú no debes subestimar a un Dragón Slayer. Aunque no lo parezca estoy muy enojado con ese mago y cuando me influencian mis emociones me es difícil controlarme ¿Lo entiendes? - dice con seriedad.

El mago al ver el rostro de Nozomi no pudo hacer más que asentir (¿Qué son los Dragón Slayers?).

\- Me podrías pasar lo que te pedí -.

El mago asiente y le pasa una especie de abrigo con capucha. Acto seguido Nozomi lo agarra y se la pone tapándose su rostro.

\- Para ¿Qué la necesitas? - pregunta curioso.

\- Bueno en realidad no quiero que vean mi rostro al principio (mejor sería si no lo ven en ningún momento) para que al entrar pueda observar el lugar y localizar a nuestro amigo ("Dice lo último en tono sarcástico"). Además, si se arma una pelea que seguramente pasara podre saber la posición de los magos y de donde vendrán los posibles ataques -.

Hitoshi mira sorprendido a Nozomi (Que meticuloso es, aunque algo imprudente).

El peliazul con mechones rosas lo mira y entiende su mirada de asombro - Puede que este enojado, pero no quiero dañar a nadie de gravedad si tengo que pelear -.

\- Entiendo - dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza (Espera dijo que no quería dañar a nadie de gravedad) pensó estupefacto.

\- Bien haya voy, es mejor que esperes afuera -.

El mago del sonido obedece. Nozomi abre la puerta del gremio.

Al abrirla todos miraron en esa dirección y vieron a un hombre encapuchado al cual no se le veía el rostro ("El interior del gremio era simple con mesas cuadradas, una barra pequeña en la mitad del lugar; lo único que destacaba era que estaban colgando varias piezas talladas en las paredes del lugar o colgadas en el techo se veían desde animales, hasta paisajes o criaturas fantásticas de la mitología; se notaban dos puertas que daban para la parte de atrás").

Nozomi empezó a observar velozmente el gremio concentrándose en no olvidar ningún detalle (Con que así es el lugar hay varios magos son 36 en las mesas, siento la magia y el olor de unos 7 en la parte trasera del gremio y con el maestro serian en total 44) pensaba mientras caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a Kenta el cual se encontraba hablando con unos magos en las mesas del fondo (Parece que él está pidiendo la ayuda de ellos para ir buscarme, creo que se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando me vea).

Nozomi se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el castaño y se puso a su lado - A pasado un rato -.

El hombre se sorprende levantándose rápidamente de la silla y girando quedando frente a Nozomi - Tú - dijo sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el mago que estaba al lado de él ("Un hombre de unos 170 centímetros de alto y con el pelo color ámbar").

\- Él es del que te hablaba - le responde.

\- Así que tú eres el que ataco a nuestro amigo y pensar que vendrías hasta aquí, tu estas mal de la cabeza chico - dice levantándose de la silla.

\- Atacar creo que estas equivocado yo solo le dije que se fuera él estaba molestan a mi amigo -.

\- ¿Tu amigo, así que eres amigo de Hitoshi? Tal vez no lo sepas, pero él le robo al gremio unas reliquias que tenemos gracias al Maestro anterior del gremio -.

\- Él no le robo nada al gremio. El que lo hiso fue él - dijo manteniéndose sereno y apuntando a Kenta.

\- Te atreves a venir aquí y decir eso maldito ahora veraz - dice el peliámbar intentando conectar un golpe.

En el instante que el mago lanza un golpe Nozomi desaparece de su vista.

\- Pero ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás? - dices sorprendido.

\- Estoy aquí - responde sentado en la silla donde antes estaba el mago.

Todos los que estaban cerca se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunta Kenta.

\- Lo que quiero es sencillo. Quiero que confieses la verdad sobre las reliquias robadas del gremio -.

\- ¿Por qué crees, qué yo las robe? -.

\- Eso es fácil cuando las reliquias desaparecieron, tú fuiste el primero en saltar y acusar a Hitoshi eso es algo que solo el culpable diría para incriminar a otro y aprovechaste el hecho de que su hija estaba enferma para que te creyeran -.

\- Eso es muy rebuscado -.

\- No lo es. Solo el hecho de que lo niegues mientras tu respiración se agita es prueba de que lo tratas de ocultar -.

\- Ni creas que te dejaremos ir fácilmente. Venir aquí y decir todo eso, no saldrás ileso - dice un pelinegro.

\- No te metas, esto es entre Kenta-san y yo -.

\- Yo no tengo nada que decirte. Hoy me agarraste de buenas si te vas ahora olvidare todo lo que paso y dijiste; tampoco te preocupes no le hare nada a Hitoshi -.

En ese momento Nozomi se levanta y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. Los demás solo pudieron sentir un fuerte viento que paso a su lado y cuando se dieron vuelta vieron a Kenta quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

\- Tu mal...dito - dice con dificultad.

\- Como te atreves a golpear a alguien de otro gremio - dice un hombre corriendo e intentando golpear a Nozomi, pero el vuelve a desaparecer.

Todos en el gremio se levantaron preparados para luchar al ver lo que paso, pero tampoco pudieron ver a donde fue el chico.

\- ¿Usted es el maestro del gremio? ¿Correcto? - pregunta Nozomi estando al lado del Maestro dejando a todos sorprendidos.

(¿Cuando fue qué él se puso al lado del maestro?) pensaron todos incrédulos y a punto de ir al ataque, pero el Maestro los detiene con una seña de su mano diciendo que no se acerquen ("El maestro es un hombre de unos 58 años mide 178 centímetros tiene el pelo negro con un corte corto en el cual su mayoría tiene canas, viste ropas claras, una remera y pantalón blanco, encima lleva un saco de color crema").

\- Así es y tu chico parece que tienes algo en contra de uno de nuestros miembros -.

\- No es nada personal contra ustedes, es solo que él les ha mentido a todos en el gremio y quiero que la verdad sea expuesta - dice serio.

\- Parece que estas muy seguro de lo que dices. Dime ¿Por qué debería creerte? -.

\- Entiendo que usted no tendría ninguna razón para creerme más viniendo de alguien que no conoce. Yo solo le pediré que no interfiera y si fuera tan amable dígale a los demás que tampoco lo hagan, esto es entre Kenta-san y yo, no quiero tener que golpear a gente que ha sido engañada, ni tampoco a usted. Cuando esto termine entenderá el porque de mis acciones - dice con un tono serio, pero amable.

(Este chico no está fanfarroneando algo me dice que es mejor no meterse en su camino) pensaba el maestro - Solo te hago una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu razón para hacerlo? -.

\- Eso es para ayudar a un amigo, que fue inculpado injustamente -.

...

Afuera estaba Hitoshi viendo todo lo que paso y quedo anonadado al ver lo rápido que se movía Nozomi (Qué velocidad no pude seguirlo con mis ojos, si no tuviera el oído más desarrollado por mi magia no sabría hacia donde se habría movido).

Hitoshi siguió observando desde la puerta todo lo que sucedió hasta que escucho a Nozomi decir que quería ayudar a un amigo (Amigo me consideras tu amigo, aun después de haberte atacado, aun después de saber lo que eh echo. ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Yo no lo merezco) pensaba mientras lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

...

\- Entiendo. Escúchenme este chiquillo tiene asuntos pendientes con Kenta, esto es entre ellos dos nadie debe interferir y lo digo por su propio bien -.

\- Espere maestro como puede decir eso - dice el castaño.

\- Algo me dice que tú mismo te lo buscaste -.

El mago empezó a mirar a Nozomi con odio - Ya vas a ver -.

(Parece que se enojó. ("En ese momento algo llama su atención") Este olor son lágrimas, pero de donde) pensaba mientras buscaba la procedencia del olor, al ver la entrada pudo ver la puerta entreabierta y a Hitoshi con lágrimas en los ojos (¿Por qué está llorando? Seguramente nos abra escuchado).

Mientras Nozomi pensaba Kenta se acerca a gran velocidad.

(Parece que quiere agarrarme distraído. Bueno recibiré su golpe para ver de que es capaz) piensa el peliazul con mechones rosas.

Al estar cerca Kenta golpea a Nozomi en la cara mandándolo a volar hasta el otro extremo del gremio chocando con varias mesas.

\- Eso te pasa por distraerte. Es mejor que no te levantes después de ese golpe o sino el próximo será mucho más fuerte - dice arrogante.

\- Y quien dijo que estaba distraído. Lo hice a propósito para saber que tan fuerte eran tus golpes y solo, son una decepción -.

Eso enojo más al castaño - Ahora veras - dice arremetiendo contra el chico.

Kenta mientras se acercaba comienza a aumentar su magia "Piel de coloso" esto provoco que su piel se endureciera y tomara una tonalidad más oscura.

\- Vaya esa magia es interesante ("dijo Nozomi sin inmutarse"). Aunque eso no será suficiente - al decir esto se agacha y le propina un fuerte golpe con su codo.

Al sentir el golpe Kenta se detiene y sonríe - Sabes piel de coloso no solo aumento mi defensa - acto seguido levanta sus manos y las entrelaza entre sí "Fuerza de coloso: tierra" sus manos se tornan de color marrón y golpea con gran fuerza a Nozomi en la espalda mandándolo al suelo.

\- Mi magia coloso tiene muchas formas de usarse en estado de tierra aumenta mi fuerza bruta de manera exponencial, además que puedo cambiarla para luchar usando diferentes elementos; no me subestimes - dice engreído y con una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad tu fuerza tuvo un gran incremento ("dice levantándose sin problemas") aunque no es la gran cosa yo eh sentido muchos golpes más fuertes que ese - dice mirándolo de manera desafiante.

\- Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz "Fuerza de Coloso: fuego abrazador" - al activar su magia sus brazos y manos se agrietaron brotando un color rojizo de las gritas como si fuera lava circulando por ellas.

Acto seguido lanza un golpe directo hacia Nozomi. El chico se acerca unos pasos, antes de quedar al lado del mago se agacha y hace un barrido con su pierna derecha, haciendo que el castaño se callera. Antes de que tocara el suelo Nozomi se apoya con sus manos en el suelo y le propina una un fuerte golpe con ambos pies, mandándolo hasta el otro lado del lugar.

\- Maldito como te atreves - dijo levantándose del suelo. Cuando estaba por volver a cargar contra el chico, el castaño se arrodilla en el suelo (¿Qué me pasa? ¿Tanto me ha afectado su golpe?).

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por dejar a Kenta arrodillado de un solo golpe (¿Qué es este chico?) pensaron todos.

\- Ahora di la verdad - dijo Nozomi.

\- No sé de que hablas -.

\- Si no hablas por las buenas te hare decirlo por la fuerza -.

En ese momento Nozomi se acerca a gran velocidad y comienza a golpearlo con sus puños en la región superior del pecho. Kenta no pudo hacer nada más que recibir los golpes.

\- Ni creas que voy a mirar sin hacer nada - dice un mago de pelo negro arremetiendo en dirección a Nozomi.

(Parece que se van a meter sin importar el que, rayos no quería iniciar una pelea contra todo el gremio. Ya que) piensa mientras se da vuelta para interceptar al mago atacante.

Cuando el pelinegro estaba por llegar cerca del peliazul con mechones rosas, Hitoshi aparece y lo golpea en la cara haciendo que chocara contra una mesa.

\- Yo tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados -.

\- Así que vas a pelear - dice mirando a Hitoshi con una sonrisa.

\- Si, ya lo entendí -.

\- ¿Entonces? -.

\- Sí, ya dejare de mirar a un costado y enfrentare mis problemas. Tenía miedo de que me pasara algo y no pudiera cuidar a Naomi, pero ya no más - responde sonriendo.

\- Maldito Hitoshi, te atreves a venir cuando ya fuiste expulsado - dice Kenta ya parado.

(Con que él es el amigo al que quiere ayudar. No sé que hay en ese chico que me hace confiar en él) piensa el maestro.

\- Hitoshi no deberías estar aquí. Y tú quieres ayudar a alguien como él ("Dice señalando primero a Hitoshi y luego a Nozomi") vamos a enseñarles que no debe pueden interrumpir en el gremio de otro - dice un chico con el pelo color malva.

\- Sí, vamos contra ellos - responde el gremio con excepción del maestro.

En ese momento todos arremetieron en contra de ambos magos largando sus magias, en ese momento Nozomi levanto ambas manos "Protección divina de los cielos" activa su barrera de viento alrededor de ambos. Cuando los ataques impactaron estos se dispersaron sin hacer ningún daño a la barrera.

\- Cuanta unidad para protegerlo parece que Kenta se ha ganado la confianza de todos en el gremio - dijo bajando los brazos.

\- Así es y uso eso para ponerlos en mi contra. Recuerdas que te dije que todos se pusieron en mi contra; bueno hubo tres personas que me creyeron, ellos estuvieron de mi lado, aunque no pudieron hacer mucho estaban por expulsarlos creyendo que me ayudaron. Me apoyaron en todo lo que pudieron, pero ellos también tienen sus problemas -.

\- Ya veo. Bueno dejemos la defensiva y pasemos a la ofensiva ¿Te parece? -.

\- Sí, aunque profiero que no lastimemos a nadie -.

\- No te preocupes conozco el cuerpo humano, se dónde golpear y con que fuerza para dejar a la persona incapacitada para pelear -.

\- Esta bien. entonces yo usare mi magia de sonido para dejarlos inconscientes -.

\- Muy bien entonces aquí vamos, pero antes "Armor x Vernier". Esto aumentara nuestra defensa y velocidad para hacerlo más rápido -.

Acto seguido Nozomi desactiva la barrera de viento y ambos se lanzan al ataque.

Hitoshi empieza a usar su sonido y daba golpes en la cabeza de los magos dejando a varios inconscientes. Por su parte Nozomi golpeaba a los magos debajo del pecho y en la parte trasera de la cabeza o un costado, dejando a la mayoría incapacitada para pelear. En ese momento se abre la puerta que da a la parte de atrás dejando ver a siete personas.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido tan molesto? - dice un pelinegro.

Al entrar a la sala principal vieron a los magos luchando contra dos personas.

\- Parece que están en problemas, mejor vamos a ayudarles - dice un peliblanco.

En eso van cinco de los siete magos a ayudar.

...

Al lado del maestro se fueron los dos magos que no se unieron a la lucha.

\- Maestro ¿Qué está pasando? - dice un peliverde.

\- Hola Masaki. Lo que pasa es que ese mago peliazul con mechones rosas está luchando contra Kenta diciendo que él nos ha mentido y engañado a todos -.

\- Así que al fin paso - dice el otro mago de pelo color cian.

\- A que te refieres Kimura - dice el Maestro mirando al mago.

\- Bueno, Kenta parece muy amigable en el gremio, pero últimamente cuando lo hemos visto por casualidad estando solo en las misiones se comporta muy diferente siendo frío con las otras personas que emiten la misión -.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? - reclama.

\- He ¿No lo hicimos? - dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- No -.

\- Perdón - dicen ambos agachando la cabeza.

(Entonces, puede que Hitoshi dijera la verdad. Maldición bueno no intervendré si Kenta nos ha engañado bien merecido se tiene la paliza que le va a dar) piensa mirando la pelea de los dos magos contra el gremio entero.

\- ¿Ustedes No van a ir? -.

\- No si esto le pasa a Kenta el mismo se lo busco ¿Verdad Masaki? -.

El chico asiente en afirmación.

Así los tres se quedan mirando la pelea.

...

Los dos magos estuvieron unos 10 minutos mientras esquivaban o desviaban la magia de los otros magos esperando una oportunidad para atacaba, dejando inconscientes a 14 magos y a otros 25 sin poder moverse para luchar.

\- Imposible son solo dos y han acabado con 39 de los nuestros en 10 minutos -.

\- Peleas muy bien Hitoshi-san - dice Nozomi retrocediendo y poniéndose en el medio del gremio en pose defensiva.

\- Gracias en realidad yo era un mago clase S solo estaba bajo de energía después de comer tu comida me siento mucho mejor - dice poniéndose detrás de Nozomi cubriendo su espalda.

\- Ya me cansé de esto, ahora voy a ir enserio "Fuerza de coloso: destrucción de limite" - Dice Kenta elevando su poder mágico mucho más y chocando sus dos puños entre si en ese momento todo su cuerpo se tornó de un color bordo brillante metálico.

\- Eso es un gran cambio - dice Nozomi mirando su cambio físico.

\- Esa es su técnica más poderosa que posee al activarla rompe los limites naturales de su cuerpo y toda su técnica de magia coloso se incrementa al igual que su reacción al pensar, hay que tener cuidado su magia también tiene un efecto de perduración al impactar y hace daño por unos 10 segundos después de golpear - explica el peliplateado.

\- Bien gracias por la explicación, aunque es mejor que esquivemos ahora - dice el peliazul con mechones rosas señalando al frente.

\- Concuerdo contigo -.

En ese momento ambos saltan hacia los costados esquivando el ataque. Kenta al golpear el suelo crea un gran cráter de 3 metros de diámetro y 40 centímetros de profundidad en el cual se crean grietas las cuales tienen un color rojo igual que sus manos.

\- Con que a eso te refieres con perduración - dice Nozomi mirando el lugar del cráter.

\- Sí, eso te hará daño diez segundos después del golpe -.

\- Eso es molesto - dice Nozomi.

\- Aunque efectivo - agrega Hitoshi.

\- Ni crean que se van a escapar - dice Kenta.

\- No me voy a escapar -.

Nozomi sale corriendo en dirección del castaño y comienza a dar una serie de puñetazo, Kenta comienza a retroceder y esquivar todos los golpes del chico sin problemas.

(Con que ha mejorado mucho su reacción, esto se puso interesante) pensó; en eso hace un barrido con su pierna, pero esta vez Kenta salta y lo esquiva, Nozomi no pierde tiempo y desde el suelo da una patada hacia arriba, Kenta lo ve venir y se agarra del tobillo del chico para atacarlo, pero Nozomi levanta su pie izquierdo para golpearlo, este se defiende con su brazo derecho y sale impulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

\- Increíble esquivaste y te cubriste de todos mis ataques -.

\- Y aun no has visto nada -.

(Parece que ya no me lo puedo tomar tan a la ligera) En ese momento Nozomi siente un gran ardor en el tobillo (¿Qué es este ardor?) Piensa mirando hacia abajo al hacerlo noto que su pierna estaba roja.

\- Eso es parte de mi magia con solo tocarte te afectará, además mientras más fuerte sea el golpe más daño te hará la perduración del ataque -.

\- Ya veo ("Dice levantando su mirada") aunque solo un rose no me hará nada. Si comparo tu ataque de fuego con el de mi hermana el tuyo solo me hiso cosquillas -.

\- Maldito niñato engreído, entonces si el fuego no te afecta entonces veamos si puedes contra esto "Fuerza de coloso: Viento de gran presión" ("en ese momento lanza un ataque directo a Nozomi similar a un tifón de unos 60 centímetros de diámetro el cual giraba a gran velocidad") serás derrotado por el mismo elemento que usas irónico no - dice confiado.

Por su parte el chico no hace nada quedándose parado en el lugar y esperando el ataque.

(Si lo que dicen de los Dragón Slayers es cierto entonces) pensó Hitoshi mientras el ataque iba en dirección a Nozomi, un segundo después habla - Acabas de cometer el mayor error de todos Kenta - el castaño no lo escucha, pero el Maestro del gremio sí.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunta el Maestro.

\- Ya lo vera -.

Cuando el ataque impacto Hitoshi se comienza a reír - ¿Qué te pareció? Aunque uses el viento es imposible que salgas ileso - dice en tono arrogante sin dejar de atacar.

En ese momento el ataque comienza a desaparecer y se ve al chico comiéndose la técnica.

\- Pero ¿Qué es esto? - dice sorprendido Kenta parando de atacar.

\- Gracias por la comida. Aunque sabía un poco mal, pero ya eh recuperado todas mis fuerzas - dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No me digas que él? - habla estupefacto el maestro.

\- Así es él es un Dragón Slayer del Cielo -.

Todos quedan sin habla y miran sorprendidos.

\- No puede ser verdad. Yo no seré vencido - vocifero lo último cargando para atacar a Nozomi.

\- No es bueno atacar así - en ese momento Nozomi se acerca velozmente a Kenta y comienza un intercambio de golpes.

Kenta reacciona rápido, empezando a defenderse y a desviar todos los golpes de Nozomi.

\- Vaya parece que reaccionaste rápido, aunque no te sirva de mucho -.

En ese momento Nozomi gira a la derecha sus pies en el suelo comenzando a levantar levemente su rodilla derecha, Kenta al ver esto se protege el lado derecho con ambos brazos.

(Hiso exactamente lo que quería) pensó con una sonrisa Nozomi, en ese momento pone su pie derecho en el suelo y cambia su rotación hacia la izquierda y se ayuda con el viento para girar más rápido dando una patada con el pie izquierdo directo en la cabeza del castaño provocando que salga disparado hacia la parte del fondo y atraviesa las tres paredes quedando afuera en la parte trasera del gremio.

Todos quedan sorprendidos por tal fuerza - Tiene que ser una broma - dijeron todos anonadados.

\- Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé Nozomi-san - dice Hitoshi impresionado.

\- Que gran fuerza tiene en sus piernas - dice el Maestro también impresionado.

\- Huy, creo que me pase - dice Nozomi rascándose su mejilla derecha con el dedo índice.

(¿Creo que me pase? ¡En serio!) pensaron todos.

\- Hitoshi, vamos a ver si esta consiente - dice mientras va a la parte de atrás (Espero que no esté inconsciente).

\- Voy - acto seguido se va detrás del chico.

Los pocos que estaban en condiciones para moverse siguieron a ambos magos a la parte de afuera.

Una vez atrás notaron que el castaño se levantaba con dificultad - No.…pue...de... ser. No sé...re vencí...do por un niñato - dice con dificultad.

\- Ya ríndete y di la verdad - dice serio Nozomi.

\- No tengo nada que decirle a un niño que aparece y hace falsas acusaciones - dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ya me cansé de tus malditas mentiras - dice eufórico y elevando su poder mágico provocando que la tierra comenzara a temblar.

En eso llega el Maestro del gremio junto a los dos magos.

\- Que gran poder mágico - dice sorprendido Kimura.

\- Maestro este chico es increíble - añade Masaki.

\- Si es increíble - dice mirando al chico (Este nivel mágico es muy alto y algo me dice que puede elevarlo aún más, aunque estuviéramos todos los del gremio y lucháramos juntos no podríamos vencerlo).

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es este poder? - dice Kenta temblando.

"Rugido del Dragón del Cielo" al largar su ataque es muy grande teniendo unos 70 metros de diámetro pasando al lado ser hombre, atrás se podía ver una gran zona destruida de unos 360 metros de largo desapareciendo varios árboles y dejando una gran marca en el suelo por donde paso el ataque.

Todos miran sorprendidos la magnitud del ataque.

\- Nunca tuvimos oportunidad - dijo uno de los magos.

\- Esta vez falle a propósito, tú decides dices la verdad o quieres que te ataque y te digo que el próximo será aún más poderoso - dice con una mirada gélida (Aunque me enoje tanto que el ataque lo hiso más poderoso de lo que quería).

(No puede ser verdad tanto poder de una sola persona) pensaba él castaño temblando. En eso Nozomi comienza a acercarse a Kenta al verlo el hombre se desespera - Es...ta, está bien es verdad yo inculpe a Hitoshi, el nunca robo nada yo lo hice sí, yo lo hice, yo los engañe a todos ahora no te acerques, ya confesé - dice con pavor.

El gremio quedo sin palabras - Tú, de verdad nos engañaste - dice uno de los magos.

Kenta asiente.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Aún peor culpaste a Hitoshi de algo que no hiso - dice otro mago.

\- Eh escuchado suficiente. Por todo lo sucedido, Kenta quedas expulsado del gremio - dice el Maestro.

\- Me lo suponía. Bueno es mejor que me vaya - dice parándose y marchándose.

\- Quieto hay Kenta-san. Aún falta que nos digas donde esta lo que robaste - dice Nozomi acercándose al castaño el cual se había alejado varios metros.

\- Esas cosas ya no están - dice de espalda al chico.

\- Acaso no te dije que no me mintieras - dijo en un tono frío.

Kenta se dio vuelta con miedo - Esta bien sígueme te mostrare donde esta -.

...

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? - pregunta un mago.

\- El chico le preguntó a Kenta por los objetos robados y le respondió que lo guiaría a donde los guardo - dijo Hitoshi.

Todos los presentes agacharon la cabeza.

\- Es mejor que los sigamos - habla el maestro.

Todos asienten y se dirigen a donde están los dos.

...

\- Bueno es mejor que empieces a caminar Kenta-san - dice el peliazul con mechones rosas.

\- Lo sé, sígueme - dice comenzando a caminar.

El chico voltea la cabeza a donde están los demás - Acérquense, Kenta-san nos guiara a donde está el dinero - dice elevando su voz.

 **Media hora después**

Nozomi y Hitoshi, junto al resto siguieron a Kenta hasta una parte apartada de la ciudad ("En este lugar había solo 7 casas en un radio de 200 metros a la redonda y las casas estaban en muy mal estado; el resto eran terrenos de tierra vacíos y algunos con grandes yerbas")

\- Aquí es - dice mostrando el lugar.

\- Con que en este lugar elegiste un lugar donde casi nadie pasa y si lo hacen no ponen mucha atención al lugar. Lo pensaste muy bien todo - dice mirando alrededor.

Kenta solo lo mira de reojo con una mirada fría.

\- Elegir un lugar que está abandonado. Lo pensó todo muy bien - dijo el Maestro acercándose.

\- Con que abandonado y ¿Por qué lo está? - pregunta Nozomi curioso.

\- Se dice que este lugar esta maldecido debido a antiguas guerras del pasado aquí era un campo de ejecución y que cualquiera que ha construido una casa es acosado por los espíritus de las personas fallecidas. Eso provoco que nadie se acercara y que fuera abandonado - Explica el Maestro

\- Ya veo, pero volvamos a lo importante, ahora di donde guardas las cosas que robaste - pide demandante el peliazul con mechones rosas.

\- Ahora las saco - responde Kenta para caminar y empezar a mover unas piedras y algunas yerbas, debajo había unas una piedra rectangular de unos 80x50 centímetro con unas marcas de runas en forma de octeto.

\- Hasta pusiste unas runas bastante elaboradas que solo reaccionan y son visibles cuando tú te acercas, pensaste todo muy bien - dice Nozomi al lado del hombre.

\- Sabes mucho para ser tan joven chico -.

\- Solo digamos que ya eh tenido problemas con runas antes y eh tenido que aprender - dice mientras recuerda las veces que ha sido encerrado por las runas de Freed, esto provoco que agachara la cabeza (¿Por qué tengo que recordar eso? Y lo peor es que muchas veces era atrapado por ellas por culpa de Sora) pensaba un poco deprimido - Dejando eso de lado es mejor que abras -.

\- Lo sé, lo sé ("Dice sacando un pergamino abriéndolo y poniéndolo sobre las runas, en el habían escritas también runas") ahora lo hago "liberación de restricción de objeto" - al decir esto provoco que las runas se movieran lentamente y quedaran todas paralelas en eso se abre la piedra por la mitad.

\- Es la primera vez que veo que habrán de esa manera unas runas - dice desconcertado Nozomi.

\- Ese pergamino es una llave, hay algunos magos de runas que por dinero ponen unas runas y crean esa llave para que reaccione con la magia de la persona que los contrato es un negocio muy raro debido al tiempo que se necesita para hacerlo y aquellos que lo hacen cobran bastante - explica el Maestro.

\- Ya veo - dice Nozomi viendo las runas (Por eso son tan elaboradas. Nunca eh visto a Freed-san hacerlo seguramente sabe como crearlas, pero debido a que nunca nadie lo eh escuchado no estoy enterado de ello).

Al poco tiempo la piedra se abre por completo al acercarse ahí estaban las reliquias del gremio.

En eso Kenta comienza a sacar las cosas.

\- Aquí está todo dice uno de los magos - al ver todas las reliquias.

\- Qué raro pensé que Kenta las abrías vendido ya - dice Hitoshi mirando al castaño.

\- Tenia un comprador para el momento que las robe, pero pasaron ciertos inconvenientes por lo que no pudimos hacer el trato - responde.

\- Y después de eso estuviste buscando a otro comprador, pero al no conseguirlo te frustraste y comenzaste a actuar violento en las misiones - agrego Nozomi.

\- Si, así es ¿Aunque como lo sabes? - pregunto curioso.

\- Escuche hablar a Masaki y a Kimura con el maestro del gremio sobre tu forma violenta de actuar en las misiones -.

\- Que oído - dijeron ambas personas anteriormente mencionados.

\- Los oídos de los Dragón Slayer son muy agudos ("dice Nozomi girando su cabeza en dirección a los dos hombres") tu también escuchaste su conversación no es así Hitoshi - dice mirando a Hitoshi.

El mencionado asiente en afirmación.

\- Bueno es mejor que devolvamos esto a su lugar y tu Kenta no te vuelvas a aparecer jamás por el gremio - dijo serio el Maestro con una mirada fulminante.

El hombre asiente y comienza a alejarse - Maldito seas Hitoshi ahora sí que me hiciste enojar ya vas a ver no solo te hare pagar a ti sino también a tu familia - murmuraba Kenta.

Nadie lo oyó por excepción de dos personas las cuales se acercan al castaño.

En eso Nozomi a unos 15 metros detrás de él habla - Detente hay Kenta-san - dice elevando la voz en un tono serio y frío.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dice dándose vuelta.

Al voltearse Kenta, la tierra comienza a temblar por lo que se cae - ¿Qué es esto? - dice atónito y muy asustado; enfrente de él estaba Nozomi, pero al verlo veía a un Dragón preparado para atacarlo.

En eso Nozomi comienza a elevar su poder mágico mucho más qué antes esto provoca que más de la mitad de la ciudad comience a temblar esto ocasiono que los civiles comenzaran a refugiarse creyendo que era un temblor.

(¿Que tan poderoso eres Nozomi-san?) pensaba Hitoshi sorprendido.

...

\- No puedo creer que exista una persona con semejante poder mágico que no esté dentro de los diez magos santos - dice sorprendido un pelinegro.

\- ¿Esto es real? - dice otro mago de cabello blanco.

\- Increíble este chico es realmente poderoso el solo posee un poder mágico más grande que el de todo el gremio junto - dice el Maestro.

Todos los otros magos estaban sin palabras y estáticos en su lugar o tirados en el suelo debido a la presión de magia emanada por Nozomi.

...

\- Creo que no entiendes por las buenas. Si es así te mostrare lo temible que puedo ser cuando alguien quiere dañar a una persona inocente o a un amigo mío ("En eso Nozomi comienza a concentrar su magia reduciendo el temblor del lugar, acto seguido levanta ambas manos en forma circular") es mejor que te prepares para lo que viene "Arte secreta: devastación de..." - en ese momento el peliazul con mechones rosas detiene el ataque al sentir una mano apoyada en su hombro al voltear la cabeza noto que era Hitoshi.

\- Cálmate Nozomi-san - dice tranquilo el hombre.

\- Pero... - esta vez también fue interrumpido por lo que no pudo terminar de hablar.

\- Se lo que dijo Kenta, pero deja que yo me haga cargo - dice serio.

\- Esta bien - responde con una sonrisa

...

Acto seguido se retrocede a donde estaban los otros magos.

\- Increíble chico eres realmente poderoso - dijo entre sorpresa y alago el Maestro del gremio.

\- No es para tanto - responde rascándose la cabeza.

(Sí, si es para tanto) piensan todos mirando aun con asombro al chico.

(Veamos que harás Hitoshi) piensa mirando en dirección al mago del sonido.

...

\- Escúchame claramente Kenta si tienes algo en mi contra aquí estoy así que ven y pelea conmigo ahora mismo. Si dices que no puedes debido a tu reciente pelea, ve y descansa después pelearemos ("Dijo mientras se acercaba a Kenta hasta estar en frente de él"). Solo déjame decirte una cosa si intentas hacerle algo a mi familia veras de lo que soy capaz y no creas que te temo antes no hacía nada para no tener problemas con el gremio ("Seguía hablando chocando cabezas con el castaño y con una mirada furiosa") pero ahora no estás en el gremio y no creas que te libraras fácilmente si te atreves a hacer algo - dicho esto Hitoshi le pega un fuerte golpe en el estómago ayudándose con su magia del sonido para causar más dolor.

Kenta se arrodilla en el suelo por el golpe.

Después de esto Hitoshi se acercó a Nozomi.

\- Parece que Kenta ya no será ningún problema - dice Nozomi.

\- ¿Tu lo crees? -.

\- Si, su pulso y reacciones demuestra que tiene miedo que lo dejara marcado, no creo que sea un problema y si vuelve para atacarte no creo que vuelvas a ser tan amable con él ¿Verdad? -.

\- Tienes razón -.

\- ¿De que hablan? - pregunta extrañado el Maestro.

\- Lo que pasa es que Kenta dijo que haría pagar a Hitoshi por lo ocurrido y que también atacaría a su familia -.

\- Entiendo y por eso fuiste tan enojado a atacar a Kenta -.

\- Así es. Siento haber sido tan agresivo, pero de verdad me hiso enojar hace mucho que no estaba así de enojado - dice rascándose la cabeza mientras la agachada.

\- No te preocupes. Kimura trae a Kenta el tendrá un castigo por todo lo que ha hecho - demanda el Maestro.

\- Como ordene - dijo el hombre obedeciendo la orden.

\- ¿Castigo? - dijo sin entender Nozomi.

\- Me refiero a que será llevado a un juicio por todo lo que ha hecho y seguramente estará encerrado durante un tiempo - explica el Maestro.

\- Con que así será. No estas feliz Hitoshi ahora el recibirá lo que se merece -.

\- Si, así es -.

Bueno es mejor que volvamos.

Después de terminar de hablar todos se dirigieron de vuelta al gremio

 **Media hora después**

Se encontraban todos en el gremio y las personas que estaban inconscientes despertaron. En eso el maestro explica todo lo ocurrido.

\- Con que eso paso - dice uno de los magos.

Todos tenían la cabeza agachada.

\- Bueno es mejor que volvamos. No quiero preocupar a las damas de la casa - dice Hitoshi.

\- Tienes razón - dice Nozomi.

\- Esperen - dice un mago.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta el peliplateado.

\- Yo te tengo que pedir disculpas - dice arrodillándose en el suelo y agachando la cabeza.

\- Yo también te pido mis más sinceras disculpas - dice otro miembro haciendo la misma acción que el mago anterior.

Y así todos los miembros se disculparon de la misma manera.

\- Hitoshi no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero me disculpo por la manera que te tratamos y más en tu situación. También me gustaría que volvieras al gremio tanto tú como tu esposa, si lo rechazas lo entenderé estás en tu derecho - se disculpó el maestro.

\- Ellos no mienten de verdad están arrepentidos, aunque todo depende de tu decisión - dijo Nozomi al lado del mago.

\- Yo los perdono y me gustaría volver al gremio - responde el hombre.

\- ¿De verdad nos perdonas? - preguntan todos.

\- Si los perdono. No es bueno enojarse y vivir en el pasado. Lo echo, echo esta así que es mejor olvidarse de eso y ver hacia adelante para seguir avanzando y que volvamos a ser amigos - dice con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Entonces es mejor que volvamos a ponerte tu marca - dice el Maestro.

\- Si, pero esta vez quiero que sea de color azul oscuro - responde mostrando su brazo izquierdo.

\- Esta bien -.

En eso ponen la marca del gremio en Hitoshi.

\- Bueno con todo eso arreglado solo falta una cosa - dice Nozomi.

\- Qué falta - pregunta curioso el Maestro.

\- Yo, me disculpo por golpearlos a todos y también me disculpo por los daños que le cause al edificio. Me siento arrepentido yo no quería involucrarlos a ustedes, pero el enojo que me provoco Kenta-san era muy grande - dice inclinándose.

(Que tan amable puede ser) pensaron los miembros del gremio.

\- Vaya que eres amable chico. En primer lugar, no tienes por qué disculparte, tu nos ayudaste y mucho; segundo nosotros tendríamos que agradecerte - dice el Maestro.

\- No es necesario yo no hice nada que se tenga que agradecer - dice negando con sus brazos.

\- Entonces nos vamos ya - dice Hitoshi.

\- Si vámonos -

\- Nos vemos chicos. Espero verte mañana Hitoshi y tu chico espero que tengas suerte en tu vida-.

Ambos magos asienten y se alejan.

Mientras caminan rumbo a la casa de Hitoshi Nozomi comienza a hablar - Y ¿Ahora qué harás? -.

\- Bueno en primer lugar estaré haciendo varias misiones para tener un mejor hogar para mi hija. Después de eso hare misiones que den buena paga y le devolveré el dinero que les robe a las personas -.

\- Ya veo, pero ¿Te acuerdas de sus rostros y cuantos eran? -.

\- Si me acuerdo, recuerdas que te dije que en las noches no podía dormir por lo que hago también veo el rostro de todos ellos -.

\- Entonces tendrás que esforzarte mucho -.

\- Así será. Aunque tengo una duda Nozomi-san -.

\- ¿Cual? -.

\- ¿Tu ibas a atacar a Kenta con semejante ataque? -.

\- No, sabía que me ibas a detener. Puede que este enojado, pero no me gusta dañar a los demás -.

\- Eres increíble tienes un gran poder -.

\- No es tan increíble, si vieras a mi hermana cuando se enoja eso si te sorprendería -.

\- ¿Ella es más fuerte? - pregunta anonadado.

\- Ella tiene mayor fuerza física general y su magia es más destructiva. En cambio, yo me concentro en la velocidad -.

\- Aun así, es increíble por hacer ataques de tal tamaño -.

\- Gracias, aunque generalmente concentro el ataque en un punto más pequeño para que tengan mayor potencia -.

 **En la casa de Hitoshi.**

\- Volvimos - dijeron Nozomi y Hitoshi entrando.

\- Bienvenidos ("dice Haruka llegando de la cocina"). Llegan justo a tiempo acabo de hacer té -.

\- Parece que tuvimos suerte - dice Nozomi.

\- Así es - agrega Hitoshi.

\- Bueno dejen de conversar y vengan a la mesa a tomar algo - dice en un tono de demanda, pero maternal.

\- Como diga Jefa - dicen ambos hombres con un pequeño tono burlón.

\- ¿Qué dijeron? - dijo con enojo fingido.

\- Nada - respondieron siguiendo el juego.

\- Vamos a tomar algo se una vez -.

Los tres fueron al comedor a tomar un poco de té.

\- Ah es verdad Haruka-san, Naomi-chan puede venir a tomar un poco de té y puede comer unas dos rodajas de pan blanco - dijo Nozomi.

\- ¿Estará bien? -.

\- No se preocupe el té es bueno para el cuerpo y si es pan solo, un poco no afectara -.

\- Entiendo. Ahora mismo voy por Naomi - dice la mujer yéndola a buscar.

Un minuto después Haruka baja junto a Naomi.

\- Hola papi, hola onii-chan que bueno que volvieron - dice la niña sentándose en la mesa.

En eso llega la mujer con tazas para todos, con unas galletas dulces para ellos y con unas rodajas de pan para su hija.

Todos se ponen a tomar té. Al cabo de un rato Naomi se da cuenta de algo.

\- Papi tu marca del gremio esta devuelta en tu brazo - dice la niña.

En eso la mujer mira el brazo de su esposo - De verdad esta hay, pero ahora es azul oscuro. Ustedes dos ¿Qué fueron a hacer? - pregunto intrigada la mujer.

En eso Hitoshi junto a Nozomi explican todo lo sucedido.

\- Con que eso paso ("Dice la mujer pensativa"). Así que volveremos así sin más - dice exaltada.

\- Cariño es mejor que volvamos sabes que esa es la mejor decisión - habla en un tono tranquilo para calmarla.

\- Lo sé, pero sigo enojada con ellos no los puedo perdonar tan fácil -.

\- Es verdad no es fácil perdonarlos, pero estoy seguro que podrá hacerlo usted no es alguien que albergue enojo con facilidad. Estoy seguro que los logrará perdonar y les dará otra oportunidad - dice Nozomi.

\- No es tan fácil -.

\- Tómese su tiempo y ahora es mejor que me vaya -.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunta el peliplateado.

\- Si ya se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que parta mi hermana me debe estar esperando -.

\- Ya veo -.

En eso se dirigen a la puerta de salida.

\- Es mejor que me vaya gracias por su atención al escucharme - dice haciendo una reverencia

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Nosotros tendríamos que hacerlo - dice Hanako haciendo una reverencia.

\- Adiós Nozomi y gracias por todo - dice el peliplateado extendiendo su mano.

\- De nada - dice estrechando su mano con la de Nozomi.

\- Adiós onii-chan que te vaya bien y buena suerte -.

Una vez que se despidieron Nozomi apresuro el paso (Es mejor que me apuré Sora seguramente va estar enojada ya que me fui por tanto tiempo).

Una vez fuera de la ciudad Nozomi vuelve a aumentar su velocidad ("De igual manera que hiso al venir").

 **Con Natsu y Wendy (Cinco horas después de la avalancha)**

En la cueva se encontraban Natsu aun despierto cubriendo con su brazo sano a Wendy mientras mantenía alejado el fuego que emanaba su mano.

(Ya han pasado muchas horas y Wendy sigue inconsciente; maldición maldito mago ya vas a ver la próxima vez que te vea) mientras pensaba aumento la fuerza del agarre esto provoco incomodidad a la chica por lo que se comenzó a despertar.

\- ¿Natsu-san? - dijo aun desorientada mientras se despertaba.

\- ¡¿Wendy?! ¿estás bien? - pregunto exaltado y preocupado mirando a la chica.

\- Si estoy bien solo un poco aturdida ¿Dónde estamos? -.

\- Estamos en una cueva -.

\- ¿Y el mago? -.

\- Se escapó, pero eso no importa ahora, me alegro que estés bien -.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -.

\- No lo sé, solo puedo decirte que ya han pasado varias horas -.

En eso la peliazul intento levantarse lo cual no pudo hacer. En ese momento mira alrededor suyo y noto que estaba sentada en el regazo de Natsu esto provoco que se sonrojara, pero al ver el brazo izquierdo del pelirosa de estar avergonzada paso a estar preocupada.

\- Natsu-san tu brazo - dijo mirando el brazo herido del chico.

\- Esta herida no es nada -.

\- Pero ¿En qué momento ocurrió? -.

\- Fue en el momento que estábamos cayendo para frenar golpee la pared de la montaña con fuerza, pero como no podía usar bien mi brazo me lastime -.

\- Ya veo, deja que te cure Natsu-san - después de decir esto la chica se levanta del regazo del mago de fuego y se pone del lado izquierdo de este para comenzar a curarlo.

\- Gracias Wendy -.

\- No tienes que agradecer - dijo, mientras se concentraba en curar el brazo puso una cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunta el pelirosa al verla preocupada.

\- Los músculos están desgarrados, además algunos huesos tienen algunas fisuras además tus nervios también están afectados - decía la chica seria.

\- ¿Puedes curar mi brazo? ¿No es así? -.

\- Si puedo hacerlo, pero debido a que tu brazo está dañado en varias partes diferentes me tardare en poder descubrir que tan graves son todas las lesiones que tiene, también hay un pequeño remanente de magia en ellas de los ataques que uso el mago que controlaba el sonido eso me dificulta curarte como si estuviera contradiciendo a mi magia curativa; así que me llevara un tiempo, pero lo podré curar en unos pocos días -.

\- Entiendo, después que cures mi brazo salgamos afuera creo que la tormenta se está alejando -.

La chica asiente. Después de unos minutos termina el tratamiento.

\- Ya está Natsu-san, pero tendré que seguir curándolo durante unos días más para saber que tan afectado esta -.

\- Entiendo -.

El chico al levantarse intenta mover el brazo, pero este no responde correctamente - Maldición no puedo levantar el brazo -.

\- Eso puede ser debido a que también afecto a tus nervios y por eso no responden correctamente -.

\- Que molesto -.

\- Si tuviéramos una forma de elevar tu brazo tal vez no te molestaría - decía pensativa.

En ese momento toco la bufanda que le había prestado Natsu.

\- Natsu-san si no te molesta podría usar tu bufanda para sostener tu brazo al cuello, de esa forma podría elevarlo -.

El chico la miro y negó con la cabeza - No te preocupes no es tan molesto, si te la sacas respiraras el aire frio cuando salgamos así que no te la quites -.

\- Pero… -.

\- Estoy bien no es para tanto además me dijiste que en unos pocos días me terminarías de curar puedo esperar -.

\- Esta bien -.

\- Por cierto, allí está la canasta se perdieron muchas flores, eso es todo lo que queda; espero que sean suficientes - dice le chico mientras señala la esquina izquierda de la cueva.

Wendy se acerca y toma la canasta al agarrarla la miro - Si son suficientes para el encargo -.

\- Que alivio pensé que no tendríamos suficientes -.

Después de que ambos magos terminaran de hablar se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva. Una vez en frente notaron que esta estaba cubierta por la nieve.

\- A nevado mucho en solo unas cuantas horas - dice el pelirosa.

\- Así parece -.

\- Wendy prueba a usar tu rugido. Si lo hago yo podría derretir la nieve de arriba y si hay mucha podría enterrarnos -.

\- Esta bien lo intentare -.

La peliazul se pone en frente de la entrada de la cueva "Rugido del dragón celestial", el ataque atraviesa la nieve haciendo un camino directo de 6 de largo el cual cruzaron llegando afuera y observando que ya estaba de noche.

\- Sí que callo nieve - dijo Natsu.

\- Es verdad, también sigue nevando y corriendo viento -.

\- Sí, pero es mucho más débil que antes, podremos caminar sin problemas -.

\- Ya está oscuro. Es mejor que nos apuremos - dijo el pelirosa.

\- Una pregunta Natsu-san ¿Por dónde tenemos que ir? -.

\- Es verdad empecé a correr sin fijarme por donde iba -.

\- Natsu-san ¿No puedes sentir con tu olfato el rastro que dejamos cuando subimos? -.

\- Lo intentare - en eso se pone a olfatear el aire, pero no pudo encontrar ningún rastro.

\- Lo siento Wendy, pero no siento ningún rastro, han pasado muchas horas además con la tormenta y el viento dificulta las cosas, además nos desviamos del camino original -.

\- Ya veo - dijo la chica, en ese momento se le paso una idea por la cabeza - El viento - dijo.

\- ¿El viento? - pregunto el pelirosa.

\- Si puedo aprovechar el viento tal vez pueda saber como salir de aquí -.

En eso la chica comienza a concentrarse (Si me concentro tal vez pueda saber como es el lugar, concéntrate, concéntrate ("Así paso un minuto concentrándose en las corrientes de los vientos") Bien lo encontré) al terminar la peliazul se giró en dirección al pelirosa - Natsu-san ya sé por dónde ir -.

\- ¿Wendy que hiciste? Y ¿Cómo sabes por dónde ir? -.

\- Lo que hice fue concentrarme para sentir el viento recorrer la montaña gracias a eso pude sentir en que lugares rebota al chocar con las paredes y en que partes se eleva o baja de esa manera pude saber como es el lugar y por donde ir - explico la chica.

\- No entendí muy bien, pero debiste concentrarte mucho para hacer algo como eso, eres increíble Wendy -.

\- No es para tanto, es mejor que partamos - dijo sonrojada por el comentario del pelirosa.

\- Tienes razón vamos -.

Así ambos magos se dirigieron en dirección a Magnolia.

 **Una Hora y media más tarde**

La tormenta se estaba alejando adentrándose más a la cadena montañosa, por lo que los dos magos les dejo de nevar encima.

\- Natsu-san mira adelante - señalo la chica mostrando el camino por el que habían subido.

\- Llegamos más rápido de lo que creí parece que en la caída en lugar de alejarnos nos dejó más cerca del inicio de la montaña -.

\- Estábamos relativamente cerca tuvimos suerte al fin de cuentas - dice mirando en dirección a la ciudad.

\- Tienes razón, y Wendy ¿No te has dado cuenta? - dijo Natsu mirando a la peliazul.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – pregunta la chica sin entender.

\- De que has caminado todo el tiempo por la nieve desde que salimos de la cueva y no has tenido ningún problema para hacerlo, y eso que la nieve está mucho más alta que cuando subimos literalmente estas enterrada hasta la rodilla por la nieve - dijo señalando hacia abajo.

La chica miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que tenía razón - Pero ¿Cómo es que no me costó caminar? -.

\- Eso es fácil de responder te es fácil caminar por tu magia -.

\- ¿Por mi magia? - dice sin entender.

\- Wendy no te has dado cuenta, pero todo el camino has mantenido alto el poder mágico que emanas -.

\- No me di cuenta ("Dice la chica un poco exaltada al darse cuenta de ello"), entonces no siento frio porque mi magia me protege ¿Verdad? -.

\- Así es al tener tu magia alta provocas que crees una protección por tu magia de viento y no dejas que el frio pase, también el usar magia provoca que la temperatura de tu cuerpo aumente por el esfuerzo físico; pero ¿Por qué el poder mágico que expulsas es grande? -.

\- Ah eso es debido a que estoy preocupada por tu herida, creo que lo hice inconscientemente -.

\- Ya veo, pero te dije que no tienes que preocuparte tanto; aunque ahora te ha beneficiado, pero ¿No te sientes cansada? Has usado mucha magia durante el transcurso del día - pregunta preocupado.

\- No, estoy bien no me siento cansada -.

\- Entonces está bien. Es mejor que volvamos a Magnolia -.

\- Sí - responde Wendy mientras asiente con su cabeza.

Así los dos Dragón Slayer se dirigen a Magnolia

 **Con Nozomi**

Se encontraba corriendo hacia la montaña donde estuvo con su hermana por última vez ("El lugar era un camino de tierra con muchos árboles a los costados")

(Espero que Sora no este enojada; bueno no hay nada que hacer si lo está, es mejor que me concentre por si llego a sentir el aroma de papá o mamá) pensaba el chico mientras se concentraba vigilando su alrededor.

Estuvo corriendo durante 10 minutos hasta que algo llamó su atención.

(Estos olores no hay duda son papá y mamá. Es mejor que me oculte, por el sonido de sus pasos y su aroma deben estar a unos 400 metros lo mejor es que camine ocultándome por los arboles) pensó rápidamente para ocultarse en los arboles a un costado del camino y siguió avanzando en silencio.

Al poco tiempo pudo ver entre las ramas pasar a sus padres.

(Hay están. Esto es raro el único sonido de pasos que escucho es el de ellos, no puede ser que Sora sea tan buena ocultándose o acaso habrá pasado algo lo mejor es que vaya a buscarla) pensaba mirando a sus padres esperando que se alejaran.

Cuando ya se alejaron lo suficiente, Nozomi sale y se dirige rápidamente a donde estuvo por última vez con su hermana.

Nozomi se tardó 7 minutos en llegar al lugar (Bien, este es el último lugar que estuvimos juntos. No hay signos de alguna pelea entonces ¿Dónde estará?) pensaba mientras observaba los alrededores.

Así estuvo un par de minutos hasta que vio la formación rocosa que sobresalía por lo que fue a investigar.

Al llegar se adentró y a pocos metros Nozomi pudo ver a su hermana dormir en una cama improvisada (No sé porque no me sorprende. Debería enojarme, pero esto me salvo de que se enojara conmigo bueno es mejor despertarla).

\- Sora despierta - dice sacudiendo a la chica.

\- Vamos Sora es hora de levantarse - insistía Nozomi (Vaya manera de dormir. Ah parece que no tengo opción, le hare una pequeña broma) pensaba con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno no hay caso. Kaito porque no besas a Sora a ver si reacciona - dice en voz alta.

En ese momento Sora se levanta abruptamente - Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Kaito ("grita la chica, en ese momento se golpea la cabeza contra la cueva"). Duele, duele mucho ¿Contra qué me golpee? - dice agarrándose la frente.

\- Vaya golpe - decía Nozomi.

\- Nii-san, malo no me despiertes así - dice con las mejillas infladas y haciendo un puchero.

\- Vamos no es para tanto, te has dado peores golpes entrenando -.

\- Aun así, duele - dice mirando a su hermano con los ojos cristalinos y a punto de llorar.

(Increíble si no estás una pelea o en el gremio actúas parecida a mamá) pensaba mirando a su hermana - Vamos no te pongas a llorar -.

\- No voy a llorar - dice aguantando las lágrimas.

\- Mira te traje esto - dice mohatrando la bolsa que trae con él.

La chica agarra la bolsa y la abre - Comida - dice con los ojos iluminados.

\- Supuse que tendrías hambre, así que te traje un poco -.

\- Gracias nii-san -.

\- De nada -.

Acto seguido saca los dos tapers - **Itadakimasu** ("en eso se pone comer"). Y dime ¿Cómo esta Hitoshu? - pregunta mientras come.

\- En primera come y después habla, segundo es Hitoshi y tercero está bien -.

\- ¿Qué problemas tenía? -.

\- Después te explico en el camino es algo largo de explicar -.

\- Pero ya está todo bien ¿Verdad? -.

\- Si ya está todo bien ("Al darse cuenta todo lo que dijo desvió su mirada a su hermana la cual estaba sentada comiendo"). Te diste cuenta -.

\- Si -.

\- ¿En qué momento? -.

\- Desde antes que te fueras tu mirada te delata te notabas pensativo y algo preocupado. Aunque tuve mis sospechas por lo que dijiste cuando lo veíamos pelear con mamá y papá-.

\- Con que así fue -.

\- Sí, aunque ya todos están acostumbrados de que vayas por tu cuenta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, pero la próxima vez llévame contigo nunca se sabe cuándo necesites ayuda ¿Ok? - dice señalando a su hermano.

\- Esta bien, pero no mientas. Solo quieres acompañarme porque posiblemente haya una pelea -.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? - dice rascándose la cabeza.

\- Solo te conozco. Ahora es mejor que termines de comer nuestros padres ya van rumbo a Magnolia - dice el chico recostándose (Y no te llevo porque seguramente destruirías todo a tu alrededor).

\- Y ahora me lo dices. Tenemos que apurarnos - Sora come rápidamente su comida, terminando en pocos minutos.

Cuando Sora terminó de comer, salen de la Cueva para ir detrás de sus padres. Mientras van a Magnolia Nozomi le explico a su hermana todo lo que sucedió con Hitoshi.

\- Malditos sean como se atreven a desconfiar de uno de sus miembros de tal manera. Me gustaría haber ido contigo y darles una buena paliza -.

\- Ya, ya cálmate Sora lo bueno es que todo se arregló -.

\- Si lo sé, pero aun así me enoja - dice apretando sus manos.

\- Olvídate de eso por un momento y concéntrate ya estamos por llegar. Mira la entrada - dice Nozomi señalando.

\- Es verdad y en ella están papá y mamá -.

\- Los alcanzamos justo -.

\- Me pregunto si habrán avanzado algo en su relación -.

\- No creo que suceda tan rápido - dice el chico con una gota en la nuca.

\- ¿Quién sabe? - dice con ojos soñadores.

\- Solo no vayas a hacer algo para intervenir -.

\- Lo sé, lo sé ya me lo has dicho varias veces -.

\- Y lo seguiré haciendo por si acaso -.

En eso ambos hermanos se ocultan cerca para observar a sus padres.

...

Natsu y Wendy estaban atravesando la entrada a la ciudad en ese momento.

\- Por fin llegamos - dice Natsu estirándose.

\- Ah sido un día con bastante cosas imprevistas -.

\- Aunque sea así, lo bueno es que nada grave paso y estamos bien -.

\- Pero Natsu-san tu brazo - dice preocupada Wendy.

\- No es nada grave Wendy, eh sufrido peores daños, así que no tienes que preocuparte ahora es mejor que vayamos a entregar las flores; espero que estén para recibirlas -.

\- No lo sé, es mejor que vayamos a la casa de la mujer rápido, aunque ya es muy tarde; espero que no se moleste por ir tan tarde. Pero primero pasemos y compremos algunas vendas - dice Wendy.

\- Esta bien, aunque no sabemos si abra algún lugar abierto a esta hora -.

\- Tienes razón Natsu-san -.

\- Bueno te sigo ya que no sé a dónde ir -.

...

En los tejados de arriba estaban los dos hermanos.

\- Parece que todo está bien y nada grave ah pasado - habla Sora.

\- Eso parece - responde Nozomi mirando en dirección al gremio.

Sora nota esto - ¿Estas preocupado por Kaito y Miyu? -.

\- No, no lo estoy -.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué miras tanto hacia el gremio? -

\- Me pregunto si ¿Nos estarán esperando en el lugar de encuentro o se abran ido a la casa? -

\- Vamos no creo que estén esperándonos -.

\- No recuerdas que Miyu-chan se te quedo esperando cuando iban a salir de compras y tuvimos que salir por una llamada de emergencia ella te espero todo el día - dice recordando Nozomi.

\- Bueno es verdad, pero Kaito esta con Miyu puede que él la convenza de ir a la casa -.

\- Sora estamos hablando de Kaito si le dices que espere en un lugar donde después nos vamos a ver y si tú vas él te esperaría en la cima de un volcán todo el día y la noche -.

A la chica se le cae una gota de sudor - Puede que tengas razón - dice mirando en dirección al gremio.

\- Sora iré a ver si están allá. Escúchame es mejor que te mantengas en el menor silencio posible y no llames la atención ¿Entendido? - dice lo último con una mirada intensa.

\- Si lo entiendo nii-san, no hare ningún ruido -.

\- Eso espero. Bueno nos vemos - acto seguido el chico se va.

(Bien nii-san se a ido ahora veamos cómo puedo hacer para que avance la relación de papá y mamá) piensa mirando a sus padres.

...

Los dos magos estuvieron caminando y pasaron por la zona comercial sin encontrar algún lugar abierto para comprar vendas, así que se fueron a la zona residencial para entregar las flores al pasar por la ciudad notaron que vieron a muy poca gente

\- Parece ser tarde hay poca gente - dice el pelirosa.

La chica asiente a lo dicho - Si además no encontramos un lugar para comprar vendas para tu brazo - dice deprimida.

\- No te preocupes Wendy mañana comprare algunas y me envolveré el brazo. Cambiando de tema ¿Falta mucho? -.

\- Ya estamos cerca Natsu-san, es esa casa de color lila que esta antes de que termine la calle -.

\- Oh ya estábamos cerca, apuremos el paso Wendy - dice agarrándola de la mano y apurando el paso.

\- Espera Natsu-san no camines tan rápido - dice mientras es jalada por el chico.

El chico sigue caminando hasta llegar a estar en frente de la casa.

\- ¿Señora esta despierta? - grita el pelirosa.

\- Natsu-san no grites así puede estar durmiendo y además molestaras a los vecinos - habla Wendy con un pequeño tono de regaño.

\- Ah, lo siento lo hice sin pensar -.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la casa.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunta una señora ("Tiene 43 años, mide 169 centímetros, es de contextura normal, tiene el pelo morado oscuro el cual se extiende hasta la mitad de la espalda, a los costados tiene un trenzado que se une en la espalda; ojos color marrón claro, un rostro triangular. Vestía un vestido de una sola pieza que le llegaba hasta las rodillas es de color crema claro con dobleces en la altura de los hombros, detalles en forma de olas color celestes en la parte de la cintura para abajo").

\- Lamento el ruido - se disculpa Wendy haciendo una reverencia.

(¿Porque se disculpa si yo fui el ruidoso?) piensa al escucharla disculparse - Wendy no tienes que disculparte yo fui el que grito. Pido disculpas por haber gritado de esa forma - dice haciendo una pequeña referencia.

Wendy mira asombrada a Natsu (Natsu-san disculpándose y formalmente) piensa atónita - Natsu-san, ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunta preocupada.

\- Si estoy bien -.

La mujer al ver esto deja escapar una pequeña risa - Son una linda pareja -.

Wendy se sonroja por lo que escucho - No somos pareja - responde a punto de salirle humo por la cabeza (Pareja ¿Acaso parecemos una? ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer sentir tan feliz)?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? - pregunta curioso Natsu.

\- Bueno por su forma de ser y además porque han estado de la mano desde que llegaron - dice poniendo su mano derecha en su mejilla.

Al escuchar esto ambos Dragón Slayer bajan la mirada y notaron que era cierto, en ese momento ambos magos se separan.

\- Lo siento Wendy te arrastre sin darme cuenta - dice mirando hacia otro lado.

\- No tienes que preocuparte Natsu-san no lo hiciste con mala intención - habla aun sonrojada.

(Vaya, vaya que interesante) piensa la señora mirando curiosa - Bueno, bueno ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? -.

\- Es verdad vinimos a entregarle las flores del encargo - dice la peliazul mostrando la canasta.

\- Oh, así que ustedes aceptaron el trabajo. Vengan pasen - dice entrando a la casa.

Ambos magos siguieron a la mujer adentrándose a la casa ("Esta era muy amplia y estaba lleno de diferentes ropas puestas en maniquís o colgadas").

\- Siéntense. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hanako -.

\- Mi nombre es Wendy -.

\- El mío Natsu -.

\- A Natsu Dragneel también conocido como Salamander nunca pensé que tu tomarías el trabajo -.

\- Lo hice porque Wendy me pidió ayuda -.

\- Ya veo. Bueno serían tan amables de darme las flores -.

\- Si, aquí tiene Hanako-san, espero que sean suficientes - dice la peliazul entregando la canasta.

\- Gracias. Ahora vaciare la canasta y se la devolveré - en eso la mujer busca y saca una caja blanca con decoraciones de color plateada en forma ondular rodeando la caja y había dos moños pequeños de oro en cada lado ("Como si sujetaran la decoración ondular"), la tapa estaba decorado de la misma forma, pero con una flor tallada en el medio.

\- Que linda caja - habla Wendy.

\- Eso es debido a que este pedido es para una persona adinerada -.

\- Para que se usaran las flores -.

\- Son para ponerlos en un vestido de bodas -.

\- Se verá muy hermoso -.

\- Eso es verdad, pero estas flores también son por una creencia -.

\- Sí, la conozco -.

\- ¿Una creencia? ¿Cuál creencia? - pregunta Natsu curioso.

\- Se dice que al regalar esta flor en estado de cristalización a un amigo su amistad será duradera, pero si se usa en un casamiento se cree que la unión entre ellos será como la flor tendrán una hermosa vida juntos y duradera hasta que la muerte los separe - explica mientras guarda las flores.

\- Vaya hay muchas creencias así no es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso, aunque no le encuentro sentido -.

\- Es verdad hay muchas creencias, ahora no le encuentras sentido, pero en el futuro cuando te enamores lo harás -.

Natsu ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

\- Bueno ya está listo, tome le devuelvo la canasta y ahora voy a buscar su paga - dice la mujer entregando la canasta a Wendy y yendo a buscar el dinero en otro cuarto.

A los minutos volvió - Aquí tienen 70.000 Jewels ("En eso nota el brazo herido de Natsu"). Natsu-chan que le paso en el brazo -.

\- Ah no se preocupe por eso - dice recibiendo el dinero y repartiéndolo con Wendy.

\- Pero que le paso -.

\- Solo digamos que nos atacaron las bestias que decían en el trabajo y otra razón más -.

\- ¿Qué raro? Nunca escuche que hirieran a alguien de esa manera -.

\- En realidad era un mago que usaba magia de ilusión y usaba magia de sonido para atacar. Aunque él no parecía querer dañarnos - explica Wendy.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas -.

\- ¿Qué cosas? - preguntan los dos magos curiosos.

\- Todas las personas que fueron atacadas despertaban en una cueva y sin heridas graves solo algunos rasguños y algo desorientados -.

\- Ya veo, algo debe pasar para qué lo haga - dice Wendy.

\- Hay personas que no tienen otra opción más que hacer cosas que no le agraden. Seguramente debe tener problemas tan graves que no tiene opción - dice la mujer.

\- Seguramente pase eso, el daño no es muy grave, pero Natsu-san no puede mover el brazo. Me agradaría levantar su brazo y vendarlo, pero las farmacias y las otras tiendas estaban cerradas -.

\- Tengo vendas si quieres usarlas -.

\- ¿En serio? Eso sería de gran ayuda Hanako-san -.

\- Ven, sígueme y te las entrego -.

La peliazul asiente y sigue a la pelimorada a un cuarto de atrás.

\- Sé que por aquí debo tener algunas vendas - dice buscando en los cajones de una cómoda.

\- Déjeme ayudarla Hanako-san - dice Wendy poniéndose al lado de la mujer.

\- Por cierto, Wendy-chan a ti te gusta ese chico Natsu ¿Verdad? - dice lo último en un susurro en la oreja de la chica.

Wendy al escuchar eso se comenzó a sonrojar pasando por varios tonos de rojos - Y-y-yo n-no no se d-de que habla - dice elevando la voz y agitando sus brazos de arriba a abajo.

\- Cálmate Wendy-chan si elevas mucho la voz Natsu-chan nos escuchara - dice en un tono amable y tranquilo.

En ese momento la chica se tapa la boca.

\- Vamos no es para avergonzarse es común enamorarse -.

\- Pero sería vergonzoso si Natsu-san se entera aún no sería capaz de decirle lo que siento. Soy muy tímida -.

\- Ya veo. Eres muy linda - dice en un susurro no audible para una persona común.

\- No, no soy tan linda - dice jugando con sus dedos.

\- Vaya, me escuchaste -.

\- Los Dragón Slayer tenemos un oído muy desarrollado -.

\- Ya veo eres una Dragón Slayer, eres muy joven y aun así tienes una magia muy rara -.

\- Natsu-san también es un Dragón Slayer -.

\- Entonces ¿Nos abra podido escuchar? -.

Al escuchar esto Wendy se sobresalta.

\- Vamos a ver como esta - dice la pelimorada.

Las dos mujeres van al comedor y al llegar notan al Dragón Slayer dormido.

\- Parece que está cansado - dice la mujer.

\- Si fue un día agitado - dice con alivio de que no escuchara lo que hablaron (Seguramente se cansó al tener que cuidarme cuando estuve inconsciente).

\- Busquemos las vendas mientras Natsu-chan descansa -.

\- Esta bien -.

Otra vez ambas comienzan a buscar entre los cajones y otros lugares.

\- Dime Wendy-chan ¿Por qué no te confiesas? -.

\- Yo no me siento segura, tengo miedo de que me rechaza -.

\- ¿Estas, segura de que te rechazara? -.

\- No estoy segura, pero Natsu-san nunca ha mostrado sentimientos por nadie -.

\- Ya veo, pero deberías hacer algún movimiento -.

\- No estoy segura de que hacer, por eso hice esta misión con Natsu-san para saber si siente algo por mi o intentar que se fije en mí -.

\- ¿Y que tal te fue? -.

\- Me la pase bien y me agrado pasar el día con él, pero no pude descubrir nada, me avergonzaba mucho -.

\- Con que eso paso. Oh aquí están las vendas - dice sacándolas de una caja.

\- Que bueno ahora podre vendar el brazo de Natsu-san -.

\- Toma aquí tienes el vendaje y una cinta - dice entregándosela a la peliazul.

\- Muchas gracias - dice con una reverencia.

\- No tienes que ser tan formal, ahora ve a vendar a Natsu-chan yo buscare alguna tela para mantener su brazo elevado -.

\- Esta bien - dice, seguido sale por la puerta.

(Que niña tan honesta. Espero que su amor sea correspondido) piensa la pelimorada mirando salir a Wendy, en eso se pone a buscar una tela.

…

Todo esto fue visto por una chica la cual vigilaba viendo desde una ventana.

(Interesante creo que puedo ayudar en el avance de mamá) piensa Sora.

La chica se acerca y da pequeños golpes en la ventana, esto atrae la atención de Hanako por lo que se acerca y la abre notando a la chica.

\- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? -.

\- Solo digamos que soy alguien que hace de cupido para ese par. Además, no eleve la voz por favor - dice en un susurro en el oído de la mujer.

\- De cupido ¿Eh? - habla también susurrando.

\- Si y me gustaría que me ayudara -.

\- No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que no eres mala persona ¿Qué quieres que haga? -.

\- Quiero que me ayude a provocar a que ambos se besen para que despierten sus sentimientos-.

\- Con que eso quieres -.

\- Si -.

\- Déjamelo a mí - dice la mujer para luego alejarse de la ventana.

La chica asiente y se aleja.

…

\- Natsu-san despierta - llama Wendy sacudiendo al chico.

\- Cinco minutos más - dice acomodándose en la silla.

\- Vamos Natsu-san despierta debo vendarte el brazo - habla más fuerte y sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

\- ¿Eh Wendy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunta desorientado.

\- Natsu-san recuerda estamos en la casa de Hanako-san -.

\- Ah es verdad, me quede dormido ("Dice estirándose"). ¿Que pasa Wendy? -.

\- Ya tengo las vendas, para vendarte el brazo - dice mostrando el vendaje.

\- Ah, las encontraron -.

\- Sí, así que podrías dejarme vendarte -.

El chico asiente y pone el brazo encima de la mesa ayudándose con la otra mano para que Wendy comience a vendarlo.

Mientras Wendy está vendando a Natsu, Hanako entra al comedor.

(Oh vaya, esto es interesante. Creo que voy a intentar algo) piensa mirando a Wendy la cual estaba vendando el brazo de Natsu cuidadosamente.

\- Listo Natsu-san ya terminé -.

\- Gracias Wendy - agradece con una gran sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

\- Muy bien vendado Wendy-chan - dice la pelimorada detrás de ella.

\- Hanako-san, ya volvió -.

\- Si y toma aquí tienes - dice entregándole una tela color crema.

\- Gracias -.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? - pregunta Natsu confundido.

\- Es para poner tu brazo en altura - responde Wendy.

\- Ahh -.

\- Natsu-san puedes agachar un poco la cabeza para pasar la tela por detrás del cuello -.

El chico obedece y Wendy comienza a acomodar la tela.

\- Wendy-chan y dime serás más directa sobre lo que dijimos -.

La chica pega un pequeño sobresalto - Hanako-san no diga nada -.

\- Oh vamos Wendy-chan deberías ser más asertiva -.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - pregunta curioso el pelirosa.

\- Nada importante - responde rápidamente la peliazul.

\- Vamos debes tener más confiada en ti misma - dice dándole un empujón en la espalda.

Al ser empujada Wendy pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de Natsu, pero al caer ambos juntan sus labios.

Aunque solo era un pequeño rose fue suficiente para que Wendy se sonrojara y su rostro parezca un tomate.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos Wendy se separa velozmente y gira su rostro - Hanako-san - dijo con tono de queja y aun roja.

\- Perdón, perdón no fue a propósito - dice negando con sus manos.

Por otra parte, Natsu no movió ningún musculo y se quedó estático (¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió raro ¿Qué paso?) piensa el chico, en eso sus mejillas se tornan con un color carmín.

\- Natsu-san lo siento - se disculpa Wendy desviando su mirada.

\- No te preocupes Wendy no hiciste nada malo - niega el chico también desviando la mirada.

(Pero que tenemos aquí, parece algo interesante) piensa mirando con una sonrisa gatuna.

\- ¿Wendy-chan no ibas a sujetar el brazo de Natsu-chan con la tela? -.

\- Es verdad -.

La chica vuelve a ponerse a acomodar la tela pasándola por detrás del cuello del chico y sujetando el brazo.

\- Listo Natsu-san -.

\- Gracias Wendy -.

\- Bueno parece que ya está tratado tu brazo -.

\- Ah sí gracias por las vendas - dice Natsu.

\- Muchas gracias -.

\- No se preocupen y además les agradezco -.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - preguntan ambos al unísono.

\- Por haber aceptado el encargo - habla con una sonrisa (Y además por dejarme ver algo muy interesante. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasara).

\- Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos ya se está haciendo tarde - habla Natsu.

\- Tienes razón, Charle debe estar preocupada -.

En eso ambos magos se levantan y van a la salida.

\- Adiós espero que les vaya bien -.

\- Gracias y que le vaya bien también a usted -.

En eso suena el estómago de Natsu "Groowww".

\- Parece que tienes hambre - habla la pelimorada.

\- Si es que no eh comido en todo el día ("Dice mientras se rasca la cabeza"). Que bueno que hay un restaurante que conozco que tiene abierto hasta tarde Wendy ¿Quieres venir? tu tampoco has comido en todo el día -.

\- Esta bien -.

\- Así que van a cenar juntos, parece que fueran a una cita -.

\- C-ci-cita, no es como una cita - habla la peliazul roja nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué es una cita? - pregunta Natsu.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte - dice la pelimorada

Después de esto ambos Dragón Slayers se ponen en camino al restaurante, pero ninguno se dirigía la mirada -.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en la puerta del local ("Un edificio de unos 200 metros cuadrados con un letrero que decía: Comidas Tradicionales Kazuki").

\- Aquí es Wendy no es muy conocido, pero siempre tiene abierto hasta tarde. Ven pasemos -.

La chica asiente y sigue al pelirosa adentro del local.

\- Bienvenido. Oh, pero si eres tu Natsu - dice el dueño del lugar ("Un hombre de unos 175 centímetros de pelo negro corto y con ropas blancas de cocinero")

\- Hola Kazuki -.

\- Veo que trajiste compañía – dice el hombre al ver a la peliazul.

\- Si ella es mi amiga Wendy; acabamos de llegar de una misión y no hemos comido en todo el día -.

\- Mucho gusto Wendy mi nombre es Kazuki -

\- También es un gusto conocerlo -.

"Grooooowwwwww" en ese momento vuelve a sonar el estómago de Natsu.

\- "Jajajaja" déjame adivinar lo mismo de siempre ¿Verdad? -

El chico asiente.

\- Y usted que va a querer jovencita, estos son nuestros especiales del día y de este lado están el resto de platos que servimos - dice señalando una pared con el nombre de todos los platillos.

\- Voy a querer un especial numero dos - dice Wendy.

\- En unos momentos traigo su comida -.

Ambos magos se sentaron en una mesa quedando enfrentados esperando sus alimentos. En ese tiempo ninguno dijo nada.

Al cabo de 30 minutos vuelve el pelinegro junto a otro hombre con las comidas.

\- Aquí tienen - dice dejando las comidas en la mesa.

En eso ambos se ponen a comer, aun con un solo brazo Natsu come a un ritmo voraz lo cual deja sorprendida a Wendy.

Unos minutos después ambos magos ya terminaron de comer.

\- Ah estaba muy bueno, eh Kazuki ya terminamos ¿Cuánto es todo? - grita el pelirosa.

\- Serian unos 24.500 todo - dice el hombre llegando de la cocina

\- Pensé que había comido más que eso - dice Natsu pasando el dinero.

\- Mira ("Dice señalando la pared") la mayoría de lo que comiste hoy está en el especial de ofertas te ahorraste unos 5500 Jewels -.

\- Oh que bueno -.

\- Disculpe ¿Cuánto es lo mío? - habla Wendy uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Señorita, Natsu ya pago todo lo que comieron -.

\- ¿Eh? Pero yo debería pagar lo que comí -.

\- No te preocupes Wendy, ya lo pagué yo, además no es ningún problema y no quiero escuchar quejas ¿Si? -.

\- Esta bien -.

\- Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos ya es tarde ("Dice mirando un reloj que marcaba las 12:45 de la noche"). Nos vemos -.

\- Nos vemos Natsu no te metas en problemas -.

"Jajajaja" en eso ambos se ponen a reír.

Por su parte a Wendy se le cae una gota de sudor.

Después de esto ambos magos salen del lugar.

\- Adiós Natsu, señorita - saluda mientras Natsu y Wendy se alejan.

\- Adiós - responde la peliazul saludando con su mano.

\- Nos vemos - dice Natsu saludando de espalda.

Mientras caminaban Wendy noto que Natsu estaba caminando en su misma dirección.

\- Etto Natsu-san ¿Tú casa no está en la dirección contraria? -.

\- Así es ¿Por? -.

\- Bueno me preguntaba debido a que estas caminando en la mí misma dirección -.

\- Te voy a acompañar hasta la entrada de Fairy Hills -.

\- Natsu-san eso no es necesario -.

\- No te preocupes ya estamos a medio camino -.

\- Pero Natsu-san deberías ir a tu casa -.

\- Vamos Wendy no te preocupes ¿Oh es qué te incomoda estar conmigo? - dice con un tono de tristeza falso.

\- Eso no es así Natsu-san no me incomoda estar contigo, me agrado pasar el día contigo - responde rápidamente la chica.

\- Ah mi también me agrado pasar el día contigo - dice el pelirosa sonriendo.

En ese momento una chica pasa corriendo junto a ellos.

\- Con permiso - dice la joven pasando al lado de Wendy empujándola en el acto.

Al ser empujada la peliazul cierra los ojos y choca contra Natsu tirando ambos al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos Wendy se da cuenta de que está a pocos centímetros del rostro de Natsu.

\- Lo siento... Natsu-san - dice mirando fijo al pelirosa.

\- No te preocupes... no me paso nada - Natsu también se quedó mirando fijamente a la peliazul.

...

(Por favor que mamá y papá bésense por voluntad propia así entenderán que tan profundo son sus sentimientos) pensaba Sora mirando desde el tejado de un edificio cercano.

...

En ese momento Wendy comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Natsu el cual no articulaba movimiento alguno.

Poco a poco la chica se acercaba, mientras eso pasaba las mejillas de ambos Dragón Slayers comenzaron a tomar un leve color rojo, solo estaban a 3 centímetros de besarse.

\- Natsu, Wendy ¿Están bien? - justo en ese momento aparece Lisanna elevando la voz y acercándose a ambos magos.

Al escuchar una voz que los menciona a ambos Natsu y Wendy se levantan rápidamente poniéndose de pie - Sí - responden los dos de forma automática y algo nerviosos.

...

En ese mismo momento en el tejado Sora se cae para atrás.

La chica se reincorpora lentamente arrastrándose hasta quedar en el filo del tejado (¿No pudiste llegar en otro momento Lisanna-san? Acabas de arruinar el momento que cree) piensa con una gota en la frente.

La chica se levanta y mira con decepción como Lisanna se acerca a sus padres (Parece que el destino está en mi contra. Bueno creo que no puedo hacer nada más por hoy) piensa la chica suspirando.

...

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunta Lisanna ya al lado de ambos.

\- Ah Lisanna eres tú. No pasa nada - dice Natsu ya tranquilo.

\- Si todo está bien Lisanna-san -.

\- Los vi de lejos cuando alguien choco con ustedes y los vi caer -.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, pero ¿Qué haces a esta hora por acá? - pregunta Natsu.

\- Yo no hago nada solo salí a dar una caminata, no podía dormir bien - responde la chica ayudando a levantarse a ambos magos (En realidad estaba esperando que llegaras para pasar tiempo juntos, pero no tuve suerte).

En eso la peliblanca nota el brazo vendado de Natsu - Natsu ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? - pregunta preocupada.

\- Ah, esto un mago nos atacó en la montaña y bueno mi brazo acabo así, aunque en parte es mi culpa -.

\- ¿Tú culpa? - habla Lisanna.

\- No es nada, no tienes que preocuparte - dice el chico negando con su mano sana (Bueno es mi culpa por descuidado y usar mi brazo el cual ya estaba herido).

\- Ya es tarde así que nos vemos Lisanna, vamos Wendy -.

\- Adiós Lisanna-san -.

Después de saludar ambos magos comienzan a caminar.

En ese momento la chica noto que ambos Dragón Slayer se dirigían en la misma dirección - ¿A dónde vas Natsu? Tu casa está en la otra dirección - pregunta la peliblanca.

\- Voy a acompañar a Wendy hasta la entrada de Fairy Hills y de ahí me vuelvo a mi casa – responde el chico sin darse vuelta.

\- Esta bien cuídate - dice la chica mientras mira como se alejan (Que raro nunca vi a Natsu actuar así, espera esa no es la bufanda de Natsu ¿Por qué Wendy la está usando? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?) piensa la chica con gran curiosidad.

\- Esperen yo los acompaño - dice Lisanna acercándose a ambos magos.

\- ¿Eh? Nos acompañas ¿Por qué? – pregunta Natsu.

\- Mientras caminamos a Fairy Hills quiero que me cuentes que paso y como te hiciste esa herida – responde ya al lado del chico.

\- Bueno no tengo problema -.

En eso los tres se fueron caminando en dirección al dormitorio.

 **En Fairy Hills (20 Minutos después)**

Durante todo el viaje Natsu estuvo contándole a Lisanna todo lo que sucedió.

\- Con que eso paso - dice la peliblanca.

\- Si lo bueno es que nada grave paso y mi herida fue curada por Wendy espero que dentro de poco pueda mover de nuevo el brazo -.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Natsu-san, Lisanna-san -.

\- Ah, ya llegamos. Nos vemos mañana en el gremio Wendy -.

\- Hasta mañana Wendy que descanses bien -.

\- Hasta mañana - dice la peliazul en tono triste para luego cruzar la entrada de Fairy Hills e irse a su cuarto.

\- Bueno es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos – dice el pelirosa.

La peliblanca asiente y comienzan a caminar. A los 15 minutos se separan y cada uno se va por su lado.

Mientras Natsu va andando a su casa mira en dirección a la montaña.

* * *

Continuara

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo espero que les haya gustado.

Antes de irme les digo dos cosas primero empecé otro fic de Fairy Tail el cual va a ser muy diferente a este; y segundo les deseo a todos los lectores ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!

Hasta la próxima y que la pasen bienn.


	12. Chapter 12: Un Mal presagio

Un saludo a todos los lectores, seguidores y a los que tienen en favoritos a esta historia aquí de vuelta Maxi25GAMER espero que se lo hayan pasado bien en navidad y en año nuevo (Aunque ya es muy tarde para eso, en realidad quería actualizar en enero, pero muchas cosas pasaron). Este es un capitulo doble debido a mi desaparición de escribir fics, solo puedo decir lamento mi tardanza, pero las cosas no me han salido bien y eh tenido, asuntos personales entre otras cosas que no me han dejado hacer la continuación del fic (Ni siquiera el poder leer algún fic), pero no los aburriré explicando lo que me ha sucedido.

Les agradezco a todos los lectores que aún siguen leyendo este fic aun después de mi inactividad y por sus reviews y mensajes privados donde me saludan o me preguntan si sigo vivo, en realidad no pude leerlos hasta hace unas horas antes de publicar debido a que había perdido mi libreta con las contraseñas; recién la encontré ayer (cada vez que reorganizo mi cuarto mis cosas se pierden por toda la casa, al mandar las cosas que no uso a una pieza vacía que no se usa).

Antes de comenzar tengo dos cosas que decir la primera este es un capitulo doble y la segunda voy a dejar de escribir el fic ya los tiempos no me dan así que espero que les agrade estos últimos capítulos… Na es mentira lo segundo lo escribiré al final de la subida doble

Aquí está el capítulo 12 sin más que decir contesto los reviews.

* * *

opiniones

Fairy MAAC: Gracias por desearme feliz navidad y año nuevo espero que te lo hayas pasado bien, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que este también sea de tu agrado.

Génesis: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo y de que comentes lo que te pareció, sobre lo de Sora y Hanako no spoiler mi amigo no spoiler. Espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Zombie-Kun: Gracias por comentar y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero las cosas se me complican, pero ahora estoy más desocupado así que actualizare más seguido. Me da gusto de que te guste la historia y espero que te agrade como se va ir desarrollando en el futuro.

Evolvelove: Lo siento, pero no abra lemon tendrás que esperar al siguiente fic. Sobre la Wendy celosa no te preocupes que mediante se vaya desarrollando la historia se van a manifestar los celos, pero todo a su tiempo y no seas impaciente la historia terminara cuando tenga que hacerlo y te digo que aún le falta, pero como estoy más desocupado actualizare más seguido.

Ka uve: Hola Reiji tiempo sin aparecerte, yo eh estado bien. Espero que hayas pasado una buena Navidad y un buen Año Nuevo.

Agradezco tu comentario siempre es algo único que me agrada, sin más que decir les mando un saludo a Ren, a Ul, a Rose, a Sora, a Mizuki (Tiene el mismo nombre que la hermana menor de Sora y Nozomi), a Matt, a ti Reiji y a todo Ocs que me haya olvidado o aun no conozca.

Misora888: Que bueno de que te parezca bueno el fic, lamento la tardanza al actualizar mis asuntos personales me demandan tiempo y no eh podido actualizar. Te mando un saludo desde Argentina, vaya tú también eres de México la mayoría de mis lectores son de México, seguido por España y después de Argentina.

Guest: Aquí está la continuación del fic, lamento la tardanza. Me alegro de que te guste el fic espero que estos capítulos también te agraden.

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Aunque a veces se pase de Troll

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración.

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes, reacciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia, sonidos (onomatopeyas, aunque rara vez abra alguna).

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Un Mal Presagio

Se podía ver a Natsu mirando a la montaña pensativo mientras se dirigía camino a su casa.

 **Con Nozomi**

Se encontraba corriendo en dirección al gremio de Fairy Tail, cuando estaba cerca de este salto al techo y llega a donde estaban Kaito ("El cual estaba recostado") y Miyu ("Quien estaba sentada leyendo un libro").

\- Hola. Ya volví - dice Nozomi saludando con su mano.

\- Hola Nozomi - saluda Kaito de la misma manera aun en el suelo.

\- Se tardaron mucho, espera ¿Dónde está Sora, Nozomi-kun? - pregunta confundida al no verla.

\- ¡Es verdad ¿Dónde está Sora-sama?! - dice Kaito en tono de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Kaito, Sora está bien, solo está vigilando a papá y mamá. Lo mejor será ir al departamento, Sora ira directamente hay - dice el chico con tranquilidad.

\- Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos - dice la pelinegra levantándose.

\- Bien, vayamos a casa tengo hambre - habla Kaito mientras se pone de pie.

\- Yo también, no hemos comido en todo el día - dice Miyu

Después de esta pequeña charla los tres bajan a la calle y se dirigen a la casa que alquilan a la cual llegan en 40 minutos.

 **Con Sora (Una hora y media después del encuentro de Nozomi con Miyu y Kaito)**

Al terminar de seguir a sus padres Se encontraba la chica caminando de vuelta a la casa.

(Maldición estuvo tan cerca, papá y mamá casi se besan si no hubiera aparecido Lisanna-san en ese momento) pensaba algo frustrada.

Mientras está caminando comienza a soñar despierta en como Natsu se confiesa a Wendy, o como ellos ya eran parejas, también soñaba en ver a sus padres besarse de jóvenes; así estuvo caminando durante un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en frente de la casa.

(Vaya llegue rápido o eso creo. No debería soñar despierta pierdo la noción del tiempo ("piensa mientras recuerda lo que se imaginaba"). Aunque papá y mamá no se besaron estuvieron cerca, la próxima vez lograre que se besen y si puedo también are que se confiesen sus sentimientos) pensaba con una sonrisa y apretando sus manos en forma de puños.

Acto seguido la chica abre la puerta con fuerza "¡Púm!" se escuchó al chocar la puerta contra la pared - ¡Ya volví! - grito enérgica Sora.

En ese momento apareció Miyu "¡Zas!" "¡Tan!" se escuchó debido a que la pelinegra golpeó la cabeza de Sora con una sartén que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Por qué me pegas? - dice con confusión mientras esta agachada y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- Porque gritaste apenas llegaste ya es muy tarde los vecinos pueden estar durmiendo no debes gritar tan fuerte - regaña la pelinegra.

\- Lo siento lo hice por costumbre - dice apenada.

\- Mientras lo hayas entendido -.

\- Si, no volveré a gritar de noche -.

\- Esta bien. Llegas justo a tiempo ya estamos por cenar, solo falta poner la mesa -.

\- Ok me voy a lavar las manos y ya los ayudo -.

Después de esto los cuatro se sentaron y cenaron.

Al terminar de cenar Sora siente un gran escalofrió en la espalda y mira hacia la dirección del gremio por una ventana.

\- Sora ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta Nozomi el cual estaba levantando la mesa.

\- Nii-san tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el gremio - dice la chica girándose y mirando con gran seriedad a su hermano.

Esto también fue escuchado por Kaito y Miyu.

\- Sora-sama ¿Qué tan malo fue? - pregunta Kaito.

\- No sé como explicarlo, pero sentí miedo como no lo eh sentido en mucho tiempo -.

\- Esto puede que sea peor de lo que pensamos - dice Miyu.

\- Si es como los otros malos presentimientos de Sora tendremos que estar muy alerta - dice el peliazul con mechones rosas.

\- Sora este mal presentimiento sobre donde es - pregunta la pelinegra.

\- El gremio -.

\- Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es estar más alertas y prepararnos para cada posibilidad - dice Nozomi.

El resto asienten.

 **En algún lugar de Fiore (Ubicación desconocida)**

Se podía observar a un pueblo en donde la mayor parte estaba en ruina y a todos los habitantes tirados por los suelos, de pie estaban unos 60 magos.

A lo lejos parados en un monte estaban dos hombres con capuchas mirando el poblado y a las personas que había en el lugar.

\- Parece que obedecen, todo lo que les ordenamos - dice Takeshi.

\- Así parece y lo bueno es que no hacen preguntas quien diría que controlando solo al maestro y a los más fuertes nos obedecerían tan fácilmente. Bueno esta fue una buena práctica, nos dio la información de la magia de cada hombre y su forma de pelear - dice Tora.

\- Eso nos facilitara las cosas ahora, pero ¿Por qué ordenaste qué no mataran a las personas del pueblo? - pregunta intrigado Takeshi.

\- Eso es debido a que hay una pequeña posibilidad de poder afectar nuestro futuro -.

\- Pensé que me dijiste que investigaste todo lo necesario por si las cosas se salían de control -.

\- Si lo hice, investigué a todos los gremios oscuros que no tienen que ver con Dark Horizon o que no hayan tenido contacto de alguna manera, ni que nos afectara de la manera más mínima; todos los hombres que ves hay en nuestro futuro están en la cárcel o muertos y sus destinos jamás se cruzaron con el de nuestro gremio ni directa, ni indirectamente -.

\- Eso significa que todos ellos son magos desechables que podemos usar a nuestro beneficio sin poner en peligro nuestro futuro, eso me agrada - dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Exactamente no se todo sobre esta época, ni tampoco estoy seguro de si los habitantes de este pueblo serán importantes para nuestro futuro, pero si pude investigar a los gremios oscuros; todos los magos que están abajo solo son piezas de descarte sin valor para nuestro futuro, pero que ahora van a ayudarnos a lograr a cumplir nuestras ambiciones. que irónico - dice de manera fría.

\- No arriesgamos nuestro futuro y de paso nos divertimos que puede ser mejor "Jajaja". Dejando eso de lado debemos apurarnos perdimos mucho tiempo en hacer esta prueba - dice Takeshi.

\- No te preocupes no hay apuro alguno de todas formas el destino de Natsu ya está sellado por la marca del shinigami y nosotros seremos los verdugos -.

\- Tienes razón - en ese momento Takeshi mira hacia la ciudad.

\- Bueno vámonos - dice Tora.

Takeshi no responde por lo que Tora le vuelve a hablar - Takeshi vámonos -.

\- Falta uno -.

\- ¿Qué? -.

\- Falta un mago abajo solo hay 59 -.

En ese momento Tora dirige su mirada a Takeshi - Tienes razón ¿Dónde estará? No lo veo -.

\- Más cerca de lo que crees - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

(Cuando fue que vino hasta aquí, ni siquiera sentí su presencia) pensaba Takeshi.

\- Increíble supiste de nosotros aun estando tan alejado nada mal - habla Tora de manera sarcástica.

\- Deja el sarcasmo de lado tu supiste en todo momento de que me dirigía hacia aquí - dice un hombre pelinegro de 182 centímetros de alto el cual se paró detrás de ellos.

\- Así es, pero para ser honesto no sentí tu presencia en absoluto una vez que entraste al bosque debajo de nosotros era como si te hubieras desvanecido, aunque sabía que vendrías hasta aquí así que solo tuve que calcular el tiempo que te tomaría llegar - dijo con total tranquilidad y sin voltear.

\- Yo no me di cuenta para nada - dice Takeshi.

\- Es normal él es bueno no es un mago oscuro común ¿No es verdad? -.

\- Tienes razón antes era un asesino profesional el cual se especializaba en el rastreo y la infiltración silenciosa nadie me había detectado jamás, pero ciertos asuntos me obligaron unirme a un gremio oscuro -.

\- ¿Y a que vienes? - pregunta Takeshi.

\- Vine a ver algo que me inquietaba, pero encontrarme con dos personas que controlen al maestro del gremio y a los más fuertes increíble -.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta -.

\- Viniste a matarnos o me equivoco - habla Tora.

\- Más o menos. Quiero que liberen a todos del control mental, aunque estoy en un gremio oscuro, como profesional no me agrada trabajar siendo controlado por alguien y tampoco dejar que los demás sean controlados - dice serio.

\- Tú no estás en la posición de pedir eso no sabes a lo que te enfrentas - dice Takeshi con arrogancia.

\- Entonces esto será por las malas - dice mientras se prepara para atacar.

\- Inténtalo, aunque te advierto tú no puedes vencerme - habla Takeshi con gran confianza.

En ese momento el pelinegro desaparece de la visión de Takeshi - Es rápido, no lo crees Tora -.

\- Así parece -.

En ese momento de la nada el mago aparece desde el suelo detrás de Tora y lo intenta golpear, al lanzar un golpe un portal aparece haciendo desaparecer la mano del hombre y asiendo que aparece al lado de él, al reaccionar rápido esquiva su propio golpe y retrocede.

\- Vaya rata escurridiza - dice Takeshi.

\- Pero es hábil e interesante, es raro ver esa forma de luchar donde ni siquiera nosotros podemos percibir su presencia -.

\- Lo que digas - responde Takeshi.

El pelinegro vuelve a aparecer, pero esta vez detrás de Takeshi intentando golpearlo, Takeshi se da cuenta de ello y lo esquiva fácilmente para luego pegarle, en ese momento el pelinegro ya había desaparecido, un segundo después aparece debajo de él y le da un fuerte golpe en el mentón elevándolo en el aire acto seguido saca una daga la cual está por clavársela en el corazón, pero en ese instante Takeshi le agarra la mano, para lanzarlo al suelo apenas choca contra el piso Takeshi lo vuelve a golpear mandándolo contra un árbol el cual se rompe.

\- Nada mal, pero no es suficiente, aunque si me hubieras agarra desprevenido seguramente me hubieras echo algún rasguño - habla Takeshi.

\- Esto recién empieza - dice con una sonrisa socarrona, en ese momento vuelve a desaparecer

\- Maldita sea lucha de frente esto se vuelve tedioso -.

\- ¿Qué pasa acaso ya te cansaste? - dice Tora sarcástico.

\- Cállate Tora sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte, ya demasiado estoy aguantando teniendo que juntar un grupo para ir a luchar contra Fairy Tail y además también odio pelear contra los que se ocultan para atacar -.

\- Pues deberías tener más paciencia eso es algo vital en las peleas decisivas un paso en falso y todo acabo - habla el pelinegro, pero Takeshi no lo podía ver.

\- Sabes no deberías hablar tan despreocupadamente revelaras tu posición - en ese momento Takeshi levanta la mano derecha "ondas destructoras" y todo lo que había delante junto con el suelo fueron destruidos sin dejar rastros.

\- Vaya, vaya que temperamento no deberías apresurarte tanto en atacar, puedes perder la vida si eres confiado -.

\- Eres muy escurridizo, eso me molesta odio a los que no pelean de frente -.

\- Lo que digas de todas formas no me interesa las palabras de alguien que estará muerto - dice con confianza para luego aparecer en frente de Takeshi.

\- Vaya sí que estas confiado para aparecer de frente - dice para luego dar un paso, pero noto que no puede moverse.

\- No estoy confiado, siempre soy alguien precavido como lo podrás notar. Además, parece que tu compañero no tiene intención de ayudarte - dice mirando a su derecha observando que el otro sujeto no se había movido en lo mínimo.

\- Y crees que esto será suficiente para pararme, no me subestimes -.

\- No lo hago por eso vas a morir ahora ¿No quieres decir nada antes de tu partida? - dice el pelinegro para luego sacar de nuevo la daga eh ir a apuñalarlo.

-Solo una pequeña frase "Dios de la muerte aquel que trae desesperación y terror a los vivos dame tu poder para, acabar con la vida de aquellos que me desafían" -.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a clavar la daga en su pecho Takeshi lo frena con su guadaña.

\- PERO, ¡¿QUÉ?! ("Dice exaltado y asombrado") Como es posible que invocaras esa arma y como te pudiste mover -.

\- Esta guadaña que ves es algo especial solo con recitar una frase puedo invocarla y además me libera de cualquier efecto negativo absorbiendo su magia para fortalecerse. Debiste también haber paralizado mi habla, oh ya lo entiendo solo puedes paralizar los movimientos de las personas nada más magia paralizante básica, algo que cualquiera con algo de practica puede aprender tu verdadero fuerte es la magia de ocultación usas tu entorno para esconderte y que tu magia se confunda con el del medioambiente por eso eras asesino profesional, no eras fuerte pero si muy listo; una última cosa lo que hiciste ya no te funcionara una vez que uso mi guadaña me convierto en la parca -.

Después de terminar de hablar Takeshi usa su guadaña para hacer un corte horizontal en lo que el pelinegro lo esquiva agachándose al hacer esto Takeshi le da una fuerte patada en la cara mandándolo contra una roca de considerable tamaño un segundo después la guadaña del miembro de Dark Horizon estaba contra el cuello del pelinegro impidiendo que pueda escapar.

Al sentir la guadaña en su cuello el hombre se paralizo y sintió temor.

\- Dime ya sientes, la sensación a muerte - dice Takeshi con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando Takeshi estaba por acabar con la vida del pelinegro es detenido por Tora - Alto Takeshi no lo mates - dice apareciendo detrás del par.

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunta curioso.

\- Este tipo nos podría servir -.

\- ¿Ah qué te refieres? -.

\- Ya te lo contare, por ahora ("Dice lo último mirando en dirección al pelinegro") necesito que obedezcas todo lo que te voy a decir -.

\- Como si lo fuera hacer, solo mátenme - dice frio y sin emociones.

\- Lo harás - dijo para luego acercarse y poner su mano sobre la frente del hombre "Duerme en los brazos de Icelus" en ese momento el pelinegro se durmió y empezó a experimentar horribles pesadillas que lo comenzaron a atormentar con sus peores miedos unos segundos después, que para el hombre parecieron horas se despertó nuevamente (/Icelus era el portador de las pesadillas. Icelus también es conocido con el nombre de Fobétor/).

El pelinegro en ese momento estaba temblando de miedo, sentía que no podía mantenerse en pie, unos segundos después gira su cabeza para mirar al hombre que lo hiso ver esas pesadillas.

\- Entonces ¿Harás lo que te diga? -.

El hombre solo pudo asentir con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

\- Muy bien -.

 **Al día siguiente (8:00 de la mañana)**

Se podía observar por las calles de Magnolia a una peliblanca caminar en dirección a Fairy Hills.

(Me pregunto como le abra ido a Wendy ayer con Natsu) pensaba Mirajane.

Mientras caminaba Nozomi apareció detrás de la chica - Buenos días Mira-san - dijo en tono alegre tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención.

La chica se sorprendió al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos - "¡Waah!" ("La chica pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa dándose vuelta de inmediato. al ver al chico se tranquilizó") Nozomi ¿Qué eres? ¿Un fantasma? No te escuche llegar - dice lo último ya tranquila.

En ese momento el peliazul con mechones rosas abre su chaleco y saca su bufanda poniéndosela en el rostro - No, yo soy un ninja "Nin, Nin" - dice de igual manera que Natsu lo ha hecho.

Al ver esto a la chica se le cae una gota al estilo anime (Vaya sí que es el hijo de Natsu a veces se comporta como él).

\- Bueno Nozomi ¿Por qué viniste a verme nuevamente? - pregunto la albina.

El chico se sacó la bufanda de la cara y la volvió a ocultar en su torso - Sobre eso vine a decirle que se mantenga lo más alerta posible - dijo con un tono serio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -.

\- Mi hermana Sora tuvo un mal presentimiento anoche -.

\- ¿Un mal presentimiento? - dijo un poco con fundida.

\- Si -.

\- No crees que es un poco exagerado ponerse tan serio solo por un presentimiento -.

\- Eso me gustaría, pero la vida me ha enseñado que si Sora tiene un mal presentimiento es mejor estar alerta, así que no se confié, yo ya cometí ese error - dijo totalmente serio reflejándolo tanto en su voz como en su mirada.

\- Está bien - dijo la albina sorprendida por la seriedad del chico.

\- Bueno eso es todo es mejor que vuelva para despertar a mi hermana. Por ultimo estaré todos los días a las 11 de la noche en la plaza por si necesita decirme algo. Aunque también puede hablar en voz baja si necesita hablarme tengo muy buen oído y siempre estoy atento - dice el chico volviendo a desaparecer de la vista de la albina.

Después de esto la chica reanudo su caminar hacia Fairy Hills.

 **25 Minutos más tarde**

Mirajane llego al edificio, se dirigió adentro, subió las escaleras y camino hasta estar al frente de la puerta del cuarto de Wendy.

"¡Toc, toc!" la chica golpeo suavemente la puerta y a los pocos segundos esta fue abierta por Charle, la cual se frotaba un ojo - ¿Quién es? - dice medio somnolienta.

\- Buenos días Charle - saluda la albina.

\- Ah buenos días Mira ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? - pregunta curiosa.

\- No es obvio vengo a hablar con Wendy, quiero saber como le fue ayer - habla con tono inquisitivo.

\- Parece que tienes mucha curiosidad. Bueno para ser honesta yo también tengo curiosidad. Pasa Mira, Wendy aún sigue durmiendo abra que despertarla - dice dándole el paso a la albina.

La chica entro a la habitación y se puso al lado de la cama de la peliazul - Wendy despierta, Wendy despierta… - la peliblanca la llama varias veces hasta que la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Quién es? ("Dice entre dormida, levantando la vista hasta que observa a la albina") Mira-san buenos días ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? - pregunta curiosa la peliazul.

\- Bueno, vengo a preguntarte como te fue ayer con Natsu y dime paso o averiguaste algo - preguntaba curiosa y con ansiedad en su voz.

\- Es verdad que paso anoche llegaste muy tarde estaba preocupada así que te estuve esperando hasta tarde y cuando te vi volver estabas acompañada de Natsu y Lisanna - dice Charle.

\- ¿Viste eso Charle? Cuando llegue ya estabas durmiendo -.

\- Lo que pasa es que cuando te vi por la ventana me relajé tanto que me dormí - dice un poco apenada.

\- Bueno lo que paso fue… - Wendy comenzó a contarles todo lo que sucedió durante su día en la montaña.

Unos 30 minutos después Wendy termino de contarles todo lo sucedido ("Omitiendo algunas cosas que pasaron en la casa de Hanako y del intento de besar a Natsu").

Mirajane y Charle tenían cara de incredulidad y no articulaban palabra hasta después de varios segundos Mirajane hablo - Wendy ¿Enserio eso es lo que paso? - pregunto con duda.

\- Si eso es lo que paso ("Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza") ¿Por qué pregunta Mira-san? -.

(No puedo creerlo Nozomi me dijo que Natsu estaba enamorado de Wendy, pero se tardó en darse cuenta, aun haciendo eso ¿No se percató en lo más mínimo? ¿Qué tan lento eres Natsu?) pensaba la albina con estupefacción.

\- ¿Mira qué crees? - pregunto Charle aun un poco ida.

\- Bueno a Natsu nunca lo había visto o escuchado que actuara de esa forma, creo que Wendy tiene altas posibilidades - dijo la peliblanca aun sin salir de su asombro.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto la peliazul sin poder creérselo.

\- Si eso creo, o que Natsu te ve como una hermana menor a la que quiere proteger -.

\- Her-Hermana - dijo bajándosele los ánimos.

\- No te desanimes Wendy esto es bueno significa que tienes altas posibilidades no es verdad Mira - hablo Charle.

\- Así es Wendy, Charle tiene razón tienes altas posibilidades así que no te vayas a rendir -.

\- Exacto no debes dar nada por sentado y luchar hasta el final - dijo la gata.

\- Tienen razón no me voy a rendir. Tengo que pensar como hacer para que Natsu me note la próxima vez que lo vea - dice la chica con determinación.

\- Bueno será mejor que pienses rápido Wendy, creo que Natsu viene para acá - dice la peliblanca mirando por la ventana.

En ese momento la Exceed y la Dragón Slayer miraron por la ventana y efectivamente Natsu se dirigía hacia Fairy Hills.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué Natsu-san viene hacia aquí?!- Exclama con duda la peliazul.

\- ¿Quién sabe tal vez quiera verte Wendy? - dice Mirajane en tono de broma.

\- Mira-san no se burle -.

\- Charle vámonos afuera de la habitación - dice Mirajane.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -.

\- Acaso necesitas preguntar -.

La exceed se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que comprendió - Entiendo. Wendy te dejaremos a solas con Natsu -.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Esperen! -.

\- Por cierto, Natsu seguramente entrara por la ventana - dijo Mirajane.

Para cuando termino de hablar las dos ya habían salido afuera de la habitación y la peliazul se quedó parada sola en la habitación.

"¡Tras, tras!" Un momento después se escucha un pequeño golpe en la ventana lo que despabila a Wendy, al girarse la chica pudo ver al pelirosa dando pequeños golpes en la ventana.

(Natsu-san de verdad está en la ventana) Pensó con asombro y quedándose inmóvil al ver al chico.

A los pocos segundos Natsu volvió a golpear la ventana.

Wendy al sentir de nuevo el golpe en la ventana se acercó y la abrió.

\- Hola Natsu-san, pasa - dijo la chica haciéndose a un lado.

\- Hola Wendy - dijo el chico mientras entraba a la habitación.

\- ¿Paso algo Natsu-san? -.

\- No pasó nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -.

\- Bueno es la primera vez que vienes y además aquí no se permiten la entrada a los hombres -.

\- "Jejeje" Bueno eso es verdad, pero quería verte - dice el pelirosa.

(¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qu-Qué acaba de decir Natsu-san?) pensó la chica mientras sus mejillas se ponían de color carmesí.

…

Afuera estaba el par con las orejas pegadas a la puerta y al escuchar esto se sobresaltaron.

(Pero que acaba de decir Natsu, acaso escuche mal) pensó Mirajane asombrada.

(Imposible Natsu acaba de decir algo como eso) pensó Charle con una mirada atónita.

Ambas se despegaron de la puerta y se miraron entre sí; un segundo después ambas volvieron a pegarse a la puerta tratando de escuchar.

…

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué qu-quieres decir Natsu-san? - dice sonrojada.

\- Dije que quería verte, tengo algo que darte - dice Natsu, acto seguido de su chaqueta saca unas cuantas flores y se las da a Wendy.

\- Natsu-san estas flores son…-

\- Así es Wendy son las mismas que las de la misión de ayer - dice con una sonrisa.

\- No me digas que fuiste otra vez a la montaña a buscar más ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunta exaltada.

\- Tu querías conseguir estas flores ayer y por culpa del incidente que tuvimos no pudiste quedarte con ninguna así que fui por más -.

\- Natsu-san no tenías que ir tan lejos como para no dormir nada, y te fuiste de noche pudo ser peligroso - dijo con tono de preocupación.

\- Es que anoche te veías triste cuando llegamos a Fairy Hills pensé que era porque no pudiste quedarte con ninguna flor -.

(Natsu-san se dio cuenta y estaba preocupado, eso me hace feliz. Aunque no estaba triste por eso) piensa la chica mirando a Natsu mientras se forma una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Natsu-san no tenías que preocuparte - dice con tono de preocupación y agachando la cabeza.

\- Wendy no tienes que sentirte mal esta fue mi propia decisión. No me gusta verte triste por eso lo hice así que no quiero verte triste, quiero que sonrías por eso sui a buscar más flores ¿Sí? - dice el pelirosa sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes sino una sonrisa con solo los labios la cual reflejaba calidez.

La peliazul levanto el rostro y vio a Natsu sonreír de igual manera que en la montaña cuando la animo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa más cálida.

Al ver esa sonrisa Wendy abrazo al pelirosa - Gracias Natsu - dijo la chica para unos segundos separarse y mirarlo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- De nada. Y Wendy esta es la primera vez que me llamas sin el san -.

La chica se quedó pensando unos segundos dándose cuenta de que es verdad - L-Lo sien... - la chica no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida.

\- No tienes porque disculparte, además me agrada más que me llamas solo por mi nombre sin honoríficos; así que llámame solo Natsu de ahora en adelante ¿Si? -.

\- Si -.

\- Bueno es mejor que me vaya si me ven aquí me matan, nos vemos en el gremio Wendy - dice el chico despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Antes de que el pelirosa se fuera Wendy lo detuvo - Natsu -.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -.

\- Antes de que te vayas déjame curar tu brazo -.

\- Es verdad me había olvidado de mi brazo -.

\- Natsu no debes ser tan distraído ven siéntate así te curo -.

El chico se sentó en una silla que había cerca de un escritorio dejando que Wendy curara su brazo herido después de unos minutos la peliazul dejo de aplicar magia curativa.

Mientras Wendy curaba el brazo de Natsu, Mirajane y Charle entreabrieron la puerta para ver que sucedía; esto no fue notado por los Dragóns Slayers ("Natsu no lo noto debido a su cansancio de no dormir en toda la noche y Wendy estaba concentrada usando su magia curativa").

\- Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por hoy la magia de antes aún persiste y sigue interfiriendo con la curación, pero creo que en unos dos días te recuperaras por completo -.

\- Gracias Wendy. Ahora es mejor que me vaya - dice el chico parándose.

\- Antes de que te vayas, toma tu bufanda Natsu - dice la peliazul dándole la bufanda.

\- Gracias Wendy - responde tomando la bufanda y colocándosela.

Wendy antes de que se vaya Natsu se puso al lado de este - De verdad muchas gracias ("Después de pronunciar estas palabras la chica se acercó al pelirosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla") Nos vemos en el gremio y no vayas a pelear tienes que descansar, además tu brazo no está totalmente recuperado -.

Natsu se quedó pasmado unos segundos por las acciones de la chica, cuando volvió a reaccionar asintió a lo que le dijo, se dirigió a la ventana y salto alejándose de Fairy Hills, pero con duda de lo que había sucedido.

En la habitación de Wendy, Mirajane y Charle entraron después de que Natsu se alejara.

\- Ara, ara no pensé que harías eso Wendy - dijo en tono de broma la albina.

\- ¡¿He?! - exclamo sin entender.

\- Creo que se refiere al beso que le diste en la mejilla a Natsu - dice Charle tranquila, pero sorprendida debido a que ella tampoco se lo esperaba.

\- Ah e-eso y-yo ("La chica tartamudeaba sin saber que decir hasta que algo cruzo por su mente"). ¿C-Cómo lo saben si ustedes estaban afuera del cuarto? - pregunto dudosa.

\- Bueno la curiosidad nos ganó así que entreabrimos la puerta para ver - dijo Charle algo avergonzada y desviando la mirada.

La peliazul se sintió avergonzada al entender que vieron cuando lo beso en la mejilla, así que agacho la mirada.

\- Wendy te diré algo para la próxima tienes que ser un poco más agresiva -.

\- ¿Más agresiva? - pregunto dudosa.

\- Me refiero a que debes mostrar más abiertamente tus sentimientos por ejemplo en vez de besarlo en la mejilla debiste besarlo en los labios - dijo naturalmente la peliblanca.

Wendy en ese momento se sonrojo debido que recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior cuando sus labios se rosaron - M-Mi-Mira-san no di-digas algo así tan fácilmente -.

\- Es verdad Mira, Wendy no puede besarlo solo para ser más agresiva -.

\- Eso es verdad, pero si Wendy no comienza a ser más agresiva o por lo menos asertiva nunca podrá avanzar con Natsu recuerda que él es muy lento y denso en el amor -.

\- Bueno sobre e… ("La gata se quedó callada debido a que no podía negar lo que dijo Mirajane, unos segundos después volvió a hablar") Es verdad que Natsu es muy denso y lento en el amor, pero besarlo en los labios de manera tan sorpresiva no creo que ayude si no despertamos un sentimiento en él -.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero para eso se debe ser más agresivo y hacer que Natsu despierte algún sentimiento más que la amistad ¿No es verdad Wendy? -.

\- S-Si Mira-san - dice la chica desviando hacia abajo la mirada aun recordando la noche anterior.

\- Wendy ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Charle al ver a su amiga con la mirada hacia abajo.

\- No, no pasa nada -.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunta de nuevo la Exceed.

\- Si no pasa nada -.

\- Bueno Charle no la presiones no es como si anoche se hayan casi besado por accidente - dice Mirajane.

\- S-Si Mira-san ti-tiene ra-razón - dice la peliazul con dificultad y exaltada.

Esto llama la atención de las dos por lo que dirigen su mirada a la Dragón Slayer.

\- ¿Wendy hay algo que no nos hayas contado? - pregunta Charle inquisitiva.

\- N-no que les ocultaría -.

\- Charle cálmate no creo que Wendy nos oculte algo - dice la albina con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto la peliazul se sobresalta y se siente culpable por no contarles todo.

\- Si, tienes razón no creo que nos haya ocultado algo de lo que paso ayer - esta vez hablo Charle.

Esto hiso sentir peor a Wendy por lo que decidió hablar - Bueno en realidad hay cosas que no les dije -.

Esto llama la atención de ambas por lo que se giran para mirar a Wendy.

La maga del cielo estuvo otros 5 minutos contando lo que había omitido.

\- No me esperaba que eso pasara - dice Charle.

\- Yo tampoco, parece que el destino quiere ayudarte Wendy. Aunque no espere que apareciera mi hermana justo en ese momento - habla ahora la albina.

\- Pero ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaste Wendy? - pregunta la gata.

\- Bueno es que me daba vergüenza al recordarlo - dice mientras juega con sus dedos.

\- Y Wendy ¿Pudiste notar algún cambio de actitud en Natsu cuando rozaron sus labios? - pregunto Mirajane.

\- No lo sé, me sonroje mucho y no preste atención; aunque quisiera haberlo besado - dice lo último en un tono muy bajo, aunque lo suficiente para que Charle y Mirajane la escucharan.

\- Bueno ya no se puede cambiar el pasado, ahora lo mejor es que nos concentremos en lo siguiente que vas hacer - dice Mirajane para cambiar de tema.

\- Es verdad tenemos que pensar el próximo movimiento -.

La peliazul asiente a lo dicho - ¿Pero que haremos ahora? -.

\- Déjame pensarlo, por ahora vayamos al gremio -.

\- Está bien, pero primero me voy a bañar anoche llegue muy tarde -.

\- Bueno te espero -.

Acto seguido la chica agarra una toalla y se va a bañar.

\- Vaya algo me dice que esto se pondrá más interesante - dice la Exceed.

\- ¿Tuviste alguna premonición? - pregunta Mira (/Creo que a premonición también se la conoce como precognición/).

\- No en realidad, pero tengo esa sensación - dijo mirando hacia el gremio.

\- Bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta más adelante -.

\- En eso tienes razón Mi… - en ese momento Charle dejo de hablar lo que llamo la atención de la albina.

\- ¿Charle que pasa? -.

La exceed no respondió, debido a que en ese momento tuvo una premonición.

 **En la Premonición de Charle.**

Se podía observar un lugar totalmente destruido y envuelto en llamas. La zona estaba tan devastada que no se podía saber que lugar era.

Entre los escombros se observaba salir a una pelinegra con un corte de pelo medio, la chica estaba toda golpeada y con varias heridas y rasguños, al lado estaba un pelinegro el cual tenía un corte profundo en el brazo derecho.

Por otro lado, a unos 15 metros estaban una pelirosa con mechones azules la cual le costaba mantenerse en pie, teniendo varias heridas y algunos cortes menores en los brazos y piernas; al costado en el suelo estaba un peliazul con mechones rosas el cual estaba en peor estado y se podía observar una herida en el torso de la cual salía sangre.

En ese momento los dos pelinegros comenzaron a acercarse a donde se encontraban los otros dos, pero en ese momento ambos empezaron a desaparecer y su figura se les veía cada vez más trasparentes.

El peliazul con mechones rosas con esfuerzo se levantó y se apoyó con su brazo en el hombro de la pelirosa con mechones azules - Lo siento no pudimos detenerlos - dijo con dificultad para un momento después escupir sangre.

\- No hables estas muy herido - dijo la chica pelinegra con la voz quebrada mientras comenzaba a correr con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Esta vez hablo la pelirosa con mechones azules - De verdad lo sentimos, pero parece que no podremos irnos juntos - dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

\- No puede ser ambos tienen que volver con nosotros - dijo el pelinegro bastante impactado por lo que estaba viendo por lo que también comenzando a correr hacia ellos.

\- Lo sentimos, de verdad lo sentimos - dijeron ambos al unísono, acto seguido ambos se desplomaron en el suelo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron ambos al lado de ambos viendo como los dos casi habían desaparecido.

En frente a unos 40 metros un hombre se encontraba encima de una pila de escombros atravesando con su mano el cuerpo de otra persona.

\- Este es el fin de nuestra misión -dijo de manera fría.

 **Fin de la Premonición de Charle**

\- Charle, Charle, Charle - decía la albina sacudiendo suavemente a la exceed.

\- Mira - dijo con una voz entre la duda y preocupación.

\- ¿Que paso Charle? -.

\- Acabo de tener una premonición -.

\- ¿Qué viste? - pregunto intrigada.

\- Acabo de ver la posible muerte de dos personas que jamás eh visto -.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Explícame exactamente lo que viste -.

En eso Charle le conto exactamente lo que vio en su premonición. Al escuchar la historia Mirajane se sorprendió por lo que escucho.

(No puede ser ¿Ese es el futuro que les espera a Nozomi y a su hermana? Debo advertirle rápidamente) pensó con determinación y algo de miedo debido a lo que le conto Charle.

\- No sé porque, pero siento gran preocupación por esas personas. Mira, esto debemos decírselo al gremio - dijo la gata.

Al escuchar hablar a Charle, Mirajane salió de sus pensamientos - No Charle, esto no se lo debes contar a nadie del gremio - dijo seria.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - pregunta entre la duda y asombro.

La peliblanca miro a la gata con gran seriedad - Confía en mi -.

\- Sabes algo ¿No es verdad? -.

\- No te puedo dar todos los detalles, pero cuando investigue más a fondo te lo explicare -.

\- "¡Ains!" ("Suspira Charle") está bien confiare, pero después me tendrás que contar lo que sabes – dijo con seriedad.

\- Lo hare, entonces ¿Lo guardaras en secreto? - pregunto Mirajane.

\- No se lo diré a nadie no te preocupes, pero apenas puedas contarme dime lo que está pasando -.

La peliblanca asintió (Esto debo decírselo a Nozomi posiblemente a esto es a lo que se refiero antes, también debo hablarle sobre decirle la verdad a Charle. Esto se está complicando).

(¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Y ¿Por qué Mira me dijo que no se lo dijera al gremio? ¿Qué me estará ocultando? Bueno no puedo hacer nada por ahora lo mejor es pedirle explicaciones más adelante) pensaba Charle muy curiosa.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Wendy de bañarse, la cual se alisto para que así las tres se fueran al gremio.

 **En el Gremio**

Se encontraban las tres chicas en frente de la puerta de entrada, desde adentro se podía escuchar un gran escándalo lo cual era producido por una pelea.

\- Recién es de mañana y ya están haciendo tanto escándalo ¿Acaso no se pueden comportar? - dice Charle un poco irritada.

\- Bueno así es todos los días o no Wendy - habla Mirajane.

\- Si, es verdad -.

En ese momento por una ventana salen volando un par de mesas y un mago. A Wendy y a Charle se les cae una gota al estilo anime mientras que Mirajane sigue sonriendo como siempre.

Mirajane abrió la puerta del gremio y adentro se veía una gran pelea en la cual estaba implicado la mitad del gremio, se podía observar como los magos salían volando de un lado a otro junto con algunas sillas y mesas.

En ese momento desde atrás llega Lucy - Buenos días chicas -.

\- Buenos días - responden las tres.

\- Apenas es de mañana y ya están peleando esto siempre es igual - dice la rubia en tono de queja.

\- Bueno siempre es así - dice Mirajane.

\- ¿Acaso no van a madurar? Bueno dejando eso de lado; Wendy ¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu misión? -.

\- Oh, yo también quiero saber - dice Erza caminando hacia ellos mientras esquiva o golpea a quienes se atraviesen.

\- Sobre eso me fue bien -.

\- Que bueno nos preocupamos mucho debido a que ya era tarde y no volvías, queríamos salir a buscarte, pero Charle nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos - dijo Lucy.

\- Bueno si tuvimos un incidente, pero nada grave paso -.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Erza.

En eso Wendy vuelve a contar la historia de la noche anterior omitiendo todo detalle del casi beso con Natsu entre otras cosas.

\- Ya veo, pero lo bueno es que están de vuelta - habla Titania.

\- Aunque ya imagino que Natsu debe estar en medio de esa pelea - dice Lucy.

\- En realidad Natsu ha estado en la mesa de por haya sentado todo el tiempo junto con Happy - dice Mirajane señalando.

Todos voltean la mirada y efectivamente estaba Natsu sentado sin estar peleando, teniendo la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo tanto que se miraron entre sí, para después volver a observar a Natsu.

\- Esto creo que estoy soñando - dice Lucy confusa.

\- No Lucy yo veo lo mismo que tu - dice Erza asombrada.

(¿Qué está pasando ese es Natsu?) pensaba Charle.

\- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a ir a ver a Natsu - dice Lucy.

Las demás asienten y se dirigen dónde está el Dragón Slayer.

Una vez al lado de este Lucy le habla - ¿Natsu te sientes bien? - dice con un poco de preocupación.

El chico levanta la vista - Hola Lucy, si estoy bien ¿Por? - habla confundido.

\- Bueno la razón es que no estas peleando -.

\- ¿Pasa algo con que no esté en la pelea? - dijo el pelirosa sin mucha importancia.

Esto dejo atónitas a las chicas las cuales no creían lo que escucharon. Justo en ese momento había aparecido Makarov el cual estaba detrás del pelirosa y al escuchar esto quedo desconcertado.

\- Natsu ¿Te paso algo? - pregunto Makarov una vez que se recompuso.

\- Otra vez esa pregunta ya les dije que estoy bien - dijo un poco molesto.

\- Natsu si te sientes mal por algo o tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo - dijo el Maestro sentándose en la silla al lado de Natsu.

\- Ya les dije que no me siento mal, solo tengo mi brazo herido - dice el pelirosa mostrando el brazo que tenía vendado.

\- Aun así, es raro que no estés peleando - dice Makarov.

\- Wendy cuando curo mi brazo dijo que no usara magia ni peleara por unos días para que se recupere, o sino podría empeorar es por eso -.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - dice Erza.

\- Sobre eso… - Wendy explico lo que pasaba con la magia que lastimo a Natsu.

\- Entiendo, pero aun así seguramente estarías peleando - dice Lucy.

\- Wendy me pidió que no peleara y acepte por eso no estoy peleando - dice el pelirosa.

Esto deja más confundidos a todos, pero deciden dejar las preguntas.

\- Me alegro que cumplas tu palabra Natsu - dice Erza.

\- Esta bien, pero déjenme descansar tengo sueño - dice el pelirosa.

\- ¿Estás cansado? Eso es raro - habla Lucy.

En ese momento Wendy les explica que Natsu estuvo toda la noche buscando más flores para dárselas ("Omitiendo de que entro a Fairy Hills").

\- Ya veo – dice la rubia.

\- Eso explica porque no volviste anoche a casa Natsu - dice Happy mientras come un pescado.

\- Bueno dejando eso de lado, Natsu necesito que me pagues el dinero - dice Makarov.

\- ¿Eh? -.

\- Recuerda el, porque fuiste a la misión de hace unos días - dice el Maestro.

El pelirosa se queda pensativo unos segundos hasta que se acuerda - Ah es verdad ¿Cuánto era? -.

\- El 40% para reparaciones de daños y de misiones futuras también te sacare dinero para tener una reserva -.

\- ¿Eh cuánto es el 40% de 100.000? – pregunta Natsu.

\- ¿No sería más dinero? Ayer hiciste una misión Natsu - dice Lucy.

\- Ya gasté casi todo ese dinero en comida -.

\- Que rápido - dice la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.

Después de esto el maestro le dice la cantidad que le tiene que dar.

Al terminar esto Makarov se fue cerca de la barra y se paró en una mesa - ¡Mocosos escúchenme! - dice en tono alto.

Al hablar todos paran de pelear.

\- Tengo noticias que darles. Como se acuerdan después de los Juegos Mágicos el rey les agradeció a los gremios por la ayuda al luchar contra los dragones, esta mañana me llego una carta donde invita a Fairy Tail a un pequeño descanso con todo pagado para que nos relajemos después de la pelea que tuvimos -.

Todo fue silencio por unos momentos hasta que todos saltaron y gritaban de felicidad.

\- Por cierto, también nos encontraremos con los otros gremios que participaron en la lucha contra los dragones. Por ultimo tenemos que salir hoy a las 13:00 de la estación del tren; la estancia será por tres noches y dos días, así que vallan a prepararse - dice por último el Maestro bajándose de la mesa.

Todos al escuchar esto salen del gremio para prepararse.

Wendy en ese momento se apresura para llegar al lado de Natsu - Natsu espera -.

El chico al escucharla se frena y se da media vuelta - ¿Pasa algo Wendy? -.

\- Te quería preguntar si después de llegar al lugar ¿Podríamos pasear juntos por la ciudad? -.

\- Por supuesto Wendy - responde con una sonrisa el pelirosa.

\- Gracias Natsu nos vemos más tarde - después de hablar se despide y se va para alcanzar a las demás.

Mientras caminaban hacia Fairy Hills Erza, Wendy y Charle ven a Lisanna la cual se dirigía al gremio.

\- Lisanna - la llama Erza.

La peliblanca al ser nombrada gira la cabeza y ve a las chicas dirigiéndose a donde están - Hola chicas ¿Sucede algo? -.

\- Si, tenemos que prepararnos – dice la peliroja.

\- ¿Prepararnos? ¿Para qué? -.

\- Yo le explico a Lisanna-san. Erza-san, Charle adelántense yo le diré lo que pasa - habla la peliazul.

Las dos asiente y siguen su rumbo; por otro lado, Wendy le explica a la peliblanca lo que paso en el gremio.

\- Ya veo gracias Wendy será mejor que me prepare también, nos vemos - dice Lisanna dándose la vuelta para irse.

\- Lisanna-san espere - habla la peliazul.

La peliblanca se detiene y voltea - ¿Pasa algo Wendy? -.

\- Yo quería preguntarle algo -.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -.

\- Lisanna-san ¿Usted está enamorada de Natsu? - pregunta directa Wendy.

La peliblanca se sorprende por la pregunta sonrojándose - Es-es-espera Wendy ¿Po-Por qué tan repentina pregunta? -.

\- Quiero saber si está enamorada de Natsu. Así que ¿Podría decirme si es así? -.

Lisanna estaba atónita pensando de como Wendy se dio cuenta de eso, al no saber que hacer decide decirle la verdad - Así es me gusta Natsu en termino amoroso, aunque parece que él no se da cuenta para nada -.

\- Entiendo, Lisanna-san solo le diré algo. Yo no me rendiré ("Dice lo último con determinación"). Nos vemos - se despide la chica comenzando a irse.

(Pero que acaba de pasar. No me digas que) La peliblanca quedo atónita por unos segundos procesando lo que dijo Wendy hasta que comprendió a lo que se refería - Wendy no me digas que tú también - dice la chica conmocionada.

\- Así es yo también estoy enamorada de Natsu, y no pienso rendirme - responde con una sonrisa volviendo a caminar hacia Fairy Hills.

(Nunca pensé que Wendy también estaría enamorada de Natsu, pero ni creas que me vas a ganar) al terminar de pensar se dirigió a su casa planeando de que manera podría hacer para estar con Natsu y hacer que se quede con ella.

…

(Vaya esto se pondrá intenso. Sera mejor que le avise a los demás del viaje) piensa un peliazul el cual vio todo oculto en los árboles.

* * *

Continuara

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, pero lo bueno es que es una subida doble así que podrán leer dos capítulos seguidos.


	13. Chapter 13: Celos Parte Uno

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta subida doble como no tengo nada que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Aunque a veces se pase de Troll

Antes que empecemos significados de la narración.

(" "): aclaraciones, detalle de los personajes, reacciones de los personajes entre diálogos.

-: inicio y fin de los diálogos.

( ): Pensamientos.

" ": nombre de la magia, sonidos (onomatopeyas, aunque rara vez abra alguna).

(/): Comentarios del autor.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Celos Parte Uno

Se encontraban los miembros de Fairy Tail esperando en la estación del tren para irse.

La gran mayoría estaba conversando sobre como sería el lugar al que iban a ir, pero en un lado un poco alejado estaban Lisanna y Wendy mirando al Dragón Slayer de fuego, el cual parecía que quería desaparecer del lugar.

Una vez llego el tren Lisanna se apuró y agarro a Natsu del brazo.

\- Vamos Natsu no huyas no te pasara nada - dice Lisanna mientras se lleva al pelirosa a rastras.

\- No quiero subir - se le escucha decir en tono de queja.

\- Elf nii-chan ayúdame - llama la chica a su hermano.

\- Natsu súbete rápido, como un hombre - dice Elfman apareciendo de atrás.

Atrás Wendy, veía como Natsu era arrastrado lo cual le provoco un pequeño enojo, esto es notado por cierta albina que miro toda la escena.

\- Wendy ¿Pasa algo? - dice Mirajane al lado en voz baja.

\- No me agrada ver a Natsu y a Lisanna-san juntos -.

\- Wendy ¿Acaso estas, celosa? - pregunta Charle del otro lado.

La peliazul se sorprende por lo que dijo Charle y se queda pensando unos segundos, para después mirar a su Nakama - Si, estoy celosa - dice bajando la voz y agachando un poco la cabeza.

\- Bueno eso es normal, cualquier persona estaría celosa si ve a la persona que le gusta con otra mujer - dice Mirajane mirando a Wendy divertida.

\- Bueno no sacaremos nada si no nos movemos - habla Charle.

Las chicas asienten y entran al tren.

 **Con Sora y el resto (Unos minutos antes).**

Ellos se encontraban caminando hacia la estación del tren.

\- Vamos Sora apúrate - dice Nozomi.

\- Ya te escuché - dice la chica caminando media dormida.

\- Te dijimos que te durmieras temprano - dijo Miyu en tono de reproche con algo de enojo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no podía dormir estoy muy preocupada - dice en su defensa.

\- Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando tiene un mal presentimiento no la reproches Miyu-chan - habla Nozomi apaciblemente.

\- Esta bien -.

\- Sora-sama si quiere yo la cargo - dice Kaito poniéndose al lado de la chica.

"Uuaaahh" bosteza la chica - Estoy bien aún puedo caminar - dice restregándose el ojo derecho.

\- Ya podrás descansar cuando lleguemos al lugar - dice Nozomi.

Los magos siguieron caminando hasta llegar cerca de la estación.

\- Detengámonos - dice el peliazul con mechones rosas.

Sora choca contra la espalda de su hermano - ¿Ya llegamos Nii-san? -.

\- Si y ya está por llegar el tren -.

\- No lo veo - dice Kaito.

\- Está por llegar en pocos minutos lo escucho acercase - le comunica Nozomi.

"Aahhh" exclama el pelinegro.

\- Vamos hacia el otro lado - dice Nozomi.

Todo el resto asiente. En ese momento llegan tres conocidos.

\- Alto hay - dice uno.

\- Acaso piensan irse de nuevo sin nosotros - dice el segundo.

\- No saben lo que nos costó encontrarlos - habla la última.

En ese momento los cuatro magos se dan vuelta y al ver quienes estaban todos se sorprenden Atrás estaban tres Exceeds.

\- Hayate, Maki y Tsubasa ¿Son ustedes? - dice impresionado Nozomi.

\- No somos unos exceeds igualitos - dice Hayate con sarcasmo ("Su pelaje es de color blanco perla, ojos color marrón; viste con unos pequeños pantalones tipo jogging azul oscuro y una remera manga corta blanca con los hombros y mangas de color negro las cuales seguían en unas líneas negras a los costados, lleva unos tenis deportivos de color gris; también lleva un collar con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el cuello").

\- No seas sarcástico - habla serio el peliazul con mechones rosas.

\- Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas -.

\- Lo dije porque no creí que vendrían -.

\- Hay es donde está el problema - dice esta vez Maki ("Su pelaje es de color azul hielo, tiene ojos de color negro; viste un vestido acampanado de color turquesa mangas cortas el cual llega sobre las rodillas, unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas, con unos zapatos simples de color beige, en la muñeca derecha lleva una pulsera de plata con un dije de Fairy Tail").

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - pregunta Nozomi.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Se fueron sin nosotros ¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa? - dice con enojo y elevando el tono.

\- Vamos no te enojes Maki nos fuimos sin decirles por lo peligroso que podía ser -.

\- "Hmph" esa no es excusa ya hemos estado en muchos peligros y hemos vencido -.

\- Es verdad, pero esto está a otro nivel - le dice Nozomi intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos aun así debieron traernos, no es verdad Hayate-nii - dice girando su mirada.

Al girarse ve a Hayate con una fibra a punto de rayar la cara de Sora, la cual se había dormido de pie - Hayate-nii ¿Qué haces? no es tiempo de jugar -.

\- Lo siento no me resistí -.

\- Vaya poder dormirse aun de pie debe estar muy cansada - dice Tsubasa ("Era de pelaje negro, de ojos marrones; viste una remera manga larga de color azul simple, con unos pantalones deportivos de color negro y unas zapatillas blancas; también llega un prendedor de Fairy Tail del lado derecho de la camisa").

\- Si anoche no durmió - habla Miyu.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar la charla para después hay viene el tren - dice Kaito.

Los demás se dan vuelta y vieron que el tren ya estaba por llegar a la estación.

\- Vamos Sora despierta - dice Nozomi.

\- Ya voy - dice somnolienta para volverse a dormir.

Miyu que estaba viendo en dirección a los miembros del gremio vio a Lisanna que agarro el brazo de Natsu y se le vino una idea - Yo me encargo, Sora mira hacia haya - dice sacudiéndola y girando la cabeza de Sora en dirección a Lisanna.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mi…? ("Habla la pelirosa con mechones azules que al ver la escena se despierta de golpe") ¡Pero ¿Qué?! - exclama enojada y a punto de ir en dirección hacia Lisanna.

\- Alto hay Sora nosotros nos vamos por aquí - dice Nozomi agarrando a su hermana la cual refunfuñaba.

\- Parece que esto se pondrá más difícil para Wendy-san, no es verdad Nozomi - dice Kaito.

\- Kaito no le agregues combustible al fuego - dice en tono de queja.

Kaito no entiende, pero al mirar a Sora la cual estaba aún más enojada por lo que dijo el pelinegro comprendió - Perdón -.

\- Llévense a Sora yo iré a comprar tres boletos más - dice Nozomi.

Los demás asienten y se llevan a la chica la cual estaba rabiando.

 **Con Wendy**

Adentro la peliazul busca a Natsu con la mirada, al no verlo comenzó a caminar a los vagones de atrás, en el penúltimo vagón los encontró, el pelirosa está sentado en los asientos del lado izquierdo del tren al lado esta Lisanna la cual estaba hablando con Natsu para que no tratara de escapar, la chica quería sentarse en el lugar, pero los asientos estaban ocupados por Elfman y Evergreen en frente.

\- Vamos Wendy sentémonos aquí - dice Mira alcanzando a Wendy y sentándose en los asientos que estaban a la derecha.

La peliazul y la exceed se sientan con la albina.

\- Vamos Wendy no te preocupes ya encontraremos la manera de que estés con Natsu - dice Charle al ver a su Nakama la cual no dejaba miraba en dirección donde estaba Natsu.

\- Así es Wendy y tendrás que aprovechar estos días para crear una oportunidad - habla Mirajane.

La chica asiente.

Unos momentos después el tren se pone en movimiento. Esto provoca que Natsu se sienta mareado y comience su sufrimiento ("Gajeel y Laxus los cuales llegaron de la mision esa mañana estaban en otro vagón del mismo modo").

Wendy mira a Natsu con preocupación; mientras lo miraba nota que Lisanna se agacha y le habla a Natsu.

\- Natsu si te sientes muy mal puedes recostarte en mi regazo - dice Lisanna.

El pelirosa asiente y apoya su cabeza en la falda de Lisanna - _Gracias_ \- dice el pelirosa con dificultad.

\- No te preocupes, solo intenta descansar -.

Wendy al ver esto provoco que sus celos aumentaran y comenzó a mirar a Lisanna con los cachetes un poco inflados. Lisanna al notar la mirada de Wendy, esta le sonrió a la peliazul y movió sus labios modulando una palabra ("¿Celosa?").

Wendy lo vio y entendió lo que quiso decir, esto provoco que los celos de la chica aumentaran provocando que un pequeño viento la rodeara; Charle y Mirajane que estaban al lado notaron esto.

\- Wendy cálmate - dice Mirajane en tono bajo.

\- Así es Wendy no tienes que enojarte - dice Charle en casi un susurro.

Wendy gira su cabeza - Lo sé, pero es difícil - dice en un susurro mirando a Charle.

La peliazul mira discretamente de nuevo a donde estaba Natsu en ese momento miro que Lisanna estaba acariciando el pelo del chico con una sonrisa.

Esto provoco que Wendy estuviera más enojada que antes y se sentía frustrada al no poder hacer nada, así que aparto la mirada mirando hacia el suelo con sus mejillas infladas, apoyo sus manos en las rodillas y apretó su vestido intentando calmarse.

Mirajane veía esto un poco divertida (Vaya nunca pensé ver a Wendy de esta manera se nota que de verdad le gusta Natsu. Que linda se ve enojada. No te preocupes Wendy ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que ustedes estén juntos).

Al lado Charle estaba mirando a Natsu el cual seguía mareado en las piernas de Lisanna (Parece que Natsu sigue sufriendo no creo que Lisanna avance con él en ese estado. Debo pensar como hacer que Natsu y Lisanna no tengo más oportunidades de estar juntos ¿Cómo termine envuelta en este lio?) piensa la gata.

...

En el último vagón se encontraba Sora apoyándose con dificultan para mirar por el cristal de la puerta lo que está pasando.

Atrás estaba Miyu recostada en un asiento del lado derecho y Nozomi estaba recostado en un asiento del lado izquierdo, en frente de él estaba sentado Kaito y al lado de este estaban los exceeds en forma humana ("La ropa ya la describí, su pelo es del mismo color de su pelaje. El pelo de Hayate es corto algo alborotado, con un pequeño flequillo a la izquierda, su altura es de 161 centímetros y tiene una contextura normal. El de Maki es ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, su altura es de 154 centímetros y es de contextura delgada. Y el de Tsubasa es una mescla entre liso y un poco ondulado llegando hasta la altura de los hombros su altura es de 168 centímetros con una contextura un poco más ancha y marcada.").

( _Rayos Lisanna está interfiriendo mucho ¿Qué puedo hacer para separarlos?_ ) pensaba con algo de enojo, pero a punto de quedar inconsciente (/Para el que no entienda el cambio de letra a cursiva, a partir de ahora are esto para cuando estén sufriendo de mareos/).

\- _Sora ven a sentarte_ \- dice Miyu bastante mareada.

\- Miyu tiene razón, siéntate Sora parece que ya estas a punto de desmayarte - dice Hayate.

\- _Debo vigilar a papá y a mamá_ -.

Nozomi levanta un poco la cabeza y mira al pelinegro - _Kaito trae a Sora_ \- dice con las pocas fuerzas que les queda.

El pelinegro hace caso y se levanta - Sora-sama vamos tiene que ir al asiento -.

\- _Kaito déjame debo vigilarlos_ -.

\- Lo siento Sora-sama - dice el pelinegro, acto seguido levanta a Sora al estilo nupcial.

\- _Kaito Bajame_ -.

\- No - dijo serio dejando recostada a la chica en el asiento al frente de Miyu.

\- Sora es mejor que te quedes hay - dice Maki con seriedad mirándola desde el asiento.

\- Sora-sama las veces que se vuelva a levantar la volveré a dejar en el asiento -.

La chica mira al exceed y a Kaito para luego resignarse debido a que ya no podía ponerse en pie.

\- Esto siempre pasa - dice Maki mirando a los Dragóns Slayers los cuales se habían desmayado.

\- Bueno eso es debido a que son Dragóns Slayers no es su culpa - habla Tsubasa.

\- Lo sé -.

\- Te preocupas muchos por ellos Maki - habla Kaito.

\- Por supuesto -.

\- Por eso estaba muy enojada cuando se enteró que Nozomi y Sora se fueron sin avisarles, la hubieras visto se parecía un poco a Erza cuando le destruyen el pastel de freza - habla Hayate.

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a enojar qué pasaría si se quedan en una situación donde se comiencen a marear o en la que tengan que llegar a algún lugar volando? -.

\- No te preocupes tanto, ellos estarán bien de alguna forma lo solucionarían -.

\- Hayate-nii eres muy despreocupado - dice mirándolo con mirada de regaño.

\- Vamos cálmense no es bueno estar peleando. Lo importante ahora es que nos preocupemos en que no hagamos nada que afecte el futuro - dice Tsubasa.

\- Ya lo sabemos - respondes los dos.

...

En el penúltimo vagón estaba Wendy la cual estaba pensando como separarlos (¿Cómo puedo hacer para separarlos? No me agrada verlos tan juntos ¿Qué puedo hacer? Espera eso es).

Wendy se levanta del asiento y se dirige a donde estaba Natsu.

\- Wendy ¿Qué vas a hacer? - pregunta Charle.

\- Déjala y veamos que pasa - habla Mirajane.

Una vez en frente de Natsu, Wendy extiende las manos "Troia" la chica aplica su magia haciendo que Natsu se siente bien al instante.

\- Eh vuelto a la vida ("Dice levantándose casi de un salto"). Gracias Wendy - agradece el chico con una sonrisa.

\- De nada Natsu - responde también con una sonrisa.

(Bien jugado Wendy, pero esto recién comienza aún queda mucho por delante) piensa Lisanna un poco frustrada por lo de Natsu.

\- "Jajaja" que bien me siento. Vaya conque así se ve el paisaje - dice Natsu mirando la ventana.

\- Al fin te sientes bien Natsu, como un hombre - dice Elfman el cual estaba al frente.

\- Si, todo es gracias a Wendy -.

\- Es porque es todo un hombre -.

(Pero si yo soy mujer) piensa la peliazul con una gota al estilo anime.

\- Ella es mujer idiota - dice Evergreen golpeando a Elfman con su abanico.

"Jajaja" se escuchaba la risa de los otros pasajeros del tren al ver la escena.

\- Que vergüenza hacen pasar ¿Por qué me tuve que sentar con ustedes? Ustedes dos se calman o los convierto en piedra -.

\- Perdón - dice Elfman.

\- Yo no hecho nada (aun) - dice el pelirosa.

\- Por las dudas - contesta.

\- Ya cálmense no hagamos alborotos ¿Qué tal si jugamos una partida de póker? Además, Evergreen recuerda que ya no hay asientos libres en los vagones de adelantes, por eso terminaste aquí - dice Mirajane sacando unas cartas de quien sabe dónde.

\- Esta bien - responden Elfman.

\- Me uno - dice Happy

\- Yo también - dice Lisanna.

\- No me interesa - responden Charle y Evergreen.

\- No tengo ganas de jugar - dice Wendy.

\- No puedo jugar con un solo brazo.

Los magos cambiaron de asiento, así se pusieron Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane y Happy se pusieron a jugar; dejando al resto en otro asiento.

\- Oye no hagas trampa - dice Lisanna.

\- No lo hago - le responde Happy.

\- Actúen como hombres - habla Elfman.

\- Que vergonzoso. Me voy al último vagón a ver si hay algún asiento libre - dice Evergreen levantándose.

\- Wendy bien jugado, pero esto no hace más que comenzar - dice Lisanna en un susurro en el odio de la chica al acercarse lado de la chica durante un segundo.

\- Lo sé, pero yo no me rendiré - le responde decidida la peliazul también en un susurro en el oído.

\- Yo tampoco - responde de la misma manera después de esto se vuelve a sentar a jugar póker.

Charle se quedó pensativa al no entender lo que acababa de ver.

\- Wendy ¿Paso algo? - pregunta Charle en un susurro.

\- Después te explico Charle - responde también en un susurro en la oreja de su compañera.

\- Esta bien -.

Al lado estaba Natsu mirando el paisaje por primera vez desde un tren.

\- Gracias Wendy - dice el pelirosa aun mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - pregunta confundida.

\- Por siempre ayudarme - responde girando la cabeza y mirando a Wendy con una sonrisa, para luego volver a mirar el paisaje.

Lisanna que vio y escucho a Natsu de reojo esto le provoco enojo el cual disimilo muy bien, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de llevarse a Natsu a otro vagón.

...

Atrás se podía ver a Evergreen entrar al último vagón.

\- Esos idiotas ¿No se pueden comportar acaso? - refunfuñaba Evergreen.

Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia los asientos de atrás pudo notar a tres personas recostadas en los asientos esto le llamo la atención.

\- Pero ¿Qué paso aquí? - dijo en voz alta.

\- Sobre eso no se preocupe señorita esto siempre pasa - dice un pelinegro el cual estaba sentado en un asiento al frente junto a tres personas más.

\- Ah, siempre pasa me hace acordar a Natsu - dice mirándolos en un estado cercano al desmayo.

\- Bueno ellos son Dragóns Slayers cuando se bajen se sentirán mejor - esta vez habla Hayate.

\- Entiendo ¿Tienen un viaje largo? -.

\- Vamos hasta Heliantus - responde Hayate.

\- Yo también me dirijo al mismo lugar tienen un viaje de varias horas. Bueno me voy a sentar atrás espero que mejoren cuando bajen - dice para luego irse más atrás y sentarse (Espera Dragóns Slayers dijo ("Al pensar esto giro su mirada hacia donde estaban las personas") Esa magia tan rara no puedo creerlo encontrarse con más de ellos, debo preguntarles si saben algo de los dragones) piensa Evergreen, pero al verlos decide esperar a que se bajen y se sientan mejor.

Por otro lado, Tsubasa, Maki y Kaito miran enojados a Hayate.

\- ¿Por qué me miran así? - dice Hayate entre la duda y el miedo.

\- Tú y tu gran bocaza Hayate-nii - dice Maki en voz baja, pero enojada.

\- Debes aprender a guardar silencio - dice Tsubasa.

\- Hayate recuerda que no nos tienen que descubrir - habla Kaito.

\- Pero no creo que nos descubran por solo decir eso - habla en su defensa.

\- Puede que sí o puede que no, pero que pasaría si les dice a los demás que ellos son Dragóns Slayers y Natsu nos busca para hablar con ellos para averiguar si saben algo de los dragones eso sería muy problemático recuerda ya nuestra presencia pone en peligro a que el futuro cambie - habla Kaito en voz baja, pero totalmente serio y con aura amenazadora.

\- Lo siento. Lo comprendo no lo volveré a hacer - responde Hayate asustado.

\- Espero que así sea - dice Maki.

\- Mientras lo entiendas - dice el pelinegro.

 **4 Horas despu** **é** **s**

El tren estaba llegando a la parada donde se tenían que bajar los magos.

Apenas se frenó Nozomi se levantó tan rápido como pudo - Oigan levántense tenemos que bajarnos ahora -.

Las dos Dragóns Slayers apenas escucharon esto salieron tan rápido como pudieron - ¡Al fin se detuvo! - exclamaron las chicas afuera.

Adentro Evergreen quedo sorprendida por la velocidad con la que bajaron (Vaya es como ver a Natsu).

En un parpadeo todos los magos del futuro ya se habían bajado del tren.

\- Siempre igual - habla Maki.

-Movámonos rápido ya están comenzando a bajar - dice Nozomi al lado.

El resto asiente y se van rápidamente.

Ah los pocos segundos Evergreen sale, pero al buscar a los Dragóns Slayers ya no los veía (Ya no están no pueden ser tan rápidos. Bueno de todas maneras le avisare a Natsu cuando salga).

...

Al frenar el tren los magos comenzaron a bajar tranquilamente del tren.

\- Al fin llegamos - dice Gajeel agotado.

\- El viaje fue bastante largo - dice Laxus intentando parecer que el viaje no le afecto.

\- Con que ya llegamos - dice Natsu saliendo totalmente tranquilo y alejándose del tren a un paso lento.

Esto sorprendió a todos los del equipo Natsu y al resto al ver al Dragón Slayer de fuego salir con total tranquilidad.

\- Natsu que paso estas muy tranquilo - dice Lucy parándose al lado del mago.

\- Es verdad carbón es raro no verte salir arrastrándote por estar sufriendo de mareo - dice en un tono de burla.

\- ¿Que dijiste exhibicionista? - dijo enojado.

(Ya van a empezar otra vez) pensaron todos al escuchar discutir a los dos por lo que se alejaron del lugar con excepción del equipo Natsu, Mirajane y Lisanna los cuales estaban al lado de los dos.

(Estos no cambian, esperare a que se calmen) piensa Evergreen al escucharlos.

\- Acaso ¿No me escuchaste? Mechero -.

\- Acaso quieres pelea - dijo el pelirosa comenzando a enojarse.

\- Pensé que era obvio - dijo el mago de hielo poniéndose en pose para pelear.

\- Ya vas a ver ("Dijo apretando su puño, pero en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Wendy en la mañana"). Has lo que quieras no voy a pelear contigo - dijo Natsu calmándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección al resto.

Todos los que estaban cerca de Natsu y Makarov que estaba acercándose al pelirosa quedaron boquiabiertos y sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar.

\- Pero ¿Qué acaba de pasar? - dice Gray sorprendido y muy confundido.

\- Venía a decirle a Natsu que no causará ningún problema con algunas de sus peleas, pero parece que no será necesario - dijo Makarov impresionado por lo que escucho y vio.

\- No puedo creerlo pensé que se largaría a pelear contra Gray apenas lo comenzó a molestar - dice Lucy.

Atrás estaban Lisanna, Mirajane, Charle y Happy sin articular palabras.

\- No me sorprende - dice Erza.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! - grita Lucy.

\- No recuerdan lo de esta mañana Natsu no estuvo en la pelea - habla la peliroja.

\- Es verdad, pero creí que comenzaría a luchar apenas Gray lo molesto - dice la maga estelar.

\- Parece que Natsu sabe cumplir lo que dice - habla Charle una vez que salió de la impresión.

\- ¿Ah que te refieres? - pregunto Lisanna.

\- Wendy le pedio que no peleara mientras su brazo está herido y lo ha cumplido hasta ahora no ha peleado en el gremio y rechazo pelear contra Gray - dice la Exceed

\- ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer - dice Lisanna (No puedo creerlo Natsu no está peleando por lo que le pidió Wendy, me enoja mucho que le haga caso de esa manera, pero eso significa que me dará más oportunidades de estar con él dado que no estará peleando).

\- No puedo creer que el flamitas este cumpliendo algo como eso - dice Gray anonadado.

Atrás estaba Wendy la cual tampoco creía lo que dijo Natsu hace unos momentos, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que el pelirosa cumpliera lo que le pidió.

\- Bueno, bueno es mejor que vayamos con el resto - dice Mirajane (Vaya no puedo creer lo que está pasando, rechazar dos peleas en el mismo día por lo que le pidió Wendy).

El resto asiente y se dirigen con los demás.

En ese momento Evergreen se acerca a Natsu.

\- Natsu espera - dice Evergreen.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunta deteniéndose.

\- Tengo algo que decirte -.

\- ¿Sobre qué? -.

\- En el último vagón habían 3 Dragón Slayers -.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo sorprendido el pelirosa.

\- Dije vi tres Dragones Slayers -.

\- ¡¿Dónde están?! - pregunto exaltado.

\- No lo sé apenas se detuvo el tren desaparecieron, pero sé que se bajaron en esta estación así que posiblemente los veamos por aquí -.

\- Entiendo Gracias, ahora mismo voy a buscarlos -.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunta Lucy apareciendo desde atrás.

\- Evergreen vio a tres Dragóns Slayers en el tren y me dijo que se bajaron aquí - habla Natsu.

\- ¿Por eso estas tan exaltado? - dice la rubia.

\- Si y quiero buscarlos para preguntarles si saben sobre Igneel, así que nos vemos después - dice a punto de irse.

\- Natsu espera - dice Wendy aparecido en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa Wendy? - pregunta extrañado el chico.

\- Antes que te vayas en primer lugar ¿Sabes cómo eran los magos? de los que habla Evergreen y en segundo lugar tenemos que dejar nuestras cosas en el hotel - dice la peliazul la cual llego junto al resto.

\- Tienes razón Wendy, gracias por decírmelo antes de irme - responde rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Evergreen no le ha dicho como son los magos? Yo estaba más cerca y no escuche nada - pregunta Lucy.

\- Los oídos de los Dragón Slayer son mucho más sensibles que los de una persona normal - responde Wendy.

\- Increíble, entonces los Dragón Slayers escuchan todo lo que pasa a su alrededor - dice sorprendida la maga estelar.

\- Bueno es verdad, pero si no me concentro o hay muchos ruidos es más difícil escuchar a mucha distancia -.

\- Bueno volviendo al tema ¿Cómo eran los magos? - pregunta Natsu mientras mira de manera interrogante a Evergreen.

\- Bueno dos de ellos serán fácil de identificar había una chica la cual tenía el pelo rosa, pero al mismo tiempo tenia mechones de color azul marino el cual llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de la espalda; también había un chico el cual tenía el pelo de azul marino con mechones rosas; y la tercera tenia cabello negro hasta varios centímetros debajo de los hombres -.

\- ¡Espera dijiste que tienen el pelo rosa y azul! - dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Si así es yo también me sorprendí al verlos, bueno les diré como visten -.

Mientras Evergreen comenzó a describir a los magos Mirajane se quedó inmóvil sin decir nada.

(Espera no puede ser está hablando de Nozomi y los demás esto no puede ser, debo hablar con él para advertirle, además debo decirle sobre la visión de Charle. Debo encontrar el momento para encontrarme con él) piensa la peliblanca.

\- Mira-nee vamos los demás se están alejando - le habla Lisanna.

\- Ah sí, vamos - dice Mirajane saliendo de sus pensamientos.

El equipo Natsu se unió al resto del gremio y se dirigieron al hotel.

Cuando llegaron vieron un gran edificio ("Tiene unos 25 pisos de alto, en la entrada tiene un Cartel que dice: Hotel Calipso, con letras doradas. Es de color blanco con unas líneas celestes atravesándolo por el medio. El frente está hecho de ventanales de cuatro metros de altura y la puerta también estaba hecha de vidrio con el marco de color negro con dos líneas doradas en el medio del perímetro").

\- Que grande y lujoso - dijeron la mayoría de los magos sorprendidos.

\- Bueno mocosos es mejor que entremos y no se queden admirándolo de afuera - dice Makarov caminando hacia el interior.

Ya adentro el maestro se dirige hacia la recepción diciendo que Fairy Tail había llegado.

Cuando volvió se acercó a los magos - Escúchenme tenemos todo el quinto piso reservado para que distribuyamos las habitaciones a nuestro gusto son dos por habitación -.

Todos asienten y se dirigen arriba una vez que llegaron comenzaron distribuirse las habitaciones. Natsu y Happy se quedaron con Makarov para evitar que el pelirosa destruya el lugar, Wendy y Charle junto con Mirajane ocuparon otra habitación, Lucy y Levy se quedaron en otra, Erza se quedó con Lisanna, y el resto no importa (/No me voy a poner a especificar todos/).

Al entrar cada uno a su habitación todos los magos estaban sorprendidos por lo elegante que eran las habitaciones.

 **Con los magos del futuro.**

Los siete integrantes se encontraban a unos 150 metros del hotel.

\- Parece que estarán unos días con lujo - dice Maki mirando el hotel.

\- Así es y tendrán comida de primera hecha por chefs - dice Sora.

A los presentes se le cae una gota al estilo anime.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decir? - habla Miyu.

\- Pero como no voy a hablar de comida si desde acá se siente el olor de diferentes carnes tanto blancas como rojas, diferentes tipos de legumbres, comidas fritas, postres - decía mientras miraba el hotel de manera soñadora y estiraba su brazo derecho.

"Grooooowwwwww" en ese momento suena el estómago de Nozomi, Miyu, Hayate y Kaito - ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a comer algo primero y después vamos a buscar un lugar para alojarnos estos tres días? - dice el peliazul con mechones rosas.

Todos asienten y se dirigen a buscar donde comer.

Mientras caminan buscando un restaurante Miyu y Nozomi empiezan a hablar.

\- Nozomi-kun ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunta la pelinegra.

\- ¿Sobre qué? -.

\- Sobre el que Evergreen-san nos haya visto -.

\- No tienes que preocuparte solo debemos mantenernos alejados de ellos y vigilar a Sora, no creo que pase nada de lo que preocuparnos por aquí de esa manera tendremos menos presión -.

\- Si crees que no pasara nada entonces ¿Por qué vinimos? -.

\- Si no lo hacíamos Sora iba a protestar para seguirlos y conociéndola encontraría la manera de venir, y quien sabe lo que podría hacer ella sola -.

\- Tienes razón - dice Miyu mientras se le caía una gota al estilo anime.

\- Puedo escucharlos - dice la pelirosa con mechones azules.

\- Lo sabemos y tú no puedes negarlo - dijeron Nozomi y Miyu al mismo tiempo.

Hayate al escuchar esto comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

\- Dejemos esta conversación de lado y busquemos donde comer tengo hambre - dice Kaito.

Todos asienten a lo dicho por el pelinegro debido a que ellos también tienen hambre.

Mientras caminan Miyu gira su dedo índice indicándole a Nozomi que cree una barrera para que los demas no los escuchen hablar.

Nozomi le hace caso y crea la barrera que los cubre a los dos además de la que ya cubre a todos los magos de futuro.

\- Nozomi-kun esto es extraño. Yo no tengo recuerdo de que me hayan contado de algo como esto -.

\- Lo sé ni mamá o papá me dijeron nunca algo de que tuvieran un descanso en un hotel pagado por el rey - dice algo inquieto.

\- No me digas que esto podría ser obra de Dark Horizon - dice seria.

\- Si yo también lo eh pensado desde que les escuche hablar sobre el descanso pagado por el rey y hay una gran posibilidad de que el gremio oscuro esté involucrado - dice el chico pensativo.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Si eso pensabas - dice la chica algo irritada debido a que no se lo había contado.

\- No se los dije para no preocupar más a Sora, así que no tienes que enojarte -.

\- Esta bien ¿Y qué haremos ahora? -.

\- No podemos hacer nada más que estar calmados y atentos a toda posibilidad - dice el peliazul con mechones rosas.

\- Así que solo podemos esperar y estar atentos; esto es molesto e inquietante, si solo supiéramos más sobre ellos y su forma de actuar -.

\- Eso es verdad, pero no sabemos mucho así que solo podemos esperar su movimiento y contrarrestarlo -.

\- Eso es cierto -.

\- Bueno no nos matemos la cabeza con eso solo nos dificultara las cosas -.

\- Tienes razón -.

Después de terminar de hablar Nozomi desase la barrera interna y continúan caminando tranquilamente.

 **En el hotel**

De vuelta con Fairy Tail específicamente con Mirajane, Wendy y Charle.

\- Bueno ya llegamos aquí, ahora debemos encontrar la manera de que puedas estar con Natsu - dice Mirajane pensativa.

\- Bueno sobre eso antes de ir a Fairy Hills le pedí a Natsu si podíamos ver el lugar juntos y acepto - habla la peliazul.

\- Bien Wendy eso nos resuelve el como estarás con Natsu hoy -.

\- ¿En serio crees que se acuerde? Y más con lo que escucho hace rato sobre los Dragóns Slayers - habla Charle dudosa.

\- Vamos Charle ten más confianza en Natsu, hasta ahora ha cumplido lo de no pelear - dice la albina.

\- Bueno, tienes razón. Entonces ¿Qué planearemos para hoy? -.

\- Esto sobre eso quisiera avanzar con mis propias fuerzas así que si me dejan actuar a mi manera por hoy les agradecería - dice Wendy decidida.

\- Vaya eso no me lo esperaba entonces inténtalo a tu manera Wendy y veamos como avanzas. Charle y yo te ayudaremos a que estés a solas con él; así que Charle ya sabes que hacer - dice Mirajane con una sonrisa.

\- Otra vez tengo que encargarme del gato ("Dice mirando a Mirajane la cual asiente") Está bien, así que esfuérzate Wendy - dice la gata dándole ánimos

\- Muchas gracias -.

...

Por otro lado, con Erza y Lisanna.

La peliblanca se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, esto llamo la atención de la peliroja.

\- Lisanna ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta Erza, pero no recibe respuesta.

\- Lisanna ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto más alto.

Esto saco de sus pensamientos a la chica.

\- Erza ¿Pasa algo? -.

\- Te estuve hablando y te pregunté si pasa algo estas muy sumida en tus pensamientos -.

\- No te preocupes Erza no es nada importante - dice mientras niega con la mano derecha.

\- Por la forma en la que estás pensando no creo que sea así -.

\- Ya te dije que no es nada -.

\- Vamos dime ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa? - insiste la peliroja acercándose más a Lisanna.

La peliblanca se sentía muy presionada y sabía que no se podría quitar a Erza de encima fácilmente así que decide decirle la verdad - Bueno Erza lo que pasa es que estoy pensando en la manera de que Natsu se fije en mí -.

Esto sorprende a la peliroja - Espera ¿No me digas que...? -.

\- Así es Erza estoy enamorada de Natsu -.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - pregunta entre sorpresa y duda.

\- Desde siempre, no te acuerdas que de niños decía que me casaría con Natsu - dice Lisanna.

\- Yo pensé que era un juego entre ustedes, nunca pensé que lo decías enserio -.

\- Si siempre fue enserio y ahora estoy pensando en hacer que Natsu note mis sentimientos, e intentar que él se enamore de mi - dice decidida.

\- Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, aunque creo que eso será difícil ¿Y ya tienes algo planeado? -.

\- Sé que será difícil, pero lo voy a intentar sin importar que. Aunque, no tengo nada planeado - dice lo último un poco decepcionada consigo misma.

\- Déjame ayudarte - dice Erza mientras se para de la cama y la mira decidida.

\- Gracias Erza, pero esto es algo en lo que yo quiero luchar por mí misma -.

\- Entiendo ("Dice con decepción"). Entonces ¿No hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarte? -.

La peliblanca se queda pensando un rato hasta que se le viene algo a la cabeza - Ya se Erza me podrías ayudar a ¿Qué este a solas con Natsu? -.

\- Por supuesto déjame ayudarte por lo menos en eso - dice con confianza.

\- Gracias Erza - agradece con una sonrisa (Si Erza me ayuda podría tal vez sacar a Wendy del medio y estar a solas con Natsu todo el día) pensaba Lisanna con astucia.

...

Por otra parte, Wendy junto con Charle se dirigían a la habitación donde se encontraba Natsu.

"Toc, toc" golpea la chica la puerta de la habitación, al abrirse aparece Makarov.

\- Wendy ¿Necesitas Algo? - pregunta el anciano al ver a la chica.

\- Maestro quería preguntarle si estaba Natsu -.

\- Natsu se acaba de ir por lo que ya debe estar por llegar a la planta baja -.

\- Gracias, con permiso me retiro - dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchándose a buscar al pelirosa.

Una vez abajo la chica busca rápido a Natsu, por suerte aún no se había ido lejos, ya que Wendy, vio a Natsu y a Happy salir por la entrada del hotel.

\- Natsu, espérame -.

Al escuchar ser llamado el chico se da media vuelta - Wendy ¿Sucede algo? -.

\- Natsu ¿Acaso te olvidaste de lo que hablamos? - dice con un tono de queja.

El pelirosa se queda pensativo unos momentos hasta que algo le llega a la mente.

\- Ah es verdad te dije que pasearíamos juntos por la ciudad - dice Natsu chocando su mano en forma de puño con la palma de la otra.

\- Natsu que mala memoria - habla Happy.

\- No deberías olvidar algo que prometiste, menos a una dama - dice Charle en tono de regaño.

\- Lo siento, pero me acorde o no - dice rascándose la cabeza.

\- Solo porque Wendy te lo hiso acordar - dice lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

\- Perdón - dice el pelirosa.

\- ¿Entonces lo harás? - pregunta Wendy.

\- Por supuesto, te dije que veríamos la ciudad juntos y así va a ser. Mañana me pondré a buscar a los Dragóns Slayers - responde con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, aunque también podemos fijarnos si los vemos mientras visitamos la ciudad - propone la peliazul.

\- ¿En serio? Me parece bien, pero ¿A dónde vamos? -.

\- Bueno podríamos preguntar en recepción los lugares turísticos más frecuentados por los visitantes -.

\- Esta bi… "Grooowwwww" - el pelirosa no pudo terminar de hablar porque justo en ese momento le sonó el estómago.

\- Si quieres también podemos ir a comer primero - habla Wendy mientras se le cae una gota al estilo anime.

\- Me parece bien, aunque no sé dónde hay un lugar para comer -.

\- No te tienes que preocupar por eso, en este hotel hay un buffet donde se da de comer a las personas que se hospedan y todo ya está pagado por el rey - le explica la peliazul.

\- Que bien, entonces vayamos a comer - dice Natsu agarrando a Wendy de la mano arrastrándola con él.

\- Natsu no debes arrastrar a una dama - dice Charle con un tono enojado.

\- Lo siento Wendy - dice el chico soltándola

\- No te preocupes no hiciste nada malo - dice negando con sus manos.

Cuando llegan al buffet se encuentran con los miembros de los otros gremios. Entre ellos están en una mesa Sting junto con Rogué y sus respectivos Exceeds, y en otro lado están Chelia junto a Sherry.

\- Natsu-san tiempo sin vernos - dice Sting acercándose al pelirosa.

\- Ah, hola Sting ¿También van a comer? -.

\- Así es - responde Sting.

En ese momento también llega Chelia - Hola Wendy - dice saludando con la mano.

\- Hola Chelia ¿Cómo has estado? -.

\- Bien y ¿Tú? -.

\- También he estado bien -.

En eso ambos se distribuyen entre dos mesas, buscan algo de comer y también comienzan a charlar entre ellos.

...

Mientras esto pasaba en el quinto piso estaba Lisanna y Erza yendo a la habitación del pelirosa.

"Toc, toc" Lisanna toca la puerta al estar frente a la habitación.

A los pocos segundos aparecer Makarov - Hola Lisanna ¿Qué sucede? -.

\- Hola Maestro quería preguntarle ¿Si se encuentra Natsu? - habla Lisanna.

\- No, se fue hace un rato para buscar a los Dragóns Slayers; Wendy también se fue a buscar a Natsu al poco tiempo que se fue, aunque ya han pasado unos minutos desde eso -.

\- Ya veo, gracias Maestro - dice Lisanna (Con que se fue a buscar a los Dragóns Slayers ¿A dónde abra ido Natsu? es difícil de predecir; espera Wendy fue a buscarlo no puede ser, puede que ellos dos estén solos ahora, eso no lo permitiré) piensa irritada.

\- Vamos Erza busquemos a Natsu - dice en voz alta decidida.

Erza se sorprende por lo decidida que se escuchar Lisanna, pero eso la hace sonreír - Está bien, vamos -.

Después de eso las dos se dirigen rápidamente abajo.

Al llegar abajo se detienen en la puerta.

\- Bueno tenemos que comenzar a buscarlo ya pregunte cuales son los lugares más visitados en recepción - dice Erza.

\- Esta bien, pero primero deberíamos buscar en algún lugar donde vendan comida - dice la peliblanca.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta confundida Erza.

\- Conociendo a Natsu, seguramente estará comiendo en algún lugar a esta hora después de ese viaje en tren -.

\- Si es sobre eso entonces deberíamos buscar en el buffet del hotel, tal vez este hay -.

\- Tienes razón vayamos a buscarlo -.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al buffet, al entrar vieron a Natsu comiendo velozmente aun cuando solo podía usar una mano, aun lado de este estaba Happy y Sting quienes también estaban comiendo; en la mesa al frente de ellos estaban Wendy, Charle y Chelia conversando.

\- Parece que tenías razón - dice Erza al ver al pelirosa.

\- Es fácil predecir la conducta de Natsu si lo conoces - responde con gota en la cabeza al estilo anime al ver comer a Natsu.

\- En eso tienes razón, bien vayamos con ellos -.

Las dos magas se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Natsu.

\- Hola Sting, Chelia - saluda la peliroja al acercarse.

\- Hola Chelia, hola Sting - saluda también Lisanna.

\- Hola Erza, hola Lisanna - responden los nombrados.

Lisanna se acerca al lado de Natsu - Natsu que te parece si visitamos la ciudad juntos - dice Lisanna.

Al escuchar esto llamo la atención de la peliazul la cual se sintió irritada y fijo su mirada en Lisanna, la albina al notar esto la miro con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Erza hablo - Eso me parece bien, Natsu deberías ir con Lisanna a ver la ciudad y de paso pueden buscar a los Dragóns Slayers juntos -.

Wendy al escuchar esto se sintió más molesta al escuchar a Erza apoyar a Lisanna (Que lista Lisanna conseguiste el apoyo de Erza y conociéndola encontrara la manera de que ambos puedan quedar juntos y a solas, pero no creas que me voy a rendir) piensa decidida.

\- Ya le prometí a Wendy que visitaríamos la ciudad, aunque podemos ir todos juntos si les parece – responde Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- Me parece bien - responde Erza (Bueno ya encontrare la manera de que Lisanna y Natsu puedan estar a solas).

\- Una pregunta Natsu-san ¿A qué se refiere con Dragóns Slayers? - pregunta confundido Sting.

\- Lo que pasa es que Evergreen vio a tres Dragóns Slayers en el tren, así que quiero buscarlos para preguntarles si saben algo de los dragones -.

\- Ya veo, entonces yo también ayudare - dice el rubio.

\- Oh bien mientras más mejor. Entonces vayamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad - responde emocionado.

\- Lector ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? - pregunta en voz alta llamando a su Nakama.

\- Esta bien - responde para luego ir al lado de Sting.

Al escuchar esto hubo dos personas las cuales no estaban muy contentas por lo sucedido.

(Solo se unen personas no necesarias así será difícil quedarme a solas con Natsu) piensa Lisanna decaída por la interferencia de los demás.

(Esto es malo ya no estoy a solas con Natsu, debo pensar en la manera de poder estar a solas con él) piensa la Dragón Slayer del cielo.

Al terminar de comer todos se levantan de sus asientos y se comienzan a dirigir a la entrada del hotel.

Mientras caminan Lisanna nota que Chelia se comienza a dirigir con su gremio en eso se le viene una idea a la mente; (Si puedo hacer que Chelia venga con nosotros eso ara que este con Wendy debido a que están en gremios diferentes y no se pueden ver a menudo, y Wendy es tan amable que no se negara) piensa con una sonrisa la albina - Chelia ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Así podrás estar con Wendy -.

\- Si no les molesta, está bien por mí - responde la chica.

\- No hay problema ¿Verdad? - dice dirigiéndose al grupo.

\- No, no hay ningún problema - contesta el pelirosa.

\- Es verdad Chelia, no hay problema, vayamos juntos a visitar la ciudad - habla Wendy.

De esta manera el grupo se dirige a la ciudad.

…

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el quinto piso estaba Mirajane en la ventana.

\- Nozomi ¿Me puedes escuchar? Si es así necesito que nos veamos en la puerta del casino que está a 250 metros hotel, necesitamos hablar - dice en voz baja.

 **Con Nozomi y el resto**

En ese momento todos se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante el peliazul que mantenía constantemente una barrera alrededor de ellos capto enseguida lo que dijo Mirajane.

(Mira-san me está llamando ¿Qué habrá pasado? Necesito ir rápido tal vez sea importante) piensa con algo de preocupación el chico por lo que termina rápido de comer y tomar su bebida.

\- Oigan chicos me iré a investigar un poco la ciudad para ver como es, nos vemos más tarde - dice el chico poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - pregunta Miyu.

\- No te preocupes estaré bien ustedes vayan a vigilar a Nuestros padres -

\- Esta bien - responde la pelinegra.

\- Antes de irme tomen les dejo algo de dinero para pagar la comida y por si quieren comprar algo mientras visitan la ciudad ("Dice dejando unos 240.000 jewels en la mesa") Sora no hagas ninguna estupidez - dice Nozomi antes de irse.

\- No lo hare -.

\- No te preocupes yo la vigilare - dice Maki a un lado.

\- Eso me tranquiliza bien nos vemos más tarde -.

Dicho esto, el chico sale del restaurante y se dirige rápidamente al casino.

* * *

Continuara

Bueno este es el final de la subida doble espero que les haya gustado.

¡IMPORTANTE!

Antes de desaparecer lo que les iba a decir hay muchas personas que me han pedido lemon tanto en los reviews como por mensaje privado así que les propongo algo, escribiré un one-shot NatsuxWendy con lemon si les parece la idea díganmelo en los reviews o por mensaje privado.

Una cosa más si llegamos a los 6 reviews la próxima también será una subida doble.

Sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima.


End file.
